nouvelle vie
by celitane
Summary: baddack a survécu, il est seul sur la planète Manille perdue au centre de l'univers, il se remet de la perte de sa femme...
1. le survivant

Le vaisseau pénétra dans l'atmosphère tel une comète. Il ressemblait à un amas de tôle cabossé, presque éventré, c'était à se demander comment il pouvait encore fonctionner. Le sifflement la fit se redresser, laissant de côté son labour, elle se tourna pour voir l'objet déchirer le ciel rouge de Manille. Explosion, nuage de poussière, et puis plus rien, le silence absolu. Elle essuya ses mains.

\- C'était quoi? Demanda un petit chat blanc tout potelé qui lévitait à coté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, Altaï, allons voir ça.

Le petit chat se mit sur son épaule.

\- Chiésé! Chiésé! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dématérialisa en un nuage de poussière.

La f…La force d'ouvrir…Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Ce n'était pas grand chose à faire mais son corps ne répondait plus, endolori, meurtri, cassé.

Comment avait-il survécu à ça?

Le bouton disparaissait, apparaissait à tout va. Il allait mourir, il se sentait mourir…

Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant?

L'air lui manquait, la chaleur de la capsule le brûlait. Il avait survécu par miracle et il allait mourir à cause de ce putain de bouton rouge qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Un effort, encore un, sa vie en dépendait…

Tu es un guerrier! Un sayen ne meurt pas comme ça. MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-il à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Dans un dernier retranchement, il balança l'amas de chair qui lui avait jadis servit de bras sur le bouton. Le SAS s'ouvrit et fut propulsé hors de la navette à une distance de 50 m. Il tomba sur la terre blanche, le corps lourd, tel un sac de pierre. La capsule explosa deux minutes après, les débris atterrirent tout autour de lui, aucun ne le percuta encore un miracle, il était miraculé. Il sourit, il pouvait maintenant mourir de façon honorable. Il aperçut devant lui le bas d'une robe blanche, une odeur douce et agréable. Un visage flou, lumineux, une voix inaudible un bourdonnement, ses paupières se fermaient.

D'un regard le mur de terre qui les avait protégés de l'explosion retomba en poussière. Elle le regardait longuement, non surprise de voir de un étranger. Il était mal en point, ses chaires déchiquetées, son armure cassée, ses os broyés, des bleus, des bosses, du sang. Son visage était si déformé qu'elle avait du mal à reconnaître cette espèce, il ressemblait à une boule de viande avec une queue de singe. Sans se poser la moindre question, elle s'approcha de lui, apposa une main sur ses cheveux.

A travers lui, elle sentait la peur, la colère, la haine, la vanité, la brutalité. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et sa main se mit à trembler. Un monstre, c'était un monstre, un guerrier de l'espace. Elle voulait retirer sa main mais elle ne put se résigner. Alors qu'elle se posait mille questions "que faisait-il là? Seul? Que lui était-il arrivé? Les autres allaient-ils venir le chercher? " Sa main se mit à brûler, elle sentit du bon en lui, de la vie…de l'amour. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais elle ressentait quelque chose de fort en lui de mystérieux, il ne méritait pas de mourir. La vie s'échappait de lui, l'âme était prête à passer de l'autre côté. "La mort, les cris, le sang, une femme, un enfant, un bébé dans une navette, un sourire, de la fierté, un tyran…" Elle en avait vu assez, elle se redressa pour inspirer longuement.

Un éclair apparut, le vent se mit à souffler violemment. Le petit chat qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule, se frotta les yeux à cause de la poussière qu'il reçut.

\- Elles ont l'air d'avoir vu la même chose que toi, nous devrions le laisser là, la période des glaces s'occupera de lui.

Elle avait entendu l'avertissement mais elle l'ignora, dans un murmure elle ajouta à l'intention de son compagnon.

\- Elles n'ont pas tout vu! Ma destinée est liée à la sienne, je ne sais pas encore comment mais je le sais simplement, je ne peux pas le laisser, s'il survit à ses blessures, je sais qu'il fera le bien…

\- C'est toi la prêtresse.

D'un mouvement à peine perceptible le corps du mourant fut ensevelit. Elle se pencha pour récupérer un appareil oculaire qu'il avait perdu.

\- Yoki, cette technologie est pour toi.

Tous les morceaux de la capsule disparurent d'un seul coup avalés par la terre.

Elle l'installa dans sa demeure, dans son lit. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, avait-elle raison de réagir comme elle le faisait.

Cet homme transpirait la crainte, la mort, la brutalité et pourtant elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser mourir. Son instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Elle inspecta les dégâts de ce corps meurtrit, cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Elle commença par panser les plaies les plus importantes, posa des atèles sur ses membres fracturés, nettoya les blessures superficielles. Ce corps reprenait forme peu à peu, mais le plus dur restait à venir. Le besoin d'énergie émanait de lui, il était si faible. Elle ne le regretterait pas, elle devait le faire.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu, ferma les yeux pour laisser une aura bleutée scintillant les entourer tous les deux.

La douleur se lut sur son visage, baissant la tête pour regarder la tâche de sang qui s'étirait sur sa robe blanche immaculée. La blessure disparut du guerrier pour apparaître sur elle.

Elle se redressa avec peine, maintenant elle devait se soigner avant de recommencer. La plaie cicatriserait dans la journée mais il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Le guerrier s'agita, la douleur l'embrasait, la sueur apparut sur son front. La fièvre, le délire, il devait se calmer.

Elle embauma ce qui lui restait de peau intacte d'une mixture à base de terre et de plantes.


	2. la nouvelle recrue

La douleur s'évapora presque par enchantement. Etait-il mort? La paix du corps le lui faisait dire. Il repartait léger vers le passé. Son esprit lui repassait le film de sa vie comme pour l'occuper le temps de sa convalescence.

* * *

A cette rencontre improbable, à cette vie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour, lui qui ne vivait que pour le combat, pour la guerre, pour la reconnaissance de son peuple dans la galaxie. Sa soif de performance, de conquête, il n'avait que ça pour lui apporter le plaisir dont il avait besoin.

Il était général, guerrier de seconde zone, il était loyal à son roi. Inséparable de ses compères Toma, sélipa, pumpkin, et totappo. Il menait une vie simple qui lui convenait parfaitement, une qui le conduisait au dépassement de soi. Mais depuis quelques temps, une chose l'irritait au plus haut point, c'était cette alliance que les sayens avaient passé avec le Seigneur Freezer.

\- Tout ceci est malsain! Avait-il crié un jour alors qu'il déjeunait dans le vaisseau de mission avec ses compères.

\- Laisse tombé tout ça nous dépasse… Avait répondu Toma, et pour nous ça ne change rien, si ce n'est le confort de ces vaisseaux par rapport à nos capsules, au moins on peut manger, dormir, s'entraîner, et se soigner.

C'était toujours la même chose lors des missions, les guerriers partaient ensemble, dans le même vaisseau avec les mêmes médecins des troupes de freezer, la même servante chargée de l'approvisionnement.

\- Apporte-nous de la viande, femme! Hurla Pumpkin, mon appétit n'est pas calmé.

Apporter des chariots de nourritures, nettoyer était le rôle de tous ceux qui n'avaient aucune capacité à combattre. C'était pour ainsi la pire tâche qu'on puisse donner à un sayen, servante de missions, car le risque de se faire tuer était grand et les combattants étaient sales, ingrats, plein de mépris pour eux. Baddack regardait leur servante arriver avec des plateaux remplis de viande fumante. Elle souriait souvent, elle souriait tout le temps, plusieurs missions avec elle, et elle souriait toujours.

" Méprisable, comment peut-on se satisfaire de ce travail, et être heureux de n'être rien"

Ils étaient de retour sur Végéta, enfin à la maison, car s'il aimait s'absenter pour se battre, il aimait revenir, surtout quand il était victorieux.

Cette fois aussi, il avait été amoché. Il regardait ce qui lui restait d'armure. Un sourire en coin apparut, ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort.

C'était le cas chez les sayens, en frôlant la mort, ils en revenaient plus fort que jamais.

Le hurlement qu'il poussa la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était aménage un coin où dormir avec quelques couvertures. Il s'agitait la douleur revenait, le corps ayant absorbé l anesthésiant. La cicatrice avait disparut de son ventre. Il était temps de le soigner de nouveau. Sa curiosité se portait sur le visage, à quoi ressemblait cette chair. L'halo éclairait la maison. La douleur la surpris, elle ne voyait plus à cause des boursouflures, elle passa tant bien que mal la mixture. Elle lui avait redonne une partie de son visage mais elle ne le verrait pas avant quelque heures.

\- Je dois savoir ce que tu vaux? Dit-il en se mettant en garde.

Elle avait le cœur battant, les mains moites, la sueur lui coulait dans le dos. Elle avait peur, le nœud dans sa gorge se forma lorsqu'elle croisa le regard curieux de ses futurs compagnons. Ils étaient au fond de la pièce le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, tel un seul homme. C'était sa première rencontre avec son chef de mission, et on lui avait administré Baddack.

Il ne faisait pas partie des troupes d'élites mais on ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet, une réputation spacialement connue. Il était redouté, impitoyable, il avait une faim insatiable de conquêtes, de batailles, de perfection, il n'avait d'objectif dans la vie que d'améliorer sa puissance de combat.

Elle respira un grand coup, bloquant l'air dans ses poumons. Elle avait appris à se battre dès sa plus tendre enfance, le combat, chez les sayens, était une religion.

Elle se jeta sur lui, décidant de ne pas retenir ses coups, elle arma son poing et le lui envoya de toutes ses forces au visage. La tête de ce dernier partit en arrière. L'étonnement se lut sur tous les visages. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait touché, elle s'était arrêtée, figée dans son mouvement. Tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne sentait pas la douleur qui s'emparait de sa main.

\- Oh! Non! Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, Général, Pardon, pardon, pardon… Dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

Il redressa lentement la tête, le même regard sûr et méprisant. Dans un éclair, il lui asséna un coup de poing au visage qui la fit voler dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Elle se redressa de moitié aussi vite qu'elle put pour parer une éventuelle attaque qui ne vint pas, elle frotta son menton rougit.

\- Tu t'excuses pour ça… Non mais c'est une blague, hurla-t-il, un postillon m'aurait fait plus de mal.

Toma se redressa, il avait sentit la colère du sayen explosé en lui. Il aurait été capable de la tuer juste parce qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de Baddack, et ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de faire une bavure. Il se tenait prêt à intervenir.

\- Ils ont trouvé que ça à me refourguer! J'aurais préféré un mois sur la planète Kalys avec sa puanteur et son climat inhospitalier.

Il vivait l'entrée de cette nouvelle recrue dans son équipe comme un affront à son égard. La jeune sayenne ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on lui demandait. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule. Elle se mit à sourire ironiquement, la situation était presque drôle. Elle qui détestait tant le combat était tombée avec l'homme qui en faisait sa passion.

Sans raison apparente il sourit en coin.

\- Combien de temps avant le départ pour Nabo? demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux

\- 46 jours et 10 jours de Voyages avec le nouvel équipement! Répondit Sélipa.

\- Tu penses que tu vas y arriver? Demanda Toma en comprenant que son ami avait trouvé un challenge à relever.

Il la jaugea, de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'on a bien le choix? Se lamenta Pumpkin

\- Remets-toi debout femme. Ton cauchemar ne fait que commencer!

Il claqua sa langue d'agacement, en voyant le temps qu'elle mettait à se relever complètement. Il n'allait pas la ménager ça elle s'en serait doutée. Son cauchemar, il avait commencé bien avant d'intégrer cette équipe, pour elle, être née sayenne était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle devait faire 3 ans dans les troupes avant de pouvoir intégrer un autre poste. Elle s'était jurée de survivre pour pouvoir enfin profiter de la vie loin de la capitale, loin de tous ces mercenaires, loin, dans la région des lacs. Mais en le voyant si déterminé, elle se mit à douter, sa vie allait peut être finir plus vite que prévu.

\- Vas-y, maintenant ! Attaque-moi!

Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût, et se résigna. Elle n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Elle attaquait à plusieurs reprises, se donnant au maximum, alternant les coups de poing, les coups de pieds les coups de coudes. Il les évitait sans soucis. Elle se sentait de plus en plus misérable en constatant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher. C'était vain, elle s'épuisait alors que lui ne transpirait même pas, il continuait à éviter et à parer ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Il soupirait même d'ennui, elle était ridicule. Au bout de 20 min de combat, il riposta, un coup de pied retourné qu'elle évita sans problème. Elle était tellement fière d'elle sur le coup, qu'elle baissa son attention et ne vit pas le coup de coude rapide à la poitrine. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et tomba à genou devant lui. Elle s'indigna.

\- Tu as riposté, Général! grogna t'elle

Il s'étonna et s'emporta.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais?! Qu'un ennemi ne riposte jamais !

Il lui jetait un regard noir avant de quitter la salle exaspéré, et tous à l'exception de Toma, lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Elle s'écoula au sol, en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Dire que j'ai cru lui faire mal… Pauvre cruche…Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs…

\- oui mais tu es là…

Elle se redressa rapidement en position assise, elle n'avait pas vu que Toma était resté. Le guerrier s'assit à ses cotés et lui jeta un regard amical, un regard qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez les autres. Elle se sentait soudainement en confiance, relâchant la pression, ses yeux s'embuèrent. D'un geste réconfortant, il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la jeune femme. A ce contact, elle fondit en larmes.

\- Ca va être les 45 jours les pires de ta vie, mais tu en ressortiras plus forte.

\- m'en fous d'être plus forte…

Elle serrait les poings de colère " Maudite sois la vie sayenne". Il sourit en ajoutant.

\- Crois-moi après les raclées qu'il va te mettre, devenir plus forte ne sera plus négligeable.

Il se mit debout, lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle l'accepta, ce qui pour lui n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'avait pas l'orgueil, ni la fierté des autres combattants. Elle n'avait aucune honte d'avoir été humilié de la sorte tout à l'heure.

\- Ecoute-moi, va te reposer, et soigne-toi vite. Je reviens te chercher en fin de journée et on commencera l'entraînement à l'insu du Général.

\- Hein…?!

\- Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'un coup de pouce te sera utile… Ce qu'il t'a montré tout à l'heure n'est rien à coté de ce qu'il te réserve. Tu ferais mieux d'y être préparé.

Il commença à sortir à son tour, quand elle le remercia. Sans se retourner , il leva la main. Son investissement n'était pas gratuit, d'une part il la trouvait touchante et très jolie et d'autre part si le général venait encore à tuer une recrue, il serait sévèrement puni par l'empereur lui-même. Si Baddack s'en moquait, Toma ne voulait pas perdre un ami et bon guerrier.

\- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite! Murmura-t-il sans qu'elle l'entende.


	3. l'entrainement

La jeune femme retirait le linge humide de son front pour le plonger à nouveau dans l'eau froide. Elle l'essorait, tamponnait doucement le visage brûlant du guerrier. Il s'agitait de plus en plus, la fièvre le faisait délirer.

Elle soulevait sa robe, la blessure qu'elle lui avait absorbé était encore trop profonde avant de recommencer le processus. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il survive, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, qu'il avait rempli sa vie de sa simple présence.

Sans même s 'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fredonner un chant pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Elle se demandait comment il avait pu finir dans cet état? Elle lui inventait des histoires qu'elle savait bien trop romantique pour lui, elle se doutait que la vérité était tout autre, il avait beaucoup d'énergie négative en lui mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Le visage du guerrier s'était détendu, il était beau, il était mystérieux. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il dormait.

* * *

Toma entra dans leur salle d'entraînement, là où se déroulait de vrais combats à vitesse vertigineuse pour un œil non aguerri. Baddack apparut soudainement derrière lui, voulant l'attaquer d'un coup de pied, le guerrier disparut et ils commencèrent un corps à corps.

\- C'est une honte pour notre peuple! Finit-il par dire.

Toma s'abaissa pour éviter un coup de coude, il remonta rapidement un uppercut. Baddack disparut pour apparaître derrière lui. Toma engagea un coup de pied retourné, que le général stoppa avec son avant bras.

\- C'est le cheminent obligatoire de tous les sayens.

Dès la naissance, les bébés sayens possèdent une force de combat plus ou moins négligeable pouvant aller de 1 à 1000 unités. Ce sont ces résultats qui orientent le destin des nourrissons, de 1à 30, les bébés sont envoyés sur des planètes où la population est faible afin qu'ils les anéantissent, de 30 à 300, les bébés sont prit en charge par des maîtres formateurs où ils apprennent les bases et la vie sur la planète, de 300 à 1000, les bébés sont destinés à des missions dès leurs enfances avec des entraînements particulièrement poussés pour leur jeune âge, ces enfants développent des facultés impressionnantes relatives au combat, et sont destinés à devenir des guerriers d'élites.

D'un tronc commun tous les bébés sont rendus à leur mère si elles acceptent de l'élever jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sevrer et capable de se déplacer debout, dans le cas le plus courant, la mère refuse de s'en occuper et tous ces enfants finissent dans un orphelinat. Ils existent trois types de catégories de personnes sur Végéta, il y a les troupes d'élites, les seconds rangs et la troisième classe. Peu importe le rang auxquels ils appartiennent où s'ils ont ou non des capacités de combat tous les sayens doivent faire une sorte de service militaire d'une durée de trois ans. Après libre à eux de rejoindre les troupes ou de travailler à la logistique sur la planète.

Il repoussa Toma.

\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire!

\- Bien sûr, mon ami, dit Toma avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle a un niveau d'énergie, tout à fait correct! fit remarquer Tottapo en s'arrêtant de combattre à son tour.

\- Elle sort de l'école, et elle ne sait pas aligner deux coups! intervint Sélipa

\- Nous savons tous pourquoi elle a été intégrer à notre équipe! Grogna pumpkin

Toma passa son bras sur les épaules de Baddack, tout sourire, il ajouta.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le prends comme un défi… Et tu ne peux nier qu'elle est en plus très jolie!

\- Toma! Dirent-ils tous en cœur

\- Ok! Reprit Toma, bon on nous refile les brebis galeuses mais vous vous attendiez à quoi, nous sommes que des guerriers de second ordre.

Cette remarque avait le don d'agacer Baddack, mais Toma avait raison. De toute façon le général commençait un peu à s'ennuyer alors se mettre un nouveau défi lui plaisait. au pire elle périrait en mission, et ce ne sera plus une écharde dans sa main. Il n'avait rien à perdre

Toma alla la récupérer comme promis et ils commencèrent un entraînement de deux heures. Enchaînement de coups lents, puis plus rapides, toujours les mêmes dans une parfaite synchronisation. Le renforcement mental était tout aussi important que le musculaire, et elle allait devoir avoir un mental d'acier face au général. Toma prit le temps, ce soir là, de lui expliquer ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Et puis de nouveau les mêmes gestes plus rapides encore et encore, pour finir face à face dans un petit duel qu'il menait, mais le but n'était pas de gagner le but était d'apprendre. De limiter les dégâts.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il stoppa. Le visage couvert de sueur, haletante, il lui jeta une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'essuyer.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois seulement affectée à une équipe?

Elle parut hésiter un moment, pourquoi voulait-il savoir? .

\- Tu ne sors pas de l'Académie! Fit-il remarquer comme s'il répondait à sa question silencieuse.

\- Non, je… C'est une bien longue histoire, disons que c'est la faute à pas de chance! Dit-elle, elle se mit à sourire avant d'ajouter. J'étais plutôt mauvaise à l'école…

\- Très mauvaise! la coupa-t-il pour insister sur ses faibles capacités

Elle rougit un peu honteuse alors qu'elle s'était à fond aujourd'hui.

\- Ils m'ont sortit des rangs pour m'affecter ailleurs…

\- Tiens donc, c'est pas courant.

\- Oui, je suis plutôt rare comme sayenne, j'étais au service de la future reine…

Elle revoyait un vase se caser sur le sol, la colère sur un visage.

\- Mais, elle est pas très gentille, continua-t-elle doucement comme si elle lui confiait un secret, je ne l'aime pas de trop. Bon, la pauvre s'est sûre que ça doit pas être facile pour elle, toute cette pression…

Il ne l'écoutait plus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle l'amusait par sa naïveté. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'une sayenne de sang noble serait gentille, heureusement pour eux qu'elle était rare. Elle continuait de parler avec cette étrange douceur qui émanait d'elle, elle se mit à bailler bruyamment. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi était fatigué, il s'étira un instant et répondit à son bâillement.

Elle sourit de sa petite frimousse, et lui emboîta le pas pour sortir de la salle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu s'échauffer avec Toma, elle le trouvait sympathique et se sentait en confiance avec lui.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il dormait calmement.

Elle avait récolté une grosse bassine de haricots secs qu'elle broya finement de ses mains écorchées au mortier. Elle lui jetait un œil de temps en temps, son corps était presque réparer. Elle ajouta de l'eau à la mixture pour en faire une soupe épaisse, qu'elle faisait passer dans un entonnoir pour le nourrir. Quelques cuillérées suffisaient pour lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre.

La porte claque violemment à cause d'une bourrasque de vent. Altaï sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Elle redressa la tête.

\- Elles en ont mit du temps ! Fit remarquer Altaï dans un murmure.

Une mini tornade se forma et en quelques secondes, une jeune femme se matérialisa. Toute aussi grande qu'elle, une longue chevelure argent comme la sienne, sa robe écrue faite de voilage n'arrêtait de se soulever comme si une brise perpétuelle l'entourait. Sa peau était laiteuse contrairement à la sienne toute dorée. Elle répondait au nom de Dorasaya.

La foudre venait de s'abattre dans le jardin, les éclairs jaillissaient d'une silhouette toute de noire vêtue, pantalon et bustier, dont la seule chose qu'on pouvait distinguer était ses petits yeux rouges brillants, ses cheveux courts noirs étaient élégamment ébouriffés et sa peau grisâtre la faisait passait pour la fille du diable. Elle était Kamésaya. Et enfin une dernière silhouette se matérialisa, une femme aux cheveux rouges mouillés, son corps recouvrait d'une éternelle rosée. Cette dernière ne portait qu'un bandeau au niveau de la poitrine et une sorte de sorti. Elle se nommait Mélisaya.

\- Mes sœurs!

\- Nous avons été claires, Allysaya, il ne doit pas rester ici, il nous apportera le malheur. Commença la jeune à la chevelure mouillée.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Allysaya en jetant un regard de biais sur le blessé.

\- Ma sœur, commença Kamésaya, il est le seul homme ici, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ce que ça va engendrer…

Les autres se mirent à rougir, Kamésaya était franche, elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot. Un seul homme, quatre femmes solitaires, et c'était Allysaya qui le soignait. La jalousie était déjà présente, et c'était ce qui les avait réunis.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Lança Dorasaya en lorgnant la jeune femme noire d'un mauvais œil. Il est Mauvais, je l'ai senti dès qu'il a atterrit ici. Son âme est violente.

\- Permettez-moi d'en juger par moi-même, tout le monde peut se repentir…

\- Ca serait bien, rêva Mélisaya, il est plutôt pas mal comme reproducteur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller en pensant au corps du guerrier. Allysaya se mit en colère à ses allusions malsaines.

\- Tu as… Vous avez plutôt intérêt à calmer vos hormones… Cet homme est blessé, et je refuse que vous le traitiez comme un morceau de viande servant à égayer vos nuits solitaires. Retournez sur vos terres mes sœurs.

\- C'est facile à dire, s'indigna Mélisaya, c'est toi qui le garde…

\- Parce que je sais me tenir, moi.

\- C'est surtout que tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de l'autre homme, insista Kamésaya.

Allysaya serra les poings, non, elle ne s'emporterait pas, elle avait mit trop de temps à leur pardonner le passé. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer à les haïre.

\- En réponse, je peux dire qu'il ne pourra partir une fois qu'il sera rétablit, nous ne donnons pas la mort.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas obliger de l'aider à survivre. Tonna la femme en noir.

\- Kamésaya a raison, c'est un parasite, un bien mignon parasite..

\- Nous ne sommes obligées de rien, répondit Allysaya, mais j'ai fais un choix et je suis désolée qu'il nous vous sied guère… J'en assumerais toutes les conséquences.

\- Personne ne reste jamais, dit Mélisaya, surtout quand il s'agit d'un homme sur Manille.

Allysaya serra les poings de nouveau, sa solitude était trop lourde depuis des années et cette présence la soulageait, elle qui avait l'impression de sombrer peu à peu dans la folie, se sentait bien mieux à présent.

* * *

A l'aube, alors qu'elle dormait depuis peu, elle fut réveillée par un seau d'eau glacée. Elle se leva d'un bond en poussant un cri d'effrois, avant de se heurter à quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver là. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Etait-elle chez elle? Elle recula en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du Général. Il était debout, sculpté dans du marbre un seau vide à la main.

\- A l'avenir, dors en combinaison de combat, les entraînements vont s'enchaîner.

\- Quoi!

Deux réalités venaient de se poser à elle comme un horrible cauchemar. La première qui la paralysa était qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé sa journée d'hier, qu'elle allait se faire entraîner par le Général, parce ce qu'elle faisait partie de son équipe et la deuxième, non pas des moindres, elle était entièrement nue.

Il lui indiqua des vêtements sur le siège de sa chambre, elle hocha la tête.

\- Je t'attends au même endroit qu'hier!

Son armure de combat comprenait une robe courte de couleur noire et marron, sans épaulette, un collant noir, et bottes blanches, à chacun de ses avants-bras des manchettes de couleurs rouges.

Il lui montra un échauffement classique, puis un enchaînement de coups qu'elle répéta très bien.

Il avait comprit que Toma y était pour quelque chose, et fut agréablement surpris, qu'elle apprenne aussi vite. De plus, elle ne montrait rien du peu de repos qu'elle avait eut. Il était curieux de savoir combien de temps elle tiendrait deux entraînements. Il lui lança un défi, elle avait quarante minutes pour réussir à le toucher au visage.

Quinze jours, maintenant qu'elle endurait à un rythme effréné les deux entraînements. Quinze jours de pompes, abdos, à lever des poids de plus en plus lourds, à essayer de le toucher au visage. Elle sentait son corps se durcir, elle voyait ses mouvements devenir de plus en plus rapide et précis, mais elle n'arrivait pas à relever le défi. Pendant 13h, elle s'épuisait à répéter les Katas, à se muscler, et la nuit Sélipa et Toma prenaient le relais. 5h de sommeil, si bien qu'une nuit alors qu'elle n'était pas au rendez-vous, Toma l'avait retrouvé endormie dans les douches.

Baddack exigeait de plus en plus endurance, plus de physique, elle enchaînait les combats avec Pumpkin et Totappo. Il devait admettre en la voyant qu'elle avait fait de gros progrès que malgré son manque de technique et de force, elle possédait une excellente souplesse.

Les coups pleuvaient, les bleus apparaissaient, le sang coulait, les bosses lui déformaient le visage si bien qu'elle éprouvait par moment des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux. Sélam dut la transporter plus d'une fois au tank de régénération pour la soigner. Elle accusait les insultes, les humiliations.

Il espérait la faire craquer… Le corps encore douloureux et marqué de la veille, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se soigner, elle le vit arborer son sourire en coin fier et cruel, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

\- Cette fois-çi je vais me battre contre toi!

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter, à bout de nerf et épuiser, elle faillit pleurer. Toma l'encouragea du regard. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le défi de la fin, cette fois-çi, il attaquerait, frapperait.

Elle ne put qu'encaisser, parer, elle voulait s'échapper de son corps pour ne plus avoir mal. 40 minutes, elle avait tenu 40 minutes avant de s'écrouler au sol, la tête lourde, la vue troublée. Elle voyait son corps transpirer du sang, les bras cassés elle ne pouvait même plus se relever. Elle n'avait plus envie de se relever. Elle cherchait l'air, ses poumons comprimés dans une cage thoracique cassée. Elle était à l'agonie.

Elle le distingua à peine, accroupi devant elle, il lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et regarder les fentes qui lui servaient d'œil.

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer!

Son regard parut affolé et désespéré. Il balança son corps à l'autre bout de la pièce vers les autres mercenaires. Elle roulait au sol telle une poupée désarticulée, la douleur était insupportable.

\- Va te faire soigner et on reprendra.

Cette fois-çi, ce fut Toma la porta au creux de ses bras comme on ferait avec enfant qui dort. Les médecins la placèrent dans la bulle de verre avant que celle-ci ne se remplisse de produit.

Cette fois ci, tout dépendait de lui, elle avait guéri ses blessures et certaines cicatrices, elle continuait à le nourrir de purée, mais à lui maintenant de décider quand ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait la paix avec lui-même.

Elle le laisserait autant de temps qu'il lui en serait nécessaire pour qu'il y arrive.

Le médecin à tête d'oiseau s'avança d'un moniteur scan pour vérifier la guérison de sa plus fidèle patiente.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, à ce rythme, elle ne connaîtra pas sa première mission.

Il se retourna sur le sayen à l'armure verte et à la cicatrice sur la joue. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme qui dormait bercée dans le liquide.

\- Elle y arrivera, doc., elle en ressortira plus forte…

\- Son foie et sa rate ont éclaté, c'est un exploit qu'elle y ait survécue.

Il serra la mâchoire et poussant sifflement de dédain.

\- Combien de temps?

\- Pff… J'en sais rien, je dirais 6h minimum.

\- Laisse la 10h, elle doit dormir.

Il quitta la salle sans voir le regard ébahi de l'oiseau, Baddack compatissait. Le médecin connaissait bien le général depuis bientôt de nombreuses années et il ne l'avait jamais vu venir voir ses compagnons se faire soigner à leur retour de mission, alors qu'avec elle, il passait souvent la voir en médecine.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait légère, reposée, détendue. Le bip de vidange la ramena à la réalité. Et la même rengaine, quand elle sortait, il y avait toujours ce même médecin, elle remettait toujours un uniforme neuf, le même automatisme. Elle connaissait le chemin de la salle de torture, mais lorsqu'elle sortit, elle tomba nez à nez avec totappo et Sélipa.

\- Content de voir que tu as retrouvé un visage?

\- Viens avec nous, on sort un peu.

Elle hésita un moment, mais son manque de sérieux risquerait de lui coûter cher. Elle leur sourit avant de décliner l'invitation.

\- J'aimerai pour une fois finir un entraînement sans passer par-là, dit-elle en leur montrant du pouce la salle de soin.

\- Comme tu veux, petite, lança Totappo.

Elle se retrouva seule dans la salle vide. Malgré le silence qui y régnait, elle se souvenait de ses os se briser, le bruit sourd des coups qu'elle prenait. Elle se mit assis au centre en tailleur, le vide dans son esprit. Elle se sentait différente, comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir lui apportant de la puissance et de la force.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard noir du général en face d'elle, assis à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Tu es prête?

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Son corps lui disait stop, son mental n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant elle se mit debout, pourtant elle se mit en garde, pourtant elle s'élança.

Elle était à quatre pattes, regardant le sol, elle ouvrit la bouche pour libérer le liquide ferreux qui se répandait au sol. Ses poings étaient rougis et gonflés.

\- Relève-toi! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps, la fatigue, la douleur….

\- Non! Hurla-t-elle enfin, achève-moi, général si tu le souhaites, mais non, je ne me relèverais pas… "Qu'est ce que tu attends pour me tuer!" Pensa-t-elle.

La colère, la haine, la rage, la volonté et pleins d'autres sentiments, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'emparaient d'elle. Un déclic. Son énergie montait en puissance, une nouvelle aura se libérait d'elle. Il sourit sans qu'elle le voit, il avait réussit.

\- Tu crois quoi… Continua-t-il, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

Il lui enfonça la pointe de sa botte dans les côtes, en espèrent que l'instinct de sayen prenne enfin le dessus.

\- …Jamais je ne te ferais ce plaisir, c'est bien plus marrant de te voir souffrir.

Il reculait les bras croisés, elle résistait. Il se détourna pour partir quand un cri de rage lui parvint.

\- Non!

Elle attaqua avec force et violence, hargne et détermination… "La voilà enfin". C'était beaucoup mieux, encore quelques maladresses à corriger, mais rien à voir avec ses débuts. Elle frappait encore et encore vidant son être de tous ces sentiments négatifs. Il savait que de lui avoir fait frôler la mort à de nombreuses fois, avait considérablement augmenter sa puissance. D'un crochet du gauche, elle lui heurta le menton, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'arrêta nette.

\- J'ai réussi!

\- On dirait bien…

\- Je t'ai touché, Général?!

Il opina de la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite, elle avait mit plus d'un mois à le toucher au visage.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout dans la salle, heureuse de son exploit, elle faillit même lui sauter dans les bras tant elle était heureuse. Elle eut vite fait de se retenir. Baddack la regardait sidéré une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle ne reçut plus qu'un entraînement et se permettait à sortir avec les autres. Elle dansait avec Pumpkin, qui comme elle était un passionné, riait avec Totappo et parfois flirtait gentiment avec Toma. Baddack ne se joignait à eux que pour manger. Le général passait son temps à étudier les missions, à s'entraîner et à aller visiter les appartements de certaines guerrières sayennes.

Souvent il repensait à cette vague d'énergie qui avait émanée d'elle.


	4. Missions

La sueur coulait sur son visage, la fièvre avait reprit depuis la veille au soir. Elle changeait les langes d'eau froide de son front. Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Elle pouvait le savoir, la curiosité la poussait à aller regarder ce qui le tourmentait. Par pudeur pour cet étranger elle ne fit rien. Elle lui prit la main en lui chantant une chanson douce.

* * *

La planète Nabo était en vue, vu de loin elle paraissait calme et belle. D'immenses forêts la recouvraient, une brume violacée l'entourait. La mission était simple, nettoyer la planète de tous ces parasites qui la peuplaient. Des insectes géants et particulièrement voraces. Ils étaient dans le sas d'ouverture.

\- Le plus dur sera de ne pas trop l'abîmer, maugréa le Général.

\- Le plus dur sera de ne pas me faire tuer! Murmura Gine.

Toma posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Selipa lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras accompagné d'un clin d'œil amusé, pumpkin lui ajusta son armure et Toteppo leva un pouce d'encouragement. Ces marques de complicités la touchèrent.

Baddack, dos à elle, en première ligne pour descendre, sentait le cœur affolé de la jeune recrue.

Enfin, le pont s'abaissa.

La planète était vraiment très accueillante, à première vue. Une douce odeur florale embaumait l'air, une fraîcheur agréable, mais une humidité très présente. Ce que remarqua de suite Baddack était le silence qui y régnait, et presque aussitôt les détecteurs s'affolèrent.. Les ennemis les attaquèrent de toutes parts, des mantes religieuses géantes, des sauterelles aux ailes coupantes, des fourmis aux mandibules puissantes. Il y en avait beaucoup, il y en avait trop.

Ce n'était plus un entraînement, ce n'était même plus une mission, pour Gine s'était une question de survie. Toujours en alerte, elle se démenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle explosa un grillon, décapita une mante religieuse d'un coup de pied, transperça de la main la boite crânienne d'une fourmi. Elle fut aussitôt attaquer par surprise par une autre fourmi, les cliquetis des mandibules déchiqueteuses de chaires, elle les attrapa et dans un hurlement de rage et les écarta si fort qu'elle lui déchira la gueule. Des centaines de bestioles contre eux six. Leur niveau d'énergie était faible, mais leur nombre jouait en leur faveur.

Elle fut projeter en avant avec force, avant de ressentir une vive douleur au bras, une brûlure qui se répandait jusqu'à l'épaule. Une mante religieuse lui avait craché une sorte de substance acide et gluante. Elle essaya de s'en défaire avant que le muscle ne soit atteint. Baddack qui l'avait sauvé du jet d'acide, pulvérisa l'insecte.

\- Fini de jouer ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention des autres.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas l'abîmer! Ajouta Toteppo

\- Ca m'agace!

Il envoya une série de déferlantes puissantes bientôt imiter par ses compagnons. En quelques minutes, plus âmes qui vivent. Le paysage autour d'eux était dévaster sur 60km². Les insectes grillés jonchaient le sol, nerveusement certains bougeaient leurs pattes. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ils auraient pu mettre fin à cette mission en quelques secondes et ils s'étaient amusés à les démolir. Elle fut soudainement prise de remord et compassion pour ces insectes, qui ne faisaient que se défendre.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait plus tôt? Demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

Ils se mirent à ricaner comme des hyènes, de la manière la plus malsaine et sadique qu'elle ait entendu.

\- Il ne fallait pas l'endommager! Répondit-il simplement. Toma, Nord, Selipa au sud, Pumpkin à l'Ouest et toteppo à l'Est.

\- Et la petite? Demanda Pumpkin.

\- Pumpkin avec Selipa et toi, tu viens avec moi.

Elle aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie cette fois. Ils quittaient le champ de bataille, où la forêt était devenue une terre brûlée. Leur but était d'exterminer tout ce qui restait de vivant. Elle fut émerveillée par cette planète, des fleurs géantes, des cascades d'eau claire. Il avait remarqué son visage s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'ils volaient. Leur détecteur n'indiquait aucune présence, pourtant elle bifurqua et décida de se poser. Il la suivit en grognant, et fut surprit de la voir faire son marché. Il garda le silence, tous ses sens en alerte.

Une explosion attira leur attention, il programma son détecteur. Selipa avait détruit un territoire recouvert de larves et d'œufs, puis quelques minutes plus tard se fut au tour de Toma.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au bout de trois heures. La planète était propre.

\- C'est sympa ça, méprisa presque Selipa, vous avez fait les courses!

\- je suis curieuse, dit elle simplement sans se démonter.

Baddack, un peu en retrait envoyait via son scouter le rapport à Zabon.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'ais rien dit! Ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Baddack qui ne releva pas.

\- Certaines plantes étaient agressives! Nota Toteppo

\- Pas de notre côté!

Le soir à bord, elle cuisina tous ce qu'elle avait récolté. Ce fut un véritable régal pour tout le monde.

Pourtant ce soir-là, elle prit le temps de flâner dans le vaisseau, regardant le hublot où dans l'espace des millions de planètes les entouraient. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait pas sagement habiter chez lui, sans rêve de conquêtes et de bataille, pourquoi toujours ces rêves de grandeurs qui détruisent des vies ? Pourquoi rendre les choses si compliqués? Elle soupira, posa sa main sur la vitre froide et la regarda doucement s'embuer.

Il restait dans un recoin sombre du couloir, il voulait se rendre au poste de commandement, et s'était mit à l'espionner inconsciemment. Des bruits de pas le firent se terrer un peu plus.

\- Comment va ton bras? Demanda Toma

Elle portait un long bandage blanc très serré pour bien maintenir le sérum au contact de sa peau blessée.

\- Ca va aller, ça ne fait pas mal, mais j'en garderais des cicatrices sur l'avant bras…

\- C'est le métier qui rentre, c'est toujours bon de garder des cicatrices, ça fait vrais guerriers comme ça…

Elle fit une petite moue avant de rire avec lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, ils se regardèrent un instant, elle était magnifique, si douce avec son regard enfantin rempli d'un charme naturel.

\- Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui?

Elle repensait à cette journée, les adversaires étaient faibles, mais leurs nombres et leurs vitesses avaient faillit avoir raison d'elle. Elle se souvint des directs, des crochets qu'elle avait mit, rien à voir avec les enchaînements de Baddack ou de Toteppo. Puis de l'intervention du général pour la sauver, elle ne l'avait même pas remercier.

\- C'était un début, murmura-t-elle, je vais me coucher, à demain.

Elle se détourna de lui pour se rendre dans sa cellule. Baddack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Toma, laissé pour compte, il était vraiment un séducteur pathétique.

Trois missions se succédèrent. Il s'agissait de venir en aide à des alliés contre des envahisseurs plus ou moins forts, Gine s'en sortait mais Baddack était souvent derrière elle ou plutôt l'inverse, pour la protéger quand elle perdait le fil de l'action.

Il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais combattre trop loin d'elle, il savait qu'elle possédait un potentiel qui avait du mal à s'exprimer.

A chaque fin de bataille, ses compagnons profitaient des hôtes sans aucun savoir-vivre, ils se comportaient comme si tout le monde leur était redevable.

Elle se montrait relativement courtoise et polie avec les hôtes, curieuse elle en profitait pour se cultiver un peu et ramenait souvent des mets offerts.

Un jour, ils avaient pour mission d'accompagner le bras droit de Freezer, Zabon, sur la planète Nica afin de revoir les termes d'un contrat. Cette planète produisait la matière première pour les armures des guerriers. Pour des étrangers, tous les Niciens se ressemblaient, ils étaient très grands, élancés, les femelles légèrement plus petites et potelées avec les lèvres d'un rouge bordeaux, leur peau blanche laiteuse avait un effet écailleux, des tubulures de peau plus ou moins grandes à la place des cheveux. Un regard totalement noir sans paupière, sans nez, ils respiraient par la peau. Ils étaient pour la plupart vêtus de pantalons très larges en tissus, de bottines, de chemises très colorées. Le haut dirigeant, l'équivalant au roi, arborait des couleurs argentées sur sa tenue. Les guerriers quant à eux, étaient vêtus de la même façon que les mercenaires. Un guerrier Nicien s'était approché d'eux, il portait lui-même une cicatrice sur la joue.

\- Baddack? Tu joues les gardes du corps maintenant?

\- Kiko! Je peux te retourner la question?

\- Pour nous c'est une promotion…

\- Quel ennui, n'est ce pas?

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Kiko se mit à sourire pour répondre à sa question.

\- Mortel! Murmura le guerrier

\- Chancelier Mic! Salua Zabon en descendant de la navette, il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Monseigneur… Venons, allons discuter des négociations, cela prendra un certain temps.

Alors que les deux généraux échangèrent quelques coups, les guerriers mangèrent, se reposèrent, ils découvrirent même les nouvelles armures. Gine n'était pas là, personne ne savait où elle était. Elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, il plaça son détecteur pour la retrouver.

\- Elle ne craint rien, ici. Lui fit remarquer Kiko.

\- C'est pas ça qui m'agace! Grogna-t-il.

Baddack s'envola, Kiko sur ses talons.

\- Je t'accompagne!

\- Ca ira!

\- ce n'était pas une proposition!

Grâce au détecteur, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour la retrouver. Dans le marché de la capitale, au milieu de tout ce monde, de toutes ces odeurs, de ces musiques entêtantes, de ces marchands de tapis qui voyant les généraux n'approchèrent pas, et devirent soudainement muets. Elle se trouvait dans une tente ouverte sur la rue. Elle avait revêtu un costume traditionnel et goûtait tous les plats que ses pauvres gens lui offraient avec plaisir. Elle faisait rire les curieux et les petits enfants venus entendre des histoires amusantes parfaitement bien mimées. Kiko avait même rigolé en l'entendant. Une petite fille lui prit les mains pour l'inviter à danser, une série de pas simple sur une musique lente, puis la cadence augmentait, au même rythme que les pas..

\- Je suis surpris de constater que vous n'avez pas un mauvais fond en fin de compte?

\- On a tous nos tares! Répondit Baddack

\- Mais que fait-elle dans votre équipe? On dirait qu'elle a un cœur… Ironisa Kiko

L'attroupement autour de cette tente était important, voir un guerrier de l'espace s'amuser valait toutes les attractions du monde. Il se tourna vers Kiko, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait agir. Le Nicien envoya un ultrason qui fit retourner tout le monde sur eux. Baddack était craint comme la pire des maladies, tous s'écartèrent, certains enfants se mirent à courir en hurlant. Le sayen fut un peu surpris de sa réputation.

\- On a tous nos monstres pour faire peur aux enfants, disons que tu es le nôtre, mon ami! Expliqua le Général en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Gine se tourna vers eux pour comprendre ce qui provoquait chez les habitants une telle peur. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir son supérieur.

\- Ah! Dit-elle en souriant, Général, tu devrais goûter ça, c'est succulent!

\- J'en ai rien à faire! Cria-t-il en renversant le plat qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

La céramique se brisa, et la nourriture fut gâchée. Elle se retrouva confuse envers ses hôtes qui lui avaient offert le peu qu'ils avaient. Elle s'excusa à mainte reprise, et l'espace d'un instant il crut que ses excuses lui étaient destinées.

\- Il n'a aucun savoir-vivre! Je te prie de m'excuser.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave! Murmura la femme.

Le regard de Baddack devint meurtrier.

\- Suis-moi!

Il s'envola, Gine le suivit après avoir salué tout le monde. Elle fut interpellée par Kiko.

\- Dis-moi la vérité? Tu as été adopté?

\- Hein!

\- Non, rien, vas-t'en vite, et courage…

Arrivée en face de lui, elle se justifia disant qu'elle s'ennuyait au palais. Il la gifla si violemment qu'elle crut que sa tête allait se décrocher. Le goût ferreux dans sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura:

\- je pensais pas à mal!

\- Arrête de vouloir penser! Tu es la honte de la race sayenne!

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression d'être réprimandé comme une petite fille. La colère du sayen la fit frissonner.

\- Tu crois que Toi, tu peux te permettre de ne pas t'entraîner avec les autres!

Pour appuyer ses dires, il lui avait attrapé le bras présentait une peau fripée et rougie.

\- Penses que tu ne dois ta survie que par moi!

Quand ils arrivèrent au vaisseau, il lui fit mettre sa tenue de combat.

Lorsque Zabon monta à bord pour ordonner leur départ, il vit le corps meurtri et inconscient de la jeune femme. Baddack face à lui, les poings encore ensanglantés.

\- Il y a eu une guerre pendant nos affaires!

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait réussit à se tenir assise, adossée au mur, personne ne l'avait conduite en salle de soin. Elle regardait sa combinaison déchirée, les égratignures sur ses jambes, le sang qui séchait lui tirait la peau. Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait. Il était mesquin, horrible, cruel… Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui être reconnaissant d'être encore en vie. Si on peut appeler ça une vie, peut être que son seul plaisir était que lui administrer des raclées de plus en plus violentes.

\- Tu devrais aller te régénérer! Lui lança Selipa l'épaule appuyer contre le chambrant de porte.

\- Pour qu'il me tabasse encore,

Elle fut prise d'un énorme sanglot qu'elle garda dans sa gorge, elle ne voulait plus pleurer, elle ne voulait plus se plaindre.

\- Non, pour que tu te soignes!

Elle soupira, désespéré, elle voulait que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans sa cellule, Baddack se regardait dans la glace." Elle doit se faire confiance, c'est là, dans ses gênes, il faut qu'elle arrive à lâcher son instinct", il passait ses mains sous le filet d'eau claire qui se mit à rougir de sang. Il s'aspergeait, il se trouvait différent depuis qu'elle était là, il grimaça en se regardant une dernière fois.


	5. la mission de trop

Allysaya avait posé son front sur la baie vitrée, elle était glacée mais elle avait besoin de ce contact pour se maintenir éveiller, pour apaiser sa joue enflée. La nuit avait été difficile, il s'était beaucoup agité dans son sommeil, déployant une force incroyable. Elle avait reçu un coup de poing en plein visage qui la sonna légèrement. Dans sa panique, dans l'angoisse de ses songes, il s'était mit à vomir partout.

Elle tournait la tête vers lui sans se décoller de la vitre, maintenant il dormait tranquillement.

Elle soupira fatiguée.

Quand vas-tu te réveiller, guerrier? Quand?

La neige avait recouvert toute la planète depuis hier la saison des glaces avait commencé, elle serait tranquille toute une saison, loin de ses sœurs, aucune ne pouvant sortir de sa demeure.

Elle était encore partagée sur ce qu'elle avait fait, avait-elle eu raison de l'accueillir?

Elle attrapa le linge sale pour se résoudre à aller le laver.

\- C'était la mission de trop…Murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

* * *

\- Je n'en sais rien encore, l'ordre de mission va apparaître sur mon scanner! Dit Baddack avec une pointe d'irritation alors que le vaisseau venait d'ouvrir le sas d'atterrissage.

La planète Mambo était convoitée par le seigneur Freezer, les quelques visites qu'il y fit l'avaient totalement conquis. Elle était petite, ne possédant qu'un continent au climat doux et aux reliefs variés. Toute la population vivait dans la même ville, faite de cases rustiques elle ressemblait plus à un grand village, avec champs et cultures tout autour.

Dabu, le chambellan des lieux, lui avait demandé une audience pour assurer leur protection. La planète n'était encore colonisée, et plutôt que d'avoir à affronter une guerre que les Mambiens savaient perdue d'avance, il avait anticipé et proposé cette alliance. Son peuple était pacifique, et d'une force misérable, seuls les soldats possédaient certaines capacités de combat.

Ils n'étaient jamais venus ici mais les Mambiens étaient habitués à la visite d'étrangers ces derniers temps, et ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'empereur qui assurerait leur protection. Ils avancèrent vers eux sans peur, juste avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ils se rendaient compte que les races étaient variées dans l'univers et les sayens étaient nouveaux pour eux, ils n'eurent aucune craintes, les guerriers portaient l'uniforme de l'empereur.

Pourquoi avoir atterrit ici, et pas au château un peu plus haut? Se demanda Gine, mais pourquoi personne de haut rang ne les avait accompagné pour le pacte? Autant de questions qu'elle essayait de ne plus se poser.

Les enfants les saluaient en agitant leurs petites mains potelées. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, ils étaient vraiment très mignons avec leurs visages tout ronds et leurs beaux yeux dorés. Elle leur sourit et répondant discrètement, elle voulait éviter les humeurs de Baddack. Les Mambiens étaient très agréables à regarder, ils étaient un peu comme les sayens, deux jambes, cinq doigts à chaque main, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, les deux oreilles légèrement en pointes. Ils étaient, en moyenne, plus grands que les guerriers, de corpulence normale, avec une peau bleue claire chez les enfants, bleue foncée striée de motifs jaunes chez les adultes et bleue roi pour les seniors. Ils avaient tous sans exception de longs cheveux, à la couleur de leurs yeux, dorés tressés.

Certains commençaient à apporter des boissons et des plats pour les nourrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant.

Les sayens n'avaient pas bougé, silencieux, ils observaient. Gine avait qu'une envie aller rencontrer ce peuple.

Plus loin, dans la galaxie, Zarbon s'approcha de son empereur qui se lovait dans son siège. Il s'inclina légèrement une main sur la poitrine.

\- L'équipe de Baddack attend vos ordres, monseigneur!

Il leva les yeux comme s'il venait d'entendre le bourdonnement agacant d'une mouche. Il l'interrogea du regard pour que son bras droit lui rappelle les faits.

\- La planète Mambo, ils viennent d'arriver au village.

\- Ah! Ca! C'est pas encore régler…

Le regard froid qu'il lui lança, lui rappela à quel point ça l'irritait de devoir répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. Zarbon s'inclina de nouveau, légèrement craintif de devoir le quitter des yeux. Il attendit de sortir du champ de vision de son maître avant de faire un mouvement à un autre intendant, qui se mit à pianoter le message.

Son cœur s'arrêta en même temps que son ventre se glaça. Le temps sembla suspendu pour ce peuple. Les sayens se mirent à sourire, revêtant leurs masques machiavéliques de démons assoiffés de sang et de destruction.

"Extermination"

Un simple mot qu'elle dut répéter une centaine de fois en une fraction de seconde. Ils allaient massacrer tout le monde sans scrupule, sans remord, juste pour un connard de lézard qui se situait à des milliers de kilomètre d'eux. Réduire la destinée de tout un peuple juste avec un seul mot.

Ils étaient en train de vivre leurs derniers instants en toute insouciance. Les plats se rapprochaient d'eux, un jeune enfant, sans doute pas encore capable de pouvoir parler avec sa mère lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait le porter pour qu'il puisse les voir. Il ne saura jamais parler. Il ne saura jamais plus rien. Tous inconscients du danger. Idiots. Partez de là.

Ces femmes, ces bébés, ces enfants, ces vieux, tous allaient mourir… Où sont vos soldats?

Ca sourit encore. Elle mit un temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, respirer lui faisait mal, son corps semblait de marbre, même son expression horrifié était figé.

Pumpkin fut le premier à leur lancer une déflagration, tuant quelques chanceux sur le coup. Les plats se brisaient, les fruits roulaient sur des corps maintenant calcinés.

Maintenant ça hurle, ça crie, les mères protègent les enfants en les blottissant contre elles, comme si ça pouvait suffire. Les regards sont remplis de larmes, de peurs, d'incompréhensions, ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça. Ils sont innocents, ils ne savent même pas se battre. La panique est générale et les Mambiens courent dans tous les sens pour le plus grand plaisir des monstres sayens.

Toma fracassa la tête d'un jeune homme qui semblait vouloir venir en aide à son père brûlé. Sélipa les attrapa les uns après les autres pour mettre leurs têtes dans un sens qui n'était plus naturel. Les âmes quittaient les regards. Toteppo, lui ce qui l'aimait entre tout c'était écarteler les chaires, le bruits des tissus épidermiques qui se déchirent, les tendons qui claquent, les os qui se brisent, en plus sur les enfants c'étaient comme déchirer une feuille de papier. Il jubilait quand le sang l'éclaboussait. Elle les haïssait violemment, eux, ses amis. Cette pensée lui donnait encore plus la nausée.

Le spectacle était surnaturel, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se déroulait, comme si son cerveau voulait se protéger de toutes cette cruauté gratuite.

L'odeur de la mort se propage partout dans le village, pourquoi les hommes ne sont pas là?

Elle ne veut plus entendre les supplications, les "mana", les cris, elle ne veut plus sentir les chair qui se consume, elle ne veut plus voir ce massacre. Non loin d'elle, une femme recroquevillée sur son enfant, pleure, cris aussi fort qu'elle peut. La peur, elle la communique, est ce qu'elle sait que tout est fini, quelle ne le verra pas grandir, que bientôt elle ne verra plus rien. A t'elle sentie Toma, quand il lui a transpercé le corps de sa main, a t'elle vue quand Toma à s'écraser le crâne de sa chaire d'une simple pression. En tout cas, ils ne crient plus. Ils dorment. Voilà. C'est ça, on est venu pour les coucher. Son esprit serait prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour rendre cette situation justifiable.

Du sang, une giclée de sang lui barre le visage, elle espère voir la tête de Baddack roulée à ses pieds. Non, c'est lui qui tient la tête par la longue tresse. Le visage du général ne laisse passer aucune émotion, il les pulvérise comme s'il avait à faire avec des milliers de moustiques.

Elle ferme les yeux résignés. Comment peut-on se transformer en véritable barbares?

Elle avait honte, elle voulait disparaître, mourir. Peut être allait-elle se réveiller? A cet instant c'était son vœu le plus cher, elle se réveillerait bientôt.

\- Gine!

Cette voix, elle la connaît, elle aussi, elle ne veut plus l'entendre.

\- Gine!

Il hurle, elle a envie de lui dire de fermer sa gueule, de dégager de sa vie. Elle ne réagit pas, elle ne veut pas réagir, réagir à cet ordre reviendrait à reconnaître les faits. Le coup violent qu'elle reçoit dans le ventre, lui écarquille les yeux, bouche grande ouverte, souffle coupé. Elle a mal, elle ne peut donc pas rêver. Elle prend un deuxième coup au visage qui la déstabilise. Elle lève enfin les yeux sur son agresseur. Elle aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de son général, Mambien recouvert de cuirasses, tenant une lance lui jette un regard noir et vide. La haine, la colère, la tristesse, la rage, elle le comprend.

\- Vous voilà enfin, murmure-t-elle. C'est maintenant que vous arrivez? Vous faisiez quoi?

Elle se mit à lui crier dessus comme si c'était lui le responsable de tout ça. A son air, elle comprend qu'il ne parle pas la même langue, elle est tellement habituée à ce que tout le monde parle le sayen. Il ne la comprend même pas, elle a presque envie de trouver ça drôle. L'homme pointe maintenant sa lance, elle sent la fin de son calvaire, la fin de son existence de misérable de sayen, elle a tellement honte de son peuple.

La boule d'énergie se formait presque trop lentement à son goût. Etait-il surpris de ne pas la voir se défendre? Il semblait s'en moquer de toute façon, les mercenaires lui avaient tout prit. Au moment où le Mambien allait la libérer, Baddack envoya une vague déferlante puissante. Gine et le guerrier furent éjectés de quelques mètres du point d'impact, avant même que le nuage de poussière ne retombe, son adversaire revint à la charge, frappant de toutes ses forces d'un coup de pieds au bras. Il allait lui marteler le visage à l'aide de ses poings mais le général apparut entre les deux protagonistes, il bloqua les attaques et lui asséna un coup de pied retourné si violent que sa nuque prit un angle impossible. Il tomba à quelques centimètres d'elle, les yeux dorés étaient encore luisants.

Elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie, les images d'horreur lui revenaient en mémoire, en boucle, sans arrêt. Fou de rage, Baddack la souleva violemment afin de lui éviter une autre attaque, il lui tenait la main, la dirigeant comme une marionnette impossible à manipuler. Il se débarrassa une nouvelle fois d'un guerrier.

\- Défends toi! Lui hurla-t-il.

Elle se souriait faiblement, cette phrase lui revenait tel un écho dans un cerveau déconnecté, comme si ce qu'il disait se perdait dans les hémisphères de la compréhension. Pourquoi devait-elle se défendre? C'était eux qui attaquaient. Quel con, ce général.

\- A quoi bon! souffla-t-elle pour elle.

Ses congénères jouaient, ils aimaient ça. Ces pauvres guerriers Mambiens n'avaient pour eux que la vitesse et leur lance flamme. Les coups qu'elle avaient reçus ne lui avaient même pas fait mal, ils ne savaient même pas volés. Ils étaient ridicules. Tout ceci était ridicule, grotesque, ça en venait à lâcher un troupeau de gazelles dans une cage de fauves affamés. Ils jouaient à les massacrer. A quoi bon se défendre pour recommencer à détruire? A quoi bon réagir? leur destin était scellé, elle aurait pu les protéger, encore plus ridicule pensa t'elle. Comment les sauver? Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux… Si…Elle pouvait les sauver des autres, les empêcher de souffrir. Elle serra les poings si fort que les jointures blanchirent, elle se détestait de n'avoir que cette issue à proposer. Elle s'apprêtait à faire tout ce dont elle se refusait même de penser… Pas elle… Elle était sayenne.

Son instinct commençait à gonfler dans son corps, il prenait possession de son âme, elle devait s'empêcher de penser, elle devait libérer la bête. Son énergie se mit à grandir violemment affolant le scanner de Baddack. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise, les autres n'avaient rien remarquer, il ne portaient pas. 4500 unités…5000 unités…

Elle explosa son aura dans un cri de rage, de souffrance, elle se mit à balancer des vagues déferlantes puissantes sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle tua les deux tiers des survivants, elle frappa avec précision, aucune souffrance, elle acheva les victimes de Toma et Toteppo qui se mirent à lui crier après. Elle ne leur accordait aucune valeur, elle se sentait capable de les tuer aussi. Le sang avait envahit ses mains.

Plus de bruits. Un silence presque assourdissant lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Pumpkin lâcha le corps d'un dernier homme. Elle ne répondait pas aux assaut et aux compliments de ses collègues, elle leur tournait le dos. Le spectacle était affligeant. plus une âme qui vive.

850 unités? Il fit un signe aux autres de remonter à bord. Le silence de nouveau, puis le vent, la poussière. Baddack la fixait encore un peu sous le choc.

\- La vie allait continuer, se dit-elle en sentant les éléments sur elle, sans eux.

Un mouvement. Un grognement sourd, un râle presque animal. Une femme tenant dans sa main le lange d'un nouveau-né qu'elle voulait attrapée en rampant. Elle n'avait presque plus de force, et pourtant elle sentait le besoin de sentir ce petit être contre elle, elle se donnait la volonté d'y parvenir. Le corps de ce bébé ressemblait à une boule de pâte molle, il devait être broyé de l'intérieur. Elle murmurait son nom en pleurant.

\- Cacaro, cacaro….

Cette femme ne voyait plus que son bébé, elle ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre, se moquant de tout, elle fixait son objectif. Le cœur de Gine se souleva, elle ressentait presque la douleur de cette mère. Elle hésita un instant à l'achever, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre, elle voulait l'aider dans cette quête ridicule. La Femme eut un regard rempli de panique en voyant un monstre s'approcher de son bébé, elle redoubla d'énergie, elle suffoqua presque.

Gine avait attrapé un châle et s'était penché sur le nourrisson. Son estomac se souleva quand elle le sentit si mou, il ne tenait pas correctement. Elle serra le plus fort qu'elle put le vêtement afin que la mère ne se rende pas compte de l'état dans lequel il était. De toute façon, il ne vivait plus, peu importe l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver.

Elle le trouvait très beau ce bébé, avec tous ses épis blonds indisciplinés, cette bouille toute joufflue, il semblait dormir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front avant de le porter avec soin à sa mère.

Baddack supervisait la scène en silence. Il n'en était même pas agacé, il n'avait jamais vu ça chez les sayens, autant d'empathie.

Elle s'accroupit et aida la mourante à se redresser. La blessure était dégoulinante, les viscères sortis de l'abdomen. Elle leva les yeux à cette vison, se concentrant sur l'enfant et le visage de la mère. Elle parut être reconnaissante à Gine de l'avoir aider.

Elle le serra contre son cœur, l'embrassant et déversant un flot de larmes, les grognements de douleurs se mirent à sortir de sa bouche. Avait-elle vraiment pu croire que son bébé dormait?

\- Cacaro… Froid! Dit-elle en sayen.

Gine ne montrait aucune surprise à mot qu'elle venait de comprendre. Quelles désillusions pour ce peuple qui pensaient trouver en eux des protecteurs, ils étaient en train de se préparer à être coloniser, ils étaient en train d'apprendre le sayens. Quel gâchis? Un sentiment violent s'empara de la guerrière, la traîtrise. on les avait trahit

Elle resserra sur eux le linge qu'elle tenait pour les réchauffer, elle la serra contre elle, plaquant son visage sur sa poitrine comme pour la réconforter.

\- Pouquoi…Nous content de vous…Pouquoi…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et d'un léger basculement elle ajouta:

\- Ca va aller ! Lui murmura t'elle lentement pour lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Vous allez bientôt vous endormir tous les deux. Ca va aller, ça va aller…

Elle serra sa bouche et son nez contre elle de plus en plus fort afin d'éviter l'air de rentrer dans ses poumons. La femme ne lutta même pas, elle avait tout perdu, alors la vie, elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne voulait surtout pas se débattre. Gine resta un long moment à les bercer, la vie l'avait quitte aussi, ils dormaient, à présent ils étaient bien, loin de toutes les atrocités de l'univers.

\- Votre souffrance est terminée…Jamais plus, même dans l'autre monde vous nous reverrez, je vous le prom…

Un sanglot l'empêcha de finir, elle se rendit compte que ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal, de se retenir de pleurer. Son regard noyé de larmes croisa celui du général, son appareil: "succès".

Succès, elle s'écroula en pleure, un sanglot incontrôlable. Elle n'avait plus la force de se retenir, pourtant elle aurait voulu le frapper, lui crier dessus. Monstre sanguinaire incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion.

Une goutte tomba, une deuxième sur sa main, une troisième sur l'œil clos de l'enfant qui roula sur sa joue telle une larme. Il se mit à pleuvoir fort d'un coup, comme si Mambo pleurait la disparition de sa population, comme dieu nettoyait ce massacre pour passer à autre chose.

\- Seigneur Freezer, la mission est une réussite! Déclara Zarbon.

\- Bien! Minauda l'empereur.

Il se tourna vers une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, mais quelque chose me chiffonne, dit-il en faisait une mine contrariée, vous m'avez commandé un génocide de votre race…

Il leva l'index avant de continuer.

\- Mais vous vivant, mon contrat n'est pas rempli.

Il pointa son doigt vers la silhouette, un laser apparut, dans un cri de protestation le corps du chambellan se renversa. Une marre de sang se répandait au sol.

\- Maintenant mon contrat est rempli, je n'aime pas être payer pour des choses incomplètes… Zarbon, fais les rentrer.

Ils n'étaient qu'une simple mission parmi tant d'autres sur le carnet de route d'un empereur vénal. Elle se mit à prier pour leurs âmes, pour cette mère et son fils. Elle se mit à espérer du plus profond d'elle que le paradis existait et qu'elle puisse y retrouver son enfant. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer de toute façon ça ne servait plus à rien.

Pourquoi son comportement ne l'avait-il pas fait sortir de ses gonds? Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit en la voyant faire? Il avait attendu qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Cet apitoiement ridicule était une perte de temps. Elle ne le calcula même pas, pas un regard comme s'il était devenu soudainement transparent.


	6. Pardon

La lutte intérieure continuait. Elle lui caressait le visage tendrement.

\- Pardon…Souffla t'il

Pardon?! Mais de quoi? Elle comprenait sa langue, elle parlait toutes les langues sans même devoir à les apprendre. Etre la descendance d'un dieu avait certains avantages. Encore un jour qui se terminait sans qu'il n'ouvre les paupières.

* * *

Le sas venait de se refermer derrière lui. Il la trouva immobile dans le couloir, près de la porte d'où il sortit. Elle n'avait pas osé bougé, le sang avait séché sur ses mains, sur son visage. Du sang sur elle, et la blessure venait de l'intérieur. Ils entendaient les rires, les bruits de festin qui provenaient de la salle commune. La vie continuait comme si de rien n'était pour eux. Il se renfrogna en la voyant décomposée.

\- Avances! Dit-il sèchement en la poussant violemment vers l'avant.

Elle se mit en marche tel un automate, ils se dirigeaient en silence vers les autres. Elle n'avait pas le goût de les voir, de lui parler. Elle se sentait profondément triste, meurtrie.

\- Eh! Les accueillit Pumpkin, enfin, qu'est ce que vous faisiez, il y en avait d'autres?

Elle se mit à frissonner à cette pensée, bien sûr que non, il n'y en avait plus aucun de vivant puisque nous les avons tous anéantis.

\- Faudrait qu'on revoie les pas de cette danse, tu sais ! Reprit le gros saïyen.

\- Bravo, pour ta démonstration! Enchaîna Toma afin d'éviter à Pumpkin de mimer la danse à laquelle y pensait.

\- Mouais…Grogna Toteppo, on aurait pu encore s'amuser un petit peu.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, elle avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui, elle ravala difficilement le sanglot. Cette scène lui donnait froid dans le dos, ils étaient déjà, tous, passé à autre chose, le plus naturellement possible. Ils prenaient du bon temps alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore lavés. Elle fit volte face, se retrouva le nez presque dans le plastron du général. Elle savait le regard froid qu'il devait lui porter, lui rappelant à quel point il la trouvait stupide, puérile et faible. Elle le contourna sans même lever la tête lui disant qu'elle préférait rester dans sa cellule. Il ne la retint pas, il se décala même pour lui faciliter le passage.

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille! Remarqua Sélipa elle arrive pas à se battre, elle nous pète une crise et les tue tous et quand elle est enfin à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend d'elle, elle crise de nouveau… C'est quoi son problème!

\- Moi, je me souviens de ta première mission, susurra Toma pleins de sous-entendus douteux.

\- Ne me le fais pas regretter, imbécile..

Il ne prêtait pas attention à eux, il écoutait les pas s'éloigner dans le dédale de couloirs.

\- Viens avec nous, Baddack, le combat ça creuse! Dit Toma en lui lançant un morceau de viande qu'il attrapa sans problème.

\- Au diable cette fille! Hurla Pumpkin en levant son verre.

\- A moins que tu aies voulu fêter sa réussite de la même manière que moi avec Sélipa

L'idée lui parut ridicule. Ses amis avaient raison son estomac criait famine. Ca avait beaucoup rit, beaucoup bu et maintenant tout le monde dormait assommé par la soirée.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongé sur son lit en pantalon de toile noire le monocle allumé sur son oeil, il avait replié un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre sur son torse nu. Plongé dans le noir, il repensait à la scène de combat où elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, la même aura que lors de leur dernier entraînement. Elle possédait une force qui variait avec ses sentiments, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait ça. Qui était Gine? Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si fort et si faible? Il commença à effacer les données qui s'affichaient sur son appareil.

Ses sens se mirent en alerte, un mauvais pressentiment. Il se redressa d'un bond en reconnaissant l'aura, pourquoi pouvait-il sentir son aura à elle et pas aux autres? Il n'avait pas le temps de méditer sur ça. Il courut jusqu'à sa cellule. Un cri. Il actionna la commande d'ouverture. La pièce était bien plus petite que sa chambre, c'est pour cela qu'on les appelait les cellules, mais elles avaient au moins le luxe de posséder une salle de bain, et un hublot.

Gine était debout affolée, elle essayait de retirer quelque chose qui semblait lui salir les mains, elle les frottait énergiquement. Elle lui faisait penser à un animal apeuré, prit au piège. Il referma la porte, personne ne devait le voir dans cet état.

Elle avait du sang partout sur elle, sur ses mains, il la recouvrait sans qu'elle puisse empêcher sa propagation. Ce sang des innocents d'aujourd'hui, de ces enfants, de cette femme, de ce guerrier, de ce bébé, ça la brûlait, ça la marquait. Les gestes qu'elle faisait, étaient de plus en plus violent et incontrôlable. Elle commençait à se déchirer sa peau. Il comprit qu'elle délirait, il le comprit en voyant la flasque d'alcool au sol, vide. L'alcool qui rend fou quand on n'y est pas habitué. Il l'attrapa pour essayer de la faire revenir à elle, coinça les bras de la jeune femme sous les siens pour empêcher ses mouvements, il se mit à l'appeler mais elle ne réagissait pas à sa voix. La panique et la colère s'intensifiaient car elle ne pouvait plus essayer de retirer tout ce sang.

Le scooter bipa, 3000unités, 4000, 6000. Un grognement animal émana d'elle, il perçut un frisson caractéristique, le poil hérissé de sa queue, de sa chevelure. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, le cri haineux qu'elle poussa, le pressa à agir vite. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle était sur le point de se transformer en oozaru. C'était impossible, pas comme ça il n'y avait pas de lunes, ni d'astres assez puissants pour permettre la mutation. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle d'elle, le vaisseau ne supporterait pas une transformation. Elle allait les tuer.

Au prix d'un effort hors du commun, il réussit à la hisser jusqu'à la salle d'eau et d'un mouvement il put actionner le levier d'eau froide. Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, la cabine était étriquée. L'eau glacée calma la chaleur de son corps, ils furent vite transis par le froid, mais il n'osa pas la lâcher avant d'être sûr que la mutation avait avorté.

\- Calme-toi! Dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Calme-toi!

Il voyait les yeux de la haine, mais le poil qui avait apparut en léger duvet disparu lentement.

Le son animal diminuait peu à peu. Elle le regardait, lui, son corps contre le sien, mouillés tous les deux, gelés. Pourtant l'eau froide prit l'apparence du sang, elle paniqua de nouveau, elle poussait des cris d'hystéries reflet de sa souffrance. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, elle sembla se calmer. L'eau s'arrêta, et elle se mit à trembler involontairement, la panique était encore présente dans ses yeux.

\- Tes mains ! Regarde tes mains, il n'y a rien… Tout va bien.

\- Non, non, non, répéta-t-elle comme une aliénée, ça ne va pas… Le sang est partout, on est couvert de sang…

\- Arrête! Hurla-t-il comme pour la sortir de sa torpeur, Regarde-les.

Il sentait le mouvement qu'elle faisait pour les voir par-dessus lui. Elle n'avait pas de sang, elle était propre. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois? Lui demanda-t-il en frictionnant sa peau pour la réchauffer un peu. QU'EST CE QUE TU VOIS?

Elle sursauta surprise.

\- Rien! Murmura-t-elle, rien.

Elle relâcha ses bras, se laissant aller à caler sa tête contre lui. Le soulagement l'envahit peu à peu, en même temps que la fatigue et la lassitude. Il laissa faire quelques minutes. Il prenait conscience également qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Il attrapa d'une main une grande serviette qu'il passa sur ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux sur lui comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Ils semblaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle le trouvait différent, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir un éclair d'humanité, de compassion. Elle sentait son souffle chaud envahir son visage, la respiration du général trahissait sa nervosité, leurs visages, séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres, semblaient vouloir se rapprocher. Son corps entièrement nue pressé contre le sien. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait se détacher de son regard, elle avait besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, surtout ne pas être seule.

Il secouait la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, il réalisait ce qui risquait de se passer s'il n'agissait pas. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais NON. Il recula la tête et lâcha son étreinte. Elle s'écroula sur le sol de sa chambre, la serviette sur elle. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il la tenait aussi fort, leur séparation brutale raviva la sensation de froid.

Gine regardait le sol, complètement perdue, les larmes roulèrent aussitôt sur ses joues.

\- C'est une réaction normale! Dit-il le plus sèchement possible. Tu vas t'y habituer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour contrôler sa voix, ses sanglots.

\- Je ne pense pas… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était épuisée, elle avait peur de tous les sentiments négatifs qui faisaient partis intégral de son quotidien. Les sanglots furent de plus en plus bruyants.

\- Ca a été pareil pour toi? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il venait de sortir de la douche, son pantalon détrempait le sol de la pièce. Il jetait sur elle son perpétuel regard noir, ce n'était pas son rôle d'être là, de lui parler. Le danger était écarté, c'est tout ce qui l'importait.

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était une réaction normale, maintenant pleure, crie, défoule-toi mais ne bois plus.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle lui attrapa sa cheville pour le stopper. Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa bouche, mais il avait comprit. Hors de question qu'il reste là, il avait déjà trop donné de sa personne. D'un mouvement brusque, il se défit de sa poigne et sortit le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le sol froid et mouillé pour pleurer.

Il l'avait entendu déverser son mal être en s'époumonant et en pleurant, elle était même en train de frapper le sol. Il restait adossé au mur en tapotant l'arrière de sa tête contre la paroi.

Jamais il n'avait vu ça, autant de souffrance chez un saïyen, c'était la réaction de Toma et sélipa qui aurait été normal, l'excitation de la mort, le sang, le combat, la réussite boostaient leur libido.

Au bout ce qui lui parut une éternité, les hurlements cessèrent, il ne perçut qu'un hoquet de tristesse comparable à un enfant qui aurait fait un caprice. Elle était à vomir de se donner autant en spectacle, lui n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour personne, de plus elle ne les connaissait même pas.

Il revoyait la scène de la mère et de l'enfant. Pourquoi avait-il laissé faire?

\- Maudite femme! Ragea-t-il en repartant pour ses appartements.

Capable d'augmenter son énergie en fonction de ses sentiments, capable de se transformer quand elle perdait le contrôle. Comment était-elle capable de ça?

Elle ne les avait retrouvé que pour descendre de la navette. Elle n'avait regardé aucun d'entre eux. Il avait remarqué son teint pâle, son visage de pierre, et ce regard vide, à croire que son âme s'était enfuie. Pas un mot.

Ils passaient les examens de routine au service médicale comme après chaque mission. Elle se déshabilla, se laissa manipulée sans broncher.

Ca devenait énervant.

Il aurait dû être content de ne plus l'entendre parler ou rigoler pour rien. A l'entraînement, c'était pareil, elle faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, elle prenait des coups, elle se relevait pour recommencer. On aurait dit un robot.

Pourquoi pensait-il encore à elle? Il y était parvenu, c'était une vraie sayïenne, il l'avait transformée en machine de guerre. Plus aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient. Fini les pas de danse ridicules, les petits repas qu'elle aimait leur faire, son sourire charmeur, sa naïveté. L'ambiance devenait électrique dans le groupe, ils en étaient venus à regretter tous ses défauts.

Quand les autres quittaient la salle, il la retrouvait seule en train de pousser des poids. Il la regardait attendant patiemment qu'elle arrête. Elle les avait évités cette semaine.

Elle se redressa enfin vers lui sans aucune émotion.

\- Tu veux te battre, général? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui fit signe non de la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle en dressant devant lui sa main ouverte, par un mauvais réflexe elle se mit en position de défense. Rien ne sortait de cette main ouverte.

\- Le choc, commença-t-il en baissant un doigt avec l'aide de son autre main. Tu as toujours été dans le déni, pouvant croire que nos missions ne se cantonneraient qu'aux problèmes d'états, d'escortes et de protections d'autrui, tu nous voyais comme des justiciers, des protecteurs. DESILLUSION, hurla-t-il, les saïyens sont avides de pouvoirs, de sang, de cruauté.

Il continuait d'avancer lentement vers elle, il avait capté son attention. Il s'en félicita.

\- LA COLERE…

Elle sursauta à ce mot. Il baissa un autre doigt.

\- Tu n'acceptes pas le changement brutal de ta petite vie, cette réalité que tu trouves absurde. Tu ne sais pas comment gérer tes nouveaux sentiments. La colère est dévastatrice mais nécessaire.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues silencieusement, elle l'écoutait avec attention.

Il baissa un troisième doigt, il se trouvait maintenant très près d'elle.

\- Négociation…tu es en plein dedans, murmura-t-il, tu essayes de trouver une logique à tout cela. Tu t'es fermée en sachant que ton avenir serait encore jalonné de morts, de souffrances, tu as fais un pacte avec toi-même afin d'inhiber ta sensibilité. Tu n'es plus toi-même, car tu es en train de mesurer les avantages et les inconvénients de ta nouvelle personnalité.

Elle se mit à reculer devant lui, elle semblait de nouveau terrorisé que Baddack, lui-même, soit là pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités au visage. Il ne restait que deux doigts levés, formant le V de victoire. Une issue était possible, alors.

\- Réflexion…C'est ta prochaine étape, Gine, tu vas devoir comprendre qu'il faut que tu changes. Tu ne seras plus celle que tu étais avant et tu ne pourras pas rester celle que tu es en ce moment.

Elle pinça ses lèvres nerveusement, elle buta contre le mur. Il était presque contre elle, et son dernier doigt se baissa.

\- Acceptation… Tu vas finir par accepter ta nouvelle situation telle qu'elle est, avec les changements qu'elle a engendrés. Tu feras la paix avec toi-même.

Son poing fermé s'abattit doucement contre le mur juste au niveau de son visage, il essuyait d'un doigt une larme qui roulait. Il approcha de son oreille, frottant sa joue à la sienne. Ce contact la fit frissonner.

\- Tu dois tout repenser si tu veux continuer à fonctionner!

\- A quoi bon! Souffla-t-elle, quel serait mon but d'y parvenir?

Elle avait posé sa main sur son bras, voulait-elle l'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle? Ou au contraire, voulait-elle qu'il ne s'éloigne pas ? Elle ne savait plus. Les mots du Général l'avaient bouleversée, ébréchant l'armure qu'elle avait façonnée autour de son cœur. Elle s'en voulut de céder encore une fois plus devant lui, de n'avoir pu retenir ses satanées larmes.

\- Ta liberté! Lui susurra t'il avant de s'écarter d'elle.

Il ajouta tout en se détournant d'elle pour se diriger vers la porte

\- C'est ton meilleur objectif. Quand tu seras de libre de quitter l'armée Réfléchis à comment tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à l'extérieur de ses murs.

Tout se bascula dans sa tête, peut-être que la réflexion était déjà en train de se faire.

\- Baddack! Cria t'elle.

Il se retourna de moitié, lui jetant un regard très sombre lui faisant rappeler qu'il n'était pas question de familiarité entre eux. Elle baissa la tête confuse.

\- Général, se corrigea t'elle, pardon !

\- Pars quelques jours et finis tes deux étapes!

\- Hein?! Mais….

Il la laissa sidérée dans la salle. Non, seulement il avait joué les psychologues mais en plus il lui avait donné une permission.

Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il se retrouva seul dans les couloirs, il se sentait presque bien.

Il entendait son "pardon", qui devait pardonner qui au final?

\- Général Baddack!

Il se retourna sur un saïyen à la longue barbe, l'intendant Turnip.

\- Intendant! Salua Baddack en posant une main sur la poitrine

\- Tu as demandé une audience au Roi ?

Il opina du chef pour certifier ses dires. Turnip toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Il te recevra dans deux jours.

Les deux hommes restaient un moment à se regarder, l'intendant semblait confus comme s'il cherchait des mots.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ! demanda t'il à Turnip

\- Non, non…Je…Enfin..

Il se mit à rosir et Baddack ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en coin.

\- Sélipa est chez elle!

\- Um! Merci.

* * *

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit blottie contre lui, il lui avait attrapé le poignet fermement refusant de lâcher prise. Il marmonnait "pardon""je l'ai tuée". La fatigue gagnait son corps appréciant le contact de son matelas douillet à son lit de fortune.


	7. retour aux sources

\- Je pensais pas te revoir de sitôt!

La voix était autoritaire. Elle se réveillait doucement, la rosée avait déposé une fine pellicule d'eau sur sa peau, elle avait soudainement froid.

Elle était arrivée tard dans la nuit et le village était déjà endormi, elle ne voulait pas le déranger alors elle avait préféré attendre sur le pas de sa maison que le jour se lève mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle et elle s'était endormie. Parterre, roulée en boule, elle leva la tête vers lui protégeant ses yeux de la lumière du soleil à laide d'une main. Sa vision s'accommoda, il était aussi grand que Baddack, et tout aussi sculptural. Ses cheveux étaient courts aux épis rebelles comme la plupart des sayens avec une peau joliment dorée par le soleil. Un visage sans émotion.

\- Viens avec moi, je dois aller chercher les bêtes!

Elle connaissait la rengaine, elle se leva pour le suivre, il suivait toujours la même routine, tout était calculé à la minute près.

Le village était parsemé de petites habitations très pauvres à flanc de montagne. Ici, il n'y avait que la nature, aucune structure moderne, pas d'eau courante, pas d'électricité non plus. La vue était tout bonnement à couper le souffle, le village surplombait ce que l'on appelait " la région des lacs", plusieurs plans d'eau de toutes tailles, 13 lacs au total, elle les avait comptés étant jeune. A cette heure matinale ils avaient une couleur laiteuse, sans aucunes ondes ils ressemblaient à des miroirs naturels.

Les habitants étaient sans classes, des moins que rien pour les habitants de la capitale, ils partageaient volontiers leurs existences avec des esclaves affranchis. Elle aimait cette vie simple sans barrière sociale, sans contrainte, c'est ici qu'elle voulait vivre. Vivre comme lui, le trapu repenti et mystérieux qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il s'occupait de l'orphelinat. C'était un solitaire rustre et pourtant il l'avait accueillie, quand elle n'allait pas bien, elle accourrait pour le voir, lui trouvait les bons mots pour la réconforter à la manière d'un père, enfin d'un père rêvé.

Ils montaient sans parler, pourtant elle savait qu'il était en train de la sonder, d'évaluer son état d'esprit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes trouver ici? Demanda t'il sans se retourner.

Elle accéléra le pas, manquant de ripper sur un gros caillou.

\- La paix… Murmura t'elle.

Il se dressa.

\- Tu ne l'as trouveras pas ici. Si tu ne la fais pas avec toi-même, tu ne la trouveras nulle part. Tu as déserté?

Elle se raidit en entendant la question, stupéfaite.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non…Je te causerai pas d'ennui, mon général m'a donné une permission.

Il s'arrêta soudainement si bien qu'elle le percuta, il se tourna enfin vers elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

\- Qui est-ce?

Elle se retourna comme s'il avait aperçu quelqu'un au loin, elle fronça les yeux pour essayer de distinguer une forme.

\- Je ne vois rien!

\- Ton supérieur, idiote?

\- Ah! Lâcha t'elle confuse, Baddack. Tu le connais?

Il était médusé bien sûr qu'il le connaissait et même très bien, c'est pour cela que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne correspondait à l'image qu'il en avait gardé. Alors, voilà, elle était au service de Baddack depuis tout ce temps, finalement il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

\- Non, mentit-il, mais ça n'a pas de sens de quel droit te donne t-il une perm?

\- J'aurai fini par le tuer, maugréa t'elle en serrant les poings.

Il fut un instant stupéfait, puis il éclata littéralement de rire. Elle en fut gênée, baissa la tête pour jouer avec une pierre du bout du pied.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je croyais que tu le connaissais pas.

Il stoppa net en reprenant un air sérieux.

\- Non, mais toi, Gine, contre un général, c'est plutôt hilarant.

Repensant aux coups, au sang, aux membres cassés, aux insultes, à tout ce temps passé en salle de soins, ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer.

\- Non, dit-elle dans un sanglot, ça n'a rien d'hilarant.

Il pensait maintenant au calvaire qu'elle avait dû endurer, il connaissait les entraînements et son ancienne élève, il s'en voulut presque aussitôt d'avoir rit.

\- Oui, je me doute…Continuons! Ordonna t'il.

Il n'avait plus abordé le sujet de toute la journée, il avait simplement observé et il sut vite pourquoi elle était là? Il connaissait trop bien la guerre et les effets dévastateurs qu'elle pouvait avoir sur elle.

Il avait remarqué à quel point elle était différente, plus froide et distante avec les enfants du village, elle passait beaucoup de temps seule, à l'écart. Il était désolé pour elle, de la voir si taciturne, si mal.

Elle était restée deux jours à se taire à essayer de trouver des réponses qui ne venaient pas, à espérer quelque chose en vain.

Il savait pourquoi elle était là, le traumatisme était perceptible. Toutes les nuits, il l'entendait se réveiller brutalement et sangloter.

Il avait attendu un soir, alors qu'il lui apportait une boisson chaude aux herbes de la montagne, pour prendre les devants. Il s'assit à ses côtés, à même le sol, ils regardaient dans la même direction. Le soleil venait de disparaître et le ciel de Végéta prenait une magnifique couleur pourpre.

Il posa une main sur son bras pour l'encourager à vider son sac, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à butter contre ce mur qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle versa des larmes sans bruit.

\- Je me suis prise une gifle. Commença t'elle, les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis tout ce temps, redoublèrent tant qu'elle dut essuyer son visage d'un geste nerveux. Je fais n'importe quoi, Beans, je n'y arrive pas, j'ai perdu la direction à suivre et je suis ici avec toi, et rien ne va. Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant de tout ça tout irait mieux, partout où je vais, ils sont là. Je me sens coupable et abandonnée et impuissante.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, encore une fois elle pleurait.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, j'ai envie de hurler si fort. J'ai même envie que la vie me quitte pour me libérer… J'en peux plus…

\- Je vois.

\- Pourtant je croyais que j'allais y arriver, je tenais si bien le coup, je trouvais presque facile, je n'avais qu'à endurer les coups et me relever, partir en missions et revenir…

\- Oui jusqu'au jour où tu te retrouves confronter à la vraie nature des mercenaires. Et là tu te rends compte qu'il y a tellement de chose que tu ignorais! Tu avais pensé que tu passerais à côté de la triste réalité ?

Elle opina du chef avant de jeter sa tête en arrière et la caler sur le mur.

\- C'était pur fantasme.

\- Mes yeux ne servent plus qu'à pleurer, mes mains à trembler, mes nuits à cauchemarder, ma voix à hurler… Est ce que tu peux comprendre?

Il tourna vers elle un visage fermé, mais sa poigne se fit réconfortante.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis comme la majorité des saiyens, Gine, je suis né avec un esprit combatif, je ne ressens pas d'empathie.

Elle tourna la tête sans la décoller du mur vers lui, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais… Mais tu es pourtant ici? Tu vis en paix?

\- Hum…Je suis ici, mais avant j'étais ailleurs, j'ai fait mon temps, on n'est pas là pour moi, mais pour toi? Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sa phrase venait couper court à toutes ses interrogations soudaines. L'imaginer en train de massacrer des milliers de gens ne collait pas à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, bon il n'était pas tous les jours très tendre et gentil, mais jamais, elle ne l'avait connu cruel et brutal. Elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et commença à raconter sa vie de mercenaire, et l'escale sur la planète Mambo. Elle fut presque surprise de raconter cela si facilement, malgré les larmes. Il avait écouté sans l'interrompre, de toute façon il connaissait déjà l'histoire. Le jour où elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait été appelée, il savait que sa vision de la vie serait détruite par la violence et la mort. Elle n'ignorait pas que son peuple était avide de combat, agressif, et redouté par tout le monde, mais entre savoir et voir il y avait un fossé qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Maintenant elle devait le boucher. Elle lui parlait aussi de Baddack, et des autres mais du général en particulier, de ce qui lui avait dit lors de leur dernière rencontre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Beans semblait de plus en plus en perplexe. Il avait du mal à imaginer cette brute aussi prévenant avec une personne aussi faible que Gine. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce que mes regrets peuvent suffirent à effacer le mal que j'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'essayer de trouver le pardon va m'aider à vivre comme avant?

Il soupira longuement, en frottant ses mains contre le pantalon de toile, comme s'il prenait conscience que l'histoire était finie.

\- Gine! Tu es vraiment compliquée, sa voix était acerbe et dure.

Elle le suivait des yeux quand il se mit debout pour s'étirer.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi qui pleure ses morts, c'était leur destinée un point c'est tout. Pourquoi tu te lamentes sur quelque chose qui s'est passé "hier" ?

\- Hein?! Mais…

\- Gine! Les morts sont morts, alors laisse-les où ils sont! Tu dois prendre le monde tel qu'il l'est car tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le changer. Rien ne pourra jamais les effacer de ta mémoire tu vas devoir vivre avec, c'est comme ça.

Elle se releva aussi dans un élan de colère, elle était venue chercher de l'aide pas un marteau pour enfoncer le clou, pour ça elle aurait très bien pu rester à la capitale.

\- Non, tu as raison je ne peux rien faire face à la stupidité sayen mais je refuse d'en prendre partie. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis moi et je dis non à tout ça.

Elle s'envola aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle en avait marre de tout ça, elle se sentait différente, écorchée et personne ne voulait la comprendre. Idiots. Idiots. Elle volait vite, très vite dans le noir, perdre la notion de danger, perdre la notion de tout. Elle se fichait de tout.

Le choc fut violent, elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal. Elle sombra, tomba dans les abysses de son cerveau torturé. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer douloureusement le sol, mais rien, elle se sentait au contraire soulevée dans les airs. Le liquide poisseux et chaud lui coulait sur le visage et le cou.

\- On peut dire que tu t'es mis dans un sale état…

Cette voix…

\- Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour te sauver.

\- Général? Balbutia t'elle en essayant de relever la tête. "Toi me sauver, se serait une première"

Ce simple geste lui parut impossible, son cou était bloqué, sa tête de plomb.

\- Je t'emmène les voir, dors!

Le bourdonnement dans son crâne la fit grimacer, la douleur était vive, elle porta la main à son cuir chevelu. Une belle entaille sur une grosse bosse, sa vision ne s'accommodait pas, c'était un flou artistique. Elle pouvait distinguer des silhouettes, des voix, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas il lui était impossible de lever les yeux pour les regarder en face.

\- Tu es ridicule…de…et pourquoi…vol…si bas…. T'es…. stupide et inconscient…

Elle arquait les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle n'entendait un mot sur deux. "Du temps, laisse-moi un peu de temps"

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit-elle difficilement.

\- Je …Là…

Elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux tant la lumière la faisait souffrir. Elle avait un traumatisme crânien, elle venait de s'écrouler sur le sol cherchant à réguler sa respiration, et son mal être soudain. Où était-elle à la maison de soin? Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, sa vision était claire mais son corps était paralysé. Il faisait jour, il faisait chaud.

\- Badda…

\- Il est partit…

\- Hein! "Le salaud, de toute façon si c'était pour l'entendre me réprimander"

La femme se pencha sur elle pour la recouvrir d'un drap blanc, elle s'assit et la plaça sur elle de sorte que la tête de la guerrière repose sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressait les cheveux à la manière d'une mère avec son enfant. Son sang se glaça subitement quand elle reconnut la Mambienne. Voyant sa panique la femme la serra tendrement contre elle en lui un "chut" réconfortant.

\- Tout va bien se passer…

\- Tu es venue me hanter?

Elle eut un rire cristallin tout à fait franc, lui prouvant le ridicule de sa question.

\- A quoi bon? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Pour tout ce qui c'est passé? Pour ton enfant? Pour ta vie?

Elle se pencha un peu plus et pointa son doigt droit devant elle. Elle avait un regard protecteur et heureux, remplis de joie et de tendresse. Les yeux de Gine suivirent la direction indiquée, un enfant à la chevelure blonde courrait dans l'herbe en riant fortement, il essayait d'attraper les feuilles mortes emportées par le vent.

\- Cacaro va très bien, regarde-le jouer…

Gine ne put retenir ses larmes. La femme les lui essuya avec un bout du linge.

\- Gine! Tu t'infliges une souffrance inutile en te souvenant sans arrêt de nous, tu peux pas t'arrêter là, ton cœur est bon.

\- C'est faux, je suis un monstre.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu en es même loin, mais tu ne peux pas porter notre destinée si funeste soit-elle comme un fardeau… Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, vous n'êtes que des pions.

\- je ne veux plus revivre ça, jamais…

Elle lui sourit en la regardant victorieuse.

\- C'est un début, tu parles de revivre, mais tu sais la vie est défi à relever, accepter de passer à autre chose ne veut pas dire que tu approuves cet acte. Tu es sayenne mais tu es différente, reste comme tu es ne deviens pas comme eux, Gine, fais le pour nous.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça…

Elle avait murmuré la phrase avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant qui jouait. La Mambienne lui caressait délicatement la joue, elle aussi regardait son fils.

\- Les responsables de tout ça payeront un jour un lourd tribu, peut être pas de notre main, peut être de la leur. Eux, peuvent changer la face du monde.

Elle avait dit cela en désignant son enfant qui s'était arrêter de jouer pour leur faire de grands signes. Gine eut le cœur serré en le voyant si grand et si heureux. Ses yeux avaient envie de se fermer sur cette vision, cette vision que l'avenir appartenait à leurs enfants.

\- Repose-toi jeune guerrière. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier le passé, mais le temps fera diminuer ta peine…

La voix de la femme se perdait dans un écho si lointain, Gine fermait les yeux apaisés, détendue, murmurant un pardon. Elle pouvait enfin à songer à dormir.

Le roi ne le recevrait pas dans la salle du trône, Turnip le menait directement à son salon privé. Il lui parlait d'une réunion dont le Général se moquait éperdument, il n'écoutait pas cette vieille pipelette.

Ils arrivaient enfin à une immense porte en bois blanche frappée de l'insigne de la famille royale. Elle était gardée par deux sentinelles et un sayen tenant un bloc note, le secrétaire du Roi. Il présenta sa requête à l'administré, qui semblait vérifier ses dires, il opina du chef, avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Baddack rigolait intérieurement en regardant cette porte, c'est tellement ridicule de faire des portes si grandes, les sayens sont rarement transformé en gros singe pour les franchir.

Le grand luxe, la salle était spacieuse et lumineuse, décorée avec soin, elle arborait les couleurs et le sceau de la Royauté. La salle débouchait de suite sur une table démesurément grande où plusieurs membres de haut rang se trouvaient attablée, légèrement en contrebas se trouvait canapé confortable en forme de demi-cercle d'un rouge bordeaux aux coussins douillets blancs.

Le Roi de dos, fixait le paysage qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée. Tous les regards se tournaient vers Baddack, il s'inclina genou à terre, tête baissée attendant qu'on lui permette de se redresser. Le général perçu une légère tension.

\- Dehors! Cria le roi en levant la main pour balayer l'air.

Pendant un instant il se demandait si cet ordre était pour lui, mais les bruits des chaises lui apportait la réponse et tous sortaient en silence.

\- Toi aussi, intendant!

Turnip voulait riposter sans doute son côté commère avait prit le dessus, mais il fallait être fou ou condamné à mort pour contrer un ordre Royal.

\- Majesté!

Tête toujours basse face au roi, il se mit à reculer jusqu'à la porte et la ferma. Seuls. D'un même geste, ils éteignirent leur scanner.

\- On est seul? Demanda Baddack en levant discrètement les yeux.

\- T'as pas entendu la porte, idiot!

Baddack se redressait en poussant un soupir de soulagement tout ce protocole quelle plaie. Il s'étirait d'une façon nonchalante sous le regard du Roi, qui semblait enfin se détendre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda le général en lui voyant sa mine contrariée, t'as pas l'air dan ton assiette? Quoique t'es toujours comme ça?

\- La ferme, Baddack, qu'est ce que je te sers?

\- Comme d'hab. !

Ils se mirent à assis dans le canapé comme s'ils allaient se faire un plateau télé. L'esclave leur apportait un verre d'un excellent d'alcool noble. Le roi avait écarté les bras de part et d'autre, rejetant sa tête en arrière, alors que baddack s'était penché en avant posant ses coudes sur les genoux, il jouait avec la glace dans son verre en le faisant tourner.

\- Si on pouvait détruire Freezer aussi facilement que ce glaçon nous serions bénis… Soupira le roi avec lassitude sans redresser la tête.

Devant le silence de son visiteur, Végéta tournait enfin la tête vers lui le ramenant à leur audience.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me voulais? Toma a encore déconné avec les filles?

\- Qui est Gine? Demanda t'il en levant subitement son regard sur lui.

De sa main libre il se grattait la barbiche feintant une incompréhension soudaine.

\- Qui c'est ça ?

Baddack lui envoya un regard suspicieux, avant de sourire de façon narquoise.

\- Pas avec moi, Veggie, tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi.

Il se redressa presque outré par le surnom ridicule qu'il venait de lui donner, mais il laissa courir. Végéta reprit aussitôt un air sérieux et encore contrarié, lui aussi se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son verre. A son attitude Baddack sut que l'intégration de Gine dans son équipe n'était pas un hasard, son roi y était pour quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda enfin son Altesse

Un éclair apparut dans les yeux du Général, enfin ils allaient pouvoir en discuter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda t'il de nouveau se sachant percer à jour. Elle ne fait pas l'affaire…

Il eut un petit rire nerveux en entendant ça.

\- En quelque sorte, les missions sont compromises quand elle avec nous. Elle est si… Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter, bizarre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Elle montre de l'intérêt pour tous les peuples qu'on visite, elle montre… Il hésita encore tant le mot le dégoûtait, de l'empathie.

Végéta se mit à soupirer longuement comme si il avait craint d'entendre un jour ces mots.

\- C'est la fille de Peas…

Baddack ouvrit en grand la bouche de stupéfaction remerciant la nature de la lui accroché à la mâchoire.

Peas, ce nom résonnait dans sa tête en même temps que des images lui apparaissaient. C'était une sayenne à la beauté mortelle avec un regard qui transpirait la perversité, mais surtout elle avait été la seule sayenne à avoir intégrer la plus haute distinction au sein de la hiérarchie, elle était juste en dessous du Roi. Elle était loyale et dévouée à son peuple.

C'était une grande psychopathe, elle prenait plaisir à torturer, à effrayer, à massacrer. Perfectionniste dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle imposait une rigueur à tous ceux qui devaient missionner avec elle, n'hésitant pas à éliminer les plus faibles. Rien que son nom faisait frémir les soldats, ils la craignaient autant que le père de Végéta.. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle aurait pu largement régner en tant que souverain si elle était née homme.

Ca lui paraissait si absurde. Peas, avec un enfant. En l'ayant, ça lui paraissait impossible, elle n'aurait pas perdu son temps avec cet état de gestation. Elle était une combattante hors pairs et un stratège très utile, elle avait la guerre dans le sang, elle était pour donner la mort pas pour donner la vie.

Quel genre d'homme pouvait-elle accepter dans son lit? Quel honneur, elle lui accordait. Sachant que la plupart en avaient la trouille, il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu être le préposé, à moins que le père de son enfant ne soit l'ancien Roi lui-même.

Il jeta un regard déconcerter à son ami, qui n'avait rien ajouter autre, le laissant accuser le coup.

\- Mais ça veut dire…Tu es son…fr..

\- Mais non, imbécile. On ne sait pas qui c'est?

Le roi se levait d'une façon théâtrale avec un long mouvement de sa cape. C'est vrai que sa logique était stupide, Peas respectait trop les règles pour se permettre une aventure avec le Roi, malgré son haut rang, elle n'était pas de sang royal. Elle partait souvent en missions, peut être qu'il n'était pas d'ici.

\- C'est une métisse?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais toléré ça, un bâtard, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas qu'il était. Elle ne l'a jamais dit. Et ça n'a aucune importance. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est de sang pur.

Baddack savait que Végéta était anti métissage. Pourtant rien ne collait, comment naître de haut rang et être Gine.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, commença Végéta, on racontait qu'elle avait mit monde ce bébé toute seule, pour se libérer du peu d'humanité qu'elle avait en elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle en avait?

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous en avons aussi…Rétorqua t'il brusquement. C'était plus effrayant chez elle parce que c'était une femme et que c'est pas la place qu'on leur accorde.

Peas avait été le maître de Végéta quand il était plus jeune, elle lui avait presque tout appris, les champs de bataille, la stratégie, le combat, la torture.

Ca faisait 20 ans qu'elle avait été tuée après s'être rebellée seule contre l'empereur, elle ne voulait pas que son peuple devienne l'esclave de quelqu'un. Elle avait été sa première victime sayenne, elle qu'on pensait increvable, avait été vaincue en un seul coup. Les deux hommes n'avaient alors que dix ans et Végéta s'en souvenait très bien. Il revoyait le corps inerte de son mentor.

\- Elle m'a fait juré…

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Quand sa fille est née, elle avait une force de combat de trois.

\- Trois?!

\- Oui, une honte pour elle, un affront d'avoir eu un enfant si faible en puissance, mais elle m'a fait promettre d'essayer d'en faire une guerrière de renom et que si elle échouait, je pouvais disposer d'elle comme elle l'aurait fait elle-même. Peas l'a placée à l'orphelinat pour débuter son apprentissage, elle n'a jamais vu sa fille. C'était une catastrophe à l'école, alors je l'ai mise au service de la future reine, mais elle est une assistante déplorable, j'ai pensé que toi, tu y arriverais…Mais je me suis trompé.

Baddack ne dit rien de plus. Il lui cachait la puissance qu'elle était capable de déployer, du fait qu'elle avait faillit se transformer en singe géant sans lune. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas cette vie, et lui ne la voulait plus dans son équipe. Elle avait semé le trouble dans son esprit, dans celui de Toma. Faire au roi une liste de ses capacités l'obligerais à la garder. Se taire était comparable à protéger les rêves de la jeune femme.

\- Tu dois la reprendre à ton service?

\- Elle ne peut pas être si nulle que ça? Elle est toujours en vie?

Baddack soupira longuement en s'adossant plus confortablement, il but son verre d'un trait, surtout ne pas dire que si elle était encore vivante c'était grâce à lui.

\- Essaye encore…

Le général semblait décomposé, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux en soufflant une seconde fois.

Beans l'avait retrouvée au matin, elle avait reprit conscience. Elle lui sourit enfin, un vrai sourire qui lui rendit. Il la transporta jusque chez lui, le silence durant le trajet ne les dérangea pas.

Elle prit un long bain dans la source d'eau chaude, se débarrassant de tout le sang séché, l'eau prit une couleur brune avant de revenir claire. C'était ça, alors, le sang puis plus rien, on ne pouvait pas empêcher la vie de continuer, alors pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée de vivre? Elle se sentait libre, sereine. Elle plongea entièrement dans le bassin prise d'une profonde mélancolie, elle se promit qu'en émergeant, elle serait une nouvelle femme.

Beans apporta un liquide bleuté de régénération pour l'appliquer sur sa tête mais elle refusa. Elle voulait garder cette cicatrice sur son crâne pour se rappeler ce moment ou elle avait accepter qu'elle était une sayenne mais qu'elle avait aussi un cœur. Elle voulait se souvenir de son entretient avec la Mambienne, même si ça semblait ridicule.

Elle s'était habillée, elle se sentait incroyablement bien, elle respirait de nouveau. Elle regardait ses mains propres. Le vent semblait lui murmurer le pardon qu'elle était venue chercher. C'était leur destin.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends?

Beans la ramena à la réalité de sa grosse voix. Le sayen était en position d'attaque.

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais reprendre l'entraînement.


	8. Punition

Quand elle reparut à la capitale, quinze jours s'étaient passés. Les deux phases encrées en elle, elle avait réfléchi et elle avait accepté. Elle n'oublierait jamais les séquelles laissées par cette mission, elle les assumerait et les porterait comme on porte un fardeau.

Baddack redressa la tête quand elle entra dans la salle commune, c'était comme s'il l'avait sentie arriver. Ils étaient tous attablés en train de manger. Elle semblait différente, la démarche assurée, la tête haute, on aurait dit qu'elle avait prit en maturité. Toma eut les yeux qui s'allumèrent instantanément, il se leva pour l'accueillir avec beaucoup de courtoisie apparemment très heureux de la voir.

\- Où est ce que t'étais barrée? Lui envoya Pumpkin très en colère de son absence.

Elle fut surprise de savoir que le Général n'avait rien dit, d'ailleurs il était déjà replongé dans son assiette comme si tout était normal. Elle n'en attendait pas mieux de sa part, il devait être déçu de la voir revenir, il avait peut-être espéré qu'elle déciderait de rester là-bas.

Elle prit place en leur répondant qu'elle avait quelques affaires à régler et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, qu'elle ne partirait plus. Elle croisa le regard noir de Baddack.

\- Bon, la célébration est pour bientôt et j'aimerais au moins battre Ginue à la chorégraphie.

\- Eh, bien Pump, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire!

\- La prochaine mission est dans une semaine et nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps en t'attendant! Souligna Baddack en repoussant son assiette.

\- Le mariage est dans trois mois, on aura le temps! Marmonna Pump en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre.

Toma avait posé la main sur celle Gine et la lui caressa avec insistance.

\- En tout cas tu m'as… Tu nous as manqués…

Elle rougit légèrement, Tottepo peu démonstratif, lui passa un bras sur les épaules en la secouant fortement.

\- C'est ta bouffe qui me manque, la cantine c'est deg…

\- Dans une heure! Les coupa froidement Baddack avant de sortir du mess.

Toma et Toteppo accusaient l'ordre avec un salut militaire très exagéré. Il souffla exaspérer.

\- Arrêter de boire bande de crétins!

Les retrouver ne fut pas si compliqué au final, elle en était même heureuse. Toma ne l'avait pas lâchée, et ça lui convenait très bien, il lui parlait de tout et de rien. Elle aimait sa compagnie si chaleureuse, si attentionnée.

Les entraînements avaient repris très intensifs, elle remercia au fond d'elle Beans, il avait su la garder à niveau.

Le soir, elle passait du temps avec Pumpkin et Toma, ils répétaient une danse tout à fait ridicule sur une musique entêtante. Elle avait ignoré Baddack évitant le plus possible de se retrouver seule avec lui, sa présence lui donnait la nausée et la mettait mal à l'aise.

Lui s'en moquait éperdument.

La missive arriva en message sur son scooter, directement du fief de Freezer. Il avait pris le risque de différer un départ sans en aviser qui que ce soit, espérant que ça passerait à l'as, mais non, le message l'ordonnait de se rendre dans les bureaux de l'empire. Les choses semblaient se compliquer pour lui.

Il avança nerveux dans les couloirs. Quand l'administré le fit entrer, il découvrit Zarbon assis d'une façon nonchalante sur le fauteuil, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, tenant dans sa main un verre. Dadoria, cette grosse limace violette, se pavanait dans un large fauteuil. Ils avaient cet air faussement détendu comme s'ils n'attendaient plus que lui pour commencer la fête.

Il avait senti l'étau se refermer peu à peu, il se tenait sur le qui-vive, tous ses sens en alerte. Dadoria fit claquer sa langue à plusieurs reprises en répétant le nom du Général. Il secouait la tête d'un air faussement déçu.

\- Donne-nous une bonne raison pour avoir désobéit à un ordre de mission de l'empereur?

Baddack redressa la tête et tout en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je.. L'équipe n'était pas au complet, nous avons eu quelques difficultés, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous pouvons partir dès demain.

Zabon éclata d'un rire grotesque qui ne fit qu'accentuer la vigilance de Baddack. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les choses, il avait l'impression d'être une souris qu'on chasse. L'alien vert se dirigea vers lui en agitant doigt de négation comme on le ferait avec un enfant.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche mon ami,

Il était maintenant dans le dos de Baddack, il le sentait de plus en plus nerveux, ses yeux l'avaient suivirent.. L'attaque fut foudroyante, il lui donna un coup de pieds dans les genoux le déséquilibrant, et avant même qu'il ne touche le sol la poigne d'acier se referma sur sa nuque. La douleur l'électrisait. Baddack se mit à grogner en empoignant dans un réflexe la main de Zabon.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, soldat de second ordre!

Il souleva le sayen à hauteur de son visage, posant sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Le seigneur Freezer n'aime pas qu'on discute un ordre!

Zabon regardait Dadoria et d'un air entendu il lui envoya le guerrier. La Limace accusa le corps du sayen d'un coup de boule majestueux qui le plaqua au sol. Zabon lui sauta dessus, à genoux sur sa poitrine il se mit à lui marteler la tête à coup de poings, heureusement pour ce dernier il perdit vite connaissance. Le géant vert lui attrapa les bras et l'envoya avec violence du son collaborateur, La limace à l'aide de ses deux mains jointes le frappa brutalement dans le dos. Un bruit d'os brisé retentit. Il s'écrasa sur le mur avant de glisser sur le sol. Il était à demi conscient, haletant difficilement son nez était en bouillie et sa bouche remplie de sang.

"Ne pas riposter, laisser faire, encaisser, de toute façon je n'ai aucune chance face à eux. Ca va s'arrêter. Ne pas riposter, ne pas riposter"

Dadoria prit un air peu déçu de n'avoir qu'une marionnette à malmener. Il lui fractura les membres. Le sayen poussa un hurlement de douleur. Zarbon arrêta Dadoria en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es résistant mon ami et tu as beaucoup de chance, le seigneur Freezer te laisse une chance de t'en tirer, misérable primate!

C'est un corps méconnaissable que les sentinelles traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de régénération. Pumpkin n'en revenait pas de voir cet amas de tissus sanguinolents. Il venait de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effrois quand il reconnut l'armure de son général.

\- Badd… Il se retourna vers les autres qui étaient en train de finir leur séance. C'est Baddack!

\- Et alors ? Envoya Sélipa

Le visage blême du gros sayen interpellait ses partenaires qui se précipitaient pour voir passer le funeste cortège. Il était maintenu par ce qui lui restait de bras, tout ce sang. Sélipa

plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur, les yeux des hommes s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Gine n'éprouva rien, elle en fut d'ailleurs surprise, elle le regardait sans émotion, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle eut presque un petit sourire satisfait.

" Tout se paye, Général, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est de se retrouver à la place des gens qu'on massacre gratuitement".

\- Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Aboya Toma sur un des gardes.

Personne ne répondit, ils continuèrent à avancer sans se soucier de personne jusqu'à la salle de soin. Toma essayait de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de ses amis, mais tous étaient choqués, personne ne savait. Il ne vit pas Gine qui ne lâchait des yeux le spectacle, elle était comme hypnotisée, comme une douce saveur dont elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette.

Elle fut sortie de sa transe par le mouvement des autres qui se mirent à escorter Baddack.

Il avait prit dans le liquide bleu, un masque sur le visage. Le médecin était concentrer sur tous les écrans avec une moue légèrement inquiète. Toma n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne comprenait pas. L'angoisse et la peur se lisaient sur tous les visages de ses amis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Roi accompagné de deux gardes, d'un seul mouvement tout le monde posa un genou à terre, tête basse, et main sur la poitrine.

\- Son altesse royale, hurlait une voix.

\- Debout!

Il se tenait droit devant la cuve, son ami dans un état critique, il ne laissait pourtant rien paraître, il regardait le Doc à tête d'oiseau attendant ses conclusions. L'oiseau haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, Majesté, il a été gravement blessé à la tête… Mais on peut espérer qu'il s'en sorte son corps a l'habitude.

Il émit un grognement.

\- Majesté? Interpella Toma.

Sans quitter des yeux le général qui semblait bercer par le liquide, le roi commença son explication.

\- Baddack a désobéi au seigneur Freezer, il devait mener une mission il y a une semaine et pour une raison que j'ignore, il a décidé de la reporter à plus tard, bouleversant les plans de l'empereur.

Un frisson glacial parcouru le corps de Gine, son estomac se retourna d'angoisse, et une boule se forma au niveau de sa poitrine si bien qu'elle éprouva des difficultés à respirer. Foudroyée par la culpabilité.

Il avait repoussé la mission pour elle, pour cacher son absence. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle crut que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids. Les yeux terrifiés se posaient sur le visage difforme du Général, elle se mit à se haïr de l'avoir ignorer, d'être la cause de sa punition, de ne pas avoir cru en lui.

Personne ne semblait se tournait vers elle, avec un regard accusateur, personne ne le jugea alors qu'ils auraient pu la dénoncer, l'insulter, la frapper car tous savaient le pourquoi.

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, si Freezer n'avait pas réagit, je m'en serais moi-même occuper! Cracha t'il avec beaucoup d'indignation. "Imbécile, qu'est ce qui t'as prit?"

Il se tourna enfin sur eux, tous baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission, elle avait osé le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'était soudainement plus en état de réagir au protocole. Il y vit de la peur et de l'angoisse et de la culpabilité. Il la dévisagea un court instant avant de jeter un bref regard à Baddack reliant la cause à la conséquence. Une sentinelle outrée par ce comportement lui donna un coup de canne derrière les genoux pour qu'elle s'incline enfin devant Végéta.

\- Vous quatre, vous partez pour la planète Kiko avec le seigneur Zabon, votre chef sera Dadoria…

Des grimaces apparaissaient sur les visages mais personne ne ripostait.

\- Quant à toi, dit-il en levant le doigt sur Gine, tu resteras sur Végéta en priant qu'il ne meurt pas…

Il se pressa vers la sortie. Gine s'était sentie enfoncé dans le sol par ce doigt accusateur. Il avait comprit.

La soirée était silencieuse, elle regardait les autres préparer leurs affaires. Elle se sentait rejetée, elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Elle était assise sur une grosse caisse, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, ils lui en voulaient, elle le sentait, elle détestait cette impression.

\- Pourquoi est ce que personne ne me crie dessus? Je le sens bien que vous m'en voulez alors allez-y lâchez-vous…

Elle n'avait pas voulu crier mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle retenait depuis trop longtemps son angoisse. Ils s'étaient arrêtés soudainement se tournant vers elle comme s'ils remarquaient seulement sa présence.

\- Tu penses qu'on t'en veut? Lui balança Sélipa sur le même ton qu'elle, tu n'es pas le centre du monde!

\- C'est pas à toi qu'on en veut, dit Toma d'une voix plus douce, mais on va faire le voyage avec ceux qui lyncher Baddack, tu peux t'imaginer ce qu'on ressent.

Gine inspira longuement en tremblant presque, elle était blessée et gênée de s'être trompé. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le bout de ses bottes.

\- C'est à cause de moi s'il a repoussé la mission!

Sélipa l'attrapa par le col, l'attira vers elle afin qu'elle entende parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- C'est de sa faute, à lui, c'est lui qui a fait ce choix, un choix stupide mais c'est lui qui a choisi tout seul de se mettre dans cette situation. Alors lâche-nous avec tes états d'âmes à la con, tu nous fais chier à la fin.

Elle la poussa violemment contre la caisse avant partir son sac sur l'épaule. La colère de la sayenne ne trompait personne, elle était inquiète et triste, elle en voulait au monde entier. Comme la plupart elle se sentait impuissante !

"Comment ais-je pu me réjouir de son état alors que tout cela est ma faute ! "

Elle se retrouvait seule dans la salle de soins, le médecin était parti, ses amis étaient partis aussi.

\- Il ne restait plus que toi et moi. Murmura t'elle.

Deux semaines dans le liquide à lutter pour sa survie et du coup pour la sienne aussi selon la menace de Végeta. Malgré lui il devait encore se battre pour elle. Le visage du sayen avait fini de cicatriser, mais son activité cérébrale les inquiétait. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Elle n'était que spectatrice, impuissante, coupable…

Elle dormait dans la salle sur une table d'analyse le veillant, s'inquiétant.

Elle s'était mise à avoir peur de ce bip régulier qu'elle entendait jour et nuit, elle redoutait qu'il ne devienne qu'un son strident continu. S'il mourait. Cette idée la terrorisa..

Elle posa la main sur la vitre chaude du sas. Elle le regardait avec intensité comme si elle avait le pouvoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Non, aucun mouvements, il dormait, il mourait. Elle ne savait pas. Les bips réguliers des machines la rassuraient, elle se souvenait de son séjour dans la région des lacs.

\- Tu me parles beaucoup de ton Général!

\- Parce qu'il me dégoûte, il a fait de ma vie un cauchemar…

Elle semblait s'énerver à ce souvenir.

\- J'aimerai assister à sa chute. Je l'admirais au début, je le craignais, mais maintenant c'est différent, c'est à cause de gens comme lui que j'en suis là, ce psychopathe…

\- Il est comme la plupart d'entre nous!

\- Tout avec lui ne marche que pour assouvir son intérêt personnel. Je pensais, je pensais, JE PENSE TROP. Maintenant c'est fini, Gine naïve, Gine gentille…

Elle avait l'impression de sentir la main de Beans se poser sur son épaule, comme s'il était venu la soutenir dans la salle de soin.

\- Comment peut-on passer de l'admiration à cette haine que tu lui voues si soudainement!

Elle s'était détournée de son emprise en s'avançant vers le précipice, elle avait l'impression d'être invincible, de voir enfin clair.

\- J'aimerai le voir se planté au moins une fois, lui rembarrer sa fierté et sa confiance. Qu'il comprenne que lui aussi n'est rien d'autre qu'un pion sur l'échiquier !

\- Tu sais, dit'il doucement, c'est loin d'être un monstre…Avec toi…

Elle fit volte face, comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose aussi absurde, elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Si se pencher vers toi comme il l'a fait pour t'aider à te relever fais de lui un monstre alors c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'ignoble.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu ne le connais même pas! C'est un manipulateur…

Beans soupira en voyant l'entêtement de sa jeune brebis, il n'avait pas comprit comment elle en était arrivée là? Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il disait, il le connaissait.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence, c'est de là que sa haine avait commencé.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te buter pour un rien, pourquoi tu résistes à ce qui se présente…

Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais pour lui c'était claire, si elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas prête.

Elle resserra le poing sur la vitre en baissant la tête résignée, une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle avait comprit les paroles de Beans. C'était tellement évident.

Baddack avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Elle avait tellement rêvé de lui, pensé à lui durant toute sa convalescence qu'elle avait finie par le voir comme un sauveur. Mais son esprit ne voulait pas l'admettre, il s'était braqué contre cette pensée, Baddack était odieux, cruel, brutal, il était responsable.

\- Ne meurs pas…

Elle s'était assoupi, assise à même le sol, le front posé sur ses genoux. Un bruit, un grognement. Elle souleva difficilement les yeux, elle était seule, depuis combien de temps elle dormait: le bip…Nom de Dieu le bip, n'était plus régulier, le signal s'excitait. Elle se redressait rapidement oubliant les raideurs dans sa nuque, les fourmillements dans ses jambes qui semblaient se dérober sur elle. Des bulles, des mouvements dans le liquide. Qu'est ce qui se passait? La panique l'envahit, est-ce que son état de santé se dégradait, étaient-ce les derniers soubresauts d'un moribond? Elle activa le signal d'appel d'urgence pour prévenir le Doc.

\- Maudit volatile!

Elle se précipita sur la paroi en verre, les poings sur la vitre.

\- Général! Général, ça va aller le doc arrive…DOC! hurla t'elle en tournant la tête vers la porte.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, tant le stresse et la peur la rongeaient.

\- Général! Murmura-t-elle.

Les gestes devenaient plus lents, DOC, il ne bougeait plus. Elle ne respirait plus, la bouche ouverte, elle se sentit anéantie.

D'un coup, il posa la main sur la vitre, à l'endroit où elle avait posé son front, elle recula surprise et elle vit les yeux du guerrier s'ouvrirent en grand.

Leurs yeux se rencontraient, sans expression particulière mais avec une intensité saisissante. Elle fut soudainement soulagée, elle se remit à respirer, il vivait.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il lui indiqua quelque chose sur le côté d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était, le bouton de purge. Elle hésita tremblante et si elle faisait une erreur en l'actionnant. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment en se tournant vers lui.

\- On va attendre le Piaf, je veux pas faire de conneries.

Il fit une moue déconcertée. Une tornade à plumes entra dans la chambre apparemment il venait de se réveiller. Il analysa rapidement les écrans et actionna la purge. L'eau ruisselait sur ses muscles saillants, les cheveux alourdis par le liquide, il attendait sans la quitter des yeux que le sas s'ouvre enfin pour se redresser.

Le médecin accueillit sa nudité en lui présentant une serviette, il retira la masque pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu as eu de la chance, encore une fois! Tu n'auras aucune séquelle si n'est que des maux de tête, mais bon qu'est ce que c'est que d'avoir la mal tête quand on a faillit basculer de l'autre côté.

Il se mit à rigoler tout seul.

Se retrouver face à lui sans cette barrière de verre la terrorisa subitement. Il ne disait rien, il était en train de s'habiller et sortit soudainement. Il n'avait rien dit, pourtant elle avait senti sa colère.

Elle accourut dans le couloir pour le rattraper, il marchait vite sans aucune difficulté, sans aucunes séquelles, rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait été au bord de la mort.

\- Général? Où vas-tu comme ça?

Il ne disait toujours rien, avançant comme s'il était seul alors sans même réfléchir, elle s'accrocha à son bras pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Sa réaction fut instantanée, avant même qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, la main sur le cou, il la soulevait de quelques centimètre. Elle eut un mal de chien lorsque sa tête percuta le mur. Elle essayait à l'aide de ses mains de se débarrasser de cette poigne d'acier qui l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher! Siffla t-il.

\- Ils…ils…part…

Elle suffoquait les pieds qu'elle agitait n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre, ses mains ne trouvaient aucune brèche pour se libérer. Il plissa les yeux et la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. De l'air, elle inspira violemment plaquant sa main sur sa gorge brûlante. Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse à son égard.

\- Ils sont partis, général…

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est que ses putains de conneries?

Son ton était tranchant il était en colère, il se baissa pour lui attraper fermement le menton et le dresser de force pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ce regard noir, sans émotion, rempli de haine lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Où? Cri t'il

Il lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce qui aiguisa encore plus son irritation et sa poigne sur le visage de la jeune femme se fit plus douloureuse. Il allait lui réduire la mâchoire en miette.

\- Sur Kiko, avec le seigneur Zabon et Le seigneur Dadoria…

Il plissa de plus belle son visage lui donnant une sévérité, qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle ne connaissait plus cet homme, il était effrayant, il était odieux. Il était celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé.

\- Et pourquoi t'es là, toi? Cracha t'il en lui repoussant le visage sur le coté si brutalement qu'elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Je devais veiller sur toi, Général.

Il se redressa en soupirant.

\- Tu parles d'un ange gardien!

Il la laissa seule parterre pour reprendre son chemin, il n'était plus sûre de savoir où il voulait aller maintenant. Il portait en lui ce sentiment de déshonneur et humiliation, qu'on lui avait infligé en le mettant plus bas que terre. Se faire démolir sans pouvoir riposter son orgueil en avait prit un coup.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de relever la tête, son corps était parcouru d'un tremblement qu'elle ne pouvait résorber. Elle finit par regretter celui qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu.


	9. Mayo

\- Général! La planète Mayo est en vue, l'atmosphère n'a pas l'air hostile, nous pouvons amorcer la descente!

Baddack supervisait les opérations depuis le poste de commandement du vaisseau. Il confirma la descente d'un mouvement de la tête, il jetait un regard de biais sur sa nouvelle équipe.

On lui avait donné une mission de reconnaissance avec une nouvelle équipe, un nouveau vaisseau. Gine était là, dans l'ombre de ses nouveaux partenaires, deux grands gaillards à la peau verte et aux yeux jaunes, positionnés de part et d'autre de leur tête ovale. Elle et lui, n'étaient que les deux seuls représentants de la race sayen. Une mission ridicule avec un équipage minable, encore un affront à son orgueil. Baddack ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la dernière fois dans le couloir, il ne supervisait plus les entraînements, il l'avait rayé de sa vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais bon, elle pensait trop.

Baddack fronça les sourcils en découvrant la planète, un immense désert avec non loin d'eux d'immenses montagnes, un vent violent qui faisait voler le sable et leur fouettait le visage. La chaleur était écrasante. Le vaisseau avait atterrit, il y a quelques minutes et tous étaient sur le point de fouler le sol.

Il hésitait quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait le sentiment de déjà vu, il semblait connaître cette planète, il scrutait l'horizon qui semblait s'évaporer sous cette canicule. Un danger. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir lequel.

\- Je crains que les circuits ne chauffent mon général, nous devrions peut-être nous rem…

Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit, il se rappelait, le sable était un piège. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, deux vers géants surgirent devant eux, une gueule puante grande ouverte, laissant entrevoir une multitude de crochets qui semblaient lui parcourir tout l'intérieur du corps. La stupeur se lut sur tous les visages. Le premier ver plongea sur eux avalant l'un des deux guerriers verts, et éventrant le vaisseau. Dans la panique tout le monde se mit à courir sur le sable, où des millions de petits vers se mirent à les chasser, perforant leurs bottes avec leurs petites mandibules. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs corps les dévorant de l'intérieur. Il se retourna sur Gine pour la localiser, elle avait été projetée contre la carlingue du vaisseau. Il vola vers elle aussi que put lui permettre cette forte gravité. Il évita un jet d'acide venant du deuxième ver.

Gine envoya une vague déferlante sur le lombric pour attirer son attention, de son autre main elle tenait fermement un bout de tôle tranchante. Elle attendait qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Maintenant! hurla t'elle quand elle vit la bouche s'ouvrir en grand pour la dévorer.

Elle balança le bout de métal aussi fort qu'elle put, l'arme improvisée transperça le ver en lui arrachant l'intérieur de la bouche, il ressortit de l'autre côté dans une giclée de sang violet. Un grognement enragé. Tout n'avait pourtant pas été parfaitement calculer, elle n'avait pas pensé à la chute de la tête, bouche toujours ouverte sur elle. A un moment où elle crut finir écorchée par tous les minuscules crochets, elle fut soulever dans les airs. Baddack la tenait fermement, elle fut parcourue d'un sentiment de rage.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Général! Hurla t'elle

\- Ferme-la!

Le corps du vers ondulait violemment autour d'eux, il avait du mal à tenir une trajectoire. Il s'épuisait à voler. La queue du ver les heurta si brutalement qu'ils furent envoyés pour le plus grand plaisir à l'endroit où il voulait aller.

La rencontre avec la paroi rocheuse ne se fit pas sans mal. Elle essayait de ne pas prendre connaissance, elle ressentait une vive douleur à l'épaule qui bloquait ses mouvements. Elle regardait le ver mourir aussitôt englouti par tous les petits, alors que le premier ondulait presque heureux, pour se mettre en boule dans les dunes et se fondre dans le décor.

Elle avait chaud, très chaud, la sueur ruisselait sur sa figure et la paroi de la montagne semblait devenir aussi brûlante qu'une pierre de cuisson. Baddack était debout à ses côtés, un filet de sang lui barrait le visage. Il regardait dans la même direction qu'elle. Plus de vaisseau pour repartir, plus d'équipage.

\- On va griller si on reste là, dit-il soudain, et il faut t'arranger ça.

Elle suivait son regard, son épaule avait prit une posture tout à fait bizarre, elle voyait se dessiner une grosse bosse sous sa peau près de son aisselle.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'aider à se lever, il fallait trouver un endroit, la chaleur de la pierre commençait à faire fondre leurs bottes. Il scruta la paroi jusqu'à apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'aida à se hisser jusqu'à une grotte, la température était appréciable, il faisait frais. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et se mit à examiner cette drôle d'épaule.

\- Tu as luxé ton épaule…

Il palpa la blessure, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur.

\- Il n'y a pas d'arrachement osseux…

Il avait continué son examen sans soucier de ses protestations.

\- Je dois réduire la luxation afin de remettre la tête de l'os au bon endroit…

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais cette solution ne me plait pas, général.

\- Ca va piquer un peu, de toute façon on pas le choix si tu veux bouger de nouveaux !

Baddack se positionna sur le côté de sorte de trouver dans l'axe, il tira sur le bras en plaçant son pied dans l'aisselle de Gine. Rien que la manipulation la faisait sauter de douleur.

\- Détends-toi! dit il

\- facile à dire…Général

Elle lui donna son aval en secouant la tête. Une grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage, un cri perçant résonna dans la caverne, il tira fortement et de façon rapide. Un "croc" se fit entendre et la douleur disparut presque aussitôt. Son visage se détendait. Elle essayait de faire quelques efforts avec son bras, mais il lui en empêcha. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que lui aussi était blessé, il était recouvert de micro coupure qui faisait perler des gouttelettes de sang.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça, Général?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de la sortie.

\- Ce n'est pas la planète Mayo, Oyam, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais nous somme déjà venus..

L'espace d'un instant elle parut soulage, ils étaient déjà venus et ils en étaient repartis. L'espoir la raviva.

\- mais…

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un "Mais"?

\- …Nous avions atterrit de l'autre côté, coté pierre, notre vaisseau était intact.

Il broya un pierre d'énervement. Il ne lui dit pas tout pour ne pas à devoir supporter ses jérémiades.

Le vent avait cessé rendant la caverne silencieuse. Ils se trouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre séparé de quelques mètres.

Un hurlement, des plaintes.

Gine redressa la tête vers lui, un regard interrogateur. Elle avait dû rêver, elle ne le voyait pas réagir. Un second bien perceptible, témoignage d'une souffrance atroce.

Mais aucun intérêt de sa part, elle voulait savoir ce que c'était que ces cris horribles.

\- Général?

Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle l'interrogea de la tête en lui désignant la sortie. Il tendit une jambe et replia l'autre afin de pouvoir poser son bras, la tête contre la paroi, il ferma les yeux.

\- Va falloir que tu t'y habitues, y en a pour un bout de temps. C'est Doma qui hurle, il se fait digérer vivant.

Elle crut que son estomac allait lui sortir par la bouche. Doma était prisonnier à l'intérieur du ver qui dormait tranquillement. Son visage se décomposait, elle se recroquevilla et se mit à attendre, attendre quoi elle ne savait pas. Il lui avait expliqué ça avec un aplomb et un naturel comme si tout était normal.

Au bout de deux heures, elle était à bout de nerf, le visage remplit de larmes, les mains plaquées aussi fort qu'elle put sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris qui avaient redoublé. Psychologiquement, c'était une situation horrible, une torture mentale. C'était leur rappeler que les prochains ça seraient eux, ils ne pourraient pas rester ici indéfiniment. Elle ne voulait pas connaître le même sort.

Baddack n'avait pas bougé, aucune émotion de semblait transpercer son visage, à croire qu'elle était la seule à entendre ça. Elle devait parler, chanter, crier, n'importe quoi pour couvrir le son de ces plaintes. Le voir aussi stoïque la rendait folle, comment pouvait-on ne rien ressentir?

\- Ca ne te fais rien, Général? Lui demanda t'elle entrecoupée de sanglots.

Il serra fort les paupières avant de les ouvrir, à la manière de quelqu'un qui cherchait désespérément le sommeil et qu'un bruit énervant l'en empêchait.

\- Quoi? Interrogea t'il avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait référence aux cris de Doma. Et pourquoi veux-tu que ça me fasse quelque chose… Je m'en fous.

Elle fut déroutée par son manque de compassion, en même temps à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre venant de lui.

\- Comment tu fais, Général? Souffla t'elle désirant le connaître secret de Baddack.

Il se lassa de ces questions, et tout en soupirant d'exaspération, il ajouta

\- Et toi, pourquoi ça te fait quelque chose, tu le connais?

La question de Baddack la prit au dépourvu, elle essuyait ses yeux rougis en reniflant.

\- Est-ce que tu le connais? Reprit-il un brin d'énervement dans la voix.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états? Ca va bientôt se terminer.

Ce qui lui disait lui fit froid dans le dos, ça lui paraissait improbable de rester aussi détacher de ce qui se passait dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui, et les hurlements ne tarissaient pas. Elle replaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à chantonner.

Les cris ne l'embêtaient pas mais alors l'entendre chanter le rendait fou, l'entendre le déconcentrait. S'il avait pu affronter la chaleur il aurait pulvérisé le ver pour qu'elle la ferme enfin.

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui retirant les mains, à son attitude elle savait qu'il était en colère. Il était toujours en colère depuis qu'il avait été corrigé par les bras droit de Freezer.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je te préviens, c'est moi qui te balance à Médor.

Les yeux de Gine s'arrondirent, elle ne savait plus comment prendre les choses qui lui disaient.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, Général?

\- Ne me tente pas!

Il avait presque sourit, elle se sentait considérée, elle se mit à sourire aussi, l'espace d'un instant elle crut l'avoir retrouvé. Le silence. Le silence. Doma était mort, elle en éprouva un soulagement tant pour lui que pour elle.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir! Murmura t'elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle que ce soir. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, dire qu'il ne ressentait rien était un tissu de mensonge. Elle avait ce regard rempli de douceur qui l'envoûtait. Elle se redressa un peu la tête se mettant à sa hauteur, elle avait le cœur qui battait très fort, il sentait sa nervosité. La main du sayen lui caressait la joue, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'à cet instant, quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres.

\- Non, soupira t'elle, tu penses qu'on ne survivra pas, c'est ça?

Son silence en disait long. Elle ferma les yeux pour accuser le coup de massue, les larmes roulaient de nouveaux. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du Sayen, faisant jouer son pouce contre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

\- Tu vas trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là et je te promets qu'on reprendra là où on vient de s'arrêter. Tu m'embrasseras quand on se sera tiré d'affaires... Ne m'embrasse pas comme le dernier élan d'un condamné.

Il embrassa le pouce de la jeune femme avec douceur, regardant son visage si doux, si triste. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la marque violacée qu'il lui avait faite au cou. Il avait eu tellement envie de serrer plus fort, cette fois-là, il avait voulu voir la vie s'échapper d'elle, il avait désiré la tuer pour mettre fin au trouble qu'elle semait dans son esprit et qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Elle était devenue son plus grand problème. Il s'écarta d'elle pour retourner à sa place à l'autre bout de la grotte.

\- Dormons!

Elle regrettait de le voir s'éloigner, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait espéré ce contact depuis bien longtemps. Elle posa la tête sur le sol froid, ne le quittant plus des yeux. Il était assis la tête posée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, son avant bras reposait sur son genou plié. Elle le voyait différemment, elle aimait cette nouvelle image de lui.

Le sommeil était impossible, le froid l'empêchait de se détendre. Elle avait cette impression que l'air s'insinuait partout, qu'elle n'était à l'abri nulle part. Elle ne faisait que de se tourner et se retourner pour trouver une place plus confortable, elle finit par s'asseoir, remontant ses genoux à sa poitrine, moins elle serait en contact avec la pierre, moins elle aurait froid. Lui n'avait pas bougé, pourtant il avait sentit son regard se poser sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

\- J'ai froid, murmura t'elle, nous ne pourrions pas faire un petit feu, Général!

Il arqua un sourcil stupéfait en gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Avec quoi?

Elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien à brûler, pas même une branche morte, d'ailleurs elle ne souvenait pas avoir vu un seul arbre sur cette maudite planète.

\- Ben…En fait, général… Je ne sais pas, c'est un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

Il soupira exaspéré, frotta son visage à l'aide de sa main avant d'émerger.

\- Viens ici!

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de dire, elle craignait aussi les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle hésita en avançant lentement vers lui. Elle resta à distance attendant plus d'explications. Il montra un signe d'agacement, il se pencha sur elle, attrapant fermement son poignet. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand il l'attira près de lui. Il se cala plus confortablement dans le coin, permettant à la jeune femme se trouver assise entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse, il passa son bras autour d'elle, la tenant fermement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement il ne pouvait pas la voir rougir. Il avait toujours son autre genou plié, son bras dessus, elle était contre lui, il ne bougeait plus, elle sentait sa respiration, sa chaleur.

\- Dors maintenant, et laisse moi dormir cette fois!

Elle se laissait aller à poser sa tête contre lui, le plastron de son armure n'était pas confortable mais elle préférait largement cette place à celle qu'elle occupait auparavant. Elle se détendait doucement.

Un brouhaha la sortit de son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux remplis de fatigue, regardant vaguement autour d'elle, se rappelant où elle était, mais surtout contre qui elle se trouvait. Il avait dû vouloir s'allonger pour détendre ses muscles, c'est ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, elle était allongée tout contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule du guerrier, ils étaient face à face, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, il avait son visage juste à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle. Il cherchait la chaleur aussi. Elle constata qu'elle l'avait même enroulé de sa queue, elle était bien dans ses bras.

Les voix lointaines qu'elle ne comprenait pas, lui ravivaient la mémoire. Les secours venaient d'arriver? Elle se dégagea à contrecœur de son nid douillet, elle s'étira doucement remettant en place chacune de ses vertèbres. Ca rigolait, là dehors. Elle avança sans bruit vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Il faisait nuit mais pourtant on pouvait facilement voir, une sorte de jour dans la nuit. La température avait nettement chuté, la planète prenait une autre allure. Elle remarquait des centaines d'hommes qui marchaient sur le sable sans se soucier du danger. Ils portaient tous une longue cape de toile un peu grise à grosse capuche qui leur couvrait le visage.

Ils semblaient fouiller dans les morceaux qui restaient de la navette. Le ver géant n'avait pas bougé, à croire qu'il était en train d'hiberner. Elle pensait que c'était les autochtones, heureusement qu'elle s'était réveillée avant lui, elle passait beaucoup mieux sur le plan relationnel. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à sortir pour aller les voir, la poigne du général se referma sur son épaule sensible, la faisant grimacer.

\- Non! Dit-il silencieusement.

\- Mais? Ils peuvent peut-être nous aider…

Il fit simplement un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Apparemment il n'y a aucun survivants.

\- C'est pour ça que les vers ont l'air bien gras! Dit l'un d'eux en riant grossièrement.

\- C'est un vaisseau de l'empire…

Un grognement sourd résonna fortement. Elle s'attendait à voir un monstre gigantesque dégoulinant de bave, suintant la mort, mais non le grognement provenait d'une silhouette quelconque qui flottait dans l'air à quelques millimètres du sol. Elle entendit Baddack retenir un hoquet de surprise, il venait de l'attraper pour la rentrer dans l'abri.

A voir son visage, elle avait comprit qu'il le connaissait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais Général?

Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. L'ennemi avait un odorat et une ouie très sensible sans compter sur sa vue perçante.

L'ennemi avait déjà tourné les yeux vers la montagne un sourire aux lèvres. Il reconnut l'odeur, le rythme cardiaque du sayen, puis il sembla intéresser par un deuxième cœur plus rapide, une odeur plus douce.

Baddack se savait découvert quand il vit l'ennemi stopper et se tourner vers eux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il pouvait les voir alors qu'eux même avec leurs bonnes vues, les distinguaient à peine.

\- Baddack! Cria t'il, ton odeur m'est toujours aussi agréable!

Elle se plaqua contre lui brusquement paralysée par la peur. Le regard noir du général ne laissait rien valoir de bon.

Il se mit à découvert surplombant les centaines d'hommes, qui en l'espace d'une seconde devinrent des milliers. Sur ses talons, elle avait senti la situation lui glisser entre les doigts.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux! Chuchota t'elle.

Tous les hommes se débarrassèrent de leur cape, pour ne pas être gêner en cas d'attaque.

De taille moyenne, ils avaient la peau violette, tigrée de marron, avec sur les épaules et au menton des excroissances d'os qui formaient des pics. Leur visage était atypique, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient collé un masque de protection osseux pointu, il n'y avait que deux fentes de chaque côté pour les oreilles, leurs cheveux étaient noirs et leurs yeux rouges.

Ils portaient des protections métalliques sur les tibias au-dessus d'un pantalon de toile gris et une épée rutilante dans le dos.

Ils avancèrent vers l'homme, poussés par les soldats. Le sable lui faisait peur, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres et voulu crier "gare" à Baddack qui s'était déjà engagé. Elle fut poussée par un soldat à entrer dans le désert.

\- Tu ne crains rien, lui dit-il, lorsque la nuit tombe, les vers sont anesthésiés, ils ne bougent qu'avec la chaleur.

L'ennemi se mit à rire.

\- Tu fais visiter la région maintenant?

\- Reste près de moi, continua t'il.

Elle se mit à trottiner vers lui, gardant toujours un œil sur l'escorte menaçante. Elle n'osait même pas lui poser les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, se sentant espionner. Elle n'arrivait même pas à les penser de peur qu'il ne lise aussi les pensées.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'homme.

\- J'avais tellement espéré te revoir.

\- Je ne pensais plus revoir!

\- Un peu normal, quand tu vois dans l'état que tu m'as mit! Hurla t'il en découvrant son visage.

Gine détourna les yeux à cette vue monstrueuse. L'homme avait été sauvagement défiguré, de grandes cicatrices lui barraient le visage, son bras droit était entièrement métallique, une prothèse, et cette affreuse cicatrice sur le visage lui prolongeait ses lèvres dans un sourire éternel.

\- Tu peux remercier les médecins de t'avoir sauver!

\- Autant te dire que tu vas bientôt regretter le fait de m'avoir épargner…

\- Je ne t'ais pas épargné… Je voulais en faire profiter les vers, mais bon, je constate qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance personne, j'aurais mieux fait de te pulvériser.

\- En, effet tu aurais dû. Je vais pouvoir savourer ma vengeance.

Il leva les bras en l'air.

\- Dusines, réduisez ces mécréants en poussière.

\- Urgue! Crièrent-ils.

Gine plaqua son dos à celui de Baddack.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux général! Dit-elle en les voyant arriver sur eux en s'armant de leur épée.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, mais n'oublies pas ta promesse!

Elle fut étonnée de l'entendre parler de ça, elle sourit. Ils venaient de disparaître.

Un soldat arriva sur lui l'épée en l'air prêt à frapper, il fit dégager l'arme qui s'abattait sur lui, en un coup de poing sur le côté de la lame, avant de lui envoyer un violent coup dans le ventre qui lui fit exploser les organes vitaux. Il se retourna en un coup de pied retourné qui dessina parfaitement un arc de cercle, et briser la nuque d'un autre adversaire. Il bloqua l'attaque d'un troisième en déviant son coup de poing avant de le tuer d'une manchette en pleine gorge. Il para une attaque en faisant un flip arrière, attrapant au passage son adversaire à l'aide de ses jambes, pour le propulser violemment au sol.

Gine s'était engagée en combat au corps à corps avec deux soldats, elle en dégagea un d'une vague déferlante, attrapant le deuxième par le cou.

Elle ne devait plus réfléchir, elle devait agir, c'était une question de survie. Elle lui brisa le cou. Elle saisit l'arme qui se trouvait au sol, elle fut surprise par la légèreté du métal, pour l'envoyer se loger dans le torse d'un guerrier.

Elle prit un coup en plein visage, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle évita un second coup de poing en l'arrêtant avec son avant-bras pour lui mettre un crochet en pleine mâchoire. Geste qu'elle regretta presque immédiatement, quand son poing alla buter sur les excroissances, elle prit un coup de genou violent d'un autre guerrier, puis un coup de poing dans le dos. Les coups pleuvaient sur elle, dire qu'elle avait si bien commencé son combat. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Baddack intervint en arrêtant une épée à l'aide de deux doigts, qui allait s'abattre sur la tête de la jeune femme. Il le frappa d'un coup de genou en plein thorax, Gine envoyait une déferlant à ceux qui arrivaient derrière lui.

C'était de la folie, elle avait du mal à suivre, il l'attrapa pour la plaquer contre lui, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour la protéger, d'un coup de coude qu'il prit dans le dos. Il en pulvérisa quelques-uns uns à l'aide de boules d'énergies.

Ils combattaient l'un à côté de l'autre, lui gardant un œil sur elle. Il perdait le fil, et vite il se retrouva prit au dépourvu ne gérant plus du tout la situation.

\- C'est comme cela que tu veux prendre ta vengeance, Urgue! Cria t'il.

Les coups cessèrent de suite. Il se tourna pour voir Gine. Elle était à quatre pattes le visage en sang, le corps égratigné, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle s'était rendu compte que plus personne ne la frappait.

Baddack aida la jeune guerrière à se redresser, elle s'agrippait à son bras comme le ferait un naufragé avec une bouée.

\- Je t'ai au moins fait l'honneur de t'affliger ses blessures moi-même!

\- Alors c'est que tu es pressé de mourir.

L'urgue se débarrassa définitivement de sa cape, découvrant totalement son corps mutilé. Baddack admirait presque son travail avec une moue satisfaite.

\- Je ne t'ai pas loupé!

\- Prépare-toi à mourir!

\- Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur!

L'urgue se mit en position d'attaque. Baddack eut des difficultés à faire lâcher prise à Gine, il se rendait compte que s'était comme la lâcher dans le vide après lui avoir fait croire qu'il allait la hisser sur la terre ferme.

Il n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

\- Tu dois croire en toi, tu es une guerrière sayenne.

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un combat au corps à corps impressionnant. Baddack continua avec une série de coups de pieds rapides, dont la plupart était arrêté par son adversaire. Il devait admettre qu'il avait fait des progrès mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que lui-même, après son humiliante punition, en était sortit plus fort.

Au sol, personne ne bougeait, tous obnubilés par le combat.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'envoyer une vague déferlante qui se rencontrèrent dans une puissante explosion. L'urgue sortit du nuage de poussière frappant le guerrier derrière la tête à l'aide de son coude. Baddack se ressaisit avant de toucher le sol, se propulsant sur lui. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, L'urgue prit une série de coups en plein visage.

Il se mit à essuyer le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche de sa main. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Il avait suffit d'un geste pour ordonner à ses soldats de s'occuper de la femme.

Le guerrier eu à peine le temps de s'inquiéter qu'il fut de prit d'assaut accusant le coup de pied à la poitrine, et le coup de poing au visage.

Elle s'arma de courage, elle devait tenir le coup. Elle se mit à se battre comme une lionne, puisant dans ses ressources, elle fut même surprise des prouesses dont elle était capable.

Il menait son combat, lorgnant du coin de l'œil le combat de Gine. Ca ne lui réussissait pas du tout, il manquait de concentration, il pulvérisa un soldat qui voulu attaquer la guerrière par surprise mais il ne put éviter le coup porter par l'Urgue avec sa prothèse en pleine poitrine, faisant voler une partie de son armure, le sang se mit à couler sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'ai connu moins sentimental Baddack! Dit-il d'un air amusé.

Il ne pouvait plus lui venir en aide sans risquer sa propre vie, s'il continuait comme ça le combat était sans issue. Il allait mourir à cause d'elle, à cause de sa faiblesse, à cause du temps qu'elle mettait à perdre le contrôle d'elle. Son instinct lui disait de la tuer, il serait débarrassé de ce fardeau. Il prépara une boule d'énergie, l'abattre sur elle serait un jeu d'enfant. L'urgue sourit en le voyant faire.

\- Dis-moi, Baddack est ce que Freezer t'a condamné à mort en t'envoyant seul visiter une planète que je lui ai achetée?

C'était donc le but de Freezer, la punition ne s'était pas arrêter au lynchage, elle continuait jusqu'ici où il se sentait dans l'obligation de la tuer pour survivre.

Elle allait succomber aux coups des dusines, il pleuvait du sang, son sang. Elle voyait Baddack immobile dans les airs, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle avait échoué, ils étaient perdus à cause d'elle. Il envoya la boule d'énergie dans sa direction, il allait mettre fin à sa souffrance, L'urgue ne put que se réjouir, mais la deferlante s'insinua dans un des guerriers pour le carboniser de l'intérieur. Le cri de souffrance n'était pas le sien, Gine vit le soldat cloquer avant d'exploser. L'urgue se mit à frapper violemment Baddack qui s'écrasa au sol, un peu sonné.

Il avança vers le sayen un sourire victorieux en épargnant la femme il s'était condamné à mort.

\- Ce n'est plus ce que c'était les sayens?

L'urgue lui écrasa la gorge à l'aide de sa prothèse. Le général essaya en vain de se dégager, mais la poigne ne cilla pas au contraire elle augmentait en intensité. Il poussa un grognement sourd, et désespéré. Il était vaincu lui le redoutable mercenaire, il se dégoûtait d'avoir été si faible comment avait-il pu se laisser aller face à ses sentiments? C'était une humiliante défaite.

Elle était au sol, le visage tourner vers le Général. Elle avait échoué une fois de plus, il lui avait fait confiance et elle n'était pas arrivée à se débrouiller seule. Elle le voyait mourir sous ses yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça? Elle devait réagir, il ne pouvait pas mourir à cause d'elle.

Un éclair de rage et de colère lui avait traversé l'esprit, libérant la sayenne. La poitrine de Gine se mit à se soulever et à redescendre avec intensité. Elle ne sentait plus rien, que cette chaleur qui s'emparait soudainement d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mourir, pas lui.

Il avait vu son regard se durcir, le voile de haine apparut dans ses yeux les rendant totalement blancs comme si elle était atteinte d'une cécité. Les Dusines qui s'acharnaient se mirent à reculer. Ils ne le sentaient pas mais l'énergie de la jeune femme évoluait de façon disproportionner. Elle serra les poings.

Elle fit exploser son aura qui balaya beaucoup de sable autour d'elle, aveuglant ses ennemis. L'urgue ouvrit les yeux en grands, relâchant sa poigne sur le coup de la surprise, Baddack en profita pour lui envoyer une déferlante en plein visage.

Elle ressemblait à un être sans âme, lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol, elle se redressa. Elle expulsa un trop plein d'énergie, les envoyant au tapis. Les boules de feu dans ses mains, elle s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel.

Les dusines se jetèrent une nouvelle fois sur elle. Tout son corps semblait entouré d'une boule d'énergie géante. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre. Un cri de rage résonna dans le désert.

Elle venait de se libérer de la déferlante qui avait prit naissance autour d'elle. L'attaque fut si violente qu'elle réduisit en poussière tous ceux qui voulaient l'attaquer. Elle attaqua les autres, encore médusés, un coup suffisait pour les tuer, elle brisa les lames, transperça les corps.

L'urgue prit un air terrorisé. Baddack s'était redressé pour regarder le combat de sa partenaire. Une fierté illumina son visage. C'était le moment pour lui de mettre en place son plan. Il se pencha sur l'urgue en préparant une boule blanche dans sa main.

\- Il semblerait que toi aussi tu es fait une erreur!

\- C'est pas…

Le regard du Guerrier se durcit. Il envoya la boule blanche dans le ciel, elle explosa dans l'atmosphère libérant des unités de Zénos. Le sourire de Baddack terrifia L'urgue, le général lui fit un signe de la main avant de se tourner vers la boule.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le rythme cardiaque des deux sayens augmenta, le poil s'hérissa, les muscles gonflèrent d'un coup, la mutation se fit rapidement. Bientôt les deux monstres gorilles détruirent toutes âmes vivantes, écrasant les corps, les broyant, les brûlant à l'aide des déferlantes qui sortaient de leur bouche.

Baddack attrapa l'urgue dans son poing.

\- Pas deux fois la même erreur!

Il serra fort son adversaire dans son poing jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentit tout mou entre ses doigts, il donna un coup de dents dans le corps devenu élastique arrachant le tronc des jambes, il fit craquer sa tête entre ses dents avant de la recracher au sol.

Des cadavres couvraient le sol tout autour d'eux. L'ennemi était vaincu.

Le général détruit sa lune artificielle pour qu'ils puissent reprendre une forme normale. Epuisés, blessés, ils restèrent un instant couché sur le sable dans un silence de mort. La trêve était de courte durée car il remarqua les couleurs du ciel changer. Le soleil allait se lever.

Il la chargea sur son dos pour se traîner jusqu'à la roche. Elle appréciait le soleil de cette matinée, le jour venait de se lever et elle était encore en vie.

Ils regardaient le spectacle affligeant, tous ces corps qui baignaient dans leur sang. Les petits vers se mirent au travail, commençant à dévorer les restes. Ils en étaient écœurés.

Elle avait sa vision qui se troublait, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'éclaircir la vue. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et devenir lourde, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de Baddack.

\- Le cauchemar n'en finira jamais? Demanda t'elle.

\- Ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça…Je suis fatiguée de voir ça!

\- On s'en est sortit…

\- Je suis heureuse d'être en vie mais…

Des millions de points noirs envahirent son champ de vision, suivis d'un flash lumineux.

\- Si tu me permets général, je vais m'évanouir un instant!

Son corps devenu plus lourd, les bras pendants, la tête roula sur le côté, l'espace de quelques secondes il crut qu'elle venait de mourir mais elle respirait. Il la posa par terre, elle avait une blessure derrière la tête qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soufflant, lui aussi était épuisé, le manque de nourriture, d'eau, de sommeil, et la bataille, qui aurait pu en ressortir indemne?

Elle dormait. Elle était belle. Elle avait faillit lui faire perdre ce combat. Il se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains, retirant le sang qui caillait, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, elle devait sortir de sa vie. Cette résolution lui pinça le cœur, il faiblissait avec elle à ses côtés, Végéta pourra en faire ce qui voudra. Elle avait semé le trouble dans son esprit et il avait dévoilé une partie de lui qu'il n'aimait pas, qui ne correspondait pas avec ce pour quoi il était fait.

Il n'eut pas à la transporter jusqu'à la grotte. Un vaisseau de l'empire arriva vers eux, il reconnut ses compères voler dans leur direction. Le ver géant qui commençait à fondre sur eux, fut pulvérisé par Sélipa.

\- J'avais un vieux compte à régler avec toi, Médor!

Ils se posèrent sur la terrasse, Toma accourut vers Gine pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours vivante. Ca énerva Baddack mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive après la bataille! Lança Pumpkin.

\- Putain, il s'est passé quoi? T'as réussit à vaincre tout le monde? Demanda Toteppo, je suis bluffé Général.

Il ne disait rien, il jetait un rapide coup d'œil au corps inerte de la jeune guerrière qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de Toma.

\- Vous êtes arrivés à temps, la température commence à monter dangereusement!

Comment avez-vous su?

Ils se regardèrent un instant, la sueur perlait sur leur front.

\- Nous étions en train de revenir de Kiko, quand on a reçu un ordre de Vegetaseï, nous n'étions pas loin et nous voilà. Commença t'elle.

Sélipa avait semblé être morte d'inquiétude, elle le regardait comme s'il ne semblait pas réel.

\- Nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il y avait des survivants, finit-elle

\- Allons-y! Ordonna t'il.


	10. le dilemne

Elle était placée dans la capsule de régénération, il la regardait presque sans émotion. Ses blessures, à lui, étaient presque guéries.

\- Comment va t'elle? Demanda t'il au médecin.

\- Elle s'en sortira, dit-il, mais il lui faudra plusieurs jours de récupération.

Il regardait des écrans avant d'ajouter.

\- C'est à se demander comment elle a pu survivre, sa force est tellement insignifiante par rapport à la vôtre!

\- C'est un boulet! Cracha Sélipa en entrant dans la salle, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée lors de notre première mission ça nous aurait évité tellement d'ennuis.

Elle regardait la cuve avec dégoût en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Baddack revit la force et l'âme destructrice qu'elle possédait.

\- Hum! Ajouta t'il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait développer une telle force et une telle. Il savait qu'en frôlant la mort les sayens devenaient plus forts mais que les sentiments pouvaient interagir de la sorte, il l'ignorait, il ne connaissait pas grand chose en sentiment. Il arpentait les couloirs du vaisseau, trop de questions, trop de mystère.

" Freezer t'a condamné à mort… Je lui ai acheté…Seul…à mort…sentimental"

\- Baddack? Appela Toma

"Freezer…Freezer… une planète que je lui ai achetée…. condamné à mort… C'était un piège, Freezer voulait l'anéantir"

\- Baddack?

Toma venait de le rattraper. Il avait cet air inquiet sur le visage, ils avaient tous, cet air inquiet quand ils le regardaient, il détestait cette pitié.

\- Quoi? Cria t'il sur un ton agressif.

Toma recula presque sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Vous me faites chier avec vos mines déconfites… J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, j'ai été assez humilié comme ça alors épargniez-moi ces têtes.

Son ami agita ses mains devant en signe de calme.

\- J'ai compris, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais me raconter ce qui s'est passé?

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de te parler. Pas à toi!

Il le laissa en plan avant de rejoindre sa cabine, il se jeta sur le lit. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, être à fleur quand il croisait Toma à cause d'elle. Ce trouble ne le laissait pas tranquille, Toma était toujours à la veiller, à prendre des nouvelles à s'inquiéter, ça l'agaçait, ça le mettait en colère. Il souffla fortement pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, et Freezer, qu'est ce qu'il attendait vraiment de cette mission? Freezer n'était pas clair dans cette histoire, il ne pourrait pas en avoir le cœur, il était conscient qu'on ne demandait pas des comptes à l'empereur.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en serrant les poings, Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il devait aller voir Végéta.

Ils furent accueillis par Zarbon et Dadoria. Baddack ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, obliger de les revoir après la correction qui lui avait affligé, et après ce guet apens dont il venait une fois de plus de sortir.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf! Ironisa Zarbon.

Ils rigolaient comme des ânes. La haine montait en lui, la soif de meurtre s'emparait de lui, il se voyait déjà leur exploser leurs petites gueules de minable. S'abaisser devant eux en signe de respect lui donnait la nausée. Il aperçut le Roi arriver à son tour, le regard qu'ils échangèrent était entendu. Les autres étaient un genou à terre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, habitué à leur dialogue silencieux.

\- Je demande audience à sa Majesté pour mon rapport de mission!

\- Accordé, je t'attends dans une heure.

Végéta se détourna. La haine, la rage, il avait du mal à maintenir cette agressivité au fond de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour? Demanda le petit chat en lapant son lait chaud.

Elle soupira en le regardant, inquiète. Elle le sentait nerveux, tendu, ses rêves étaient de plus en plus agités. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue enflée et rougie. Elle avait voulu le rassurer pendant une de ses crises, il l'avait repoussée inconsciemment en la frappant.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ca va faire un mois qu'il est là, je me suis habituée à le voir comme ça!

* * *

Le chat leva la tête vers elle, légèrement surpris.

\- Tu redoutes son réveil?

\- Bien sûr! Lâcha t'elle comme une évidence, après tout je ne le connais pas.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il était calme. Elle caressa pour la centième son visage, frôlant cette cicatrice sur sa joue, démêlant ses cheveux indomptables. La main du sayen se posa sur sa taille comme un réflexe à cette caresse.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui, comment le ramener à la réalité?

* * *

Baddack était furieux, à peine Turnip sortit que sa colère explosa.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette putain de connerie? La planète Mayo, tu te fous de moi… C'était une putain de condamnation à mort.

Il avait hurlé plus que nécessaire, avec ce désir de tout fracasser et puis un peu plus calmement il ajouta.

\- J'ai faillit la tuer quand j'ai compris qu'elle était trop faible pour s'en sortir!

Le Roi arqua les sourcils surpris par ce pseudo aveu. Il repensait au visage de cette dernière quand elle avait comprit que Baddack avait été corrigé pour l'avoir protégée, et maintenant lui qui disait ça.

\- Pourquoi t'as hésité ?

Baddack leva un regard incrédule, de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était à cette phrase qu'il s'intéressait.

\- Tu te fous de moi?

\- Non! Pourquoi tu l'as pas tuée?

\- Parce que Freezer essaye de mettre la pagaille au sein de notre peuple, il nous oblige à nous entretuer. Qu'est ce que tu croyais?

Le roi se détourna de son ami l'air soucieux.

\- J'ai eu vent de ta mission de reconnaissance, j'ai demandé plus de précisions aux opérateurs, ils m'ont signalé le problème de suite. J'avais senti le piège c'est pour ça que j'ai fait contacter l'équipe la plus proche d'Oyam. Nom de Dieu, Baddack, qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'ignorer un ordre de l'empereur?

\- Mon équipe n'était pas au complet!

\- Tu crois que cette réponse va me suffire?

Baddack inspira à fond pour retrouver son calme, il s'adossa aux côtés du Roi, puis sans le regarder, il ajouta.

\- Je ne la veux plus dans mon équipe, elle n'a aucune capacité de combat, elle est faible, elle pleurniche tout le temps, c'est un vrai boulet et elle va finir par mettre en péril nos vies.

Je suis désolé pour Peas, mais sa fille est nulle, nulle et insupportable. Je vais finir par vraiment la tuer.

\- C'est une servante déplorable en plus de ça, elle n'a aucune qualité autre que celui d'être une femme.

Baddack se figea en entendant cette phrase, il venait de la condamner à assouvir les plaisirs des guerriers, à finir dans le harem de l'armée. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos, un milliard de solutions essayait de germer dans son esprit.

\- La cuisine! Dit-il sans réfléchir, elle est douée en cuisine.

\- Ouais, répondit le Roi moyennement sûr que cette idée lui plaisait mais Gine était quand même la fille de son mentor. C'est une bonne idée, va pour les mess.

Il fut soulager au fond de lui, il venait encore de la sortir d'une mauvaise passe, pour une dernière fois. Elle allait sortir de sa vie une fois pour toute, et ne plus jamais revenir, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il respira comme si on venait de lui retirer un fardeau.

\- Ne me mets plus personne d'autre, s'il te plait.

\- C'était à ce point une plaie?

\- T'as pas idée.

Baddack se détendait en reposant sa tête contre le mur, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Freezer? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça !

Végéta se tournait vers lui, il était d'accord avec lui. Il imita le général, tous deux les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je pense qu'on doit se préparer à d'autres déboires de sa part, mais malgré la haine que nous lui vouons, nous devons le garder comme allié si nous voulons garder un semblant de liberté et notre dignité.

\- Beau discours!

\- Je ne cherche pas à t'émouvoir, Baddack, mais je sais que toute révolte contre lui serait vaine, et crois-moi ça me fout en l'air de devoir dépendre de lui pour garantir notre survie.

\- On est d'accord… Putain comme je rêve d'écraser ses deux pauvres limaces.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Puis il s'écarta du mur, fit une courbette.

\- N'oublie de me débarrasser de cette écharde!

Il acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

\- Et toi, tiens-toi à carreau !

Quand il repassa devant la salle de soin, il remarqua qu'elle était vide. Il resta un instant, bloqué sur le tank qu'elle occupait.

\- Elle est sortie ce matin, elle avait les batteries HS, je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher quelques heures.

Baddack se tourna sur le médecin comme si celui-ci venait de lui faire un affront en lui donnant des explications comme s'il en avait besoin. Le doc à tête d'oiseau ne se laissa pas intimider.

\- Elle va bien, finit-il en rentrant de nouveau dans la salle afin d'éteindre les machines.

Il s'en fichait alors pourquoi il lui disait ça? D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il passer par-là pour rentrer chez lui? Il avait fait un détour.

Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer sa frustration. Quand il arriva Toma était là, préparant des bandages à ses mains, lui aussi voulait se défouler. Les deux hommes se lorgnèrent quelques instants.

\- Ca y est? Demanda t'il, t'es calmé.

\- Tu veux te battre?

\- Avec plaisir, Baddack.

C'est au bout de trois jours qu'il la revit. Elle était seule dans la salle d'entraînement de l'équipe, de dos, elle semblait regarder avec regret cette armure avec l'écu du peuple sayen. En retirant son armure pour une autre sans le sceau, Gine descendait d'une sphère pour rejoindre la classe inférieure, maintenant aux yeux des autres, elle n'était plus rien, elle devenait invisible.

Tout était fini pour elle, plus de missions, plus de massacres. Elle inspira fortement, elle semblait mélancolique.

\- C'est stupide comme réaction, n'est ce pas général?

Elle avait senti sa présence, elle lui avait parlé sans même se retourner, sans s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Il ne dit rien, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire? Ca l'énervait de la voir encore ici, mais ça l'énervait également de la voir partir, elle avait un potentiel qu'elle refusait d'exploiter. Gine posa le plastron sur l'étagère avant de lui faire face. Elle affichait un sourire franc et un visage enfin en paix et détendu.

\- Merci, Général!

Il eut un moment d'étonnement, interrogeant la jeune femme du regard.

\- De m'avoir traité de boulet auprès du Roi, de m'avoir rendu ma liberté!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

Il était froid et distant, elle prit cette réflexion aussi violemment qu'une gifle, sentant son cœur se briser. Idiote. Elle avait oublié qui il était, et de quoi il était capable, mais comment avait-elle pu croire…Comment avait-elle même pu penser? Quelle conne! Non, elle ne pleurerait plus devant lui, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle refoula difficilement son sanglot, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue!

Il se mit à ricaner en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pour que tu puisses me décevoir, il faudrait d'abord fallu que ça m'est touché et c'est pas le cas. Je me moque de ce que tu vas devenir maintenant, tu ne fais plus partie de mon équipe.

Les mots étaient blessants tout comme son attitude et le son de sa voix si cassante.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis venue chercher ici, je pensais…

\- Tu penses trop!

Le regard de Baddack se fit plus dur, il revoyait l'attaque, qu'elle avait mené sur Oyam. Cette puissance et cette force qu'elle n'exploitait pas, et qu'il désirait posséder, lui qui se démenait sans limites pour se perfectionner.

\- Quand je pense à ce potentiel qui dort en toi, que tu ne veux pas contrôler, que tu ne veux pas exploiter. Ca me dépasse…

Elle se figea à cette remarque, il n'avait rien dit au Roi. De toute évidence s'il l'avait fait, elle ne serait pas libre à cette heure-ci. Il n'avait rien dit et pour elle, ça voulait tout dire.

\- Je devrais te remercier pour ça aussi! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Il se pinça les lèvres, il se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchit avant de parler mais au final ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, il allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

\- Parce que je ne te supporte plus, que je ne veux plus me coltiner tes entraînements, tu es une source de problèmes avec tes états d'âme à la con. Tu nous emmerdes avec tes principes. C'est un soulagement de te ne plus t'avoir dans mes pattes!

Les mots la poignardaient, elle ne put retenir sa tristesse, elle baissa la tête honteuse de la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

\- Je regrette que tu ne sois pas comme Toma, il est beaucoup plus…

\- Arrêtes avec tes conneries, tu es vraiment plus naïve que je le pensais…

Son regard embué de larmes se leva sur lui avec étonnement. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir en entendre davantage, pourtant Baddack ne pouvait plus se contenir, il avait ce besoin vital de la démolir, de la mettre plus bas que terre.

\- Tu ne voyais pas son petit jeu, tous ces moments qu'il passait avec toi à te parler, à te réconforter n'avaient qu'un seul but: te mettre dans son tableau de chasse. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il te considérait?

\- Tais-toi, c'est pas vrai…Souffla t'elle.

\- Ah, non! Alors pour quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant, dis-moi, Gine, il était où quand tu étais vraiment en difficulté pendant les missions? Il était où ? C'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie?

Elle se sentait trahie subitement, il disait vrai, Toma ne venait la voir que quand elle est faible émotionnellement, quand elle était en manque d'affection. Elle n'avait pourtant pas répondu à ses avances.

Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Non, il avait réussi, il pouvait être fier. Elle le détestait mais elle n'allait pas en rester là, la colère lui monta au nez.

\- C'était peut-être pas lui, Baddack, mais dis-moi, qui c'était ? Hein?

Sa riposte fit mouche, elle l'avait touché en plein dans sa fierté en se rebellant de la sorte.

\- Celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, n'est ce pas le même qui a fait de ma vie un cauchemar? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée autant de fois si tu me détestes autant ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait espérer dans la grotte? Toi aussi, tu voulais m'épingler dans ton tableau de chasse? Je te déteste, tu n'es qu'un con manipulateur arrogant, et égoïste.

Il avait gardé la tête haute, l'air fier, rien de ce qu'elle venait de dire se semblait ébranler son ego. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air encore plus hautain.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes supérieurs! Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus rien maintenant qu'une sous classe et tes familiarités commencent à m'agacer.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant brisée que maintenant, tous les coups qui lui avaient mit jusqu'à présent lui semblait avoir été des caresses. Ca lui fit mal à la poitrine, elle l'avait presque vu différemment sur Oyam, mais tout ça n'avait été que du vent.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait outre passé sa position. Elle n'était plus un soldat, comme il lui avait si bien dit, elle n'était plus rien. Fermant les yeux, elle s'inclina avec un respect forcé devant lui. Il lui donnait la nausée.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu me laisses mourir, général.

Elle attendit, tête basse quelques instants avant de se retirer.

Il était fou furieux, lui aussi avait mal. Elle venait de sortir de sa vie à jamais, dans un cri de rage il attrapa son plastron et l'envoya furieusement en l'air avant de le réduire en poussière à l'aide d'une déferlante. Il avait besoin de déverser sa colère, il s'était fait une raison en ne l'ayant pas croiser jusqu'à présent, mais il avait fallu qu'elle pense encore à le remercier.

\- Stupide femme!

Il regardait les morceaux de l'armure, tout à fait l'image qu'il se faisait de lui-même. Il s'était détruit en la brisant, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il donna un coup de pied dans le tas de cendre.

Un mois s'était écoulé. Il ne l'avait pas revu.

La Célébration de l'union de Végéta approchait, toutes les missions avaient été suspendues, ils passaient leur temps à s'entraîner, le nom de Gine ne fut plus prononcer, elle avait disparut.

Il restait souvent chez lui, enfermé, regardant dehors, la solitude lui pesait mais il n'avait envie de voir personne, il pensait beaucoup à cette dispute, à ce moment dans la grotte. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un mauvais rêve, si au moins il avait pu s'éloigner de cette planète histoire de se remettre un peu sur les rails mais il fallut qu'il soit coincé ici.

Il devait se tenir à sa résolution de ne plus la revoir, et voilà le résultat, il se retrouvait seul chez lui, triste, en colère, il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre d'aller d'autres femmes. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, il se trouvait pathétique mais plus il essayait de se convaincre que ça allait passer et plus son image persistait. Il allait devenir fou. "Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je finirai par l'oublier"

La cérémonie eut lieu, enfin. Il se trouvait dans les rangs avec son équipe, au garde à vous devant le couple royal. La femme du Roi était entièrement voilée, personne ne devait la voir, pour sa sécurité. Elle était aussi grande que le Roi, elle se tenait tout de même avec beaucoup d'allure.

La fête continua dans les rues, au palais, l'alcool, la nourriture, il y avait de quoi de passer un bon moment. Il avait fini par la voir, elle se tenait loin de lui, elle regardait la scène où se déroulait le concours de danse. Elle vivait la danse qu'elle avait tant répétée avec eux, elle semblait envieuse, faisant les mêmes gestes qu'eux. Elle souriait, elle rigolait même à la vue de Toteppo qui avait dû la remplacer au dernier moment. Il était beaucoup moins gracieux, pointes, demi-pointes, portés, arabesque. A la fin elle applaudit avec beaucoup de ferveur, c'était plutôt pas mal, puis la mélancolie se lut sur son visage. Elle aurait dû être avec eux ce soir, mais maintenant elle n'était plus rien, ils ne la voyaient plus. Aucun d'entre eux n'était venu lui parler ou même lui dire bonjour. Elle était personne.

Elle rendait son couteau à viande à une autre servante, retirant son tablier avant de sortir de la salle. Son service était terminé.

Il ne la quittait plus des yeux, essayant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Pourquoi cette obstination? Il la suivit de loin, elle s'éloignait de toute cette fête, évitant des sayens ivres qui chantaient, qui risquaient surtout de lui chercher des ennuis. Elle se faufila dans le parc de la capitale, jusqu'à la balustrade qui surplombait le paysage. Elle leva les yeux vers la nuit étoilée. Le ciel était clair illuminé de milliard de points lumineux, c'était un beau spectacle, les étoiles filantes qui striaient cette toile violacée. Elle eut un sourire léger.

La revoir l'avait convaincu, il avait été ridicule depuis le début. Il se savait en sursis avec la fonction qu'il occupait alors pourquoi se privait-il ? Sa vie pouvait s'arrêter demain, il ne voulait pas mourir avec ce regret. Il n'était plus sur de rien, est ce qu'elle lui parlerait après la dernière fois? Il se lança enfin, de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder les étoiles! Dit-il doucement en s'approchant.

Elle s'était figée à cette voix, la colère commençait à revenir en elle. Elle eut un mouvement pour partir.

\- Reste, s'il te plait! Murmura t'il.

Elle obéit, après tout il était son supérieur, elle replongea le nez dans le ciel.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle, mais je ne les vois plus comme avant…

Il s'assit à son tour près d'elle dans le sens contraire, il regardait les lumières de la ville.

\- Comment tu les vois maintenant?

\- Comme des planètes en sursis…

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de tourner la tête pour la regarder enfin. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ce visage si doux, si beau à la lumière des astres.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tué ta vision des choses, j'espère qu'un jour tu les reverras comme avant.

Elle se raidit une nouvelle fois stupéfaite. "Est ce qu'il venait de dire "désolé"? Baddack, était désolé. Un seul mot avait suffit pour gonfler son cœur encore meurtrit à quoi jouait-il? Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard brillant.

\- Tu es tellement différente!

Il balaya les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait sur son visage, caressant de nouveau la peau de son visage, ce contact lui avait manqué.

Elle approcha son visage de celui du général, plus aucune rancœur, elle le regrettera peut-être plus tard. Elle sentait de nouveau battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage, elle l'avait tant désiré, presque autant qu'elle l'avait haït. Elle n'avait aucune paroles aucune volonté, elle craquait. Elle s'était jurée de plus jamais lui parler, de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle allait le revoir un jour.

Des rires, des gloussements. Baddack recula soudainement en poussant un grognement.

\- Si mon pote doit être par-là…Baddack? Hurla une voix enrouée.

Toma, complètement ivre, avec deux femmes de joie avec lui, des extra terrestre.

\- Baddack….Je vous jure les filles vous allez pas le regretter….Baddack…

Il baissa la tête en se redressant, elle lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je divague complètement, murmura t'il. Tu me…

\- Tais-toi, général

Les mots de trop, les mots qui blessent. Elle redressa la tête avec fierté, avant de le saluer d'une courbette. Elle semblait calme et sereine, il n'avait pas comprit ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Elle s'éloigna en silence, pour tomber nez à nez avec Toma. Ce dernier avança la tête pour la dévisager, une impression de déjà vue, mais lointaine pour lui.

\- Dis-moi servante, le général Baddack, tu l'as pas vu ?

"Servante", il ne savait même plus qui elle était, la douche froide, elle était blessée.

D'une voix glaciale, elle répondit qu'elle ne savait qui c'était.

\- Pff! Pas grave, on va le trouver, au pire vous serez à moi.

Il riait gras, il lui filait la nausée.

\- Ah! Te voilà, tu nous accompagnes ça te faire du bien…..

Les voix se turent. Elle marchait vite, très vite, puis elle se mit à courir, à courir très vite jusque chez elle, bousculant plusieurs sayens ivres qui sortaient de la fête, heureusement personne n'était en état de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une sous classe, sinon elle aurait pu être sévèrement puni.

Elle resta un moment adossé à la porte de sa chambre, la pièce vide silencieuse, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle pleurait, elle s'en était même pas rendu compte elle pleurait, puis elle se mit à rire nerveusement. Idiote. Ridicule et naïve.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, restant dans le noir pour éviter de croiser son reflet dans les miroirs, elle essuya ses yeux en reniflant. Elle avait passé un mois difficile après cette dispute, elle devait faire ses preuves auprès des autres sous-classes, elle devait essuyer les critiques, les insultes sans rien dire. Elle n'était plus personne, elle avait appris à n'être qu'une ombre, elle l'avait accepté. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne? Pourquoi avait-elle dû revoir Toma pour la conforter dans le fait que plus personne ne se souciait d'elle? Pourquoi?

Malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, elle prit une douche très chaude pour détendre ses muscles, et au fur et à mesure elle baissa doucement la température de l'eau. Elle se mit à rire doucement, ridicule, elle survivrait bientôt il partirait en mission. Stupide.

Au moins, elle l'avait entendu s'excuser. Elle rigola de nouveau pour dédramatiser, elle pouvait mourir tranquille après ça. Elle attrapa la serviette qu'elle enroula autour d'elle. Demain, elle reprendrait sa routine et ça irait mieux, demain seulement.

Elle stoppa net en entrant dans la chambre, en prise entre la surprise et la colère. Il était là à quelques mètres, immobile, les bras le long du corps, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle était fatiguée de cette situation, elle était lasse de recoller les morceaux après ses passages, en quoi trouvait-il ça amusant?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda t'elle.

Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait, elle se mit à reculer aussi.

\- A quoi tu joues? Dit-elle la voix fatiguée, sors d'ici.

Elle buta contre le mur, il continua posant sa main à hauteur de son visage en appuis sur le mur. Il posa son doigt sous le menton pour lui faire redresser la tête. Elle lui en voulait, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à chaque fois. Il avait ce regard si touchant, si différent. S'en était trop.

Elle leva la main pour pouvoir le gifler, mais il l'en empêcha en saisissant son poignet, il lui baissa le bras. Il avança son visage du sien.

\- Je ne joue pas…Murmura t'il.

Il ne se préoccupait de plus rien, il avait tant espéré goûter à ses lèvres. Il sentait la fièvre s'emparer de son corps, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le laissa faire. Il était revenu.

C'était comme une libération pour eux, le baiser s'intensifia, il chercha sa langue, pressant son corps sur le sien avec plus empressement. Elle lui attrapa le cou pour qu'il ne rompe pas le baiser, elle ne voulait plus qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, remontant délicatement vers sa poitrine, elle cambra comme par réflexe. Il n'appuya pas sa caresse, redescendant sa main qui lui servait d'appuie pour saisir la cuisse de Gine pour la remonter à sa taille, la soulevant légèrement, elle sentit cette main puissante et décidée à glisser vers son entre jambes. Il se décolla un peu afin de permettre à sa main d'atteindre son but. Elle ferma les yeux, en poussant gémissant. Il dévorait son cou, il s'empreignait de son odeur. Elle lui attrapa les cheveux pour pouvoir l'embrasser, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller la lèvre quand il poussa un doigt en elle. Son corps répondait parfaitement au stimuli du général, il aimait ça, ça augmentait son excitation. Elle attrapa son t-shirt pour le lui enlever, elle ne raisonnait plus, elle se fichait de tout ce soir, il était à elle. Elle l'embrassait fiévreusement, étouffant les gémissements qui se finissaient par des cris de jouissances. La chaleur lui montait aux joues, la sueur commençait par recouvrir leurs deux corps.

Les mains qui l'avaient tant frappée la caressaient, les lèvres qui l'insultaient l'embrassaient, les yeux qui la glaçaient l'enflammaient et la voix qui la terrifiait la désirait. Il n'était plus le même homme, il était venu sans sa carapace, sans sa fierté.

Doucement il fit glisser la serviette au sol, avant de la déposer sur le lit. Il la désirait depuis trop longtemps, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon de toile avant de la recouvrir. Leur peau était en contact, la chaleur de leur corps, elle était magnifique avec ses joues rosées de désir, ses yeux brillants. Elle sentait l'empressement du général contre son bas ventre, elle entendait presque battre le cœur du sayen, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi séduisant. Elle caressa les muscles imposants, l'attirant vers elle pour lécher délicatement ses lèvres. Baddack la plaqua sur le lit, lui écartant un peu les cuisses pour s'introduire en elle.

La satisfaction était intense, le plaisir devint vite incontrôlable, elle s'agrippa aux draps quand il accéléra le mouvement, venant en elle plus profondément. Il laissa échappé des râles de plus en plus fort, elle poussa un cri. Il sentait les muscles de la jeune femme se crisper violemment, arrachant les draps, elle retenait ses cris.

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, il adorait ça. Il se retira soudainement, elle allait protestée quand il l'attira brusquement vers lui, la forçant à se lever. Il la plaqua contre le mur en lui dévorant la bouche, il lui remonta les cuisses. Il la maintenait fermement contre le mur poussant en elle avec force encourager par les gémissements de plaisirs. L'ardeur qu'il déployait la plongea dans l'extase, elle ne contrôlait plus les cris, les encouragements. Elle lui planta ses ongles dans le dos, c'était pur délice, il ferma les yeux pour savourer sa jouissance. Les mouvements ralentirent. Elle était complètement étourdie, il posa son front en sueur dans le creux de son épaule, il était haletant, reprenant ses esprits. Ca avait été si intensif, si sublime, il avait été largement à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle l'entourait de ses bras déposant des baisers sur sa joue, sur son oreille. Elle le remercia timidement. Sans bouger, il sourit.

C'est quand elle voyait qu'il mettait du temps à la déposer, qu'elle constatait qu'il était toujours en elle, toujours aussi dur. Elle voulut le décoller d'elle, c'est alors que sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau, elle sentait des millions papillons dans le ventre. Il venait de reprendre avec douceur un va et vient. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il voyait la flamme se rallumer, et il attisait son appétit.

\- Je faisais juste une pause!

Il était lent mais intense savourant chacun des mouvements.

\- Round 2! Ajouta t'elle la voix enrouée.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, langue contre langue en augmentant la cadence et la force des coups de reins. Bientôt, elle ne put plus l'embrasser, elle devait de nouveau extérioriser le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Son bas ventre étant devenu plus sensible, tout alla plus vite, elle sentait monter en elle un nouvel orgasme.

Il le remarqua, plus lucide que tout à l'heure, il s'amusa à focaliser sa bouche contre la sienne, pour ne plus lui donner l'occasion de hurler. Elle passa ses doigts avec fougue dans la chevelure de son partenaire. Il voulait la voir soumise, attrapant ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, elle était à lui complètement.

Il la bascula devant lui, elle eut juste le temps de prendre appuis sur ses mains pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Dos à lui, les sensations décuplèrent, il la tenait fermement par la taille. Les râles du sayen devinrent de plus en plus rauques, aiguisant son plaisir. Il se lâcha en elle dans un cri rauque. Elle le sentit trembler pendant un court instant. A moins que ce ne fut-elle. Il s'écroulait presque sur elle. Il roula sur le côté, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, reprenant son souffle. Il l'attira contre lui, leur cœur battait à l'unisson, ils étaient aux bords de l'explosion. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit. Les bruits de la ville avaient cessé, tout le monde dormait. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était recouvert du drap, dos à elle, elle se mit à écouter sa respiration régulière. Cette nuit avait été formidable, maintenant elle redoutait ce qui allait se passer quand il se réveillerait. Elle le voyait déjà s'habiller et sortir sans même la regarder, satisfait d'avoir eu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Parce qu'au fond, ils savaient que ça n'avait été que pure folie, que leurs rangs les empêcheraient de refaire cette erreur. Sur Végéta les crimes étaient pardonnables par contre, le non-respect des classes était très mal vu, d'ailleurs c'était du jamais vu. Il avait enfreint les règles, à moins que pour lui cette histoire ne soit que purement sexuelle. Elle remarqua qu'il avait entouré sa queue autour de son poignet, comme pour le retenir.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos en soupirant, regardant le plafond de son appartement. Elle allait souffrir à nouveau quand il se réveillerait. Elle était aussi gentille que lui était mauvais, aussi douce que lui cruel, aussi joyeuse que lui fier.

\- Pis, zut, pensa t'elle.

La respiration de Baddack changeait, il commençait à bouger, sa queue relâchait sa prise. Il se réveillait doucement.

\- C'est l'occasion, se dit-elle.

Elle se pressa de quitter le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, pour une douche, pour une longue douche. Elle avait la certitude qu'il en profiterait pour partir et jamais revenir. Ca serait mieux ainsi. Il l'avait aimé une nuit, elle ferma les yeux, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Les bruits venaient de la chambre. Elle soupira avant de passer sa tête sous le jet d'eau, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre partir, elle ne voulait pas entendre la porte se refermer. L'eau dans ses oreilles la coupait du monde. Elle resta ainsi une éternité, la peur au ventre, elle se mit à sourire pour dédramatiser. Tout était silencieux à nouveau. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son dos, elle ferma les yeux, levant la tête pour permettre au jet de couler sur sa poitrine. Il était parti.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et eut un sursaut quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, une main se posa sur son ventre, le corps imposant contre le sien, elle vit sa queue la ceinturer. Elle parut complètement déboussoler. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer de soulagement, de joie. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre lui, il continua d'embrasser son cou.

\- Je pensais que tu étais partit! Avoua t'elle

Il le savait, il l'avait bien comprit. Il la retourna, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était sincère, et tout à fait sérieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était en train de lui mentir.

\- J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi!

Elle sourit un peu gênée, alors c'était ça, il la voulait encore cette nuit, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Round 3 ?

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement avec beaucoup de douceur. Il la serra tendrement contre lui.

\- Non, dit-il simplement, on a le temps pour les rounds. Je te donnerais d'autres occasions de me supplier de continuer mais je dois dormir et je veux que tu sois là!

Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé, en quelques mots, il venait de la combler de joie. Elle le regardait se laver, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Espérer entendre ses mots de sa bouche, s'apparentaient à espérer voir les mercenaires cueillir des fleurs pour les esclaves.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, il la porta jusqu'au lit, la sortant de ses songes. Elle se lova contre lui, elle aimait sentir son odeur, sentir sa chaleur.

\- Que se passera t'il demain? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura t'il en lui caressant les cheveux, mais il est plus prudent pour toi que personne ne sache…

\- Pourquoi? Questionna t'elle en le regardant, tu as honte à cause du rang…

Il la força à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Non! Dit-il brutalement, pour ta protection…

Elle se redressa de nouveau pour poser une dernière question mais il la devança en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans les décoller, il ajoute:

\- Arrête de penser…Dormons maintenant, où je devrais rentrer.

Elle l'embrassa et reposa sa tête. Elle serra plus fort contre lui.


	11. kikoho

Il l'avait regardé dormir, il n'arrivait pas se résoudre à partir. Elle était devenue son plus grand point faible, tout allait se compliquait si leur histoire se savait. Il était général, elle était au même titre qu'un esclave.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était assis en face d'elle sur le fauteuil, il s'était rhabillé. Elle resserra le drap contre sa poitrine, il avait un regard dur, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle eut quelques frissons, elle se força à sourire.

\- Je pars en mission!

Elle hocha la tête. Il s'était préparé à répondre à toutes ses questions, mais contre tout attente, elle ne se montra pas curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas quand mon retour est programmé!

\- Je sais comment ça se passe…

Il se redressa en s'étirant et se dirigea vers la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée, tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Attend moi! Lui demanda t'il.

\- Je ne bougerais pas.

\- J'espère bien que si, dit-il en souriant, au moins pour une question d'hygiène.

Elle eut un moment de doute, il venait de faire de l'humour!

\- T'es drôle quand tu veux! Lui fit-elle remarquer…Baddack?

Elle se leva d'un bond emportant le drap avec elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire sans réagir. Elle l'embrassa longuement en lui tenant le visage.

\- Reviens-moi!

Il sortit de la pièce, et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, il se sentait redevenir lui-même. Son ego, sa fierté, reprenait enfin leur place. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il pouvait être deux personnes à la fois.

Il prit place à bord du vaisseau avoir écouté les élucubrations de l'opérateur concernant la mission.

\- La planète Kikoho s'attend plus ou moins à une attaque de notre part, le seigneur Zarbon avait essayé de convaincre leur dirigeant mais sans résultat. La planète doit être préservée et si, ma fois vous faites des survivants, ils seront envoyés en esclaves dans nos colonies.

\- Elle est destinée à être vendue?

\- Euh! Non, je ne pense pas, il y a un projet de construction de base de ravitaillement et de tour de contrôle.

\- Très bien.

\- Les plans, approximatif de la planète sont enregistrés dans votre scanner. La population est pour une grande partie civile. Une partie de plaisir pour vous!

Baddack lui prit le scanner avant de le placer sur son œil. Il regardait le petit caméléon qui le suivait encore.

\- Tu as autre chose à me dire?

Il fut un instant dérouté, il aimait son boulot, donner des explications le valorisait. Mais il dut admettre que sa tâche était finie.

\- Non, mon général.

\- Alors dispose!

Il salua le Général avant de faire demi-tour. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à la salle commune où l'attendaient les autres. Ils levèrent un regard interrogateur sur leur responsable, il n'aimait pas le silence qui y régnait. Il comprit assez rapidement que le manque d'ambiance était dû à la gueule de bois de la veille et du concours de danse lamentablement perdu face au commando Ginue.

\- Nous sommes prêts au décollage! Fit une voix par l'interphone, quatre, trois, deux, un… Décollage.

Dans un grondement de moteur et de vibrations le vaisseau décolla. Il s'éloignait enfin de Végéta, loin de son trouble. Il allait reprendre les missions sans elle, il était de nouveau pressé de se servir de ses poings, de se battre sans devoir la protéger. Il se sentait à nouveau libre.

Ils attendaient quelques minutes que le vaisseau prenne une vitesse de croisière avant de se lever. Toma se jeta sur le Général en le prenant par les épaules, il se plaça contre son oreille:

\- Non, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier soir? T'es passé à côté d'un feu d'artifice…Cette race d'alien, c'est vraiment de la bombe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- J'imagine, dit-il simplement en voyant le regard brillant de son ami qui semblait revivre sa nuit.

\- C'est vraiment dommage!

\- Je pense qu'on a autre chose penser!

Il opina du chef en s'éloignant, il se plaça sur une chaise avec les autres, ils attendaient les explications.

Le temps de voyage était de quarante jours. Il se sentit prisonnier maintenant, quatre-vingt jours de voyage additionnés à ceux de la mission, il partait pour trois mois, trois mois… Il eut un léger pincement au cœur.

Ils avaient passé leur temps à s'entraîner, Baddack avait retrouvé Toma. Discuter, rigoler avec lui, lui faisait du bien comme si tout était normal. Personne ne parlait d'elle, elle n'avait jamais existé.

Après entraînement éreintant, il n'eut pas le courage de repartir dans ses appartements pour se laver, il s'était rendu aux douches communes. Il détendait ses muscles sous l'eau brûlante, il tourna la tête se sentant épier. Sélipa le regardait, appuyée contre le mur les jambes et les bras croisés. Sans aucune gêne il continua à se doucher.

\- Tu ne visites plus ma couche? Lui fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

Il arrêta l'eau et commença à se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle se dirigea vers lui, arrivant à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser un doigt pour essuyer une goutte d'eau qui s'écoulait tranquillement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je te sens tellement distant ces derniers temps?

Il arrêta le mouvement de son amie qui descendait de plus en plus bas, tenant fermement son poignet, Il la regardait de façon sévère.

\- Et alors? Cracha t'il, Turnip ne te suffit plus?

Elle s'approcha encore plus près, pressant son corps au sien en minaudant.

\- Depuis, quand tu te poses autant de questions? Tu es jaloux?

\- Laisse tomber.

Il la repoussa doucement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller, il s'enroula dans la serviette pour rejoindre son appartement.

Il l'avait laissé là, sidérée, dégoûtée d'avoir été rejetée de cette façon. Elle n'en revenait toujours de la façon dont il l'avait repoussé, elle qui avait toujours eut ce qu'elle voulait de sa part ou de celle Toma. La colère s'empara d'elle.

La pilule fut dure à avaler pour elle, mais elle se fit une raison. On ne la rejetait qu'une fois, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ramper devant quelqu'un, sa fierté le lui interdisait.

Kikoho était en vue. Les mercenaires seraient les seuls à mettre pied à terre, ils avaient prit les navettes pour s'y rendre.

Il faisait bon, la température idéale, ils avaient atterrit dans la ville la plus importante.

Les yeux terrorisés, les cris effrayés, les mères qui se jètent sur les enfants pour les emmener loin d'eux. Le caméléon n'avait pas tort, à la réaction de la population, ils étaient attendus. Quel agréable sentiment de se savoir craint? Quelle bonne sensation que celle de se sentir puissant! On entendait crier:

\- La garde! Appelez la Garde… Aux abris…

Toma sourit, en se frottant les mains d'un air maléfique.

\- Oui, faites ça, appelez la garde!

Une sirène violente retentit. Les mercenaires durent plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour atténuer le bruit si strident.

Des milliers de soldats arrivèrent enfin dans un bruit de métal assourdissant. Tous portaient une armure scintillante qui épousait leur corps musclé, ils n'avaient pas de visage qu'un simple masque en métal. Ils étaient armés d'un long sabre, encore pensa Baddack en remarquant l'arme.

\- Tout ça pour nous! Continua Toma.

Les sayens se préparaient à combattre, se mettant en garde mais d'un coup, les soldats posèrent un genou à terre, en signe de respect, un chemin se faisait dans la foule pour facilité le passage d'un autre guerrier portant une cape rouge. Il s'était approché des mercenaires sans hésitation, sans crainte il retira son masque.

Il était jeune, une vingtaine d'année à peine, il avait un visage doux et angélique. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs tressés, une barbe hirsute tressée aussi. Il ressemblait beaucoup aux sayens anatomiquement parlant. Il était confiant et cette assurance interpella le Général.

\- Nous savions que vous alliez venir, nous nous sommes préparer à vous combattre qui que vous soyez. L'armée de Kikoho ne se rend pas, elle se battra à mort si nécessaire..

Il prit le temps de dévisager les guerriers de l'espace, la queue de singe, les cheveux noirs indisciplinés. La réaction qu'il eut, ne laissa aucun doute. Il baissa la tête trouvant difficile d'avouer la suite.

\- Nous savons que nous n'avons aucune chance, votre réputation vous devance, sayen… Nous donnerons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle dans ce combat perdu d'avance.

Baddack s'était attendu à tout mais certainement pas ça. Il avait même pensé qu'ils capituleraient, qu'ils se renderaient.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de mérite de venir nous dire ça!

\- Attendez juste quelques instants avant de commencer, que nos civils puissent se mettre à l'abris…

La requête l'étonna et Toteppo se mit à rire gravement trouvant la situation ridicule, depuis quand on leur donnait des ordres.

\- Bande de Mécréants! On se fout de tes civils!

Le soldat eut un regard très dur, de l'inconscience de sa part. Connaissait-il vraiment les sayens pour demander ça?

\- C'est une question d'honneur! Nous sommes tous soldats ici, battons-nous ensemble, laissons-les

\- Pauvre crétin! Cracha Toma, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va arriver à ton peuple quand on en aura finit avec ta garde?

Le jeune soldat se raidit, enfin la terreur dans ses yeux, il prenait conscience de la barbarie de ses adversaires. Il ne pouvait admettre cette issue pour eux.

\- Ils ne savent pas… Vous ne respectez donc aucunes règles, vous n'avez aucun sens moral?

\- Mais on est pas ici pour jouer, on en a rien à foutre de tes putains de règles! Lança à son tour Sélipa

Baddack n'était pas intervenu, écoutant les arguments et le dialogue de cet homme courageux. L'armée semblait prête à agir, n'attendant qu'un geste de sa part pour fondre sur l'ennemi. Il avait devant lui un peuple dévoué, courageux, qui avait des valeurs.

\- Ton nom soldat? Demanda le Général sans le regarder.

Tous furent surpris.

\- Shurik! Répondit-il en se courbant rapidement.

\- Baddack! Dit-il en se désignant d'une main sur le plastron. Dis-moi, vous ne capitulerez pas ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question? S'étonna doucement Pumpkin.

\- Non, Baddack, notre nature nous interdit de nous rendre. Nous nous battrons, c'est un code d'honneur. Tu peux comprendre ça. Nous sommes tous deux soldats?

\- Ne nous compares pas… Commença Toteppo excédé par ce discours.

\- La ferme! Cria Baddack.

Il baissa les yeux sur le soldat.

\- Shurik, tu as ma parole, nous ne toucherons pas à ton peuple!

\- Quoi? Dirent les autres sayens à l'unissons.

Shurik ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance en cet homme, mais avait-il le choix de toute façon? Il vit le mercenaire lui tendre la main en signe de pacte, il hésita quelques instants.

\- J'admire ton sens du devoir! Dit simplement Baddack.

Le jeune soldat lui serra la main en souriant.

\- Rejoins tes rangs et lance l'assaut. Tu as peur de mourir?

\- Je ne sais pas, Baddack, mais j'y suis préparé.

Il s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre le fond des rangs, un autre muni d'une sorte de corne attendait. Il le vit fermer son casque en métal sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mascarade? Balança Pumpkin

\- Je vous préviens, dit-il, on ne s'amuse pas, on se bat et c'est tout.

Les épées se brandirent, la corne retentit. Les soldats chargèrent.

La bataille ne fut pas aussi simple qu'il avait pu penser, ils possédaient une vitesse incroyable, ils maniaient leurs épées avec beaucoup de précisions.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux, c'était visible, les soldats tombaient comme des mouches. Aucuns soldats n'attaquaient Baddack, à croire qu'ils ne méritaient pas de l'affronter. Shurik se préparait, il n'aurait que lui en adversaire, ça irait vite.

Ils se battaient donnant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ils se battaient avec honneur.

Les sayens déversaient sur eux des boules d'énergie, les troupes ne montraient aucune peur, aucune souffrance.

Enfin Shurik s'élançait sur lui. Baddack esquiva le coup d'épée destiné à l'éventrer, il essaya encore en vain d'abattre son arme sur sa tête. Le mercenaire l'évita de nouveau, le frappant d'un coup de poing sur la nuque. Shurik envoya un coup de pied en plein menton, suivit d'un autre à la poitrine. Baddack alterna les coups de poings au plexus, finit par un balayage accélérant sa chute coup de pied écrasant avec le talon sur le torse.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants maintenant la pression.

Shurik se dégagea en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre en frappant la jambe d'appuie. Ils se faisaient de nouveau face à face, se jaugeant. Shurik alterna une série de coups de pied ascendant au niveau des côtes du général. Baddack repoussa le dernier coup violemment pour frapper à son tour d'un coup de pied retourné, et le dégagea à l'aide d'une boule d'énergie.

Le jeune soldat se releva presque aussitôt. La résistance qu'il montrait étonnait le guerrier de l'espace. Ils s'élancèrent dans un corps, Shurik encaissa plusieurs coups au niveau du visage, pour recevoir un double coup de pied au niveau de thorax. Les dommages, qu'il reçut en dernier, n'étaient pas négligeables. Il se releva encore une fois tenant une posture moins sûre, la main posée sur son plastron. Il grognait de douleur. Le général remarqua le sang qui coulait le long de son cou. Il respirait difficilement.

Shurik jeta un regard autour de lui, tout n'était que désastre, les corps s'empilaient, déchirés, brisés. Il s'y était préparé, mais il n'avait pas pensé que la réalité serait si dure à regarder.

Il leva la tête sur le sayen, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une prière, agitant une main devant lui, il formait des cercles, des points et des croix.

La lumière fut violente, baddack dut protéger ses yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habituent. Le vent soufflait férocement, le faisant reculer. Le général n'en revenait pas, médusé devant lui se tenait un monstre de trois mètres de hauteur sur deux de larges, une crinière de feu entourait sa tête. Une bête à cornes impressionnante, des bras très longs avec de grosses mains terminées par de puissantes griffes acérées. Un croisement hideux entre un loup, un homme aux pattes de chèvre. Le monstre ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher un cri déversé de flammes.

\- Qu'est…ce…que?

Il jeta un regard à ses collègues qui continuaient à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient loin, mais on ne pouvait ne pas remarquer ce monstre. Il esquiva une boule de feu qui semblait puissante. Le sol n'était pas calciné. Les griffes voulurent le déchiqueter, il les évita aussi en roulant sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il envoya une déferlante violente qui frappait le monstre au visage sans dégât apparent. Toma tourna un regard interrogateur sur son ami, il ne voyait pas ce monstre. C'était un mirage, un leurre. Il sentait le danger, son instinct le poussait à absolument éviter tout contact physique. Baddack réussit à éviter la montagne de muscles et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit qui semblait le manipuler. Il attrapa Shurik pour le frapper durement au visage, son adversaire n'avait rien vu venir. Il se semblait se désarticuler au fur et à mesure des coups. Le monstre hurlait de douleur, l'image vacillait. Il continuait à le marteler de toutes ses forces et finit par lui administrer une puissante déferlante qui fit voler en éclat son armure.

Il se retourna, la bête avait disparut. C'était quoi ce bordel?

Les mercenaires achevaient les derniers survivants en souriant presque, aucunes blessures à déplorer. Baddack se pencha sur le corps à moitié brûlé et brisé de Shurik. Il le délivra de son masque de fer. La respiration difficile, le soldat se noyait dans son sang.

\- Tu t'es battu vaillamment, mais c'était quoi ça?

Il sourit légèrement déversant un flot de sang de sa bouche. Il se mit à trembler d'une façon irraisonnée, le froid de la mort l'entourait.

Des hurlements lointains leurs parvenaient. Les mercenaires s'étaient précipités sur les cases qui servaient d'abris à la population. Toteppo avait attrapé une femme brutalement par les cheveux, la jetant par terre comme si elle n'était rien.

\- Tu… Tu avais pro…Promis! S'affola t'il en avalant le sang.

Il suffoquait, en toussant. L'émotion qu'il dégageait était forte, une étincelle de supplication dans le regard.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, Shurik!

Il redressa la tête, arma une boule d'énergie qu'il fit exploser devant Toteppo qui se tourna vers lui stupéfait!

\- J'étais sérieux, Toteppo, personne ne les touche!

\- C'est une plaisanterie! Souffla Sélipa, depuis quand ce sont eux qui décident?

\- Depuis que j'ai donné ma parole, tu as quelque chose à redire?

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est toi qui vois!

Ils s'alignèrent et croisèrent les bras comme un seul homme, les visages défaits et frustrés de ne pas pouvoir détruire, broyer. Ils ne quittèrent pourtant pas des yeux les civils entassés, ils avaient le regard inquiétant et fou d'un animal affamé contraint à ne pouvoir que regarder sa proie.

Baddack baissa les yeux sur le mourant, il pouvait lire le soulagement d'avoir réussit à leur sauver la vie.

\- Personne de ton peuple ne moura de notre main, Shurik! Mais connaissant le sort des esclaves, tu devrais me supplier d'abréger leur souffrance.

\- Que la vie…est, l'espoir…per…persiste…

\- Tu es bien naïf, il n'y a que vous qui respectiez un code d'honneur…

\- Et toi…

\- Les personnes pour qui je bosse, se foutent de ma parole et de la condition de ceux que tu protèges, leur vie va être un enfer.

\- J'ai…Espoir… La vie…Mérite qu'on se batte…quelles que soient les condi…tions

Il toussa violemment attrapant le bras du sayen. Baddack tiqua à cette attitude mais laissa faire. La volonté de Shurik était claire, il se mourait, il ne voulait plus souffrir, partir dans la dignité d'avoir été le dernier souffle de son armée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant dans un silence pesant. Il avait pourtant des questions à lui poser sur son étrange attaque, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui. Shurik ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il arborait un visage fier, presque victorieux malgré la défaite. En les ouvrant de nouveau, il encouragea le général.

Le geste fut rapide et précis, il lui écrasa d'un coup violent la gorge. Les yeux de Shurik se perdaient dans les méandres de la mort.

\- J'admire ton optimisme.

Les civils avaient été rassemblés non loin de tous les cadavres. Ils se cachaient les yeux pour ne pas voir ce charnier. Les femmes pleuraient dans les bras des hommes, les enfants hurlaient de terreur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait advenir d'eux.

Il avait vu cet homme responsable de la disparition de ses héros, de son père, arriver tranquillement près des autres singes. Il semblait tellement indifférent à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait un visage serein, tâchés du sang des soldats. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi cruel et brute? Il ne pleurait pas contrairement aux autres, il était habité par la colère, la haine, cette envie destructrice de tout anéantir, d'anéantir leurs petites vies insignifiantes. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux auparavant, et maintenant il découvrait leurs existences après ce carnage. Il tenait fermement un pieu en métal, le regard vide, il émettait un grondement.

Ces monstres s'envolaient, où allaient-ils? Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, enragé.

Cette main douce se posa sur son bras, il la connaît, elle s'approcha pour l'enlacer tendrement chuchotant à son oreille. Il connaît cette odeur, il connaît cette voix qui le suppliait de faire flancher sa colère. Elle attrapa le pieu pour lui arracher des mains.

\- Retiens tes démons!

L'énorme vaisseau atterrit près d'eux, soulevant poussière et gravats. Les ennuis continuaient, une armée de soldats de l'empereur dévalèrent le pont d'une même cadence, ils se mirent à les encadrer, les menaçant d'une arme.

Baddack s'était approché du groupe de survivants, il scrutait rapidement les visages.

Les paroles douces n'avaient plus aucun effet, l'approche du monstre était pour lui insupportable, la colère explosa. Il échappa à l'écrin de douceur pour se jeter sur lui, la rage devait sortir. Baddack n'eut absolument aucun mal arrêter l'attaque en le stoppant d'un coup de poing au visage. Etourdi, désemparé, l'enfant resta au sol quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Il s'était mis en garde, prêt à bondir. Le général avait empêché d'un geste, les soldats d'intervenir pour le malmener.

Baddack remarqua la colère du jeune garçon, il le voyait serrer les dents et les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses mains. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, la femme à la douce odeur fut prise d'une peur incontrôlable, elle avait voulu se jeter sur lui pour le protéger d'éventuelles représailles. Les autres femmes la retenaient malgré ses protestations, elles ne la lâchaient pas.

\- Un jour mon garçon, tu grandiras, tu deviendras quelqu'un de fort et tu seras à même de mener ta revanche à terme. Je serais là et je donnerais l'occasion d'aboutir à ton désir de me tuer.

\- Je vous tuerais… Grogna t'il.

\- Nous verrons plus tard, mais pour l'instant essaye de survivre en gardant cette motivation au fond de toi.

Il le poussa doucement à l'aide d'un doigt sur la poitrine. Il avait scruté le reste des survivants, enlacés les uns aux autres, affolés, tremblants.

\- J'ai fais une promesse à votre soldat Shurik!

Les pleurs redoublèrent et finirent en plaintes en entendant ce nom. Shurik devait être bien plus qu'un simple soldat, pourtant il était tellement jeune. Autant de maturité dans cette petite tête, il en arrivait presque à l'admirer.

\- Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, je ne garantis pas votre survis. Je ne suis pas responsable de votre devenir car vous appartenez dorénavant à l'empereur Freezer. Respecter les règles qu'on vous donne et vous vivrez.

Il remarqua cette jeune femme dans le lot, celle qui avait essayé de se jeter sur l'enfant. Elle était richement vêtue avec un diadème sur la tête. Elle était protéger par d'autres femmes, cela le confortait dans le sens qu'elle devait avoir de l'importance.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle pour attraper son poignet afin de l'extirper du lot. L'enfant poussa un cri.

\- Il y a d'autres guerriers?

\- Sauvage! Hurla t'elle

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais!

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi!

Il lui attrapa violemment les joues d'une poigne de fer. L'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux et surtout à se taire.

\- Tu n'as donc rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire. Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai donné ma parole à ton soldat, c'est ce qui te sauve la vie pour le moment mais ne tire pas trop sur la corde, je vous ai aussi prévenu que vous deviez vous plier à nos ordres.

Il la lâcha pour lui permettre de répondre, il s'était assuré qu'elle avait bien comprit. Elle massa ses joues rougies, baissant la tête, résignée.

\- Quelle vie avons-nous gagnée? Soupira t'elle.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, il a répondu "espoir"…

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas… Souffla t'elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Notre armée était concentrée ici… Il n'y a plus de guerriers…Il n'y a plus que nous.

\- Bien, j'espère que tu ne nous mens pas…

\- Quel serait mon intérêt?

\- Quel est ton rôle sur cette planète?

Elle leva la tête, les yeux humides pour regarder les membres de son peuple. Elle avait bien prit conscience que maintenant, elle n'était plus rien, toutes les richesses qu'elle avait ne pourraient pas les sortir de là.

\- Je suis l'impératrice Khin.

\- Rectification! Lança une voix nasillarde, tu étais, maintenant tu es esclave…

Baddack se retourna stupéfait d'entendre cette voix. Kiwi venait d'arriver, encore un sbire de Freezer. La jeune femme baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Murmura l'enfant indigné.

\- Maintenant notre le seul but est tenir jusqu'à demain, et demain on verra bien…

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Tais-toi!

Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement en lui tenant la main.

Les mercenaires avaient rassemblé toutes les âmes vivantes de la planète à la recherche éventuelle de guerriers, comme elle l'avait prédit aucun guerriers que des paysans.

Cinquante mille esclaves avaient été rassemblés.

Kiwi était arriver avec un autre vaisseau, il les avait suivit, avait assisté à la bataille, et maintenant, il allait gérer les opérations. Il y eut une sélection, les femmes et les hommes faibles, maigres, vieux et enfants étaient isolés des autres plus costauds. Les petites mains seraient parfaites pour le service sur la planète Végéta ou sur les autres planètes colonisées. Ils les faisaient monter à bord, les pleures avaient reprit, les familles, les amis se séparaient, sans doute pour toujours. La partie d'entre eux qui restaient, devaient faire le ménage de la planète, brûler les morts, détruire leurs villages pour construire les projets de Freezer.

Baddack avait assisté à la montée des esclaves dans son vaisseau, Il avait revu le regard meurtrier du môme.

\- Ton nom? Lui demanda t'il quand il arriva à sa hauteur

\- Gotlas!

\- Je n'oublierai pas…

\- Moi, non, plus.

Ils les avaient entassés dans une salle bien trop petite pour eux. Ils étaient compressés les uns contre les autres, pouvant à peine bouger.

Il avait voulu ignorer ce peuple mais la curiosité reprenait le dessus, comment marchait cette attaque ? Cette invocation qu'il avait été le seul à voir?

Il s'était diriger vers le hangar de stockage. A peine la porte s'ouvrit que son estomac se souleva, l'odeur était insupportable, nauséabonde. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien, ils ressemblaient à des âmes déchues. Les vivants côtoyant les morts, les plus faibles n'avaient pas survécu à quinze jours de voyages. Ils étaient devenus des animaux réduits à manger leurs morts et à boire leur urine pour survivre. Il lorgna les gardiens qui s'amusaient à leur jeter de la nourriture, qui se résumait surtout à des restes et à des déchets de la cuisine.

Baddack avait remarqué l'enfant dans les bras de la femme au diadème, bien entendu cette dernière avait été dépouillée, leurs vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons poisseux. Le spectacle était affligeant. Elle avait levé les yeux sur lui, elle serrait dans ses bras l'enfant endormit. Elle était désespérée.

Elle l'avait suivit des yeux, elle l'avait vu s'entretenir avec leurs gardiens, elle n'avait même pas réagit quand il la désigna du doigt. A quoi bon? Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour avoir peur!

Khin fut traînée par les soldats jusqu'aux appartements de Baddack. Les soldats qui les croisaient, étaient écœurés de sentir une telle odeur. Ils la firent entrer à l'aide d'une crosse afin d'éviter de la toucher.

\- Mon Général, nous allons nous arrêter afin de permettre aux navettes alliées de venir récupérer les esclaves pour les conduire sur les planètes colonisées.

\- Combien de navettes sont attendues?

\- Je crois, hésita t'il un instant.

Le regard de Baddack devint si froid qu'il lui provoqua un frisson, "on ne croit pas, on est sûr", le second soldat s'inclina à son tour la voix tremblante.

\- Trente navettes, mon général, pour une charge moyenne de vingt esclaves selon les besoins, nous en gardons dix pour Végéta.

\- Très bien, je pense que ça va prendre une bonne heure. Disposez et faites en sorte que ça ne s'éternise pas.

Les deux soldats le saluèrent avant de sortir. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans cette grande pièce tout confort, rien à voir avec l'espace qu'elle a connu jusqu'ici.

Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu, i peine deux semaines. Ses cheveux étaient très gras, très lourds, sa peau était crasseuse, les ongles et les pieds noirs. Une puanteur infernale envahissait la pièce, l'air devenait suffocant. Ses vêtements avaient été réduits en lambeaux, faisant découvrir un corps meurtris couvert de griffures.

Une chose était évidente pour lui, il ne pourrait pas l'interroger dans cet état, il était à deux doigts de rendre son déjeuner.

\- Prend une douche! Lui ordonna t'il en lui désignant la salle de bain. Tu as des vêtements à l'intérieur.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle avait appris à écouter, à obéir.

Quand elle reparut devant lui, elle avait revêtu une simple robe faite d'un seul morceau tel une toge noire sans forme et bien trop grosse pour elle. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur vitalité, leur brillance, leur liberté. Elle redressa enfin la tête. Elle avait reçu un coup au visage, un hématome était apparu sur sa joue, et sa lèvre était fendue.

Elle avait perdu ce feu qu'il l'animait quand elle s'était rebellée. Il l'avait regardé en silence. Il sentait sa peur, son stress, son angoisse. Il entendait sa respiration saccader, quinze jours avaient suffit pour transformer cette femme.

Sans rien dire, elle s'avança vers lui en faisant glisser la robe noire, découvrant son corps entièrement nu. Elle possédait une magnifique silhouette svelte, légèrement marquée par la faim, recouvert d'un tatouage noir représentant des flammes. Elle était quand même magnifique. Il fut surpris par cette attitude, elle avait pensé qu'elle servirait de catin au général. Il s'était approché ramassant la robe au passage pour la revêtir, elle fut étonnée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça…

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux alors?

Il baissa la tête en la secouant légèrement.

\- Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends les règles de l'esclavage, tu ne poses pas de questions, tu réponds quand on t'interroge, tu n'existes plus, tu exécutes, tu gardes pour toi tes réflexions, si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour espérer te faire affranchir.

Elle baissa la tête comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas à lui poser des questions, elle n'avait plus aucun droits.

\- Mets toi assise, je dois te parler de cette invocation de feu que shurik a fait apparaître.

Elle baissa la tête pour éviter le regard du général, elle semblait légèrement paniquée.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu?

\- Il semblerait bien…

Il s'installa sur la table en verre en face d'elle, il la sondait et son attitude prouvait qu'elle cherchait à lui dissimuler la vérité, elle cherchait à lui mentir.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien, ici, plus personne ne te protègera.

\- Alors quel est mon intérêt à te répondre!

Un accès de colère l'envahit, il lui attrapa le bras fortement, la jetant contre la vitre du vaisseau qui montrait l'infini de l'espace, les astres, les navettes qui arrivaient. Elle recula étouffant un cri avec sa main. Les corps mutilés de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu, étaient balancés dans l'espace, ils flottaient lentement.

\- Il me suffit d'un appel, et les prochains corps que tu verras, ne seront pas vos morts.

Elle restait immobile, impossible pour elle de détacher son regard du funeste spectacle. Elle sentit le général bouger pour se diriger vers un interphone, et avant même qu'il ne l'actionne, elle lui hurla de s'arrêter.

\- C'est l'invocation de contrôle de l'esprit!

\- Bon, dit-il en l'éloignant de la vitre et la jetant sur le canapé. Il va falloir être plus précise.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer.

Baddack s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, montrant qu'il avait son temps.

\- C'est un phénomène courant, certains élus de mon peuple, ont la capacité d'invoquer un être surnaturel, un démon. Celui de Shurik était Pyros, le feu.

Se rappeler de lui, était douloureux, elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue, et tomber sur ses mains jointes.

\- C'est un démon? Il n'était pas fort…

\- C'est un démon de contrôle de l'esprit…

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie, je comprends rien…

Elle inspira fortement.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas évident à expliquer…

Il avait hurlé en frappant sur la table en verre qui explosa. Elle devait être claire, elle devait arrêter de le noyer dans des explications inutiles sinon, c'est elle qui finirait brisée comme cette table.

Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même pour se protéger des éclats.

\- Shurik n'était pas à l'aise, son invocation était faible parce qu'il l'avait reçu en héritage d'un ancien invocateur qui se mourrait. Il ne la contrôlait pas depuis très longtemps. Elle était faible parce que le but de l'invocation n'est pas de tuer mais…

Baddack comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été le seul à la voir, elle lui était destinée. Il l'avait envoyé sur lui pour qu'elle pénètre dans son esprit, pour qu'il puisse prendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- Il voulait que je devienne sa marionnette…

\- C'est à peu près ça, sous l'emprise de l'invocation tu te voues corps et âme à ton invocateur.

\- Il a échoué!

\- Nous ne serions pas là, sinon.

Il sourcilla à cette nouvelle réflexion, elle baissa les yeux immédiatement. Il s'imaginait comment se serait passé l'avenir si Shurik avait réussi à le contrôler. Cette idée le répugna.

\- Tu dis qu'il l'a reçu en héritage? C'est un pouvoir qui se transmet?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est la façon la plus courante de devenir invocateur, mais il arrive que l'enfant démon naisse seul, pur, agressif, l'invocation est puissante et il contrôle tous les esprits même les plus forts très facilement… Mais c'est assez rare.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, il se redressa agacé.

\- J'en ai pas fini… Dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte sur les deux soldats. Ils s'entretenaient à propos des opérations qui se déroulaient. Khin s'était levée, prenant un long morceau de verre pointu. Elle se mit debout, le serrant fermement dans son dos, coupant sa peau.

Baddack n'écoutait presque plus les futilités des soldats à propos des esclaves. Quelle plaie d'être le plus haut gradé dans ces moments. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, les opérations étaient achevées, ils venaient de répartir les esclaves aux quatre coins de l'univers dans les colonies. " C'est courant comme phénomène, ils prennent possession des esprits, ils contrôlent…"tant que la vie est, l'espoir persiste"" j'ai espoir"… Les mots de Shurik lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, il tenait tellement à ce qu'il les épargne, que son peuple finisse esclave de l'empereur" Tout était lucide pour lui, Shurik savait que son peuple pouvait s'en sortir, pouvait survivre grâce à ces invocations. Baddack avait cautionné le fait, qu'il venait de mettre un virus dans chaque colonies. Shurik avait été malin, il s'était joué de lui. "L'enfant démon, agressif"… Elle tenait tellement à cet enfant. Il se tourna vers elle un air furieux.

\- Vous nous avez trompés!

Elle se mit à sourire. Il venait de comprendre.

\- Comment on les reconnaît, les invocateurs? Gotlas est l'enfant démon? C'est ça?

Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas pressé attendant des explications qui ne venaient plus.

\- Je ferais tuer ton peuple jusqu'au dernier si tu ne parles pas…

\- C'est trop tard. Murmura t'elle. Je ne te parlerais plus…

\- Tu crois ça!

Il avait remarqué les gouttelettes de sang sur le sol. Il ne put réagir à temps, sans aucune hésitation, elle se planta dans la gorge le morceau de verre, le sang jaillit en giclé. Il avait essayé de lui sauver la vie en appuyant sur la plaie.

\- Ton peuple va mourir…

Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire victorieux.

Le sang s'écoulait abondamment entre les doigts du Général. La fureur, le regard meurtrier.

\- Tuez-les tous! Cria-t'il aux deux soldats.

L'ordre fut envoyé à toutes les navettes et bientôt l'espace se remplit de pleins de nouveaux astres. Les corps avaient été jetés dans le vide. Sur la planète Kikoho, Kiwi les avait massacrés et maintenant il regardait le brasier de chair se consumer. Les projets de l'empereur allaient prendre du retard et ça le contrariait.

Il regardait Khin, elle était prête à être envoyé dans l'espace. Elle avait figé ce sourire sur son visage, le sang séché sur sa gorge donnait l'impression qu'elle portait un foulard. Le sas s'ouvrit et le corps fut aspiré par le vide sidéral.

Elle ne serrait pas le corps de l'enfant démon endormi, elle avait serré le corps mort de Gotlas.

\- On aurait gagné du temps si tu nous avais laissé faire! Dit Sélipa en arrivant vers lui.

\- La ferme! Cracha t'il.

Le corps flottait, partant à la dérive dans l'espace. Khin souriait simplement, elle avait su qu'elle finirait comme ça, elle avait réussi à emporter son secret en elle. Les flammes noires dessinaient de nouvelles traces sur son corps. Le ventre bougeant doucement.


	12. Jalousie

La salle était propre, l'odeur avait disparut à croire que tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu. De la balustrade métallique, il regardait l'endroit où elle se trouvait avec l'enfant mort dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches? Demanda Toma en s'approchant de son ami.

Il inspira fortement en sortant de ses songes. Il regardait Toma de biais.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'échappe!

\- Ca fait cinq heures qu'on est arrivé sur Végéta et t'as toujours pas bougé. Tu veux que je te fasse installer un lit?

Ils se souriaient. Toma s'appuya sur la balustrade à son tour.

\- Dis-moi, ce qui cloche!

\- Son sourire!

\- Son quoi? Reprit Toma en haussant les sourcils surpris.

\- Tu ne peux pas afficher une mine victorieuse, avec ce sourire, en te suicidant, en sachant qu'elle venait de condamner son peuple à mort.

Toma haussa les épaules.

\- Elle était folle! Ajouta t'il simplement.

\- Non, ça ne colle pas, elle m'a dit " c'est trop tard".

\- Tu penses qu'en restant ici, ça va t'aider à trouver des réponses?

\- Peut-être pas! Je me suis laissé avoir… Les objets des esclaves sont en cours d'analyses non?

\- En tout cas, ils ne sont plus dans le caisson. Tu veux qu'on aille voir s'ils ont trouvé quelque chose? Allez viens!

Il soupira avant de se décider à suivre son ami à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Il ne voulait pas prendre l'aérocar qui reliait la base de lancement des gros vaisseaux au palais. Il voulait marcher dans les rues, fouler le sol, et voir la couleur du ciel, sentir l'air de sa planète. Toma parlait pour ne rien dire, il n'aimait pas le silence.

Les rues étaient plutôt calmes en ce milieu d'après-midi, ils croisèrent un groupe de jeunes guerriers, ils rigolèrent en disant qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose à faire pour s'amuser. Le plus costaud avait été percuté par un sous-classe qui ne l'avait pas vu à cause des grosses caisses de viande qu'il transportait.

Furieux, outré, il s'énerva contre lui, mettant un violent coup de pied au niveau des cuisses du serveur. Déséquilibré, il chancelait sous la douleur et sous le poids des caisses. Le jeune guerrier donna un coup dans son dos pour le faire tomber avec sa marchandise.

Alarmée par les cris, elle sortit de la cuisine en courant.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, dans son tablier tâché. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation en comprenant ce qui se passait, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'était rien face à ce jeune soldat. Courber l'échine, se taire, ramasser, se taire surtout. Elle posa une main réconfortante suivie d'un sourire au jeune blessé. Ce regard, il le connaissait.

Un pincement à l'estomac, la colère, la jalousie… C'était ça. Ne rien montrer.

Le jeune guerrier posa son pied sur le dos de la jeune femme pour la mettre genou à terre devant lui.

\- Voilà ta place, souillonne!

\- Idiot! Souffla t'elle dans un soupir.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, elle avait dit le mot de trop, elle n'avait pas pu le retenir.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit?

En temps normal, Baddack aurait passé son chemin mais le comportement de ce jeune n'était pas digne de l'armée sayenne.

Le soldat reçut une claque derrière la tête, pas douloureuse mais très humiliante. Rouge de rage, il se retourna furieux en lâchant brutalement Gine. Il tomba nez à nez avec Baddack. Il dut maintenir sa rage, il s'agissait d'un général, un gradé même s'il était de seconde classe.

Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle fut sidérée de le voir, d'intervenir. Elle se sentit soulagée.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Général?

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, jeune aspirant, ce n'est pas digne d'un sayen!

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça t'embête, Général, ces deux souillons n'ont aucune valeur!

\- C'est pas à qui tu le fais qui me gêne, c'est ton comportement qui est indigne.

\- Tu n'as pas à me parler de la sorte, Général de seconde classe, je fais ce que je veux, je fais partie de l'élite.

Le soldat le défia du regard, alors que Toma se tenait prêt à intervenir. Rappeler à Baddack, qu'il était de second ordre s'était se frotter à des représailles brutales. Le général excédé devant cet air arrogant, posa la main sur l'épaule, en signe d'amitié avec un sourire.

Le soldat se crut le plus fort, et commençait à se redresser de toute sa hauteur, fier devant ses amis. Ce ne fut que de courte durée, Baddack se mit à serrer sa clavicule si fortement que le soldat dut se plier en deux en criant de douleur.

\- Faire partie de l'élite ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'intelligent, et pour le moment, fillette, tu ne fais parti de rien, tu n'es qu'un simple aspirant. Alors respecte tes supérieurs!

Il le supplia d'arrêter alors que son épaule était à son point de rupture. Baddack avait envie de la briser mais il dut se reprendre, contrôler sa colère pour éviter les ennuis.

Le jeune soldat se recula en vitesse, se frottant l'épaule.

\- Tu entendras parler de moi, Général?

\- Ton nom aspirant?

\- Mappa, Général.

Baddack continua son chemin avec Toma. Les laissant là, tous.

Il l'avait ignorée, pas même un regard discret. Elle levait les yeux sur Mappa qui se massait vigoureusement l'épaule.

\- Quoi, bouffonne, tu vas ma photo?

Elle se tourna rapidement pour aider Berry à ranger la marchandise dans les boites.

Le monde commençait à affluer au mess. Elle se trouvait à l'écart, encore sous le coup de ce qui s'était passé.

Quelle sensation bizarre ! Trois mois d'absence, trois mois à l'attendre, pas un regard. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'il était de retour, elle ne savait même pas depuis quand il était revenu. Pourquoi elle l'aurait su de toute façon?

Elle rangeait les étagères poussiéreuses de charbon. Il était intervenu, ce n'était pas rien, pas un soldat ne l'aurait fait.

Mais si au final, il se foutait d'elle, si au final, il avait préféré choisir sa vie de brute sanguinaire, se donnant corps et âme à ses missions.

Elle se massa une tempe, elle pensait trop, ça lui donnait mal à la tête et en plus ça la rendait malade. Baddack n'était pas quelqu'un de stable, avec qui il était facile de communiquer, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec lui. Elle poussa un long soupir, elle s'attendait à quoi en même temps, à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Cette image la fit sourire. Ridicule.

\- Eh! Gine, tu as l'air bien pensive?

Elle sursauta en réalisant que Berry était devant elle, tout sourire. Elle se sentit idiote.

\- Je…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir! Dit-il en souriant, tu as le droit de penser c'est la seule chose qu'on nous permet.

Elle sourit à son tour, Berry était vraiment gentil avec elle. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, énormément même, à plusieurs reprises, elle dut freiner ses avances et il avait continuer à la respecter.

\- C'est à toi de servir! Lui fit-il remarquer.

\- J'y vais!

Il la retint par le bras doucement. Il sortit son chiffon et le posa doucement sur la joue de la sayenne, essuyant la tâche de suie qu'elle s'était faite.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Il ne lui répondit que par un clin d'œil. Quand elle leva la tête, elle se heurta au regard sombre de Baddack. Il avait vu la scène, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il était là immobile à la regarder froidement, elle s'était figée devant l'obscurité. Ne plus bouger, pourquoi réagissait-elle comme si elle avait commis une faute?

\- C'est le général de tout à l'heure? Fit-il remarquer.

\- Faut croire, répondit-elle avec le plus de détachement qu'elle put.

Elle s'avança en se répétant qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur battant. Enfin, il la libéra en se détournant d'elle pour aller s'asseoir. Les gestes se devaient d'être rapides pour que personne ne remarque ses tremblements. Pumpkin fut le seul à la regarder dans les yeux, et à lui sourire franchement.

L'espace d'un instant, elle sentait obliger de regarder autour d'elle pour être sure que ça lui était bien adressé.

\- Ca me manque de plus t'avoir avec nous! Les autres ne savent pas danser…

Elle parut gêner à l'entendre parler normalement comme s'il n'était que tous les deux. Les autres guerriers le regardaient comme s'il était fou et qu'il parlait à un fantôme.

\- C'est gentil, ça me manque à moi aussi! Marmonna t'elle.

\- Faudrait qu'on se voie plus souvent..

\- Tu sais où me trouver!

\- Ca c'est sûr ! Je peux venir quand je veux?

Elle hocha la tête. Il la faisait rire, elle l'avait suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie avec les autres. Baddack lui tournait le dos. Elle aurait aimé lui parler mais elle ne pouvait pas ? Les autres sayens se mirent à gronder du fait qu'elle ne les servait plus. Elle s'excusa avant de reprendre.

Elle hésitait à rentrer dans son appartement, elle ne voulait plus être déçue. Et quand elle poussa la porte, il était vide. Vide comme son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant plusieurs fois bruyamment, elle refoulait l'envie de tout attraper pour tout fracasser. Il ne viendrait pas.

C'était la troisième nuit qu'elle était seule. Son indifférence la tuait, qu'avait-il cru? Et elle ne pouvait même pas l'approcher pour lui parler, elle devait rester à attendre que monsieur daigne bien venir la voir.

Elle tapota sa tête sur la porte, pourquoi se torturait-elle ainsi? Pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils? Après tout lui, n'avait pas voulu en savoir davantage, lui s'en moquait. Elle se maudit de tenir autant à lui, ahh, s'il pouvait être devant elle, il entendrait parler du pays.

Dans son lit, elle essayait de penser à autre chose, à se dire que rien n'était grave, que sa vie ne se limitait pas à cet homme. Que si elle voulait un jour être heureuse elle devait se préserver, et ARRETER DE PENSER.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, à croire que son cerveau aimait la torturer. Elle eut encore beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Mais non, ça n'allait pas, elle ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois.

Elle avait cette impression de ne pas avoir dormi, de tourner en rond. Elle soupira en se frottant le haut de la tête. La nuit allait être longue, comme les deux dernières. En plus, le savoir ici, sur la planète compliquait encore plus les choses. Elle le maudit.

De rage, elle se tourna sur le côté, frappant le matelas.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son cerveau lui jouait-il un mauvais tour? Non, il semblait bien réel. Elle aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille, assis dans le fauteuil, silencieux. Son cœur se gonfla, il était là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir apaiser. Il lui avait fait mal, il l'avait mise en colère, elle l'avait détesté mais là elle oubliait, il était là.

Elle voyait ses yeux briller, affaler dans le fauteuil, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, il joignait le bout de ses doigts. Elle s'assit en tenant le drap contre elle, par pudeur ridicule.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver seule!

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Il était froid, et le mal aise se faisait bientôt ressentir. Il était jaloux. Ca aurait dû l'énerver mais pas du tout, au contraire, ça la faisait l'aimer davantage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'éclats de voix comme elle s'était promis de faire s'il se retrouvait en face d'elle, elle ne voulait pas de colère.

\- En effet, tu as de la chance ce soir!

Il arqua un sourcil, sonda le visage de la jeune femme pour savoir si elle lui mentait. Il détourna le regard, visiblement irrité qu'elle prenne ça à la légère. Elle trouvait ça touchant.

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps, elle devait le sentir contre elle, elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était réel. Lâchant le drap, elle se dirigea sur lui pour s'installer sur lui, à califourchon. Elle ne savait pas si le geste allait lui plaire, mais il ne la repoussa pas. Elle prit son visage pour le serrer contre elle.

Il prit conscience à quel point son odeur, sa chaleur lui avait manqué. Cette peau si douce sur lui, ce sourire réconfortant.

Elle le sentait nerveux, il lui fallait du temps pour briser son armure.

Il lui retira les bras, la tenant éloigné de lui. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son corps entièrement nu. Le regard changea, de la colère à l'envie. Ils se dévisageaient quelques secondes. Elle sentit l'entrejambe du Général se durcir. Toujours maintenue, elle se pencha sur lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Ce contact était déjà brûlant, il commençait à relâcher doucement son emprise. Elle approfondit le baiser, jouant avec sa langue, le mordillant. Elle cherchait à le rendre fou et ça marcha.

Il la lâcha complètement, empoignant ses hanches pour resserrer son étreinte, caressant ses cuisses, ses fesses. Entre deux baisers, elle lui murmura à quel point il lui avait manqué!

Elle jouait avec lui, l'aguichant en se frottant à lui, continuant à jouer avec sa langue dans son cou, sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éloignait de lui dès qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle.

Gine attrapa son t-shirt pour lui arracher, elle voulait le voir, caresser son torse. Il l'inspirait, elle le désirait tellement.

Il embrassa la poitrine qu'elle lui offrait, se cambrant de plaisir. La chaleur devint étouffante. Elle attisa son excitation en le caressant à travers le tissu tendu. Il prenait plaisir, il la voulait.

Elle sortit le membre désireux et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, avant même, qu'il ne proteste, elle le fit entrer en elle. Doucement, lentement, entièrement, ils haletèrent de plaisir en même temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur, si elle tiendrait la cadence, s'il aimait vraiment.

Le mouvement des hanches est parfait, intense. Il savourait de la voir comme ça. Elle lui prit les mains pour l'encourager à la caresser. Elle était recouverte d'un léger film de sueur, elle était brûlante, elle était parfaite. Tantôt lente, tantôt rapide, elle glissait de façon agréable sur lui.

Son instinct reprit le dessus, comprenant que c'était elle qui dirigeait, elle qui dominait, ça lui paraissait impensable, pourtant il aimait ça. Elle poussa un cri de jouissance, s'abandonnant complètement. Elle ondulait en fermant les yeux, caressant ses pectoraux, ses épaules. Elle gémissait de plus en plus en fort.

Il n'y tenait plus, il était temps pour lui de la posséder. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il la plaqua contre lui pour la basculer sur lit. Il la regardait debout en finissant de retirer ses vêtements. Profitant de cet instant de calme pour modérer son ardeur. Elle s'offrait à lui.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui à genou sur lit, elle commençait à l'embrasser, descendant dans son cou, mordillant sa peau salée, elle descendit léchant son torse. Et tout en remontant ses mains le long de ses cuisses, elle continuait à descendre de plus en plus bas.

Il ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière, en soupirant de plaisir. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette caresse venant d'elle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'enrobe de sa bouche humide.

Sans même, qu'il s'en rende compte il commençait à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, posant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter mais il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Non, il voulait affirmer sa domination, reprendre le contrôle. Il la repoussa doucement, la recouvrant de son corps prêt à prendre possession d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux brillants de désir, une chose était sûre, il allait la faire crier de plaisir, il la ferait jouir comme jamais. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prenait les choses en main.

Elle l'avait rejoint sous la douche, l'enlaçant tendrement, avec un sourire coquin.

\- Alors ? Tu as aimé? Demanda t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais semblait quand même un peu surpris qu'elle pose cette question. Si vraiment ça ne lui avait pas plu, il ne resterait pas là avec elle.

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraînée… Dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle fit mouche de suite, il se tourna vers elle, un regard meurtrier, presque fou. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait à le faire réagir avec cette phrase. Elle ne put retenir son sérieux, et se mit à sourire. Elle passa un doigt le long de sa joue.

\- Je trouve que ce regard te rend vraiment très sexy…

Il lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu plaisantais? Cracha t-il.

Elle ne se laissait pas impressionner, sur le coup elle avait vraiment été bête de lui avoir dit ça. Il s'était déjà monté un scénario de choc avec Berry et elle. Gine reprit un air sérieux, légèrement agacé.

\- Ah, ton avis? J'ai juste entendu parler les femmes, c'est tout…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même chose qu'elles…

Il sortit de la douche, attrapant la serviette pour se sécher. Elle se trouvait un peu ridicule, il ne s'était pas plaint, et elle avait plutôt apprécié. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas son humeur. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

\- Mais, attend là, j'ai quand même le droit de faire l'amour comme je l'entends, non? Tu ne vas pas me dicter ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Et pis c'est facile d'être toi, tu viens quand ça t'arrange, je peux même pas te parler librement, c'est toi, toi, toujours toi qui décide, seul…. Moi, je ne suis que la pauvre cruche qui se morfond en t'attendant, espérant que tu reviennes… Est ce que ça t'arrive de penser un peu à ce que j'endure?

Elle le remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, qu'il était en train de s'habiller hâtivement. Elle resta un moment, stupéfaite.

\- Tu ne restes pas? Bredouilla t'elle.

\- Si ça se voit, pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

Sa voix était dure, impassible. Elle accusa le coup, en se taisant quelques instants. Elle était partagée entre la tristesse, et la colère. Elle se mit à trembler.

\- Mon dieu, murmura t-elle, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Ca sera toujours comme ça, mais quelle conne je suis, et toi, comment tu peux me faire ça? Je pensais que tu avais au un peu d'égard à mon sujet, tu te rends de la vie que je mène depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie. Tu l'as détruite, tu m'as rendu accroc, et maintenant ça tu t'amuses de me faire du mal…

\- Arrêtes de penser, tu compliques trop les choses! Lui cria t'il pour qu'elle cesse enfin de parler.

\- La ferme, Baddack, la ferme… Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, je suis émotive, je ressens les choses, mais comment ais-je pus penser…Merde….

Elle se mit à le frapper sur la poitrine, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration, son courroux.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es revenu me chercher? Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser…

\- Arrête, dit-il en perdant peu à peu patience.

Il la repoussa plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, enfin elle sembla se calmer, elle se mit à pleurer, fatiguée de tout ça.

\- Tu penses à tous les risques que je prends pour venir te rejoindre? Non, bien sûr que non, tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, te voir à la place que tu occupes… Franchement Gine, si tu étais si en colère contre moi, pourquoi est ce que tu as couché avec moi, ce soir? Cette colère tu la ruminais depuis trop longtemps.

Comment osait-il lui poser la question? Elle sécha ses larmes, en reprenant son calme peu à peu.

\- Sors d'ici!

\- Quoi?

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais faire de toute façon. Va-t'en Baddack…

\- Et si je décidais de plus revenir!

\- Ta vie serait alors moins compliquée, et la mienne aussi du coup, je suis dévastée mais la vie continue… DEGAGE….

Elle avait hurlé en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, tu oublies à qui tu d'adresses?

\- Oh! Ca! Non, je suis pas prête de l'oublier, monseigneur.

Il s'envola avec rage, volant à grande vitesse. Il essayait de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là? Cette nuit avait été divine, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer? Elle ne voulait plus le voir, et ben soit, si c'était son choix, il le RESPECTERAIT. Il poussa un cri avant d'augmenter encore plus sa vitesse.

La douleur était insupportable, elle avait l'impression d'être à vif, couchée sur le sol froid. Elle s'était condamnée en lui ouvrant son cœur, elle se remit à pleurer doucement, elle n'avait plus la force.

Elle aurait voulu mourir pour renaître autre part, loin de cette planète, loin de ce tourment, loin de lui. Il avait sali son âme, son esprit, son corps. Mille fois elle s'était dit qu'elle faisait une erreur, mille fois elle s'était dit que d'en finir avec lui serait une libération, pourtant elle ne s'était pas écouté. Les raisons de cœur sont les plus fortes. Et il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

Elle avait hâte que le temps passe vite, que sa souffrance s'apaise. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas, trop orgueilleux pour s'excuser, trop fier.

Elle n'avait pas voulu en arriver jusque là, c'était une dispute, une simple dispute… Il était partit, il n'avait même pas insisté, il n'avait même pas essayé de la réconforter…Egoïste.

Elle roula sur le dos, plaquant sa main sur son front. Quelle vie aurait-elle eu avec un général, elle qui n'était plus rien? Vivre dans le secret, n'était pas pour elle, elle avait besoin de vivre à cent pour cent. Elle se souvenait de lui, de son corps, des moments de tendresse qu'il lui avait témoignés. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Elle se frappa la tête, se maudissant de lui trouver encore des points positifs.

Elle pleurait cet homme, qu'elle avait dans la peau, cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un drame. Il avait bouleversé son existence, il donnait et il reprenait. Il faisait son malheur, autant que son bonheur, à chaque fois ça finissait de la même façon, il lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre que tout était fini.

Il était resté silencieux, assis au bord de la falaise à regarder l'horizon, à écouter les sons apaisant de la nature. Il avait besoin de calmer son esprit, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans elle, il lui avait fait du mal, il s'en rendait bien compte, il se maudissait pour ça.

Mais elle avait semé le trouble dans son esprit, il avait été capable de tout pour elle, il avait enfreint toutes les règles sayennes pour être avec elle. Il s'était presque sacrifié pour elle, il l'avait protégée, il l'avait aimée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer?

Elle ne voyait pas qu'il était à genou devant elle. Elle voulait quoi de plus?

Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la seule chaleur qui l'habitait. Il avait envie de la retrouver, de s'expliquer, il avait envie de le crier au monde entier.

Il soupira, "déprimant". Il devenait romantique, ridicule, pourtant il ne pouvait pas le nier, il tenait à elle, et sans doute même plus que sa vie.

Il revivait la dispute, elle était fatiguée, brisée, elle ne voudrait plus le revoir. Il détestait la douleur qu'il ressentait, et pourtant il n'avait pas envie de l'effacer. Il voulait garder cette souffrance comme une cicatrice de guerre, souvenir de la plus dure des batailles qu'il n'avait jamais eut à mener. La douleur n'était physique, pourtant elle était bien réelle. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire pour y remédier.

Le jour se leva quand même. Les rayons du soleil glissaient sur lui. Quel avenir auraient-ils eu? Vivre cacher, pour vivre heureux. Son cœur était meurtri, il se savait maintenant à nouveau seul. Il devrait vivre à présent, chaque jour avec cette douleur, avec ces sentiments nouveaux qui lui polluaient l'esprit.

Il était perdu dans toutes ses confusions, il n'avait pas été préparé à vivre ça. Il devait repartir en mission, il devait partir d'ici, la fuite était la solution qu'il préférait dans ces situations.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, tout le monde était déjà là. A croire qu'il avait manqué un épisode.

\- T'étais où? Questionna Sélipa

\- Hein !

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, tu n'étais nulle part!

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

Elle se leva furieuse pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- Tu commences à nous faire chier avec tous tes secrets, tes mystères! Ca énerve tout le monde… Putain mais qu'est ce qui cloche?

Il l'arrêta d'un geste, elle outrepassait son rang, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, elle n'avait pas à lui manquer de respect. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui pointa un doigt sur elle.

\- je pense qu'il n'y a que toi que ça énerve, Sélipa parce que je ne couche plus avec toi!

Elle se sentit bafouée à cette réflexion, elle repoussa son doigt.

\- Je m'en contrefous, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je m'en balance, mais regarde un peu ce que tu es devenu!

\- La ferme! Ton manque de respect risque de te coûter cher.

Il ne plaisantait pas, elle déglutit péniblement en murmurant un pardon inaudible. Ce qui énervait, c'était qu'elle avait raison.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda t'il enfin aux autres.

\- On a reçu un ordre du centre, la planète d'à côté a été attaquée, ils veulent nous envoyer en urgence.

\- Béké?

\- C'est ça, nous devons nous rendre à la rampe de lancement des navettes.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la planète, tout semblait calme, il n'avait pas eu plus d'informations, ils ne savaient qui ils devaient affronter.

Quelqu'un les attendait, il reconnut le sous-officier Egg, il se traînait jusqu'à eux, gravement blessé. Toteppo se précipita sur lui, pour le soutenir.

\- C'est de ma faute…Murmura t'il, c'est ma…J'ai pas eu le courage…

Plus rien. La tête tomba lourdement sur le coté. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Toma ne rompe le silence.

\- Ben, nous voilà bien avancé.

Les scooters en marche se mirent à s'affoler sur une force qui se dirigeait vers eux. Parmi tous les arbres, ils éprouvèrent des difficultés à le voir surgir.

Il s'agissait de Beep, un guerrier de cette planète. C'est ce qui surpris tout le monde. Il se montrait agressif, un regard démentiel. Comme tous les habitants de planète Béké, Beep était une sorte de gros chat léopard de deux mètres à la musculature impressionnante. Il bondissait d'arbres en arbres à une vitesse prodigieuse.

\- Tenez-vous prêt! Hurla Baddack en se mettant en garde.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Sélipa envoya une série de boules d'énergie qui l'esquiva sans problème. Pumpkin bondit pour le frapper au niveau du museau à l'aide de ses mains jointes. L'animal poussa un rugissement avant de contre-attaquer d'un revers de patte qui envoya le gros sayen contre un arbre qui se pulvérisa.

"Mais qu'on me laisse tranquille!" Gine n'avait pas bougé, perdue dans les méandres de son plafond, elle ne voulait pas se relever.

La porte n'arrêtait pas d'être malmenée par Berry.

\- T'es pas bien? Gine, on va être en retard tu sais… Gine?

Elle lui ouvrit enfin en soupirant, la mine défaite, les yeux gonflés. Elle portait juste un t-shrit bien trop grand pour elle. A sa vue, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Malade?

\- Non, pas envie…Mal dormie…

\- Ca se voit! Tu veux que j'aille dire au patron que…

\- Non, entre…

Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Il découvrit les lieux pour la première fois, une grande pièce très lumineuse avec une grande vitre, un lit complètement défait en plein milieu, un fauteuil en face de celui-ci et une commode avec un grand miroir. De part et d'autre de cette dernière deux portes, une pour salle d'eau et l'autre pour les commodités. C'était simple, cosy et chaleureux. Elle l'avait regardé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui, occupant cette place.

Elle entra sous la douche chaude, retirant le sel de ses larmes qui tiraillait les joues. Si seulement cette douche pouvait aussi laver l'esprit et le cœur. Elle n'avait pas le goût, n'avait pas envie, mais rester ici, ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Dans un cri de rage Toma se lança dans un corps à corps, alors que Baddack se releva difficilement un peu sonné. Le sang coulait sur son front. Les deux autres étaient épuisés haletants. L'adversaire ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, il connaissait un peu Beep et il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était fort, mais pas autant qu'eux… Eux cinq contre lui, et il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Sélipa se lança dans la bataille aussi, elle reçut un coup de griffe au visage. En voyant le sang sur ses mains, l'idée d'être défigurée ne lui plut pas du tout, elle cria à Toma de se pousser avant de lui lancer une attaque énergétique.

C'est là qu'il remarqua les rayures. L'uniforme de Beep s'était désintégré sous la déferlante. Le torse était recouvert de traces noires. Il se rappela le corps nu de Khin, elle portait les même marques. Elle était possédée, tout comme Beep. Il se mit à chercher une présence dans les alentours cachés mais son scooter avait du mal à discerner d'autres énergies que celles qui se battaient.

La planète Béké avait-elle été livrée en esclaves ? Il ne savait pas. Une énergie, à moins de 1 km, faible, immobile. Il était là. Il s'envola dans la direction indiquée.

Le molosse se mit en travers de sa route, l'attaquant, à l'aide de ses grosses griffes sorties. Baddack réussit à presque toutes les éviter, sauf les deux dernières, l'une arrachant une partie de son plastron et l'autre entailla profondément son torse en trois longues coupures. Le général attrapa ses pattes dans chacune de ses mains, il propulsa ses pieds aussi fort qu'il put dans la gueule de son adversaire.

Après une pirouette, il se remit à face de lui, l'animal n'avait toujours pas redressé la tête. Le sayen se tenait en garde. Le hurlement, l'éclair jaillit de la bouche, Baddack réussit à éviter l'attaque. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il sorte de l'énergie par-là. Il en remercia ses réflexes. Pourtant le cri qu'il entendit, lui glaça l'estomac. Il se retourna, Sélipa avait reçu le faisceau lumineux dans la poitrine. Il avait vu ses pupilles s'effacer, le sang sortit de sa bouche. Elle toucha le sol lourdement. Toteppo et Pumkin se jetèrent sur Beep tels des chiens enragés aveuglés par la haine.

Toma se précipita sur elle, elle ne régissait pas, son corps était mou.

Tous ses gestes étaient automatiques, elle ne pensait pas et pour une fois, ça lui faisait du bien. Mais son cerveau mit fin à cette trêve, repenser à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet instant? Il était où? Est-ce qu'on moins il pensait à elle?

Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à cet homme et voilà le résultat, elle devait encore recoller les morceaux. Elle frappa férocement la viande à l'aide de son gros couteau, le morceau se coupa net. Elle finit par s'énerver contre elle, à quoi ça pouvait bien l'avancer de tourner en rond, de ressasser éternellement les mêmes choses.

Personne n'avait le droit de la briser, surtout pas lui. Il n'était qu'un manipulateur psychopathe.

"Pauvre fille, tu n'arrêtes pas te dire de l'oublier et qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis ce matin, c'est penser à lui…Passe à autre chose"

Sourire quand ça va mal, sourire pour dédramatiser, revêtir un costume qui ne nous ressemble pas mais qui nous permet d'avancer. C'était sa solution.

Elle martyrisait ce pauvre morceau viande.

Demain, elle irait mieux, demain elle reprendra sa vie en main, demain elle sera épanouie…Demain c'est trop loin.

\- Gine…

Se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît que depuis un an.

\- Gine.

Si seulement il pouvait être normal, simple, s'il pouvait mettre de côté sa fierté, son ego…C'est ce qu'il avait fait, en y repensant bien, il l'avait surpris dans ses mots dans ses attitudes.

\- Gine!

Il devait sûrement ressentir…

\- Gine?

\- Quoi? Hurla t'elle à cette voix qu'il l'empêchait d'aboutir à ses conclusions.

Elle se tourna vers la patronne et les autres employés qui la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait détruit la planche à découper et la table en frappant trop fort.

\- Vraiment désolée…

Elle sourit en se grattant derrière la tête.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, trop concentré sur sa marionnette. Il était assis sur la branche d'un arbre géant, il n'y a avait aucun doute, il venait de Kikoho. C'était un petit garçon, à peine deux ans, avec les joues encore bien joufflues, et des petites mains potelées.

Il faisait le rapprochement avec les paroles de Egg. Il n'avait pas pu tuer tous les esclaves de sa navette, il avait épargné un enfant, un enfant puissant. Le faisceau qui transperce la poitrine de son amie, même s'il s'agissait encore d'un bébé, il ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Quand l'enfant leva les yeux sur le sayen qui venait de se poser devant lui, il se mit à reculer affoler, apeurer.

Les yeux de Beep, s'agrandirent de la même façon, l'animal quitta la bataille, pour se diriger vers son maître.

Baddack attrapa par la gorge l'enfant qui commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il le souleva. Le général le regardait dans les yeux ce petit être de chaire, terrorisé. Il sentit les larmes de l'enfant lui couler sur sa main.

Le corps du garçon s'agita vigoureusement, ses pieds balayant l'air. Il devenait rouge, ses lèvres bleuirent. Beep commençait à ralentir la cadence, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit. Les petites mains retombèrent lourdement, les pieds s'arrêtèrent doucement. Le craquement que fit le cou du garçonnet lui donna la nausée.

Il resta un moment à étudier l'enfant qui pendait au bout de son bras. Il ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour lui, il ne devait s'agir que d'un jeu de guerre, rien de plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Rugit l'animal en posant sa main sur son crâne.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir les réponses ses questions Pumkin lui écrasa la tête contre arbre, suivit d'une déferlante que Toteppo lui envoya pour le désintégrer.

Il se sentait horrible d'avoir du être obliger de faire ça. Il posa délicatement l'enfant sur la branche, les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux, il était si minuscule. Il se détournait rapidement pour rejoindre ses troupes, de toute façon il avait du agir vite, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Toma était toujours avec le corps de Sélipa

Le trou béant dans sa poitrine saignait abondamment, et pourtant elle vivait encore. Baddack l'attrapa pour se diriger vers les navettes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- Je la renvoie sur Végéta, si on reste là, elle ne survivra pas?

Toma était pâle, paniqué, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira?

Baddack plaça le masque à oxygène sur le visage de la jeune femme. Déchirant le reste de sa tenue, pour compresser la plaie dans un bandage improviser.

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi!

Il appuya sur les boutons du tableau de bord, ainsi que le bouton d'urgence avant de refermer la capsule.

Ils regardèrent la navette s'élever dans les airs et disparaître. Il ne savait pas. Il aurait du être à sa place, le faisceau lui était destiné. Il aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus son visage. Son amie se mourait et lui pensait à elle.

\- C'est bon, on l'a eu! S'exclama Pumpkin, T'étais où?

Baddack n'avait rien dit sur son hypothèse, il ne dit rien non plus à propos à l'enfant, il ne répondit que par un regard noir.

\- Un truc de dingue, on l'a pulvérisé trop facilement à la fin… il avait commencé à fuir en sentant la roue tournée.

\- Comment va t'elle?

\- On l'a renvoyée sur Végéta!

Elle était à nouveau seule dans son lit. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser à lui, elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Elle se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, de lui avoir reprocher un tas de chose. Tout ça n'était rien en comparaison de la haine qu'elle se vouait de toujours vouloir l'excuser.

Lui, aussi était allongé dans son lit. Il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui, sentir sa présence, avoir le réconfort de ses bras. Quand ils avaient atterrit sur Végéta, sélipa avait été déjà prise en charge par l'équipe médicale. Ils avaient assisté à l'opération depuis les baies vitrées. On l'avait placé dans un caisson ressemblant à un cercueil de verre, elle avait été immergée dans le liquide bleu. Les médecins avaient commencé à lui ouvrir la poitrine complètement.

Les quatre autres mercenaires se tenaient côte à côte. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être là, mais aucun d'eux ne put se résoudre à partir.

\- Elle va se remettre! Murmura Pumpkin.

\- Bien sûr! Répondit Baddack d'un ton acerbe, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient tous les cinq, presque quinze de vie commune.

L'opération avait duré six heures, six heures durant lesquelles les médecins avaient dû réimplanter un autre cœur. Maintenant il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille, que la chirurgie opère, que le nouveau cœur soit accepté par son corps.

Encore une belle journée, elle avait eu envie de profiter de la vue du parc avant d'aller travailler. Elle allait mieux. Et c'est toujours quand tout va bien que le sort décide de s'acharner sur vous. Elle s'était figée en reconnaissant sa silhouette. Il était assis sur le banc le plus à l'écart, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, il était préoccupé.

Au fond d'elle, elle se mit à espérer qu'elle en était la cause. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir cette réaction puérile.

Elle le sentait mal, il ne tenait pas en place, un coup complètement adossé, l'instant d'après il appuyait ses coudes sur ses genoux, l'instant d'après il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle fit demi-tour pour ne pas le croiser car aujourd'hui elle allait bien, elle dut juste courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle souriait, elle resplendissait, elle était bien. Elle arriva juste à temps pour son service au mess. Elle fut même enchantée de voir Pumpkin devant elle.

\- Salut! Dit-elle avec entrain.

\- Salut!

Il était morose, c'est ce qui l'alarma de suite. Pumkin ne faisait pas la tête quand il se trouvait à la cantine, il semblait ailleurs, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait prendre.

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Elle pensa à Baddack à l'écart dans le parc et lui, ici, exactement la même expression.

\- Le général t'a encore rendu de mauvaise humeur!

\- Pas exactement! Murmura t'il, d'ailleurs on ne sait même pas où il est?

Ca l'embêtait de le voir comme ça.

Elle remarqua aussi Toteppo et Toma assis l'un en face de l'autre, installés au fond de la salle, ils n'avaient même pas touché leurs plateaux. Ils étaient, eux aussi, perdus dans leur songe, le visage inquiet. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le gros sayen, elle perçut que son visage était marqué une égratignure, un hématome. Elle fit des aller retour entre lui et eux. Elle ressentit de l'effroi, elle avait mis un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de l'évidence.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Pumpkin? Où est Sélipa?

Les collègues de Gine étaient choqués comment osait-elle poser des questions? A appeler un soldat par son prénom?

Pumpkin leva un regard mélancolique sur elle, lui ne semblait pas perturbé.

\- Elle a été gravement blessée hier, au cours d'une mission. Son cœur a été abîme, ils viennent de lui remplacer mais ils ne savent pas si elle s'en sortira…

\- Quelle horreur!

Elle prit sa main d'une façon réconfortante. Sélipa s'était montrée odieuse avec elle ces derniers temps, mais elle ne lui avait pas souhaité ça. Elle avait été présente pour l'entraîner. Et dire qu'elle voulait être la cause du malaise de Baddack. Elle imaginait bien la frustration et l'inquiétude du sayen, il n'avait pas pu la protéger.

Pumpkin était partit rejoindre les autres.

Il n'avait pas bougé mais semblait s'être calmé, il remuait moins. Elle s'était approchée prudemment avec son colis. Il l'avait entendu, son regard se tourna vers elle. Il soupira en roulant les yeux. Elle baissa la tête, soudainement plus très sûre de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'assit à l'autre bout posant le colis entre eux.

\- Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que t'as envie de voir à ce moment!

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, pour essuyer leur moiteur, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire ou faire.

\- Je t'ai emmené de quoi manger? Même si je doute que tu en aies vraiment faim…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Rien… j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé…

Il ferma les yeux en soufflant. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle commença à se lever.

\- Non, reste! Dit-il.

La voir à côté de lui, lui, était presque inespéré. Pourtant il se trouvait partager entre le soulagement et la contrariété. Il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées et elle les polluait. Il la trouvait étouffante.

\- Non, vas-t-en!

Elle fut surprise, mais se plia à son exigence, elle voyait bien qu'il était mal. Il n'était pas le genre à s'épandre devant un public. Elle comprenait son besoin d'être seul. Elle se redressa mais au dernier moment, il lui dit de rester.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur lui, elle n'avait pas bougé, mi-assise, mi-debout.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, murmura t'elle, je sais plus trop quoi faire!

Il se leva d'un bond.

\- Tu vois c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment…

A le voir faire et à l'entendre commencer à parler, elle sut qu'elle devait rester, elle s'assit.

\- Tu m'accuses d'avoir bouleverser ton existence mais tu as fais exactement la même chose avec moi. Moi aussi, je pourrais t'accuser d'avoir bousillé ma vie. Je ne me reconnais même plus, c'est la première fois que je me sens tiraillé de la sorte.

Il baissa les yeux et dans un murmure il ajouta:

\- Je devrais être à sa place à ce moment, l'attaque était pour moi…

Elle avait un ressenti de l'affolement se répandre dans son corps comme des fourmillements, il était passé tout près de la mort. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle avait envie de pleurer.

\- Si elle venait à mourir!

Elle s'était approchée de lui, posa une main dans son dos pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- Elle a été mon amie, ma sœur, ma maîtresse, ma confidente, mon alliée…

Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en apprenant à quel point Sélipa tenait une place importante dans sa vie, elle était même aller jusqu'à partager son intimité. Pendant un bref moment, elle les avait imaginés ensemble, et elle dut admettre qu'ils formaient un couple très bien assorti.

\- Elle n'est pas morte.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus terrifié dans tout ça, continua t'il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il tourna son visage vers elle, ses yeux étaient brillants, ça la terrifia de le voir comme ça. Elle qui l'avait prit pour un roc, un monstre sans émotions. Elle bougea la tête doucement en signe de négation.

\- Ne plus te revoir…

Elle se mit à trembler, l'émotion était forte, elle se rendait compte de l'effort qu'il lui en coûtait pour lui dire tout ça.

\- Mon amie se meurt, je ne pense qu'à toi, qu'au fait qu'on se prend la tête pour des conneries, qu'on se déchire, alors que ma vie ne tient pas à grand chose. Avant je m'en foutais de mourir au combat, maintenant je crains de plus pouvoir te revoir. Je suis devenu pathétique et faible…

Il était irrité, il serrait les poings, les mâchoires. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de le serrer contre elle en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'osa pas bougée, il aurait été capable de la rejeter.

\- Moi, aussi je suis perdu, entre toi et moi. J'aimerai redevenir l'homme que j'étais avant ton arrivée, mais je sais que ce n'est plus possible, je ne peux me résoudre à te perdre… Tu parles d'un monstre sans sentiments, moi je ne vois qu'un pauvre minable…

\- C'est pas ce que je vois, moi.

\- Pff, qu'est ce que ça change? Pourq…

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase, elle se jeta sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la souleva contre lui en resserrant son étreinte.

Quand il la reposa sur le sol, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait cet air désolé, triste, il prit le temps de lui caresser la joue.

\- De t'avoir dis tout ça ne change rien, je suis désolé.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, quelque part elle savait, elle avait toujours su. Elle se frotta la tête comme si elle était prise d'un soudain mal de tête. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer.

Elle inspira fortement, et se mit à sourire. Sourire pour aller bien, sourire pour dédramatiser. Demain, ça irait mieux.


	13. Imprégnation

Quel drôle de sensation que ce mélange entre la tristesse, la peine et la joie ? Elle se sentait anormalement bien, et apaisée. Ils étaient deux à souffrir de la situation, pourtant elle était heureuse. Il lui avait dit. Il tenait à elle.

Elle se mit à sourire en serrant son oreiller contre elle, cette histoire était loin d'être terminée, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Baddack ne lui avait pas encore tout donné.

Quelle douce sensation que de se sentir aimer? Tristesse joyeuse.

Il avait passé trois jours d'entraînement intensif avec Toma. Trois jours où il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, mais trois jours aussi où l'état de Sélipa l'inquiétait, elle avait fait une septicémie. La guerrière continuait à lutter du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré cette forte fièvre.

Baddack lâchait prise, il libérait toute sa haine, toute sa frustration, toute son inquiétude. Il asséna une série de coup de poings pour finir par un coup de coude retourné que son adversaire n'avait pas vu venir.

Sonné mais néanmoins impressionné, Toma l'applaudit.

\- Bon, dit-il en se redressant, je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Baddack essuya son visage transpirant à l'aide d'une serviette. Toma commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui, des jours qu'il s'entraînait, qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire.

\- Tu sais, commença t'il, je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse, j'ai toujours su quand ça n'allait pas…Même si je dois avouer que c'est pas évident à deceler, que ça aille ou que ça n'aille pas tu fais toujours la même tête. Mais ton regard ne trompe pas, ton attitude parle pour toi…

\- Abréges!

Toma toussa un peu gêné de parler de ça avec lui.

\- Sélipa disait vrai, la dernière fois, on l'a tous remarqué…Depuis quelques mois, tu n'es plus le même…

\- Quoi! Qu'est ce qui a changé chez moi? J'ai toujours eu des sautes d'humeur, je ne vous ai jamais tenu un journal de bord de mes activités sans vous, je me suis toujours autant entraîner, je suis toujours autant absenté sans vous dire où j'allais…

Toma ne put qu'approuver, il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait, pourtant il avait bien senti que le Général était différent.

\- Alors, dis-moi en quoi je suis différent?

\- Bon, ben là tout de suite, j'ai pas d'exemples à te donner …

\- Vous m'emmerdez avec votre psychologie à la con!

Il le laissa pour aller se doucher. Toma regardait sa serviette imprégnée de son sang. Il aurait pu lui parler de la permission qu'il avait accordé à Gine, qu'il avait repoussé une mission, du fait qu'il la protégeait pendant les batailles, du marché qu'il avait passé avec Shurik, de la fois qu'il l'avait croisée dans le parc juste avant de tomber sur lui, et du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'éclater avec les femmes de joie, de la fois aussi où dans les rues de la capitale avec ce jeune aspirant. Tout ça le rendait différent, elle l'avait rendu différent. La petite était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle n'y paraissait, elle avait réussit là où les autres s'étaient cassées les dents..

\- T'es toujours en train de chercher des exemples?

Il prit un air niais, et se mit à rigoler bêtement.

\- Non, on doit se faire des idées. Sélipa n'avait tellement pas digéré que tu la rejètes, elle a réussit à nous monter le bourrichon.

\- Ben, tu vois… Je vais passer voir comment elle va avant de rentrer!

Toutes ces évidences qui collaient parfaitement à présent. Toma se mit à rire tout seul. Le général avait une vie privée maintenant.

Quand Baddack arriva à la salle de régénération, il fut un peu surpris de voir le secrétaire particulier du roi. Turnip tourna à peine les yeux pour le voir. Il était focalisé sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Les médecins autour administraient des cachets pour l'infection, et examinaient les constantes.

Les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte, en silence, ils regardaient.

\- C'est ridicule comme on peut se rendre compte de l'importance des gens quand on est sur le point de les perdre.

Turnip venait de parler librement, n'ayant pas peur de représailles ou d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Etre obligé de se tenir à l'écart à cause de l'étiquette, du protocole… Je trouve que c'est du gâchis que de devoir renoncer à quelqu'un à cause des classes.

Sa voix était mélancolique, Baddack soupira.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne puisses pas comprendre ce que je ressens, et que tu t'en fous mais j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que mon reflet.

Il garda les lèvres scellées, s'il pouvait savoir à quel point il se trompait, à quel point il le comprenait!

L'aventure qu'il entretenait avec son amie était tolérée, du moment qu'ils n'officialisaient rien. Turnip faisait partie des nobles, de l'élite, de l'équipe la plus proche du Roi. Sélipa était en dessous de lui, mais occupait une place reconnue, que celle d'être soldats même si elle n'était que de seconde classe.

Quinze jours venaient de passer, elle avait reprit goût à la vie, elle avait reprit confiance en elle. Elle souriait de nouveau. Elle l'avait revu à plusieurs reprises quand il venait manger avec les autres, elle lui avait même sourit et lui, il lui avait répondu par un regard plus doux, plus apaisé. Vivre au jour le jour, est quand même moins prise de tête que de se poser sans arrêt des questions sur l'avenir.

Elle écoutait la musique en chantonnant, et en faisant quelques petits de pas de danse, pirouette, arabesque et VLAN, le morceau de viande coupé. Elle jeta un œil à la l'horloge, dans pas longtemps Pumpkin allait arriver. Il était toujours très ponctuel, il attendait que l'heure de pointe soit passée pour se présenter, il n'aimait quand il y avait trop de monde, mais surtout, il pouvait bénéficier du rab. Elle pourrait même en profiter pour le questionner sur l'état Sélipa. Elle s'était enfin sortie de son infection, la cicatrisation s'était même amorcée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Finalement, tout était bien. Bintje, la responsable, finissait de passer un coup de balai dans les cuisines. Il ne restait plus qu'elles deux. Enfin, la porte.

Gine accourut pour faire le service, le gros sayen arborait une mine satisfaite, et plus joyeuse.

\- Alors? Demanda t'elle.

\- Elle va super bien, elle devrait se réveiller dans deux, trois jours!

\- Mais c'est super!

La figure du gros sayen se décomposa quand il remarqua le peu de nourriture qu'il restait dans les bacs. Il leva un regard interrogateur sur elle.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, mais on a arrêté de produire, il faut que l'on fasse le grand nettoyage, c'est pour ça qu'on n'ouvre pas ce soir. Tu devras aller au mess 2.

\- Mouais, il se gratta la tête, ben mets tout le reste.

\- C'est partit.

Elle lui servit des grosses louches, raclant le fond des gamelles.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour les autres? Je dis ça parce que je n'ai pas vu Toma et le Général aujourd'hui?

Il parut un peu surpris par cette question, c'est la première fois qu'elle lui demandait des nouvelles des autres.

\- Tu sais comment est le Général, de ne pas partir en missions le rend fou alors il s'entraîne comme un damné, et Toma ben, il le suit, dit-il en soupirant. En plus dans une heure je dois les rejoindre, j'aime pas me battre après avoir mangé, mais vu ce qui reste, je vais pas trop avoir envie de dormir.

Toma et Toteppo venaient de finir de manger sur le pouce en allant rendre visite à leur amie. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entraînement, Toteppo commençait à se plaindre de l'intensité des séances, il venait même à regretter de n'être pas à la place de la jeune femme. Cette remarque amusa Toma.

\- Tiens, tiens, la dream team!

Les deux sayens tournèrent la tête sur deux autres guerriers qui étaient accompagnés de Turnip. Ils les connaissaient, il s'agissait de Shark et Tauna, des guerriers de seconde zone, comme eux, dont leur chef était le Général Bulot.

\- Tiens, vous voilà, enfin, et encore vivant? Quel dommage ! Renchérit Toteppo.

\- Pas exactement, corrigea Turnip, ils ne reviennent qu'à trois, Turt et Bale ont été tués. Maintenant nous devons y aller, si vous voulez discuter organier un dîner.

Le ton de Turnip ne laissa pas le choix aux guerriers, ils le suivirent sans discuter.

\- Ca va faire 3ans? Demanda Toma

\- J'en sais rien, ils m'ont pas manqué…

\- Oh! J'aimais bien Turt, elle était comment dire…

\- C'est bon, je vois ce que tu veux dire…Le coupa t'il en rougissant.

Bintje s'était approchée de Gine, tenant encore son balai. Elle se mit à murmurer pour ne pas se faire entendre.

\- Le ménage est bientôt fini, et j'aimerais rentrer rapidement…

\- Je sais, on ferme après Pumpkin.

Bintje avait prévu de profiter un peu de sa journée avant de passer sa soirée à tout désinfecter, à faire les inventaires. Elle s'impatientait, et Gine voulait aussi en finir avec sa vaisselle pour rentrer. Elle s'était approchée du gros sayen qui semblait prendre son temps.

\- Mais, dis-moi, tu ne devais pas aller t'entraîner? Lui demanda t'elle en débarrassant sa table.

\- Pourquoi? T'es pressé de me voir partir?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais on doit fermer après toi, on est fatigué et on va bosser toute la nuit pour être prêt à ouvrir demain…

\- Tu veux que je m'étrangle en mangeant trop vite…

Elle se pencha sur lui, arborant un sourire ravageur.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginé à ce que le général va te faire endurer, si tu arrives en retard.

Il la regarda un peu de travers.

\- J'y vais, dit-il.

Gine se mit à rire doucement prenant les gros plats pour les emmener à la cuisine. Elle pouvait lire le soulagement sur le visage de Bintje.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, est ce que je peux te laisser finir seule…

\- Bien sûr, moi aussi je serais pressée de rentrer voir mon compagnon après 8 mois d'absence.

\- Merci…

Pumpkin n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'un immense sayen vint le bousculer sauvagement. C'était une montagne de muscle, au crâne rasé mais portant la barbe. Il sentait l'alcool, avec un visage rougit, les yeux brillants.

\- Dégage! Hurla t'il d'une voix enrouée.

Gine soupira, encore un client, c'était toujours pareil, dès qu'elle pouvait fermer, toujours un retardataire.

\- Général Bulot? Déjà de retour? Mon dieu que le temps passe vite!

Il ne prêta pas attention au soldat, il tituba jusqu'à la table pour s'asseoir maladroitement.

Depuis la cuisine, Gine n'avait pas cessé de faire la vaisselle.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas..

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers sa supérieure. Elle était d'une pâleur morbide, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Elle était terrorisée. Gine arrêta l'eau pour s'approcher d'elle, elle remarqua le sayen qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans la salle.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda t'elle à l'intention de Bintje puis se tournant vers la salle, elle ajouta plus fortement. Général, je suis désolée mais nous fermons!

Il rumina quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à des insultes. Bulot était malheureusement bien connu dans les rues de la capitale. Il avait tendance à manifester beaucoup de violences envers les sous classe et les esclaves. Il était le responsable de beaucoup de "disparitions". Il aimait deux choses par-dessus tout, la violence et les femmes.

Sur cette planète le viol n'était pas puni, il n'était pas reconnu comme acte criminel mais comme un besoin naturel. Bien entendu, les sayens savaient pour la plupart se tenir, le sexe faisant partit de leur besoin, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de compagnes ils avaient recours aux femmes de joie, plutôt qu'au sous-classe. Les femmes de joie étaient toutes des aliens, anatomiquement compatible mais pas génétiquement, il n'y avait alors aucun risque de générer un métisse. Bulot n'avait aucune tenue, aucun principe, il aimait qu'on lui résiste, il aimait la chaire sayenne. Bintje ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Approche ma belle, j'ai bien hâte de revoir les femmes sayennes, elles m'ont tellement manqué!

La responsable se raidit en tremblant. Gine pencha de nouveau la tête pour l'observer. Il se tenait accouder à la table, son gros visage aux creux de ses mains.

\- Qu'est ce qui raconte celui-là? Rentre, tu n'as pas l'air bien, je vais m'occuper de ce gros lourdaud…

Bintje tourna la tête vers elle, stupéfaite.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est? Je ne peux pas te laisser seule… C'est le pire sayen que cette planète n'ait jamais porté.

\- Ah! Pire que Baddack!

Elle se mit à sourire, elle voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais sa responsable lui attrapa les mains pour la secouer.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, il faut prévenir les sentinelles…

\- Ecoutes, dit-elle en la rassurant, dans une heure tout au plus, Meat et Soap vont arriver, je vais m'en occuper… Il a juste l'air d'avoir juste faim.

Bintje soupira, elle ne voulait pas rester ici au risque de le croiser. Elle se donna bonne conscience en se disant que Gine avait été une guerrière avant de venir servir.

\- Allez file! Dit Gine en la poussant vers la sortie de derrière, dépêches-toi d'aller le retrouver.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, Gine, je…

\- Je m'en sortirais dans le pire des cas, ben t'embauchera quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle avait refermé la porte en souriant.

\- Eh, femme, magnes-toi, qu'est ce que tu fous? Ramènes ton cul ici.

A l'entendre parler, Gine déglutit difficilement, elle n'avait peut être pas eu une si bonne idée que ça au finale. Elle reprit des forces et se dirigea vers les frigos pour lui faire à manger.

Pumpkin arriva dans la salle, les mains encore toutes grasses. Baddack était assis sur un banc, seul, il les attendait avec impatience. En le voyant s'essuyer les mains sur ses vêtements, il soupira. Le gros sayen secoua la tête.

\- C'est mon seul point faible! Se défendit-il.

\- Je peux t'en trouver d'autres, ton ventre va finir par te ralentir.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, un appétit démesuré et un corps athlétique.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu surpris de ne voir personne.

\- Ben de quoi tu te plains, je suis le premier.

Baddack rumina en commençant à s'échauffer les épaules. Enfin les deux autres arrivèrent, en ricanant. En voyant l'énervement du général, Toma prit les devants:

\- Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui on est tombé en arrivant ici?

\- Je m'en contrefous, ça pourrait être Végéta en tutu, que je m'en balance! Hurla t'il, vous êtes en retard

\- Je ne pense pas que tu t'en foutes, continua t'il, il s'agit de Shark et Tauna!

A ces noms le général se tourna vers eux, soudainement très intéressé.

\- Ils sont revenus vivant de la galaxie Est.

Il n'en revenait pas. La partie de la galaxie dans laquelle on les avait envoyés, était plutôt une condamnation à mort pour les méfaits de leur général qu'une partie de plaisir. Ce système était réputé pour être le plus hostile, des populations violentes, avec une gravité si puissante que les planètes ne respectaient aucune logiques. Ils étaient partis trois ans, ils étaient de retour.

\- Vivant! Répéta Baddack

\- Oui, enfin presque. Précisa Toteppo.

\- Bulot est mort?

Baddack jubilait presque, il détestait cet homme. Pumpkin qui avait assisté à la conversation intervint à ce moment et de la façon la plus naturelle, il ajouta.

\- Ah! Ca non, il est pas mort, il est à la cantine 3.

\- Oui, c'est Turt et Bale, qui y sont restés.

Baddack se raidit. Gine. Il essaya de calmer son inquiétude en se disant qu'elle n'était pas seule, que si ça se trouve, elle n'était même pas de service. Il jeta un regard à la pendule, c'était les heures creuses, personne ne mangeait à cette heure-ci.

Bulot était odieux, il s'en était prit à tellement de femmes que Végéta, lui-même, dû intervenir. Ne pouvant le punir pour viol, il avait décidé de l'envoyer croupir dans cette galaxie, sacrifiant son équipe au passage. Le roi avait espéré qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'était une vraie vermine. Gine saurait se défendre, il ne pouvait pas être toujours derrière elle. Il décida de chasser cette angoisse et commença l'entraînement

Il s'impatientait, criait, mais la voyant entrer dans la salle avec les plats, ses yeux ne firent qu'un tour, une nouvelle, toute jeunette, délicate, douce, magnifique, voir même encore pure. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux lui donnant de suite un air malsain.

L'angoisse était montée en elle, son instinct se mit en alerte lui signifiant le danger. Elle respira un bon coup, se força à être naturelle, offrant son plus beau sourire. Elle se pressa de déposer les plats sur la table et de reculer.

\- Ton nom femme? Hum, ça m'a l'air délicieux…

Il se jeta sur la nourriture. Il ne s'était pas vexé de ne pas avoir eu une réponse de sa part, de toute façon il s'en foutait.

\- Du vin, grouilles-toi!

Elle s'exécuta, s'éloigner de lui, regardant l'heure qui n'avançait pas. Elle prenait son temps pour remplir la carafe. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Baddack. Elle en avait la chaire de poule.

Elle lui remplit son verre et posa le vin sur la table. Elle se contracta subitement en sentant la grosse main du guerrier lui caresser les cuisses, il remontait presque jusqu'à ses fesses.

Elle se recula brusquement en renversant le verre sur lui.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fais? Hurla t'il en se levant et en lui montrant les tâches de vin sur ses vêtements, il va falloir nettoyer, ma belle, lèche!

Le cœur battait à tout rompre, est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu? Elle essayait de chercher une échappatoire. Il lui montra son pantalon salit en haut de ses cuisses, ce sourire mesquin. Elle avait envie de vomir, de s'enfuir.

\- Tu n'as aucun savoir-vivre pour un général!

\- Tu oses me parler sous-classe, tu n'es qu'une merde par rapport à moi, alors ne me donnes pas de leçons. Tu me dois obéissance et je t'ai dit de lécher.

Il renversa la table de rage, et commença à s'avancer sur elle.

Il se prit un violent crochet du gauche de Toteppo, il en fut surpris. Le général n'était pas concentré. Gine… Elle était là-bas, il le sentait. Elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui, il était trop violent, et même si elle avait une puissance cachée, il lui fallait trop de temps pour la libérer. Si elle réussissait, on se poserait des questions sur elle. Et si c'était déjà trop tard, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagit de suite, l'imaginer poser ses mains sur elle, le rendait fou. Il sortit de la salle sans explication, sous le regard ahurit de Toteppo et Pumpkin. Toma l'avait trouvé un peu long à la détente.

\- La galaxie Est a, toujours, été son dada, il doit vouloir en savoir davantage! Dit Toma.

Il adorait quand elles avaient peur, quand elles se débattaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles comprennent que ça ne servait à rien, et qu'elles se résignent à le satisfaire. Les sayennes étaient parfaites dans ce rôle, elles étaient virulentes, et tenaces.

Elle se trouvait dos au mur, et il avançait toujours. Elle vit cette grosse main se refermer sur ses cheveux, l'attirant à lui pour l'obliger à se mettre à genou.

\- J'ai dit lèche le vin, magnes-toi!

Il lui fourra le visage dans le tissu imbibé d'alcool. Elle était écœurée quand elle l'entendit ricaner. Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qui lui demandait. Elle lui planta ses dents dans la cuisse, serrant le plus fort qu'elle put. Il la repoussa en hurlant, elle avait du sang sur la bouche. Il était fou, il lui asséna un coup violent au visage qui lui fit traverser la pièce. Elle tomba lourdement sur une table, après que sa tête ait percuté une chaise.

Etourdie, elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir, comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir maintenant? Elle n'avait même pas la force de crier.

Sa vision était floue, il examina sa blessure.

\- Tu vas me le payer ma belle.

Non! Il se ruait vers elle, enragé. Elle devait se lever, trouver la force de s'enfuir. Si elle prenait un autre coup, elle perdrait connaissance et elle serait à sa merci.

Elle tenta de se lever dans un élan de survie, mais son corps ne répondait plus, elle haletait, elle allait sombrer.

Il leva la main sur elle pour l'attraper.

\- Non! Miaula t'elle en fermant les yeux.

Rien ne vint, pourtant il y avait un bruit de fracas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu. Elle réussit à lever la tête mais prise d'un étourdissement, elle s'écroula. Elle se força à ne pas dormir.

Une silhouette apparue devant elle, Baddack. Elle avait l'impression de renaître, elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi il était là?Il était là.

L'autre sayen fut surpris en découvrant le visage de son assaillant.

\- De quoi tu mêles Baddack?

Il ne dit rien, se tenant droit comme un I, les bras le long du corps.

\- Vas voir les femmes de joie!

Bulot ria grassement et tout en se redressant, il ajouta:

\- J'en ai assez des extra-terrestres, après trois ans passés dans l'espace, je veux de la sayenne.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre chien, crevard…Tu ne l'auras pas.

Bulot commença à s'énerver tout rouge, pourtant il savait qu'il devait se contenir, l'alcool n'était pas son meilleur allié face à Baddack. De plus, s'ils venaient à se battre, Végéta les réprimanderait, deux généraux ne pouvaient pas se battre.

\- C'est celle-là, que je veux. J'ai un compte à lui rendre alors fous le camp.

Baddack ne bougea pas, toujours entre elle et lui.

\- Et depuis quand, tu voles au secours de cette putain classe d'avorton? Et pourquoi pas elle?

Bulot se jeta sur lui en criant, trop lourd, trop soûle, trop lent, il fut mis à terre en un seul coup au menton. Quelle humiliation! Pensa le général en voyant cette situation pathétique.

Bulot le regarda surpris.

\- Parce que c'est ma femme!

Gine et Bulot écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle espérait que ça ne soit pas son imagination, il venait de reconnaître ses sentiments devant un autre.

\- C'est pas possible… Tu vas me faire vomir, comment tu as pu tomber aussi bas?

\- Je ne suis pas pire que toi… Maintenant tu le sais, ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle !

Il s'approcha d'elle, soulevant son corps dans ses bras. Il examina sa blessure à la tête, il voyait qu'elle résistait à l'évanouissement, ses yeux filaient et revenaient en place. Il lui sourit en la serrant contre lui:

\- Ca ne sera qu'une bosse de plus!

\- Merci…

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sombra.

\- J'aurais pensé que ces trois années passées là-bas, aurait fait de toi un guerrier vénérable mais je me vois que je me suis planté.

\- Et moi, je constate que tu as perdu toutes les valeurs de ton rang.

Il la glissa dans son lit après lui avoir retiré son uniforme tâché, il déposa une compresse d'eau froide sur la bosse. Il la regarda endormie, à quoi jouait-il? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Il repensa au discours de Turnip. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments alors autant les accepter, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas.

A son réveil, il faisait nuit. Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle était encore un peu groggy mais elle réussit à se redresser. Elle ne portait que sa combinaison noire, il avait retiré le plastron. Elle sourit enchantée en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, elle était heureuse, légère et… Heureuse.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit assez en forme pour tenir debout, elle avait envie d'une bonne douche, et en plus elle devait se rendre au mess pour aider les autres. Bizarrement elle découvrit que la porte-fenêtre de sa mini terrasse était ouverte. Il était là, appuyé contre la rambarde, le nez levé vers les étoiles, il devait se livrer une bataille intérieure.

\- C'est plus compliqué que je ne pensais! dit-il

Elle soupira doucement avant de se mettre à ses côtés.

\- Rien n'est simple…

\- Foutaise

Elle baissa les yeux, elle devait savoir:

\- Tu vas encore partir?

Il se retourna vers elle, s'approchant doucement, son regard était doux et apaisé.

\- Je veux que tu t'imprègnes de moi!

Elle eut un mouvement de recul sous le choc de sa demande. L'imprégnation n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Elle était surtout instaurée de force dans les hautes sphères, les femmes devaient s'imprégner de leurs compagnons pour garantir la paternité de leur descendance, elles se vouaient donc à une fidélité à vie. Dans les basses terres, on ne pratiquait jamais cette union, les hommes et les femmes avaient plus de chance de mourir, donc si l'imprégnation était répandue, la population serait rendue presque stérile.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda t'elle, à cause de cette histoire…Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance…

\- C'est ridicule, c'est pas..

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes. Et si un jour, tu décides d'en avoir assez de moi, que tu me jètes comme les autres fois, tu me condamnerais… Et toi, par contre tu pourras faire ce que tu veux… Je ne suis pas ton esclave…

Il lui attrapa les mains, et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais la seule.

Heureusement qu'il la tenait dans ses bras sinon, elle serait tombée par terre. L'imprégnation n'était faite que dans un sens, afin de permettre aux nobles de pouvoir changer de femmes, si cette dernières mouraient en couche.

\- Quoi? Mais…T'es sûr de toi?

Il caressa ses cheveux, ses joues, l'embrassant encore tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui avec douceur. Il s'approche de son oreille.

\- Je ne conçois plus ma vie sans toi, et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour officialiser les choses entre nous, ce n'est pas que je doute de toi.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu sais comment je suis, je ne suis pas facile, je suis plutôt…

\- Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux me résoudre à vivre sans toi. Je suis prête à tout pour toi!

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ses cheveux. Il allait se donner à elle…pour toujours, il était prêt à ça, lui un guerrier, un général et elle, rien qu'une guerrière déchue, une simple bouchère. Ca serait très mal vu sur cette planète, d'ailleurs c'était du jamais vu.

\- On va devoir s'absenter quelques temps! Murmura t'il

\- Je vais devoir prévenir…

\- Non, on part maintenant.

\- Mais?

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola, loin de la capitale à grande vitesse. Ils devaient faire vite, car Bulot ne tarderait pas à raconter cette mésaventure. Ils se posèrent dans la forêt du lac Rouge. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, elle semblait prendre conscience de la gravité de leur acte.

\- Si ça ne se passe comme tu veux, tu pourrais te faire rétrograder, pire te faire exiler de la planète, c'est une mauvaise idée! Murmura t'elle.

\- Arrêtes de penser, ça complique les choses…

Il s'était approché d'elle, commençant à glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, elle frissonna.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.

Elle avait le cœur battant, sentant la chaleur s'emparer peu à peu d'elle. Le regard de Baddack se voila, il avait commencé à libérer son énergie animale. Il était si impressionnant qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il la plaqua au sol, et en moins temps qui lui fallut pour s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà presque nue. Il respira son odeur, caressa son corps, il embrassa son ventre. Elle le vit s'entourer d'un halo rouge scintillant, l'âme du grand singe apparut. Il planta ses dents dans sa chaire juste au niveau de la naissance de son cou, le sang coula dans sa bouche. Elle perdit presque aussitôt le contrôle de son esprit, elle répondit à son acte. Elle s'entoura du même halo, l'âme de son Oozaru s'empara d'elle. La morsure, son sang, elle goûtait à son âme. Mélange du sang, de l'esprit, de l'instant.

Il la posséda avec violence, brutalité. Ils étaient devenus des animaux, les deux halos se fondirent pour n'en former plus qu'un entièrement doré. Un seul halo pour deux corps, deux âmes. C'était fou, bon, mais surtout irrémédiable, ils ne pourraient plus se défaire l'un de l'autre.

Elle était lui.

Il était elle.

Un sang de classe supérieure lié à une classe inférieure.

Elle fut saisie par cette sensation de fraîcheur, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était debout entièrement nu dans l'eau, elle sentait la fraîcheur de l'eau froide qui coulait sur la peau de son mari. Gine ne bougea pas restant à admirer ce dos sculptural, et ce fessier magnifique.

Sans même la voir, il se mit à sourire, sachant ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. C'était un effet secondaire tout à fait normal, dans les premiers temps les deux époux ressentaient à des degrés différents tout ce que l'autre pensait, faisait, ressentait. Au bout de quelques heures, les effets se seront dissipés, et à l'avenir ils ne seraient sensibles qu'à la présence de leur moitié et aux émotions fortes pouvant les mettre en danger comme la menace de mort et la peur.

C'est pour cela qu'il était important pour eux de se retrouver seule

Il s'immergea dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, elle ne pouvait que réprimer un frisson, se recroquevillant contre ses genoux afin de chercher de la chaleur. Elle avait le flegme de se lever, elle voulait rester à le regarder, de profiter de ces moments pour être avec lui. Elle revit par épisodes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé, ce qui la frappa, c'est qu'elle ne le voyait pas uniquement de son point de vue, elle le voyait du sien.

\- Arrêtes, dit-il soudainement, toujours sans se retourner, tu vas me faire rougir.

Elle sourit tendrement en attrapant ses vêtements.

\- Tu ne comptes pas venir m'aider à pêcher le petit déjeuner!

\- Non! Je pense que tu sais où je vais aussi…

Il inclina la tête, oui, il savait. Elle voulait plonger dans les sources d'eaux chaudes un peu plus haut. Il avait oublié qu'elle connaissait aussi bien la région des lacs. En s'éloignant, le charme s'atténuait, ce qui le soulagea. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir correctement, il était empreint à trop sentiments venant d'elle, la joie, l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le désir qu'il lui procurait. Il avait aussi pu sonder son esprit animal, et la puissance qui sommeillait en elle, était affolante, intense. Il l'avait estimé à dix mille au maximum, ce qui le rendait fou, comment c'était possible? Il enviait cette puissance, ces capacités qu'elle aurait pu exploiter. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans l'eau, pour se focaliser sur autre chose.

Elle voyait en lui la détermination, la fierté, elle ressentait également son esprit cruel, sanguinaire, violent, il avait cette passion incommensurable pour le combat, les batailles. Son but ultime se dépasser. Elle commençait à avoir peur de toute la noirceur de son âme, pourtant elle arrivait à voir des petits points lumineux, cette fameuse faiblesse qu'elle avait fait entrer en lui.

Elle le regardait manger comme si de rien n'était, elle en était à se demander comment ils pouvaient être si différents et s'attirer comme des aimants. Elle regrettait d'avoir vu son âme, elle aurait préféré rester dans l'idée ce qu'elle se faisait de lui: un homme dur au cœur tendre.

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui la surpris.

\- Il fallait que je m'unisse à la seule sayenne qui n'arrête pas de se torturer l'esprit… S'il te plait, Gine, arrêtes de te poser autant de questions?

Elle soupira en jouant machinalement avec son morceau de nourriture.

\- Combien de temps ça va durer?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est la première fois pour moi aussi! Ironisa t'il, encore quelques heures.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes pour me faire arrêter de penser?

Il arqua les sourcils de surprise en mâchouillant son morceau. Il se mit à sourire en déglutissant avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Ils étaient de retour à la capitale, le lendemain et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle pouvait se poser toutes les questions qui lui chantaient sans qu'il ne le sache. Maintenant, comment ça allait se passer? Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Baddack l'avait déposée devant le mess à moitié remplit, sans se soucier des regards, il s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Ca va aller? Lui demanda-t'il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant, mais…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, je pense être bientôt convoqué chez le Roi..

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le meilleur ami du roi!

Il parut surpris, elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas vu.

\- Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Elle inspira fortement en le regardant partir, elle regrettait déjà la fin de leur escapade, elle avait encore l'impression de le sentir contre elle. Elle rougit furieusement en remarquant que tout le monde avait cessé son activité pour regarder la scène. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du mess, attrapa ses couteaux et se mit à travailler. La cantine avait été remise en état, personne ne lui fit de reproches sur son absence de ces derniers jours. Ils étaient tous sidérés. Bintje s'était approchée d'elle prudemment, de suite elle remarqua la blessure dans son cou encore toute fraîche.

\- Non? Toi…Toi et Baddack?

Gine n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle essayait de se concentrer sur son travail.

\- Ben, quoi? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix la plus détachée qu'elle put.

\- Toi, et un général. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça…

\- Pourquoi? Questionna t'elle un brin irrité.

\- C'est un général!

\- Non, c'est mon mari…

Le mot avait dit plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ca la surpris aussi, le mot mari, faisait bizarre à dire, ça paraissait presque surnaturel. Bintje eut un temps de silence avant de lui sourire.

\- Quel excellent choix! S'exclama t'elle, bon il n'est que de seconde ordre, mais c'est Baddack, tu vas en rendre des femmes folles de jalousie, toi, petite bouchère tu as réussi à mettre le grappin sur lui.

\- C'est lui qui est venu, pas moi!

Elle s'était mise à se vanter comme si soudain la fierté et l'orgueil s'étaient emparés d'elle, elle s'était sentie poussée des ailes.

Quand il arriva au palais, il se mit à agir comme si de rien n'était. Il sentait les regards sur lui, il ressentait le dégoût des autres, et pour une fois il s'en foutait. Il savait que Bulot avait le boulot, qu'il l'avait raconté à tout le monde.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de voir Sélipa de nouveau parmi eux.

\- Putain mais t'étais où? Cria Toma en le voyant arriver.

\- Je suis venu pour m'entraîner, pas pour me justifier…

\- Ben, c'est bien dommage parce qu'il nous en faudrait des explications..

Il allait commencer à lui poser un tas de questions, mais Turnip entra dans la salle et le silence s'imposa. Ils le saluèrent, sans un autre regard, il se tourna sur le Général.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu te chercher?

Il opina du chef, juste avant de sortir, Baddack se tournait vers eux:

\- Je suis content de te revoir!

Il suivit le secrétaire en silence, passant les soldats, qui au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, devenaient moins nombreux.

\- J'avoue que j'admire ton courage, Général, mais je n'envie pas ta place, sa majesté est plus que remonter.

\- J'imagine.

La porte du poste de commandement s'ouvrit en coulissant, pour laisser entrer Zabon. Il se dirigea vers son maître, en le saluant.

\- Il semblerait que le mercenaire soit de retour!

\- Et ? Ca s'avère juste?

\- Oui, monseigneur.

\- Excellente nouvelle! Ria Freezer, Quel idiot!

Il s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée d'où on pouvait voir la planète Végéta.

\- Il commençait à se dissiper, il devenait incontrôlable, maintenant il nous offre sur un plateau un moyen de pression non négligeable. Je n'aurais aucune pitié pour la femme s'il désobéit. Stupides sayens!

Arrivés devant la porte des appartements du Roi, Turnip s'arrêta disant qu'il ne passerait pas cette limite. Baddack hésita quelques instants avant de rentrer, il fallait assumer ces actes. A peine à l'intérieur, il dut esquiver un pichet vide.

\- Tu es bien le dernier à qui je pensais, être assez stupide pour faire ça? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, putain mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris? En plus tu me fous dans la merde en agissant de la sorte, ne pense pas que je vais t'épargner parce qu'on est ami, tu as violé une règle de vie.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal?

Le regard du roi était furieux, lui aussi était écœuré au bord de la nausée.

\- Non, mais tu as perdu la tête…

\- Ca ne changera rien à mon travail!

Végéta se mit à se souvenir de la conversation, qu'il avait eu quelques temps auparavant avec le Seigneur Freezer. Il était venu pour lui donner les nouveaux ordres de missions, demandant où était le général, qu'il n'avait pas vu lors de la visite des troupes. Végéta avait du lui dire la vérité, Freezer avait des espions, il connaissait la réponse avant même de poser la question.

\- C'est intolérable! Avait hurlé Végéta.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'à fait cet imbécile, tant que ses fornications ne mettent pas en péril les missions que je lui donne.

\- Monseigneur, c'est impensable sur notre planète, un guerrier, un gradé, ne peut pas s'unir à une souillon, à une… Il sera puni, banni avec sa mégère…

\- Arrêtes Végéta! Le général Baddack, est l'un de tes meilleurs guerriers, c'est le seul qui utilise son cerveau à la place de ses muscles, c'est ce qui explique pourquoi il dure à ce poste? Il pourrait même prétendre à la nomination d'élite mais vos hiérarchies m'importent peu!

\- Vous ne pensez pas, Monseigneur, il est l'auteur d'un véritable affront, je ne peux pas passer l'éponge.

Freezer s'était détourné de lui, il était sur le point de partir.

\- Si tu le vires, je le recrute dans mes ordres… Et si tu veux vraiment le punir, tu n'as qu'à tuer la femme.

Vegéta sembla se calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Seigneur, la tuer, le tuerait à petits feux. Ils sont liés à jamais.

Freezer prit note de cette dernière information, en souriant, il avait trouvé cela bien intéressant.

Baddack s'était approché du roi avec prudence, Végéta le lorgna en se détournant de lui pour se servir à boire.

\- Enfoiré de Baddack, tu me mets en porte-à-faux. Tu aurais dû passer première classe, mais tu as tout foutu en l'air à cause de cette putain d'histoire.

Baddack encaissa cette dernière remarque avec difficulté, son rêve de promotion partait en fumée. S'il avait su. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait? Il savait que ça n'aurait rien changé, il aurait perdu son grade tant pis.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi? Tu me mets dans une impasse.

Végéta lui servit un verre d'alcool, Baddack le but d'un trait.

\- Franchement, Végéta, même si tu fais l'impasse sur mon histoire, personne n'osera s'unir entre classe, c'est tellement encré dans les mœurs, que les soldats considèrent les sous classe comme des lépreux… Et pis ça reste entre sayenne.

Végéta eut les yeux s'arrondirent:

\- Ben, il ne manquerait plus que ça, je ne tolèrerais aucun métissage même venant de toi.

-Tu n'as plus ce risque avec moi… Et comme tu dis si bien, je ne suis qu'un guerrier de caste, c'est la catégorie juste au-dessus d'eux, je ne suis pas un sang noble tout de même.

Végéta but son verre d'une traite. Il s'était résigné face à cette situation improbable.

\- Dispose! Dit-il enfin à son soldat.

\- Merci, Végéta…

Végéta grimaça, il n'avait pas à le remercier car il devait son salut à Freezer, ce dernier étant prêt à le prendre à son commandement. Il dut admettre que la réaction de l'empereur, plutôt inattendue, lui permis de garder son ami, et de ne pas avoir à le rejeter sous-prétexte du protocole. Ca protégeait son amitié secrète.

\- Baddack? L'interpella t'il juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, qui c'est?

Il baissa la tête avant de se tourner légèrement sur lui.

\- Gine!

Le roi parut espérer ne pas entendre la réponse, il s'en était douté depuis le début. Depuis qu'il l'avait eu à ses ordres, elle l'avait changé.

Baddack le salua avant de sortir, de la salle. Turnip fut sidéré de le voir entier, sans blessure, sans être aux arrêts. Mais il n'osa poser des questions, il n'avait pas à savoir. Il se dit simplement que le simple fait que ce soit Baddack qui fasse cette erreur l'avait sauvé, n'importe quels autres auraient été punis.

Il les retrouva au même endroit qu'il les avait laissés. Il fronça les sourcils, et d'une manière sévère, il ajouta:

\- C'est comme ça qu'on s'entraîne?

Pumpkin n'en revenait pas de le voir entier, sans aucunes blessures

\- Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda t'il

\- Si je suis là, c'est que tout va bien!

Ils se mirent à soupirer de soulagement. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui, et toteppo le prit dans ses bras. Baddack le repoussa un peu surpris.

\- Ah! Se justifia Toteppo, on a vraiment cru ce qui se racontait, franchement toi, c'était aberrant!

\- Abruti! Lâcha Baddack

Toma et Pumpkin avaient remarqué la morsure à la base de son cou.

\- C'est pire que tout ce qu'on raconte? Se lamenta Pumpkin.

Les autres venaient de comprendre, ils se regardaient interdits, mélange de surprise et de déception.

\- Toi? Tu n'as pas fais ça? Lui balança Sélipa

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre…

Il s'était avancer pour se sortir du troupeau de curieux. Toma se mit à rire en se grattant derrière la tête.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va laisser tomber l'affaire comme ça.

Ca! Baddack en était même sûr. Tous les quatre se mirent à poser des questions en même temps dans un brouhaha d'enfer. C'était du jamais vu, une imprégnation dans les basses terre. L'intéresse plissa le front en signe d'agacement.

\- Lâchez-moi avec vos conneries?

\- C'est toi qui fait une connerie! Dis-nous? Demanda simplement Toma.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, en inspirant. Si ça pouvait les faire taire.

\- Gine est ma femme!

La stupéfaction se lut sur tous les visages, sauf celui de Toma qui avait un sourire satisfait, ce qui n'échappa au général. Sélipa en eu presque la nausée sur le coup, il l'avait repoussé à de ça, à cause d'elle. Quel affront! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé pendant son coma.

Il avait décidé de partir de la salle pour les laisser discuter entre eux. Il croisa un jeune soldat, qui le salua. Ce dernier réprima un sentiment de dégoût.

\- C'est bon, mon Général!

-Bien, il avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner sur lui. Tout le monde va s'y habituer.

Toma lui courut après, le prenant par les épaules, il se mit à le féliciter.

\- Qu'est ce qu… Commença t'il par dire.

\- On va fêter ça, mon ami qui s'est marié…

\- Depuis quand tu le sais?

Il balaya quelque chose invisible de la main, montrant que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je pense avoir tout vu dans cette vie, je crois que je peux mourir tranquille…

\- Et ça peut arriver plus vite que tu le crois si tu ne retires pas ta main de suite.

Il reprit ses distances en rigolant, lui murmurant qu'il n'avait pas pris la plus moche, qu'il avait fait un excellent choix.

Il n'en doutait pas. Elle était au service toujours avec ce même sourire, elle était parfaite. Il n'avait pas honte, il la trouvait presque admirable de se comporter normalement, et ce même quand elle le remarqua entrer avec Toma.

Elle parut soulager de le voir entier, elle s'était attendue au pire. Il se dirigea vers elle avec son plateau, rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait même pas l'attention de lui parler, mais c'est lui qui commença:

\- Tu ne rentreras pas chez toi ce soir?

Elle eut un moment de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Là devant tout le monde!

\- D'accord…Mais..

\- J'ai apporté tes affaires chez moi.

Il était déjà parti s'installer pour manger. Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait.


	14. una

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an, qu'ils s'étaient unis. Beaucoup avait pensé que Végéta aurait réagit de façon virulente mais le roi n'avait rien fait, n'avait rien dit. Il agissait de façon normale. Beaucoup avait pensé que sa majesté avait des choses plus importantes à traiter.

Gine vivait maintenant avec lui, dans une maison très spacieuse, avec une grande cuisine, une grande salle de bain, une petite salle d'entraînement et trois chambres. Elle avait pu constater qu'il n'y venait que très rarement. Elle était heureuse de partager sa vie, son lit, sans avoir à se cacher.

Et comme le général l'avait prédit tout le monde commença à s'y habituer.

Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Les missions avaient repris après une petite convalescence accordée à Sélipa. Les mercenaires étaient rentrés, il y avait à peine un mois et maintenant ils repartaient. C'était ça le secret des couples qui durent.

A peine rentrée, elle se décida de préparer le dîner à son général de mari. Ca la faisait toujours autant sourire de dire ça.

Elle remuait délicatement le plat qui chauffait. Il arrivait, elle le sentait. Quand elle se retourna pour mettre la table, elle sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit déjà là.

\- Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Je vois ça!

Il la regarda, elle avait les cheveux en bataille, un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres, les vêtements salis. Ca la gêna, elle voulait être présentable pour son retour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'approchant d'elle, il se pencha pour lécher la trace de sauce près de sa bouche.

\- Très bon!

Il était si près, si beau. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, quitte à être décoiffée. Il fit glisser son plastron et l'aider à se débarrasser du sien. La chambre était trop loin, et leur envie trop pressante. Il l'a mise assis sur la table, leurs bouches ne se quittant plus, il réussit à lui retirer le collant. Elle s'offrait à lui, l'accueillant entre ses cuisses. Il respira son odeur, embrassant sa peau. Il entra en elle entièrement, presque brutalement. Elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Elle sentait son excitation croître, à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines ou qu'il s'apprêtait à ne plus la voir pendant très longtemps. Cette pensée la rendait triste. Elle le vit retirer son maillot, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il lui susurrait des mots interdits, des mots qui augmentaient son plaisir. Il s'assit sur la chaise, c'était à son tour de se donner.

L'odeur de brûler lui taquina le nez, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient allongés nus l'un contre l'autre, dans leur lit. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre. Elle se leva d'un bond, se rappelant qu'elle avait laissé son plat en cuisson.

Baddack émergea à son tour, en l'entendant pester. Il sourit.

\- C'est cramer? Lui demanda t'il depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Il avait juste passé son pantalon, il jeta un t-shirt à sa femme.

\- C'est pas exactement ça, je dirais que ça a caramélisé.

Elle essaya de minimiser les dégâts.

\- Et pis c'est de ta faute tout ça, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me sauter dessus? Lui reprocha t'elle.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, elle dût admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le voir assis à sa place, dans leur cuisine, alors que demain il serait loin, l'émut. Elle se détourna pour cacher ses yeux rouges. Elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça.

\- Bon ben voilà! Dit-elle en lui remplissant son assiette d'une chose fumante et noire. Des panas bien cuits.

Il fit une mine dégoûtée mais décida de manger.

Il se tenait assis sur sa chaise, il regardait les données à propos de la planète Unisse.

\- Alors comment ça se passe la vie de couple? Demanda Sélipa

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Ca t'intéresse?

\- Ca ne va pas la tête…

Elle frôla du bout des doigts la marque de morsure complètement cicatrisée.

\- Elle va être drôlement déçue l'impératrice Unissienne.

\- Arrêtes Sélipa, tu vas pas t'en remettre?

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus? Pourquoi elle?

Il la fusilla du regard. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine, en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Bon? Demanda t'elle, pourquoi on nous envoie sur Unisse, y'a rien à faire?

Il continua d'appuyer sur le scooter pour avoir le peu de données concernant cette mission.

\- Apparemment! Il y aurait un groupe de rebelle, responsable de plusieurs attentats sur les installations de l'empire.

\- Et on va jouer les flics? Fais chier c'est quand même pas notre rôle.

\- Je ne choisis pas les missions.

Ce qu'il aimait quand il partait en missions c'était les moment de calmes qu'il avait juste avant de s'endormir. Il prenait le temps de penser à elle.

\- Un ami?

\- Oui, dans la région des Lacs, il est important dans ma vie et j'aimerai que tu le rencontres?

Elle lui sauta sur le dos en riant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?Gronda t'il.

\- Tu es plus rapide que moi,

\- Pas sûr que j'aille aussi vite avec toi sur mon dos.

Elle déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue.

\- Allez! Gogo! Cria t'elle à la manière d'un jockey.

Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte sur Baddack. Leurs visages se renfrognaient à l'identique, Le général reconnut l'ancien Guerrier d'Elite et en moins de trente secondes, il comprit. Gine qui était toujours dans son dos, se pencha pour le saluer. Elle mit pied à terre pour lui sauter dans au cou.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir!

\- Tu sembles radieuse! Remarqua t'il en ne quittant pas des yeux le mercenaire.

Elle s'éloigna de lui afin de laisser le champ libre entre les deux hommes.

\- Je tenais à te présenter à mon mari!

Il crut tomber au sol, lançant un regard suspicieux. Le guerrier pencha discrètement la tête pour lui signifier sa marque. Ils avaient été jusqu'au bout, ils avaient commis l'impensable dans la culture de cette planète.

\- Beans, je te présente le génér…Excuse-moi, je te présente Baddack, mon ancien général.

\- Heureusement que tu le détestais, lui murmura t'il

\- La ferme, renchérit-elle sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, tout au long de la journée, ce fut Gine qui parlait, de tout, de rien, mais surtout de la manière dont les autres voyaient leur union hors-norme. Ils avaient mangé puis éreintée, elle avait décidé d'aller se coucher. Baddack en avait profité pour sortir admirer le paysage, pendant que Beans s'affairait avec ses bêtes.

\- Les sentiments font la mort du guerrier!

Beans avait rejoins le guerrier qui s'était couché dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête en mâchouillant un brin d'herbe.

\- C'est ce qui a causé la tienne?

Beans s'installa à ses côtés vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Baddack l'avait donc bien reconnu.

\- Pas exactement mais je ne disais pas ça en l'air.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Il sourit en le regardant de travers avant d'ajouter.

\- Mais elle vaut le coup de prendre autant risque, c'est un phénomène au lit…

\- Hein! S'exclama t'il outré. Qu'est ce que..

\- Oh! Je t'en pris, tu sais bien, je me serais damné pour les nuits avec elle

\- La ferme! Ne lui manque pas de respect comme ça ou je te fais ferm…

Il se tut comprenant que Baddack faisait exprès de l'asticoter, il était tombé en plein dedans. Le sourire du Général se fit victorieux, il se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrais soin de ta fille!

Beans baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, ce ne sont mes histoires!

Le soulagement se lut sur son visage.

\- Comment deux guerriers d'élite ont-ils fait pour avoir un enfant comme elle?

\- Hé! Dit-il en rigolant doucement, on ne choisit pas ces choses-là… Malgré tout, elle reste unique. C'est un rayon de soleil né dans un peuple de barbare, et il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur toi.

Baddack tiqua à cette remarque plutôt déplacée.

\- Ne te vexe pas Baddack, mais tu sais que j'ai raison, malgré la faille que t'es laissée faire. Tu es quelqu'un de perfectionniste, un éternel insatisfait qui se donne corps et âme pour devenir le meilleur. Le temps va passer et ton instinct reprendra le dessus. Tu as été déboussolé avec tout ça car tu n'étais pas préparé. Tu me diras personne ne l'est.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- Si tu devais choisir entre elle et ta fonction, ne me dis pas que tu la choisirais?

Il se mit à méditer sur ses paroles, il en eut presque peur, Beans avait raison même s'il ne regrettait pas son choix d'être uni à Gine, il ne pourrait pas renoncer aux missions, aux batailles, quitte à se rendre malheureux.

\- En tant que guerrier de caste, tu auras toujours quelque chose à prouver!

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il difficilement, mais elle ne me demandera jamais de faire ce choix, elle sait comment je suis, qui je suis… Et toi? Tu n'avais donc plus rien à prouver pour te retrouver ici à garder des bêtes comme un vulgaire esclave.

Il se mit à sourire comme pour se moquer de lui.

\- Qui sont les esclaves? Etre aux ordres de l'empereur Freezer ne font pas de vous des hommes libres?

\- Ta solitude te fait perdre la tête!

Baddack s'était assis, très agacer. Tout le monde savait mais personne ne bougeait, l'admettre c'était s'insulter, et qui s'insulte?

\- Il va nous détruire, parce qu'il a peur de nous?

\- "Peur"? Faut pas exagérer! Il ne semble pas avoir peur de nous!

\- De nous, du guerrier millénaire…

Baddack fut surpris d'entendre parler de cette vieille histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants pour les faire rêver.

\- Avoir peur d'une légende!

\- Les légendes ont toute une part de vérité. Beaucoup d'entre nous, y croyait. Peas était persuadée que le guerrier millénaire nous débarrasserait de ce lézard, elle avait entendu dire que l'ancêtre de l'empereur avait été tué par un sayen aux cheveux dorés. Alors elle se disait que la naissance de ce guerrier était pour bientôt.

\- Un Sayen aux cheveux dorés?

Il se mit à rire tout seul tant cette idée lui paraissait absurde. Il se cala de nouveau dans l'herbe.

\- Alors toi et Peas? C'était donc toi, qui a eu ses honneurs.

Beans se tournait vers lui stupéfait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une histoire comparable à la sienne.

\- J'étais loin d'être un privilégier…

\- Arrête ta modestie mon ami, tu as conquis cette beauté glaciale?

Il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments entre eux, juste plusieurs nuits. Ils avaient commencé par être partenaire d'entraînement pour finalement se retrouver dans le même lit. C'était devenu un besoin entre eux qu'ils devaient assouvir dès qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Peas croyait dur comme fer en la légende du guerrier millénaire, pour elle toutes les naissances étaient importantes cherchant à voir apparaître le libérateur. Celui qui tuerait le lézard.

Sa vanité l'avait persuadé qu'elle le portait, deux guerriers d'exception ne pouvaient avoir qu'un enfant exceptionnel. Quand Gine naquit sa force était de quarante unités, un affront, une honte. Ce fut un déshonneur pour elle, une telle déception qu'elle commença à perdre la tête, se voyant perdue, condamnée à assouvir les ordres de Freezer, elle l'avait défié et elle avait perdu la vie.

\- Elle était horrible et folle.

Il semblait revivre le passé, et son visage s'adoucit visiblement.

\- Quand j'ai vu ma fille, j'en suis tombé amoureux. Des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, alors j'ai quitté mon poste pour m'occuper de l'orphelinat, quand j'ai vu qu'elle se ferait détruire à cause de sa faiblesse, je l'ai retiré de là-bas pour l'emmener avec moi ici.

\- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi faible !

La panique sur son visage passa en quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Elle était sous tes ordres et tu l'as jetée!

\- Nous savons tous les deux de quoi elle est capable, et nous l'avons tous les deux protéger d'un avenir qu'elle ne voulait pas.

\- Peas doit me maudire!

Baddack n'avait rien dit à sa femme au sujet de Beans et Peas. Il s'était approché de la vitre qui lui offrait en paysage le vide intersidéral. Elle était restée là-bas, il l'avait sentie triste en partant, il sentait la peur qu'elle avait de pas le voir revenir.

Elle ne lui demanderait pas choisir? Ca faisait plus d'un an.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Toma entra sans attendre de réponse, il avait un visage soucieux et irrité.

Il tenait dans sa main une puce pour scooter.

\- Il y a du nouveau! Ca va pas te plaire!

Le général soupira avant d'insérer la puce dans son appareil, la puce était protégée pour que personne ne puisse voir la même chose que lui.

Les images de plusieurs Unissiens en train de se faire torturer, le gardien avait réussi à les faire parler. Des noms étaient tombés, puis celui de Una, fut prononcé.

\- La garce! Murmura t'il, c'est elle qui a traité avec l'empereur.

\- La Torture fait dire ce qu'on veut entendre aussi.

Baddack continua le visionnage, l'homme ne tenait plus debout, les membres en bouillis. Il remarqua une marque à peine visible, une spirale dans triangle. Personne n'y prêta attention. La douleur faisait perdre la tête à ces hommes, qui se bavaient dessus, qui, à la fin, ne savaient même plus parler. Les mêmes noms furent prononcés dans la bouche de tous ces torturés, et sur chacun, il avait vu cette marque. Elle n'était jamais au même endroit, petite, discrète.

Baddack arrêta le film et retira la puce.

\- C'est peut-être une mascarade de la rébellion pour faire exécuter les personnes qui ont pactisé avec l'empereur.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Rétorqua Toma en s'adossant à la chaise. Comment être sûr maintenant?

\- On ne le saura pas.

\- Putain que je déteste ce genre de chose, moi ce que j'aime c'est quand on ne se pose pas de questions, et qu'on frappe un grand coup.

La mission risquait d'être plus longue que prévue.

Unisse était une petite planète aux couleurs pastel, le ciel était orangé le jour, violacé la nuit. Recouverte essentiellement d'eau sur laquelle était construite de véritables petites villes flottantes. La population était réputée pour être calme et docile, cette histoire de rebellions semblait tirer par les cheveux.

Ce fut l'impératrice, elle-même qui les accueillie. C'était un être très gracieux, une femme de taille moyenne à la longue chevelure mauve, aux oreilles de chat, aux yeux émeraude et à la peau délicatement dorée. Elle, aussi, avait une longue queue ébouriffé à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle portait cette courte robe fluide scintillante, laissant un dos nu vertigineux, sur ses bras de magnifiques bijoux dorés qui s'enroulaient tels des serpents.

Elle sourit de suite en voyant le général, sans se soucier des autres, elle se dirigea vers lui, caressant sa joue d'une manière provocante, elle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Guerrier!

A ce contact, Baddack dut se retenir de l'envoyer balader, tant ce baiser l'écœura. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien, il avait posé sa main sur son dos, caressant délicieusement sa peau douce.

\- Toi, aussi, mais nous avons quelques problèmes à résoudre? Nous allons avoir besoin de toi!

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Entrons, nous avons préparé un banquet.

Il croisa le regard stupéfait de Toma qui semblait se poser des questions. Le palais était magnifique, spacieux, aux lustres de cristal, aux grandes ouvertures sans fenêtres sur lesquelles des voilages se soulevaient par des brises. La nourriture entreposée par terre sur une nappe, entourée de confortables coussins rouges, bordeaux.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs gardes de l'empire signe de la colonisation. Elle était contre lui, se frottant, le séduisant, elle alla même jusqu'à lui donner à manger. Il se dégoûtait, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait réagir ainsi. L'imprégnation faisait son boulot.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps avant de me revenir? Plus de deux ans?

\- Je me…

Il ne put répondre que déjà, elle lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche. En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'éclipser avec elle, mais là, il résistait. Il résistait contre l'envie de la repousser. Sélipa et Toteppo en furent presque choqués.

Il reprit son souffle en la maintenant à l'écart.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui se passe!

\- Pas moi! Miaula t'elle, pas tout de suite, Baddack ça fait deux ans. Tu ne veux pas partir demain tout de même?

Il ne dit rien, mais à l'idée qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec lui, l'insupportait. Il ne pourrait pas l'accepter, la satisfaire.

\- Una, c'est fini…

Elle arqua les sourcils de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je me suis uni à une femme sayenne!

Le regard perçant de colère, elle se mit à remuer la queue avec impatience. Elle s'éloigna en croisant les bras, elle semblait vexée, blessée.

\- Moi, je suis libre! Chuchota Toma.

Elle se détourna de lui également en continuant à bouder. Sélipa soupira exaspéré devant le caprice de l'impératrice. La mission allait vraiment être longue. Il ne fut pas question de discuter du problème ce soir.

Ils avaient chacun leur chambre, ils évitaient également de parler entre eux. L'impératrice se montra beaucoup plus froide le lendemain, elle était devenue très à cheval sur le protocole. Elle leur racontait tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ils visitèrent les installations de l'Empire. Mener les enquêtes n'étaient pas son fort, il détestait ça, pourtant il devait réussir à trouver une solution pour en terminer ici. Cela faisait bientôt un mois, et rien n'avançait. L'impératrice ne laissait rien paraître, si elle participait à cette rébellion, elle cachait bien son jeu. Il regretta presque de lui avoir dit qu'il avait une femme, les confidences sur l'oreiller étaient plus faciles à obtenir.

Il se souvint de ses premières visites sur cette planète, de sa rencontre avec Una. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, elle était tomber sous le charme. Il avait apprécié son contact félin, séductrice dans l'âme, elle savait utiliser ses charmes pour faire fondre n'importe qui.

Il l'avait attendu devant la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle vienne se retirer. Elle était arrivée avec deux servantes. Elle fut surprise de le voir là.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, général?

Il pencha la tête, révélant un regard séducteur.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler…seul à seul.

Elle se tourna vers les soubrettes pour leur faire signe de disparaître. La chambre était magnifique, rien n'avait changé. Les unissiens ne dormaient pas dans des lits mais sur le sol, sur des matelas confortables avec des gros coussins, la pièce était presque entièrement ouverte sur un balcon de marbre blanc.

\- Dis-moi!

Elle s'était rapproché d'une théière pour se servir un verre de lait de brûlant. Elle avait senti cette main puissante se refermer sur sa hanche, caressant sa peau si douce. Elle ferma les yeux, en émettant un ronronnement satisfait. Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- A quoi tu joues?

\- Je…Tu me manques, Una…

Il se pencha sur elle, pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, sur sa joue, sur sa bouche. Il se recula, elle avait fermé les yeux pou apprécier ses embrassades.

\- Et ta femme?

Il soupira en se reculant, marchant dans la chambre avec énervement, il avait placé ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je me rends compte de la connerie que j'ai fais…

\- Pourquoi? Demanda t'elle surprise

\- Parce que je te désire comme un fou et ce putain de lien qui m'unit à elle, m'empêche d'assouvir mon envie te faire l'amour.

Elle l'avait rattrapé, pour l'arrêter de tourner en rond. Elle ressentait de la peine pour lui, il avait l'air tellement torturé. Elle se frotta à lui, caressant les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Ce lien est si puissant? Demanda t'elle.

\- J'en ai bien peur, mes sentiments ne m'appartiennent plus… Je ne pensais pas qu'en te revoyant j'aurais autant d'envie…

Il glissa enfin ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il sentait le corps de l'impératrice s'embraser.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire, murmura t'il, je n'en serais plus jamais capable, je me suis donné à une autre…

Elle se recula de lui. La tristesse dans ses yeux, la confusion.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ce cas?

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais cette dernière recula.

\- Je voulais que tu le saches, Una, je me meurs d'être contraint à être loin de toi. Te voir me rend fou et triste!

Elle lui posa la main sur sa joue, elle versa une larme.

\- Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire?

\- Laisse moi dormir à tes côtés, ton odeur me manque tellement…

Elle parut paniquée, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle opina finalement du chef.

Il s'approcha d'elle, retirant délicatement sa robe, pour la voir complètement nue. Il la coucha sur le matelas, caressant son corps brûlant, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Les yeux du général s'illuminèrent quand il regarda ses doigts se croiser avec les siens. Il avait ce sourire satisfait, il roula sur le côté, remontant sa main dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle se mit à miauler de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas approfondir ses caresses, sa moralité lui en interdisait, il n'en avait même pas envie de toute façon. Elle avait prit son dégoût pour une frustration, elle s'était blottit simplement contre lui, s'apaisant sous ses caresses.

Elle avait tardé à s'endormir profondément. Il eut vite fait de s'éloigner d'elle, il avait envie de vomir, il la regardait avec violence, avec haine. Il se précipita dans la salle d'eau, il devait se laver, elle avait frotté son corps contre le sien. Il se sentait minable, mais avait-il eu le choix? Il regarda dans sa main, il tenait enfin une petite puce. L'objet qu'il avait mis dans ses cheveux quand elle l'avait accueilli et qu'il venait de récupérer. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, elle dormait à point fermé. Il prit son scooter et inséra la micro puce.

Le film défila, et en même temps un sourire meurtrier apparut sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle avait encore sommeil. Elle s'était retournée, croyant se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas là, sa place était froide. Elle s'étira lentement, il se tenait là appuyé contre la colonne de marbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et une jambe repliée.

Il était habillé, son scooter à l'œil. Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Murmura t'elle chaudement.

Le regard qu'il lui lança, l'alarma. Il avait ce masque machiavélique, le regard sombre scintillant de colère. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement, elle se sentait en danger, son corps se mit à trembler. Son instinct lui criait une seule chose: COURS.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements cachant son angoisse, essayant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t'elle au supplice.

Il releva la tête, le visage fermé, il appuya sur le scooter pour l'éteindre.

\- Alors c'était bien toi?

\- De quoi?

Il dessina dans l'air le symbole qui appartenait à tous ceux de la résistance. Le cœur de l'impératrice faillit s'arrêter.

\- C'est…Voyons… Quoi? Est-ce que tu divagues? Tu es fou?

\- Oui! Hurla t'il, je suis fou de rage, je n'aime pas me déplacer pour ce genre de conneries, et je déteste qu'on me mente…

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te mentir…

\- La ferme…

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle recula, l'éviter à tout prix, elle trébucha dans les cousins manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut la première fois qu'il la voyant perdre ses moyens.

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai placé un mouchard dans tes cheveux, je sais comment tu les nettoies, et j'ai enfin découvert ce qui me manquait, cette marque que tu as discrètement placée entre le pouce et l'index…

Les yeux de l'impératrice s'agrandirent, elle était perdue, elle le savait. Tout n'était qu'évidence, le baiser qu'il lui avait rendu pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos avait servi à place la puce, et ce soir, il était venu la récupérer. Il l'avait déshabillée et embrasser à la recherche de la marque. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, elle avait ce sentiment d'avoir été violée, abusée.

\- J'ai toutes les données dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver votre nid de vipères…

Une explosion retentit, éclairant le ciel, tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai envoyé mes amis faire un peu de nettoyage.

La colère apparut sur le visage de l'impératrice.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, il y avait des enfants là-bas.

\- C'est toi la cause de tout ça!

Une autre explosion. Elle vit le visage du Général s'illuminer d'un sourire.

\- C'est l'empereur…

\- Pourquoi avoir pactiser si c'était pour en venir là?

Elle se redressa encourager par la colère.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix, tu crois vraiment que j'en avais envie… Si tous les peuples se levaient contre lui, surtout vous, nous pourrions le renverser.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, elle crut l'avoir convaincu, et l'espace d'un instant elle se remit à respirer.

\- Nous devrions nous allier…

Il se mit à rigoler.

\- Pauvre imbécile, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on va faire?

\- Hein? Je ne comprends pas?

\- Bien sûr que nous avons Freezer dans notre ligne de mire, mais tu crois vraiment qu'on libérera les colonies… Les sayens deviendront les maîtres de l'univers…

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands. Le mouvement fut rapide, elle bondit sur le côté, commençant à se diriger vers le balcon pour fuir. Il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il la renvoya dans la chambre d'un coup de pied à la poitrine. Elle s'effondra au sol.

\- Apparemment, tu ne seras plus là pour voir notre sacre…

Elle le regardait arriver lentement, il prenait son temps.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Baddack, murmura t'elle, tu as oublié tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous…Tu ne vas pas faire ça…Je t'en prie…

Il ne s'était même arrêté préparant ses poings.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis.

\- Je t'aime.

\- C'est dommage.

Le poing se leva et s'abattit avec violence sur elle. Il martelait son visage, enfonçant un peu plus sa boite crânienne à chacun de ses coups, il se libéra de toute la haine, tout le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Le visage de Baddack était recouvert de giclées de sang et de morceaux de matière.

\- Mission accomplie! S'exclama Toma en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Bien! Répondit Baddack.

Le mercenaire était appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, il regardait le ciel qui commençait à prendre les teintes orangées. Il avança vers son ami, ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit l'impératrice couchée par terre dans une marre de sang, elle n'avait plus de visage, plus de tête, ce n'était plus qu'un amas de cerveau et d'os broyés. Les poings ensanglantés du sayen salissaient le blanc du marbre.

\- C'est vraiment du gâchis! Remarqua t'il, bon tu veux qu'on rentre?

Il serra le marbre si fort qu'il le fissura sous la pression.

\- Non, on détruit tout le monde…

\- Ah! Se réjouit-il, enfin

\- On ne peut plus avoir confiance en eux.

Le ménage fut vite fait, la population était si faible.

L'eau de la douche devenait rouge, il la regardait filer et tournoyer dans le siphon. Il était fier de lui, même si les adversaires étaient faibles. Avoir été obligé de l'aimer cette nuit, l'avait rendu fou, l'avait rempli de violence. Sélipa entra à son tour, elle aussi avait besoin de se libérer du sang de ses victimes. De sa queue, elle frôla le corps du général. Ce dernier ne réagit pas.

\- Je suis heureuse de te retrouver? Minauda t'elle en l'observant avec envie.

Ce comportement le fatiguait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie retrouver sa femme.

\- Vas voir Toma, si tu ne peux te retenir… Je jouais la comédie.

Il sortit en attrapant sa serviette pour se sécher.


	15. troisième souffle

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait profiter de sa matinée, elle prenait son temps, s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Elle ne remarqua rien au début, c'est en sortant de sa douche, qu'elle fut sensible à sa présence.

Elle le découvrit dans la salle d'entraînement en train de faire des pompes à une cadence impressionnante et vue la quantité de sueur, il devait être là depuis un bon moment.

\- Bonjour! Dit-elle.

Il l'ignora totalement continuant sa série d'exercices en grognant. Gine était loin de se vexer, elle s'était approchée de lui, se postant de dos à lui. Dans un mouvement presque trop lent, elle cambra son dos jusqu'à poser ses mains au sol, continuant dans son élan, elle posa ses deux pieds sur les épaules de son compagnon.

\- Salut ! Reprit-elle

Il resta bras tendu, regardant le visage à l'envers de sa femme.

\- Ca c'est mal passé? Tu fais la tête?

\- Non.

Elle se mit sourire. Que son visage lui avait manqué, son regard enfantin remplis de douceur.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là, au lieu de prendre soin de ta femme?

Il pencha légèrement la tête, et commença à décrisper son visage. Prenant impulsion sur ses pieds, il la bascula au sol, en équilibre sur ses mains, il fit un demi-tour, avant de retomber délicatement au-dessus d'elle.

\- Prendre soin? Comme ça… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser !

Elle se mit à rire, le taquinant sur le fait qu'il était dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Et alors? Je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à transpirer, toi aussi!

\- Ah…

Elle l'attira pour l'embrasser. Les retrouvailles furent une bénédiction pour Baddack, lui qui avait dû mettre à dure épreuve ses sentiments. Il aimait cette femme plus que tout, elle était parfaite pour lui, au final, il reconnaissait avoir eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Elle avait pimenté sa vie à sa manière.

Ils étaient nus. Le sayen assis sur le sol, sa femme sur lui, la tête de l'un reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre, ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué! Soupira t'il, en caressant son dos.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le cou. Elle était heureuse.

Trois mois, ils étaient restés trois mois cette fois-ci. Il avait un peu mit entre parenthèse ses entraînements pour profiter d'elle, pour retourner dans la région des Lacs. Ils avaient organisé plusieurs dîners chez eux avec son groupe de mercenaires. C'était plutôt drôle et plaisant d'avoir une vie routinière. Les garçons du groupe avaient passé leur soirée à engloutir tout ce qu'ils trouvaient comme une épreuve de force. Gine et sélipa s'étaient installées par défaut à l'écart en les regardant. Aucune ne parlait, et le silence gêné commençait à peser sur Gine.

\- On a pas grands choses à se dire! Fit-elle remarquer à la guerrière en souriant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère..

Elle l'avait snobée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas?

Sélipa plissa les yeux de colère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. La maîtresse de maison soupira devant ce mutisme, elle avait remarqué que la mercenaire n'avait pas lâché des yeux son mari. Gine s'était souvenu, du jour, où il lui avait avoué qu'ils avaient été amants.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'a choisi? Je te comprends, moi aussi je serais devenue amère, s'il m'avait échappé!

\- Restons sur le fait que nous n'avons rien à nous dire! Siffla Sélipa

Elle avait opiné de la tête, avec un sourire victorieux, en pensant que ce soir, elle dormirait dans ses bras, et que Sélipa aurait froid, seule, dans ses draps.

Malgré le bon temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle avait bien senti qu'il n'était pas tout à fait heureux, le temps lui durait de partir.

Le jour du départ, il lui avait dit que la mission ne durerait que dix mois. "Que dix mois!" C'était une éternité pour elle.

Elle avait reprit sa vie de femme seule, sa vie de bouchère, maintenant, elle ne servait plus, elle ne cuisinait plus. Elle ne s'occupait que la viande, coupant, éminçant, hachant, toutes sortes viandes. C'était comme ça, même si c'était dur, elle aimait sa vie.

Elle venait de finir de détailler des gros morceaux de viande quand elle se sentit bizarre, vaseuse et fatiguée. Elle transpirait pour rien, n'avait plus d'appétit, et de son corps émanait une forte chaleur. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer. Elle frissonna.

Les sayens étaient rarement malade, voir même jamais malade. Est-ce qu'elle ressentait le mal être de son mari? Etait-il en danger?Elle ne voulut pas penser à ça!

Quel soulagement de rentrer chez elle et de se poser dans son lit. Elle tourna sa tête couverte de sueur sur un petit mémo où elle décomptait les mois d'absence. Deux mois qu'il était partit! Elle n'avait jamais eu peur pour lui, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Emportée par un sommeil de plombs, elle passa une nuit horrible, une nuit sans rêves, juste des éclaboussures de sang, le son lointain d'un cœur qui battait rapidement.

Baddack!

A son réveil, sa tête bourdonnait et elle lui semblait si lourde. Pourtant elle était apaisée par rapport à la veille. Elle se mit à sourire. Il était là, il était de retour, elle sentait sa présence tout près d'elle.

\- Tu es rentré bien vite! Je suis soulagée!

Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit un œil en grand, la pièce était vide. Puis l'autre œil, elle se redressa. Elle était seule. Pourtant elle n'était pas folle, elle le sentait. Mon dieu! Si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé! S'il était mort, qu'elle sentait son âme près d'elle! Elle fut prise d'une angoisse énorme, qui lui fit vomir la bile de son estomac.

Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, Végéta ,lui aurait fait savoir!

\- Ne pense pas à ça!

Elle alla travailler, souriant pour dédramatiser, cependant elle sentait continuellement sa présence près d'elle. Les regards se tournaient vers elle, des sourires discrets, des messes basses. Elle pressa le pas pour arriver enfin au mess.

\- Bintje? Appela t'elle en voyant sa patronne au loin.

La sayenne finissait d'essuyer son assiette avant de se tourner vers Gine. Elle la sentait particulièrement stressée et paniquée. Puis elle sentit.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle!

Sa patronne ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Ah, bon? Et pourquoi?

Gine sentit l'entourloupe, son amie mentait mal et elle avait sur-joué sa question. Elle prit un air suspicieux, puis Gine se mit à rire aussi, croyant avoir comprit. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Bintje, pour lui chuchoter:

\- Baddack est de retour et il me prépare une surprise, c'est ça?

Bintje manqua de s'écrouler par terre.

\- Dans ce cas on ne parlerait pas du même Baddack! Lui rappela t'elle, je sais qu'il a fait des progrès mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je suis bête parfois… Mais alors, il doit se passer quelque chose pour lui! Je le sens près de moi, je sens qu'il ne va pas bien.

Bintje soupira en prenant gentiment les mains de Gine.

\- C'est toi qui n'es pas bien! Et si tu le sens près de toi, c'est normal, parce qu'il est là. La rassura t'elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Gine avait suivit le geste des yeux, un peu surprise, puis elle se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Je t'en prie, je sais qu'on fait souvent référence à son appétit mais je le porte plutôt dans mon cœur que dans mon estomac.

Bintje resta incrédule, regardant son amie rire en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès de ne pas comprendre? Hurla sa patronne excédée.

Gine s'arrêta de rire en commençant à réaliser, ce que voulait lui dire Bintje. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Non! Lâcha t'elle, je n'avais jamais pensé que…Comment ça a pu arriver?

Bintje croisa les bras en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

\- A ton avis? Lâcha t'elle, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à passer ses soirées à jouer au mikado!

Gine était sous le choc, bien sûr qu'elle savait comment c'était arrivé? Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était qu'elle ait pu tomber enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses chaleurs.

Et d'un geste inconscient, elle s'était mise à caresser son ventre.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé!

\- Tout le monde l'a sentit.

Les regards dans la rue, les messes basses, les nausées, les battements rapides d'un petit cœur, et la présence de Baddack. Elle se mit à rêver imaginant ses petites mains, ses petits pieds, sa petite frimousse. Est-ce que ce serait une petite fille ou un petit garçon? Quel prénom choisir?

\- En plus tu ne portes pas l'enfant de n'importe qui, ma belle, mais celui de Baddack!

Entendre le nom de son mari, la plongea rapidement dans la réalité. Comment allait-il réagir? Elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout dans ce rôle. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants. Elle était devenue pâle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Je ne sais plus.

Elle se retira à son poste pour découper, hacher, émincer. Les gestes se faisaient de façon automatique.

Elle avait le cœur lourd en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle passa à côté de tout, attrapant au passage un gros cousin rouge Elle se dirigea vers le balcon, elle s'assit à même le sol, se recroquevillant sur l'oreiller. Le nez dans les étoiles, elle se mit à penser à lui, à sa réaction.

Quand il reviendrait l'enfant serait né !

Toutes les sayennes ne sont pas fécondes, et quand elles le deviennent, elles le savent, leur partenaire le sait aussi, car elles dégagent une odeur particulière et elles ont un comportement différent. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ses signes.

La plupart des enfants ne sont pas élevés par leurs parents, ont les envoies en couveuses jusqu'à ce qu'ils marchent puis en centre de formation pour devenir des combattants ou encore sur des planètes loin d'ici pour les utiliser comme machine à tuer ou bien ils finissent comme elle, esclave de leur propre peuple. Inconsciemment en s'unissant avec le général, elle avait renoncé à la maternité. Elle ne voulait pas mettre d'enfants au monde, dans ce monde.

Devenir mère, pour elle, était trop important et il n'était pas questions de livrer son enfant en pâture à ce peuple barbare. Baddack n'était pas du style à vouloir fonder une famille, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Elle aurait pu choisir de ne pas continuer sa grossesse et de rien à dire à sa moitié. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre en souriant, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça, elle l'aimait déjà.

La vie était pleine de surprise. Leurs deux âmes s'étaient unies, maintenant leurs deux corps allaient donner la vie. Lui qui d'habitude semait la mort, allait bientôt être confronter à une nouvelle vie.

La planète était un champ de bataille, le sol fumait encore sous les assauts des boules d'énergies. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'ils affrontaient ces robots, et le dernier, qui restait, était particulièrement tenace. Il devait forcément avoir un point faible, ils en avaient tous un. Toma était inconscient, à l'abri avec Sélipa. Toteppo et Pumkin démontaient à coups de poings des centaines de petits robots.

Il étudiait son adversaire. Il était mal en point, son corps recouvert d'égratignures, de coupures. Il avait perdu une partie de son plastron et il avait dut nouer sur son front une mitaine pour qu'elle absorbe le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

Le mercenaire se jeta sur lui, donnant un coup de poing, aussitôt bloqué par le genou du robot, puis tous les coups suivants furent éviter. Le robot l'envoya valdinguer dans le décor, détruisant u passage une montagne. Enterré sous la roche, il sentait l'énervement atteindre son paroxysme. Il sentit la déferlante arriver sur lui, il se propulsa dans les airs, en faisant éclater son aura. Ce regard meurtrier qui l'avait, n'avait aucun effet sur la machine.

\- Vous êtes pire que de la vermine, vous les sayens?

Le robot se mit à fumer, à s'exciter tout seul. L'aura puissante qu'il dégagea fit lever les pierres autour de lui. La machine se prépara à lui envoyer le coup final. Toteppo et Pumpkin rejoignirent leur Général.

La boule d'énergie était énorme, puissante. Les yeux des deux sayens s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

\- On doit l'éviter? Hurla Pumpkin

\- Non, on doit l'utiliser contre lui, renchérit Baddack, tenez-vous prêt! Mettez tout ce que vous avez..

Les trois sayens unirent leurs boules de feu en une seule. Le choc fut violent, mais ils ne devaient pas se déconcentrer.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, bande de singe!

\- Libérez toute votre énergie! Hurla Baddack.

Sélipa qui les avait regardés depuis sa cachette, décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir aussi. Elle se précipita vers eux, et lança son énergie également.

Dans un même cri, la boule de feu des sayens prenaient le pas sur celle du robot.

\- C'est pas possible!

La déferlante s'abattu sur la machine, faisant fondre ces circuits. Le squelette métallique fut envoyé loin au centre de la planète. Baddack prit conscience de son erreur. L'attaque venait d'atteindre le noyau, il venait de provoquer l'autodestruction de cette planète.

La terre tremblait violemment, formant des fissures d'où jaillissait de la lave en fusion. Ils devaient récupérer Toma, le problème était qu'il était impossible de repérer l'endroit où il se trouvait, la planète se transformait à vue d'œil, se disloquant.

Baddack le récupéra juste à temps, au moment où le corps de son ami allait se faire avaler par une faille. Repartir au plus vite, le vaisseau avait commencé son décollage, le sol devenait trop instable, il devait éviter les effluves de laves, les éclairs, le vent. Dès qu'ils montèrent le commandant ajusta une sortie en urgence de cette atmosphère devenue hostile !

Bientôt l'équipe médicale arriva en courrant sur le pont d'embarquement. Toma avait le corps à moitié brûlé. Une méchante coupure barrait la poitrine de Baddack, il laissa faire les médecins sans protester.

Le général était assis en salle de réunion, la réprimande venait de se terminer de la part de Zabon. La mission disait qu'ils devaient préserver la planète, c'était raté, elle venait d'exploser. Devant l'écran de communication devenu noir, il demanda sans se retourner au pilote.

\- Dans combien de temps nous serons de retour?

\- Un mois environ.

Il dut se retenir de tout exploser. Il détestait quand il échouait.

Il venait d'arriver, cette fois, elle l'avait bien sentit. Son cœur s'était accéléré, l'attendre l'angoissait, elle faisait les mille pas dans la cuisine. Elle perdait patience, elle voulut le devancer et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il avait l'air contrarié, et en colère. Ca commençait mal. les joues de Gine se mirent à rougir. Elle lui sauta au cou, pour cacher son mal-être. Il se détacha d'elle, un regard méfiant.

\- Quelque chose à changer!

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, frottant ses mains moites sur ses vêtements.

\- En effet, dit-elle, je voulais te…

Elle n'arrivait à trouver ses mots, pourtant elle avait répété son discours à maintes reprises mais le voir en vrai lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

\- Gine, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois…

Il s'arrêta net, surpris. Il venait d'entendre pleurer, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Sans attendre une réponse, il se dirigea vers le bruit qui provenait de la chambre.

Il avait le cœur battant, marchant presque au radar, son esprit ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence. Il devait le voir de ses yeux. Un minuscule petit lit, dans le lequel se trouvait un minuscule sayen aux long cheveux noirs. Une toute petite queue de singe enroulée autour de sa cuisse. Il s'agitait doucement en pleurnichant.

Il l'avait vu maintenant il devait l'entendre de la bouche de sa femme. Il se tourna elle.

\- C'est quoi ça?

Elle se mit à sourire en s'approchant de l'enfant, tout attendrie, et fière quand elle le prit dans ses bras, le nourrisson se calma de suite.

\- C'est Raditz, ton fils!

\- Mon quoi?

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, ses oreilles. Il rentrait après un échec et maintenant on lui apprenait qu'il avait…

\- Ton fils!

Il était parti dix mois et à son retour, il était père. Ca ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il était devenu spectateur de la scène, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ca semblait irréelle. Elle câlinait l'enfant en le serrant contre elle, tortillant sa petite queue autour de ses doigts, elle l'embrassa, respirant son odeur. Il venait de découvrir une autre facette de sa femme, mais lui n'en voulait pas.

\- Je dois y aller!

Elle se retourna sur lui, étonnée, à croire qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié, ça le vexa.

\- Déjà? Mais tu viens d'arriver? Tu n'as rien dit?

\- Je t'ai dit que je devais y aller!

En moins d'une seconde, il était partit. Gine leva le petit être en face d'elle, en lui souriant.

\- Crois-moi, mon ange, ça aurait pu être pire! C'est ton père, il est comme ça!

Le bébé secoua les jambes en souriant béatement aux intonations de sa mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort contre elle en l'embrassant sur ses grosses joues.

Il revoyait sans cesse ce bébé dans les bras de Gine. Ce bébé qui était son fils, son fils! Il n'arrivait pas l'admettre. Pour lui, c'était une erreur de parcours qu'il ne voulait pas assumer, qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. D'ailleurs que faisait-il à la maison? D'habitude, les bébés étaient placés dans les maternités, peu de fois, les mères s'en occupaient jusqu'au sevrage. C'était bien le style de Gine. Lui faire abandonner l'idée de garder ce rejeton allait être difficile.

Toma allait bientôt sortir de la salle de soin. Sa peau avait mis plus de temps à se régénérer. Le Doc à tête d'oiseau se trouvait là, il se préparait à purger la cellule. Il sourit en voyant le Général.

\- Félicitation! Un fils, quel honneur!

Le regard qui lui jeta le pétrifia. En même temps il ne s'attendait pas à mieux de la part de Baddack.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Bien, ses constantes sont parfaites et sa peau est toute neuve. J'allais le sortir, tu arrives juste à temps.

Le mercenaire toussa un peu gêné, il avait cette envie soudaine d'en savoir plus.

\- Que sais-tu de… De mon fils?

Les mots lui paraissaient difficiles à dire, il ne se faisait décidément pas à cette idée d'être père. L'oiseau se mit à sourire.

\- Il est né, il y a un mois. Ce fut un accouchement difficile, nous avions peur de perdre la femme…

Cette pensée lui glaça l'estomac. Gine avait faillit mourir, dire qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir comment ça c'était passé.

\- Elle s'est montrée très résistante et elle a accouché d'un petit garçon, en pleine forme…sept cent unités, mon général. C'est une puissance incroyable.

Le chiffre résonnait dans sa tête, l'espace d'un instant il ressentit une grande fierté. Il cacha son admiration.

\- Ta femme n'a pas voulu laisser le bébé à la maternité. Elle a décidé de l'élever.

Il manqua de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive. Il s'en était douté.

\- Il faudrait que tu lui fasses entendre raison, elle est têtue.

\- Ridicule! Cria t'il, j'en ai rien à faire de ce mioche.

\- Général, sept cent unités! C'est pas rien, il pourrait faire partie de l'élite, sa puissance dépasse son rang. Elle pourrait le comprendre, non?

\- On voit bien que tu n'as pas de compagne! Marmonna t'il

Le doc amorça la purge de la capsule et bientôt Toma sortit. Les deux sayens se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête. Toma était à peine habiller que Zarbon entra en applaudissant. Les deux hommes furent surprit.

\- Général, je te félicite !

Baddack résista à l'envie de le démolir. Il serra les mâchoires, obligé de se courber devant lui, obliger de se contenir.

\- Un enfant, quelle bonne chose, n'est-ce pas? L'essence même de la vie…

\- Hein! Dit toma en se tournant vers Baddack, apparemment il venait de louper un épisode.

\- Je viens vous chercher pour l'entrevue avec Freezer, la sanction va tomber, on n'échoue pas sous ses ordres.

Les deux se levèrent pour suivre le bras droit de l'empereur. Il sentait sur lui le regard de son ami, agacé, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi?

Toma haussa les sourcils, feintant l'incompréhension.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire?

\- On a détruit la planète des robots, faut dire que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, c'est pou…

\- Enfant? Le coupa t'il.

Baddack s'étonna. Toma se moquait de lui ou quoi? Ils étaient sur le point de se faire lyncher à cause de cet échec et lui ne s'intéressait qu'à cet enfant.

\- J'ai un fils!

Il ne put se retenir de rigoler discrètement, ce qui n'échappa à Zarbon. Les messes basses des deux sayens commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

\- Oh! Putain, dit-il en souriant, se moquant légèrement…. Ben félicitations!

\- Ta gueule!

L'empereur se trouvait là, dans son fauteuil volant, aux côtés de Végéta. Les trois autres étaient présents, ils avaient encore la tête basse, et le genou à terre. Ils étaient alignés parfaitement, l'attente parut une éternité.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre ton nom Baddack? Combien de deuxième chance, vais-je devoir te donner? Ton insubordination en premier, puis ce génocide sans autorisation sur Unysse, et maintenant la planète Mytrille que tu fais exploser alors qu'elle avait des ressources importantes à nous donner. J'avoue que je commence à perdre patience.

\- Seigneur Freezer, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup d'options face aux robots… de toute façon il voulait s'autodétruire la planète était condamnée, nous avions essayé…

Le faisceau lumineux lui transperça le muscle de la cuisse. Végéta fut surpris du geste de l'empereur, mais ne put rien faire. Baddack serra les mâchoires, résister à la douleur, à cette brûlure intense qui l'électrisait, ne pas geindre, ne montrer aucune souffrance. La sueur se mit à couler le long de son dos. Il haletait quand enfin, Freezer cessa son attaque. Le mercenaire regardait le sang s'écouler en abondance sur sa jambe. Il n'avait rien dit et Freezer admirait son self-contrôle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Baddack! Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. J'aimerai ne plus avoir à refaire ça, mon ami…

"Ami", un frisson de dégoût le parcouru.

\- Tes résultats sont plutôt bons, et j'avoue que c'est ce qui te sauve. Guerrier de Caste. Sortez… Et Baddack? Ajouta t'il d'un ton mielleux. Ne boite pas quand tu sortiras, chez nous on abat les animaux blessés.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, avant de se relever. La douleur était saisissante, il se mit à transpirer fortement en crispant les mâchoires. Baddack ne regarda aucun des protagonistes, seule la distance de dix mètres, lui importait. Le mental se devait d'être d'acier.

"La douleur est dans la tête, la douleur est dans ta tête, ton corps ne souffre pas, tu n'as pas mal. Maintenant marche comme si de rien n'était, ta vie en dépend…"

Il avait entendu un second faisceau se former au bout du doigt de l'empereur, il était prêt à l'achever. Baddack se mit à sourire, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. L'onde de choc se propagea dans tout son corps, à chaque fois qu'il posa le pied parterre. Penser à quelque chose d'agréable, imaginer son sourire, ses yeux enfantins, sa peau douce. Il avança sans même pousser un grognement. Il marchait plus lentement que les autres mais ne boitait pas. Dix mètres ne lui avaient jamais autant paru aussi long.

L'obscurité du couloir s'abattit sur eux quand la porte se ferma. Enfin, il soupira en se tenant la jambe. Laissant libre cours à la douleur, il se rendit compte à quel point il souffrait en réalité.

\- On va chez le Doc! Ordonna Sélipa en se baissant sur la blessure.

\- Pas besoin, ça va aller!

Elle soupira excédée par son comportement, elle défit une de ses guêtres avant de lui nouer autour de la jambe pour arrêter le saignement. Le bout de tissus prit une teinte rouge, elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ça saignait autant, la brûlure aurait du cautériser les vaisseaux.

\- Tiens! J'en ai une bonne à vous dire, lança Toma en se frottant derrière la tête et en riant, Baddack a un fils.

Le concerné se mit à soupirer d'exaspération, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça. Sélipa toujours à genou devant lui, leva un regard choqué, et le chagrin se lut sur son visage. Il fronça les sourcils en le remarquant, et commença à partir.

Toma se pencha sur elle.

\- Moi aussi ça m'a choqué! Mais en même temps, il fallait s'y attendre.

Elle semblait désemparée, elle avait l'impression que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer avoir de lui était son sang sur ses mains, comme à cet instant. Malgré l'imprégnation, elle avait continuer à espérer. Elle le sentait capable de passer outre cette union, comme il l'avait démontré sur Unysse.

\- Un fils? S'écria Pumpkin en le rattrapant, mais ça se fête…

\- Eh ben, fête-le, je m'en contrefous…

\- T'es sérieux?

Il lui jeta un regard sombre. Quelle bande d'idiots, ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la sanction, lui avait un trou dans la cuisse, et tout ce à quoi ils pensaient, c'était son fils.

\- D'accord! Répondit Pumpkin sur la défensive.

\- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Toteppo.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je rentre chez moi.

Il les devança tout de même en boitillant.

Elle se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle le vit transpirant, constatant sa blessure à la jambe, et le sang qui avait séché. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?Freezer?

Il siffla en entendant ce nom. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, au bébé qui gazouillait sur son tapis, avant de se diriger vers lui.

Elle avait sortit un petit kit de premiers soins. Il était assis sur une chaise, elle, à genou devant lui. Elle commença à retirer la guêtre de couleur rose, qu'elle reconnut, prenant bien soin de la décoller doucement de la plaie. Elle agita un flacon d'eau bleue, avant lui couler le liquide dans la blessure. Elle nettoya le sang à l'aide d'un linge humide. Il l'avait regardé faire.

\- J'aurais pu le faire tout seul!

\- Je sais, mais je suis là, alors…

Il avait placé un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, il avait cette envie dévorante de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier ce contact, mais au même moment le bébé se mit à pleurer. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder le nourrisson avant de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il a faim! Expliqua t'elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, il s'en fichait.

\- Je vais aller me changer!

Elle sourit sans même l'entendre, elle était déjà concentrer sur les besoins du nouveau-né.

Il n'avait même pas pu profiter d'elle, même pas pu l'embrasser depuis son retour ou la prendre dans ses bras pour respirer son odeur sucrée. Non, elle était toujours avec ce microbe, les câlins, les couches, les bisous, les berceuses, cela commençait à l'irriter sérieusement, elle n'avait pas été capable de lui aligner deux mots.

\- Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps?

\- Comment ça?

\- Ca pleure, ça mange, ça se salit, ça ne dort jamais…

Elle serra le bébé plus fort contre elle, comme pour le protéger de la tempête à venir.

\- "Ca, ça, ça" Mais arrête, tu parles de ton fils, pas d'une chose inconnue.

\- Tous les bébés sont des inconnus, c'est seulement quand ils grandissent qu'on sait qui ils sont… ET tu es toujours avec, tu ne l'as pas posé…

Elle le sentait énerver, vexer. Elle resta, quelques instants, stupéfaite, en plus elle ne s'en était même pas aperçut.

\- Mais..Mais tu es jaloux? Lui demanda t'elle en s'attendrissant.

\- Qu…Quoi? Répondit-il outré mais percé à jour. Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Jaloux? Moi? De ça?

Il le désigna du doigt.

\- Encore une fois, c'est ton fils, Baddack. Prends-le?

Elle lui tendit le petit qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux complètement hagards croisèrent ceux de son paternel.

Le général fut surpris de cette requête, il n'allait pas se dégonfler tout de même, mais au moment où il faillit le pendre, il se ravisa.

\- Sa place n'est pas ici, Gine!

Elle resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps. Elle allait perdre son calme.

\- Et elle est où sa place?

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Non, je ne sais pas…Tu penses qu'il sera mieux là-bas plutôt qu'ici avec nous? Ou toi, tu seras mieux, quand il sera là-bas! Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un barbare sanguinaire…

\- Mais tu le fais exprès, arrêtes de croire à ces conneries d'un monde meilleur? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va devenir? Il est né dans un peuple de guerriers.

\- Et pourquoi on pourrait pas le garder avec nous?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que nous élevons nos enfants sur Végéta! Nous ne pouvons pas toujours en faire à notre guise. Il ne restera pas, ici!

\- La ferme. Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne fais aucun effort pour me comprendre! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, tu peux comprendre ça! Et de toute façon, je vois pas en quoi sa présence te dérange, tu n'es jamais là!

Le bébé s'était mis à hurler. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que ce petit ange pourrait tuer des milliers de vies. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

Il resta coi, en la voyant pleurer avec ce gamin. Il savait que ça allait être compliqué. Sans ne rien dire, il se dirigea vers la porte, la laissant réfléchir.

Il avait ce besoin de décharger cette colère. Et comme sa blessure allait déjà mieux grâce au liquide de régénération, il se pointa à la salle d'entraînement. Sélipa se défoulait aussi. Elle avait ce regard froid, et douloureux quand elle le vit. Il l'ignora.

\- Tu veux ? Demanda t'il en se mettant en garde.

\- Avec plaisir! Siffla t'elle.

Ils se battirent avec force et rigueur, chacun avec leurs motivations personnelles. Lui, contre la gente féminine, contre ses hormones et cet instinct qu'elle avait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, et elle, contre ses sentiments perdus.

Ca dura plusieurs heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, haletant reprenant leur souffle. Elle roula sur le côté pour le regarder, il était essoufflé de la même manière qu'il l'était après leurs ébats. La violence et la présence de Baddack l'excitaient au plus au point et elle ne pouvait pas résister, rampant jusqu'à lui. Elle se glissa sur lui, en le chevauchant. En plus c'était une aubaine pour elle, s'il était là, c'était que son retour à la maison ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait souhaité.

L'esprit du Général s'embrouillait, il était épuisé, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il voyait Gine sur lui, elle s'occupait enfin de lui. Il ne put que répondre avec passion à son baiser, mais quelque chose l'interpella, ce n'était pas son odeur. Ce n'était pas elle, un signal d'alarme le fit s'écarter avec véhémence de Sélipa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous? Cria t'il.

\- Et toi? Répondit-elle surprise de s'être fait arracher comme ça de ses lèvres.

Il se redressa avec fureur.

\- Putain, mais je t'ai prise pour Gine… C'est quoi ton problème? Ton comportement commence vraiment à me gonfler!

Elle eut dû mal à se remettre de ses mots qu'il avait prononcés.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais par le voir! Mais tu n'es qu'un idiot!

\- Q..Quoi?

\- Oh, je t'en prie comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle…

Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension, regardant son amie assise en face de lui.

\- Tu es ridicule, Sélipa. Depuis quand tu as des sentiments?

Elle se mit debout avec rage.

\- Et toi? Et pour elle! Une sous-classe, une merde sans valeur, qui a faillit te faire tuer…

\- Tais-toi, pendant qu'il est encore temps. N'oublies pas que tu parles de ma femme. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on lui manque de respect, même venant de toi.

Elle croisa les bras, les yeux embués par les larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il en fut presque désolé.

\- Pourquoi? Il y a Turnip, Toma…

\- C'était pour attirer ton attention, attiser ta jalousie. Renifla-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieil ami.

\- Tu peux changer d'équipe si ça te convient plus de bosser avec moi!

Elle détourna la tête, regarda cette main sur cette épaule. Elle avait cette douleur au niveau du cœur, elle l'avait tellement porté en estime durant toutes ces années et elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle avec cette autre femme.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as, me dire?

\- C'est tout. Répondit-il d'une voix calme. Mais si tu décides de rester, je ne veux plus voir ce comportement!

Sur ces mots, il la laissa là. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Tout foutait le camp autour de lui, il n'avait jamais soupçonné les sentiments de son amie, il était père et unit à une femme qu'il aimait. Trop de romances et de sentiments autour de lui en si peu de temps, il avait commencé à regretter ses vint-neuf années de tranquillité.

Tout était silencieux chez lui, les lumières éteintes, il l'avait sentie à l'étage, paisible, probablement endormie. Il prit une douche vite-fait avant de se coucher. Le berceau était là, près du lit, mais il était vide. Il eut un pincement au cœur, pensant que quelque chose aurait pu arriver au gosse. Mais un gazouillis et le froissement des draps attira son attention.

Elle dormait profondément, le bébé contre elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Ah, non! S'écria t-il intérieurement, elle n'a pas fait ça.

Le petit être jouait à attraper sa queue de ses mains potelées pour la mettre à la bouche, mais sans succès. Il finit par s'attendrir en remarquant ses petites mimiques, ses petites cuisses potelées. Raditz poussa un glapissement quand il découvrit son père au pied du lit. Il agita ses bras et ses jambes pour exprimer une joie.

Baddack ne lui avait témoigné aucun intérêt et pourtant cet enfant était toujours content de le voir.

Un petit gargouillement retentit, il se mit à chouiner, et à se tortiller. Baddack remarqua le biberon sur le petit meuble, il hésita, ce n'était pas son rôle, il n'en voulait pas de ce morveux mais voyant l'enfant se dépatouiller pour chercher directement le lait à la source, au sein de sa mère. Baddack le saisit par la couche pour l'éloigner d'elle, attrapant le biberon.

\- Touche pas à ça petit merdeux!

Il fut surpris de la légèreté du bébé, et dans ses mains d'homme, il parut encore plus petit et fragile. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, lui fourrant le biberon dans la bouche. Raditz aspira la tétine goulûment, attrapant les doigts de son père.

\- Je vais pas te le boire! Murmura t'il en sentant la force de son fils.

Il le regarda faire, il voyait ses petits yeux se fermer. Il était bien au chaud contre la poitrine de son père.

Baddack remarqua qu'il avait alors la même odeur que sa mère. Elle était toujours de dos, sur le côté, sa respiration était régulière. Elle lui avait donné un fils, un fils puissant, il commençait à sentir de l'admiration pour Gine. Il voyait bien qu'elle était heureuse avec ce petit être mais même s'il l'aimait plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas continuer à bousculer toutes les règles et les mœurs de Végéta.

Le bébé rota et se mit à bailler, frottant ses joues de ses petits poings.

\- Il est temps pour toi de dormir dans ton lit!

Il déposa la petite forme sur le dos, et fit rouler le berceau jusqu'à la pièce à côté de leur chambre. Le petit ne pouvait plus lutter, il sombra avant même, que son père ne ferme sa porte.

Il se glissa près d'elle, caressant la peau chaude, embrassant ses lèvres endormies. Elle roula sur le dos en grommelant. Il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, remontant encore un peu plus. Elle soupira de plaisir à ce contact. Elle tourna la tête, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il l'attira pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, cherchant quelque chose.

\- Raditz? Murmura t-elle.

Il l'obligea à se coucher, en se plaçant sur elle, il embrassa son cou, son lobe d'oreille.

\- Il est dans sa chambre, il dort.

\- Il va bientôt avoir faim? S'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Je m'en suis occupé, c'est bon, détends-toi! Répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Elle se mit à sourire. Il se cala confortablement entre ses cuisses, l'embrassant avec passion. Il poussa en elle. Que ce contact était délicieux! Elle se cambra pour le sentir au plus profond d'elle. Sentir les mains puissantes de son mari sur elle, sentir sa virilité la posséder, la faisait redevenir une femme à part entière. Dix mois loin de lui, comment avait-elle fait pour tenir toute une journée sans ses caresses?

Le cri de son fils la tira de ses rêves. Elle était sous les bras protecteurs de son homme. Lui aussi grogna en l'entendant. S'occuper de son fils lui prit plus de temps que prévu avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

La chambre était vide, le lit tiré, serviette de bain étendue. Il avait dû partir.

Elle prit son temps sous la douche, quand elle arriva à la cuisine, elle resta, un moment, surprise. Il était assis à sa place, il venait de finir de manger. Ils s'observaient, personne n'osait parler, personne ne voulait se disputer. Il s'était adossé, croisant ses bras sur son torse nu. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle remarqua la balafre.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle enfin. Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts, tu as pris énormément de risques pour nous. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout ça, hier. L'égoïste, c'est moi, je n'essaye jamais de te comprendre. T'avais raison pour Raditz!

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues, tant la pensée, de se séparer de son fils, la torturait. Il n'avait pas sourcillé, le visage impassible.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Elle serra les poings, il commençait à nouveau à lui taper sur le système.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ça en espérant que tu reviendrais sur ta décision! Avoua t'elle en serrant les mâchoires.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, le visage toujours aussi froid.

\- Je sais, répondit-il calmement. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Et pourquoi? Hurla t'elle.

\- Parce que, Gine, que ça te plaise ou pas, nous sommes un peuple de guerriers, que c'est dans notre culture.

Elle n'aimait pas entendre ça. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, le visage enfouie dans ses mains.

\- Notre fils a une puissance innée importante, il a une chance de devenir mieux que ce que je suis. Il ne sera pas un guerrier de second ordre, il sera respecté.

Elle écarta ses doigts pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Tu es déjà quelqu'un de respecter ici!

Il sourit à cette remarque.

\- Pour toi, oui. Mais auprès de mes paires, je ne suis pas grand chose qu'un général de bas rang. Notre fils, lui, pourra rejoindre directement la formation d'élite, il aura des responsabilités autres que les miennes, il ne sera pas chargé de faire le ménage ou la sale besogne comme je le fais. Il grandira dans les hautes sphères, c'est une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer si nous voulons lui assurer un avenir.

Il lui avait attrapé les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

\- Je… Je l'aime tellement.

\- Promet-moi de le laisser partir en formation dès qu'il pourra tenir sur ses jambes!

Elle se pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

\- Gine? En échange, je te promets qu'il fera comme moi, à chaques permissions, il viendra à la maison. Et je ne te parle plus jamais de maternité, tu as raison, gardons-le avec nous.

Elle se mit à sourire, et en séchant ses larmes, elle s'était rapprochée de lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouie son visage dans son épaule.

\- Je te promets!

Il était soulagé d'entendre cette simple phrase.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se mit à sourire en entendant le petit pleurer.

Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui se leva, déterminé.

\- Installe-toi et prend ton petit déjeuner, je vais m'en occuper.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle n'avait pas entamé son repas, adossée sur le comptoir, elle se mit à décompter et pile à Zéro:

\- Nom de dieu, je peux pas faire ça! Gine, il y en a partout.


	16. promis

Le corps de Baddack se faisait lourd, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la mer de la planète Symo. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, plus bouger son corps refusait de répondre. Trop endolori, trop meurtri. Il ne pouvait voir que les bulles et les filets de son sang remonter vers la surface, vers cette lumière qui l'abandonnait. Il était perdu dans les limbes, espérant que la mort ne tarde pas à venir le chercher.

Selipa et Pumpkin survolaient difficilement la nappe d'eau sans succès. Les deux sayens étaient gravement blessés, elle se tenait un bras devenu mou et ensanglanté, pumkin avait du mal à voir, les yeux endommagés par plusieurs coupures. L'angoisse de ne pas le retrouver à temps s'amplifiait.

\- Je sais qu'il est tombé par-là! Hurla t-elle se laissant envahir par l'angoisse. Putain de merde, est-ce que tu le vois?

\- Non, j'y vois rien…

\- BADDACK! S'égosilla t'elle, BADDACK! Bordel de merde.

Elle essaya de plonger à plusieurs reprises sans succès à cause de ses blessures. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Toma, Toteppo et certains membres de l'armée de Freezer. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé. De son bras valide, elle frappa de rage la surface de l'eau.

"Alors, c'est comme ça que meurt le Général Baddack?"

Cette voix, Gine. Un rire cristallin, des images. Il revoit les scènes de sa nouvelle vie. Son fils en train de marcher à quatre pattes, jouant à attraper sa queue, la mordant, faisant des pirouettes pour la saisir. Le Rire de sa femme s'attendrissant devant les jeux de l'enfant, alors que lui voyait l'agilité qu'il développait. Il le revoyait aussi en train de danser quand sa mère mettait de la musique, secouant ses petites jambes pour trouver le rythme. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant sayen aussi heureux.

Elle l'embrassait, le câlinait, lui parlait, elle l'aimait tout simplement mais l'enfant grandissait, et la séparation approchait. Il n'était plus sûr qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Gine était tellement fière de l'avoir vu faire ses premiers pas. Il s'était lâché avançant d'un pas incertain vers elle, en lui tendant les bras.

Il voyait maintenant ses petits bras et sa petite frimousse s'éloigner de lui, remontant vers la surface.

L'alien survolait l'océan, le regard perçant. Son but le retrouver. Il avait la peau cuirassée blanche, une longue crête, qui se séparait en deux pour retomber de part et d'autres sur ses épaules fines, verte pomme, tout comme ses avant-bras, et ses tibias. Contrairement aux autres, il ne portait pas de collant, juste le plastron de couleur marron sans épaulettes. Il était fluet, presque sans musculature ressemblant à un jeune enfant. Ses yeux mauves se rétrécirent aiguisant sa vue. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Tu ne mouras pas aujourd'hui! Pensa t'il en plongeant dans l'eau à vitesse vertigineuse.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, il avait ce besoin de respirer, de relâcher ses poumons. S'il se laissait aller, il se tuerait.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il se résigna fermant ses yeux. La forme verte et blanche se retrouva en face lui. Ce visage lisse, inquiétant, ces yeux malicieux. Un habitant des fonds marins qui avait décidé de l'achever. Non, il reconnut le plastron, la lueur d'espoir venait de renaître. La créature l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira à lui pour lui souffler de l'air de l'air dans les poumons mais ça ne suffisait pas, il en voulait encore. Il voulait respirer. Il le traîna derrière lui, remontant avec une rapidité excessive. La lumière qui dansait enfin à la surface, elle semblait si proche mais si loin à la fois. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Il avala une première gorgée d'eau, il paniqua, ses poumons avaient ce besoin de se remplir, peu importe la matière qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le soldat remarqua la détresse de son général, et ce réflexe qui l'emportait sur sa volonté.

\- J'ai dit que tu ne mourais pas aujourd'hui! Se dit-il à nouveau.

Il accéléra la cadence, en le sentant s'agiter au bout de son bras, se tortillant, se noyant. Il le propulsa pour qu'il atteigne la surface de l'eau en premier.

La première bouffée d'air lui brûlait littéralement la gorge et les poumons presque trop plein ne la toléraient pas. Il ne pouvait pas respirer profondément, correctement. Le jeune alien le serra contre lui, il le voyait suffoqué, les lèvres bleuirent. Il déclipsa le plastron dans un geste précis, le balançant dans l'eau, il se mit à appuyer très fort sous ses côtes en remontant vers le haut à plusieurs reprises. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le sayen se mit à recracher par la bouche, et par le nez toute cette eau.

Epuisé, il pouvait de nouveau remplir ses poumons douloureux. Il avait mal mais il était vivant.

Les autres qui les avaient entendus se précipitèrent vers eux. Baddack reprenait doucement ses esprits et des couleurs, il était toujours soutenu par le soldat.

\- Pas tout de suite Baddack! Murmura une voix.

Un peu surpris, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le soldat qui venait de parler, son cerveau lui jouait encore des tours. L'alien émit des sons stridents provenant de sa gorge, il communiquait avec eux, mais ayant perdu son scooter, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Il fut tiré de l'eau par Toma. Le soldat ne reçut aucun remerciements de la part de ces monstres, il n'en attendait pas moins de leur part.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit. La couleur noire de l'espace lui fit comprendre qu'ils retournaient sur Végéta. Toma et Toteppo se tenaient assis sur les fauteuils.

\- Depuis quand vous jouez aux infirmières? Demanda t'il sur un ton sarcastique.

Ils se redressèrent d'un coup, s'approchant de lui. Toma soupira.

\- T'es pas passer loin?

\- C'était qui?

\- Qui donc? Questionna Toteppo.

\- Le gamin dans l'eau?

Ils se regardèrent un peu surpris.

\- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi?

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois!

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent. A croire qu'il ne parlait pas le sayen!

\- J'avoue que je ne connais pas toute l'armée de Freezer, et que personnellement je m'en fous! Riposta Toma. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aurais pas à annoncer ta mort à Gine?

La planète était en fête. Après six ans de Mariage, la Reine Mandara et le Roi Végéta, venaient d'annoncer la naissance d'un héritier. Un bébé à la force importante qui faisait la fierté du Roi.

Elle n'était pas à la maison, elle n'était pas, non plus à son travail, Fine ne l'avait pas vue aujourd'hui. Il se concentra sur sa présence, il venait de la localiser, à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Elle était dos à lui, elle faisait face à un grand établissement à la porte immense frappée du sceau de la Royauté. L'école de formation de l'élite. Elle baissa la tête quand elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle.

Sans rien dire, il s'était approché d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna sur lui, se jetant dans ses bras en pleurant. Elle libéra son chagrin, sa peine. Il la serra fort contre lui, en la laissant épancher son désespoir. Il se rendit compte que la nuit allait tomber et qu'elle était restée là, immobile depuis ce matin. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait un pincement au cœur, était-ce de voir sa femme anéantie ou son fils allait lui manquer?

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse! Murmura t'elle.

Il caressa son dos d'une main sûre pour la réconforter.

\- Il reviendra. Lui assura t'il, nous devrions rentrer!

\- Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

Il la porta doucement, sentant son angoisse s'accroître, il s'éloigna doucement, lui laissant le temps de lui dire au revoir.

La maison était trop silencieuse, durant cinq ans ils avaient vécu dans les cris, les pleurs, les rires, la voix de leur enfant. Même pour lui, qui n'était pas souvent à la maison, cette absence lui pesait. Il sentait la tristesse de Gine, elle était toujours contre lui, installé dans le canapé, elle n'avait pas pu retirer ses bras de son cou. Heureusement qu'il était de retour aujourd'hui, sans ça, elle était sûre qu'elle serait encore là-bas.

Les jeunes guerriers sayens étaient violents et insouciants. Elle se faisait du souci pour son fils, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir trop couver. Elle aurait aimé être assez forte pour se séparer de lui dès sa naissance. Raditz n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère l'avait déposé là-bas, elle lui avait juste dit "Ici, on t'apprendra à être aussi fort que ton père." Elle avait sourit pour le rassurer, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, et sans même se retourner, il était entré.

\- Il s'en sortira? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Bien, sûr, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Elle se mit à imaginer le sang de son fils se répandre sur le sol, sous les assauts des autres. Raditz n'avait jamais été confronté à la violence pure, même s'il avait cette agressivité innée dans ses gênes. Cette nouvelle éducation allait le transformer, elle s'absorberait toutes ses émotions. Le quotidien n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours. Il devait réussir, ne pas s'évanouir savoir se battre, avoir la rage de survivre. Qu'allait-il penser quand il verrait que sa mère ne viendrait plus le voir avant longtemps? ?achant qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière cette porte, sous cette violence et cette brutalité. Elle revoyait son sourire joyeux s'effacer pour arborer le sourire machiavélique qu'elle connaissait de Baddack. Elle l'avait dirigé vers le mauvais côté, elle se détestait.

Est-ce qu'il avait la trouille? Elle ne pouvait même pas le savoir. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir mis au monde, elle aurait presque préféré mourir en couche pour ne pas voir ça. Son fils si beau, si doux, si gentil allait devenir un psychopathe sans pitié. Ils allèrent lui voler son enfance, sa naïveté.

Il la sentit plus lourde, plus molle. Elle s'était endormie, la fatigue l'avait emportée. Il l'a déposa délicatement, remontant la couverture sur elle. Il était resté à la regarder quelques instants, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura t'il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours ce regard si fatigué, si triste. Les larmes continuaient de couler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'entende.

\- J'aimerais être comme toi! Souffla t-elle. C'est tellement plus simple.

Elle caressa son visage doucement.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir te détester d'être ce que tu es… Te haïre d'avoir eu raison…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour appuyer son contact sur sa joue.

\- Aime-moi ce soir, Baddack.

Il resta un moment stupéfait. Approchant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa doucement.

\- J'ai besoin d'amour! Murmura t-elle en ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de son collant en remontant, passant sous son t-shirt. Il n'appuya pas plus sa caresse. Elle venait d'exploser en sanglots, en poussant des cris de détresses, et de souffrances. Il la tira vers lui pour pouvoir mieux resserrer son étreinte. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était complètement désemparé face à autant de détresse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état là?

Il se mit presque à la bercer comme elle faisait pour réconforter leur enfant.

\- Je te promets qu'il s'en sortira…

\- Non, cria t'elle, je ne veux pas le perdre!

Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il essuya ses joues inondées de larmes, lui demandant de se calmer. Mais plus il la suppliait de s'arrêter et plus elle pleurait.

Il ressentait la tornade d'émotions, elle était brisée, dévastée. Elle avait mal, il le sentait.

\- Je t'aime! Murmura t'il

Les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, d'une façon naturelle, sincère. Jamais il ne se saurait cru capable de le dire, avant elle, il ignorait même ce sentiment. Elle l'avait entendu, elle s'apaisa malgré les spasmes qui secouaient son corps.

\- Je t'aime! Redit-il de façon volontaire.

Ce que ça faisait du bien de dire une chose comme celle-là. Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux humides croisaient le regard sombrement attendri de son compagnon. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Elle l'embrassa, se jetant sur lui avec passion. Elle passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour chercher sa langue. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante. Ca ne changerait rien pour elle, mais elle avait envie de cette passion dévorante qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

La surprise passée, il se mit à lui rendre son baiser. Cette femme était vraiment bizarre, une éponge, une braise, une femme, une mère.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle ne voulait pas changer d'avis, elle ne voulait pas sombrer de nouveau dans la tristesse. Elle lui retira avec force et impatience le t-shirt de son mari, faisant glisser sa main le long de ses abdos, passant l'élastique de son pantalon pour caresser sa virilité.

Il se mit pousser un grognement de plaisir, en jetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle embrassait son cou, son torse. Léchant la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse.

Il détacha sa robe avant de la lui retirer. Il avait du mal à se contenir, il se mit à espérer qu'elle ne rechuterait pas car il se sentait incapable de s'arrêter. La pression sur son membre se faisait plus forte, plus désireuse. Il la coucha sur le sol, arrachant son collant et son t-shirt. Portant son attention sur sa poitrine, il lui fit perdre la tête. Elle poussa un cri quand il la mordilla. Elle se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser, baissant suffisamment son pantalon pour libérer son membre chaud. Il entra en elle avec violence, elle ne voulait pas de tendresse, elle lui avait fait comprendre. Plantant ses ongles dans son dos. Elle gémissait fortement, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer sur les baisers qu'il lui donnait. Il grogna de nouveau en sentant qu'elle lui lacerait le dos. Il attrapa ses mains pour les plaquer au sol. Accélérant le mouvement, il savait que ça ne réglerait pas son problème et qu'elle finirait en pleurs. Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir céder, de ne pas la réconforter de la bonne façon. Elle se mit à crier de plaisir, il se libéra en elle. Continuant des mouvements plus lents, plus intenses avant que son corps ne recouvre celui de sa femme.

Il ferma les yeux un peu désespérer car il s'en était douté, elle s'était remise à pleurer. Il lâcha ses poignets qui se refermaient presque aussitôt autour de lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux, ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes. Ils étaient restés sur le tapis, blottie contre lui où elle avait fini par s'endormir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il redoutait le moment où elle se réveillerait.

Les rayons du soleil venaient lui chatouiller le visage, il grogna. Il se tourna cherchant de la main la présence de sa femme. Il se réveilla d'un coup, il était seul. Elle n'était pas à la maison. Un sentiment de panique le saisit, cherchant à sentir sa présence.

Il fut rassurer, elle semblait paisible. Il se mit à sourire en voyant les vêtements déchirés de Gine. Cette femme allait le rendre fou.

Elle s'était faite une raison, en se réveillant ce matin, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer. A croire qu'elle avait épuisé son stock de larmes. Son fils n'était pas mort, il allait revenir les voir. Il avait été entouré d'amour les cinq premières années de sa vie, elle espérait simplement qu'il pourrait devenir comme son père. Un monstre, certes, mais capable d'aimer.

Elle éminçait la viande avec précision, avec vitesse. Que dire de plus? Raditz avait un chemin à parcourir, et plus il serait préparé et mieux il s'en sortirait. Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent. Elle se mit à remercier Baddack, de lui avoir fait connaître les joies d'être mère et de lui avoir permis d'aimer son enfant comme elle le souhaitait. Elle était loin d'être comme toutes les autres, toutes ces femmes qui passaient à côté de ça, à côté de l'amour. Elle se mit à remercier "son bébé" de lui avoir enchanter sa vie durant cette courte période, au moins elle aura pu l'aimer à sa façon avant qu'il ne bascule du côté sombre des sayens et qu'il finisse par lui témoigner de l'indifférence. Il fera toujours parti d'elle, quoique qu'il devienne, où qu'il aille, quoique qu'il fasse, elle l'aimera.

Elle redressa la tête. Elle croisa son regard, il était venu. Elle le rassura d'un mouvement de la tête. Mais il ne s'en contenta pas, sous le regard des autres clients, il passa derrière le comptoir, à l'endroit même où les esclaves travaillaient. Il caressa la joue de sa femme.

\- Ca va aller, murmura t'elle.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Il avait envie de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il les caressa simplement de son pouce. Elle sourit. Il sourit également.

\- Je vais rentrer tard ce soir!

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord, répéta-t-il.

Déjà, il s'était éloigné. Elle se retourna pour travailler. Gine fut gênée, tout le monde l'a regardait. Beaucoup avec dégoûts, mais pas Fine, une alien, qui avait des cœurs à la place des yeux.

\- Oh, mon dieu, je t'envie!

\- T'es ridicule!

\- Et qu'il est beau?

\- De toute façon, tu tomberais amoureuse d'un simple verre, juste parce que c'est masculin. Soupira t'elle en souriant.

\- La ferme! Hurla Steek, vous avez du boulot! Et toi? Dit-il à l'intention de Gine, je ne veux plus voir ça dans mon restaurant.

Elle aurait du se taire, baisser la tête, et travailler. Mais non, elle se mit à soutenir le regard du chef.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire? Provoqua t'elle sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas, je ne peux pas repousser un rang supérieur.

Choqué de cet affront, il la gifla comme une malpropre.

\- Et toi, n'oublies pas qui je suis pour toi? Il a peut être fait de toi, sa femme, mais ça ne te donne aucun droit.

Elle essuya le sang qui coula de sa lèvre, ça elle le savait. Etre la femme du Général, ne faisait pas d'elle une affranchie ou une femme libre.

Il était là, à la passerelle, attendant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine que la navette s'ouvre. Ca faisait quatre ans que Raditz suivait sa formation. Le jeune garçon avait grandit, les cheveux toujours aussi long, il avait ce regard dur et sournois des guerriers. Il avait prit beaucoup de muscles et de charisme, il se tenait à la tête de la colonne. Baddack était fier.

Le jeune garçon était entouré de ses camarades, il fut surpris de découvrir son père.

\- Général! Le salua t'il.

Il leva un sourcil, mais sans rien laissé paraître, il l'invita à le suivre. Parlant de sa mission, il eut du mal à reconnaître son fils, ses mots étaient choisis dans le jargon militaire, il parlait stratégie, il avait sentit qu'il cherchait à l'impressionner, mais Baddack ne dit rien. Le visage froid, et impassible. Aucun amour n'était possible au sein de l'armée, même celui d'un père à son fils.

\- Je ne comprends pas? Finit-il par dire, où m'emmènes-tu ?

Le général jeta un regard glacial à son fils qui le fit taire de suite, on ne questionnait jamais un supérieur on exécutait en silence.

Pourtant Raditz reconnut le chemin, la maison, l'odeur de la nourriture. Il respira difficilement, il se mit même à trembler et s'arrêta.

\- Je ne peux pas… Murmura t'il, j'ai oublié tout ça… Je ne veux pas.

Son fils avait dû avoir du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie de guerrier, à se sevrer de cet amour qui avait dû lui manquer.

\- Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas là!

Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, il n'avait pas lâché des yeux cette maison. Ce cocoon.

\- Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé, ce que j'ai dû endurer de la part des autres parce que je n'avais pas le même parcours qu'eux! Reprocha t'il à son père.

\- Et alors?

\- Ils m'ont torturé, frappé, j'étais le vilain du groupe, on m'a insulté sans arrêt…

\- Et ça t'a rendu plus fort! Et grâce à ça, tu t'es dépassé parce que tu avais quelque chose à leur prouver. Réfléchis, sans ça tu n'en serais peut être pas là, tu es le meilleur de ta promo, tu vas côtoyer le jeune prince dans sa garde privée.

Le regard ahuri se porta sur son père. Il s'était intéressé à lui en se renseignant sur son évolution. Lui qui s'était cru abandonné par ses parents.

\- Maintenant allons-y!

Sans rien dire d'autre le général se mit à avancer. Il avait hésité quelques instants avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Cette douce odeur familière d'un repas qui mijotait. Gine cuisinait, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au général.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir, qu'est ce que tu fais déj…

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, elle vit la silhouette de son petit garçon. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Il avait tellement changé, il avait ce regard si froid, cette allure autaine dans son uniforme. Elle se retenait de lui sauter au cou, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme de joie.

Raditz était resté à l'écart s'étant juré qu'il ne se laisserait submerger par ses émotions. Mais la voir enfin devant lui, ses yeux s'embuèrent contre sa volonté. Il se précipita dans ses bras. Elle l'accueillit en le serrant fort, le berçant, elle ne pouvait pas parler tant l'émotion était forte. La chaleur de ses bras à laquelle il pensait quand il dormait dans cette chambre froide et dure à même le sol, cette douce odeur qu'il l'aidait à survivre quand il avait envie de baisser bras. Sa mère lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon bébé, tu es devenu un homme.

Elle l'avait un peu écarté pour l'admirer puis elle referma aussitôt son étreinte sur lui.

\- Je suis désolée, mon amour, mais je n'avais pas le choix… Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi.

Elle avait caressé ses longs cheveux, embrassé ses joues. Le voir était devenu inespéré pour elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je suis heureux là-bas, j'apprends beaucoup de choses tu sais!

Baddack fut surpris de l'entendre, son fils était en train de la rassurer.

\- Il repart demain, dit Baddack en se mettant assis à table.

\- Demain, mais non, pas déjà..

\- Maman, je commence à avoir des responsabilités dans mon équipe, je suis doué, tu sais.

Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la rassurer, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire que d'être bons chez les sayens. Mais tant que son fils était heureux, elle était heureuse.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux un instant, profitant de chaque instant comme une bénédiction. Le mercenaire était resté lui aussi, en profitant aussi pour tester son fils en combat singulier. Il était vraiment très doué, il était fier qu'il ne suive pas le même parcours que lui.

Le jeune garçon ne parlait pas de sa formation ou ce qu'il avait enduré, il s'était contenté de sourire, se laissant cajoler par sa mère. Elle s'était même endormie avec lui dans son lit. Il était partit le lendemain en lui disant qu'il reviendrait, qu'il penserait à elle et surtout qu'elle ne se fasse plus de soucis pour lui.

Plus il s'éloignait de la maison, plus sa carapace se reformait, et son regard se durcit. Il jeta un regard en biais à son père.

\- C'est ce que tu ressens à chaque fois que tu pars!

\- A chaque fois!

Le Roi venait de jeter sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Baddack avait les yeux grands ouverts, assis à côté de lui, il sirotait son verre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Dit le Général.

\- C'est pourtant évident, en prenant sous sa coupe le prince, il aura la main mise sur notre peuple au cas où je viendrais à mourir.

En ne quittant dans ses lèvres du rebord du verre, Baddack tourna les yeux vers le sayen.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, je ne comprends pas!

Végéta redressa la tête en même temps que ses deux mains, le regard interrogateur, signifiant qu'il avait pourtant été bien clair.

\- Freezer n'a pas besoin de Junior pour avoir la main mise sur nous!

La colère se lut sur le visage du Roi.

\- Arrêtes de te voiler la face, tu ne le sais mieux que moi, on ne marche pas main dans la main! C'est lui qui donne les ordres, c'est nous exécutons. Nos colonies ne sont jamais purement sayenne, il y a toujours des soldats de l'empire.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler politique avec toi.

Baddack vida son verre avant de le reposer sur la table.

\- En prenant le jeune prince sous sa coupe, il prendra également sa garde.

Le temps sembla se figer dans la pièce. Baddack tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux surpris.

\- Tu veux dire que mon fils subirait également l'empereur.

\- C'est ce que je veux dire.

Le général ferma son visage, en se frottant les mains. Il semblait réfléchir, recoller les morceaux de sa logique.

\- Il nous prépare quelque chose! Je le sens, Végéta.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer?

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, tu sais de quoi je parle. Ca fait plusieurs de nos troupes qu'il envoie à la mort, leur donnant des missions que ne correspondent à leurs niveaux de compétence. Combien sont mort en deux ans? Cinquante soldats? Soixante-dix?

\- Cent vingt deux, murmura Végéta.

Les yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, il ne savait pas que c'était autant. Le silence s'en suivit. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'ils restent aussi passif face à la menace de Freezer. Personne ne voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- C'est une coïncidence! Reprit Végéta, il n'a aucun intérêt à vouloir se débarrasser de nous. Sinon, pourquoi nous donner autant de moyens.

\- Tu vas accepter le fait que le Prince parte avec les sbires de freezer?

\- Il n'en deviendra que plus fort, regardes ses sbires.

Gine ne devait pas savoir. Il n'avait rien à dire même si cette idée lui déplaisait.

L'eau de la douche coulait sur son corps. Il était endolori de son petit duel avec le roi. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés et malgré son "inactivité" sa majesté gardait plutôt des beaux restes. Il regardait l'hématome qui prenait toute l'épaule. Freezer, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer.

Il sortit et fut surpris de voir sa femme appuyer à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Elle avait ce sourire toujours aussi doux.

\- Ca fait longtemps que t'es…

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras.

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramener!

\- Je te l'avais promis! Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il la serra contre lui, pensant à Raditz avec l'empereur. Il reporta son attention sur sa femme, il toucha son front.

\- Tu es brûlante, Gine?

\- Je sais, dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu veux aller voir le doc? C'est pas normal?

\- C'est normal, je vais me reposer. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la chambre

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il la suivit curieux alors qu'elle se glissait dans les draps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras! Le supplia t'elle.

Il l'enveloppa le corps bouillant de sa femme.

\- On va avoir un autre bébé, murmura t'elle.

\- Qu.. Quoi?

Un autre enfant, la surprise lui glaça le ventre. Encore une promesse, encore des pleurs, encore et encore.

\- Je voulais que tu le saches avant que tu ne partes?

Elle se blottit contre lui en le serrant fort. Oui, il serait au courant mais cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas.


	17. Kakarot

Comment réussir à dormir dans ces conditions ? Elle lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un autre enfant, il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée. De plus, elle avait passé une nuit très agitée, brûlante par moment, grelottante à d'autre, gémissant dans son sommeil, elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner. Elle avait fini par se lever, ne tenant à moitié debout, pour se vider l'estomac dans les WC, et pour prendre une douche. Il serait mieux ailleurs, il serait mieux loin.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir couché. Elle était descendue pour le retrouver à la cuisine, assis à sa place, la tête dans les mains.

\- Baddack ? Tu vas bien ?

Il pouffa de rire, avant de se tourner vers elle. Gine savait qu'il ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de ce second enfant. En fait, elle avait espéré que cela lui fasse plaisir, il avait semblé apprécié s'occuper de Raditz, il rigolait même quand il faisait des bêtises, il lui avait donné le biberon à plusieurs reprises, il faisait même la sieste avec lui étendu sur sa poitrine. Elle l'avait même surpris en train de jouer avec, le petit qui d'habitude essayait coûte que coûte d'attraper sa queue, jouait avec celle de son père. Il l'avait même gentiment grondé quand il avait serré trop fort.

Elle se mit assise en face de lui.

\- Ca ne t'enchante pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva un sourcil montrant son évidence. Elle baissa la tête, elle aurait pu parler des points positifs d'avoir encore un enfant, des souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui avec Raditz, mais elle préféra garder le silence.

\- Pourquoi ? Tenta-t-elle.

Il soupira d'agacement, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

\- Baddack ?

Il frappa d'un coup sur la table, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Cette fois-ci, je ne le veux pas ici…

C'était un ordre. Elle se figea surprise, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

\- Ne me demande pas ça ?

\- Si, si, si je te le demande et tu vas le faire. Tu le laisseras là-bas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tout c'est bien passé avec Raditz ?

\- Stop ! Hurla-t-il en se levant d'un coup renversant sa chaise au passage.

Elle se recula comme pour se protéger de la furie qu'elle avait subitement en face d'elle. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? A ce point.

\- Tu as oublié la douleur que tu as ressentie quand tu as dû te séparer de Raditz…

\- Et tu crois que je me sentirai beaucoup mieux en l'abandonnant à la naissance !

Elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues.

\- Maintenant, je sais à quoi m'en tenir et au final, ça ne lui a pas porté préjudice, il s'en…

\- Mais Gine, le petit t'a menti. Ca a été un calvaire pour lui, il était la risée de tous ses camarades, ils l'ont battu, ils l'ont insulté et il a dû se forger une carapace qu'il n'avait pas à cause de tout l'amour que tu lui as donné. Il a dû en verser des larmes et crier ton nom.

La douleur vive qu'elle ressentie, avait redoublé ses larmes. Elle s'était doutée mais elle s'était finalement laisser bercer par l'illusion qu'il s'en était sorti avec douceur. Elle s'était mise à imaginer son bébé durant les premiers mois qu'il avait passé là-bas. C'était inimaginable pour elle.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Il se mit à regretter ses paroles, ses révélations l'avaient blessée. Il s'était rapproché d'elle en se mettant à genou devant elle. Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais comme par réflexe, elle la retira nerveusement.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il inspira en se reculant.

\- Rappelle-toi quand tu m'as dis que j'avais eu raison, que tu aurais dû le laisser…

Elle renifla en fermant les yeux. Elle savait ce par quoi elle était passée, mais rien qu'à l'idée de l'abandonner tout de suite après lui avoir donné la vie, était au-dessus de ses forces. Comment se résoudre à laisser son propre enfant ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas, Baddack !

Elle lui avait dit ça avec détermination en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? L'énervement lui brouilla l'esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de la coller contre le mur pour la frapper. Il balança un coup de pied dans la table, la faisant traverser la pièce. Elle sursauta devant cet excès de violence.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ce qui c'est passé…

Il allait perdre son sang froid, alors il préféra partir pour rejoindre la base. Il partirait aujourd'hui sans lui dire au revoir.

Elle n'avait pas même pas essayé de le retenir, son instinct l'alarmant qu'elle risquait gros si elle osait quoique ce soit. Elle avait regardé le désordre avec incompréhension et douleur. Après avoir pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle se mit à penser à ce qui se passerait après pour eux. Baddack reviendra t-il ? Le choix était simple c'était son mari ou son bébé. Simple, mais difficile, personne ne devrait faire ce choix. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant avec amour.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne sera plus qu'entre toi et moi !

Elle avait ce besoin d'évasion, de partir loin d'ici, loin de la capitale et loin de cette maison. Elle pourrait demander à l'intendant une « mutation » pour partir travailler dans la région des Lacs chez Beans.

A sa surprise, l'intendant lui accorda sa requête mais elle devait continuer son travail au mess durant les trois prochains mois. Plutôt vicieux de sa part car il savait que le travail à la ferme était physique et qu'elle risquait d'avoir beaucoup de difficulté dans son état. Il devait penser que son « maître » la malmènerait et qu'il serait enfin débarrasser d'elle. L'intendant ne connaissait pas Beans, et heureusement pour elle.

Quand elle arriva à la ferme, la journée était bien avancée. Elle avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour y aller. Beans eut un moment d'arrêt en la découvrant devant sa porte. Il la dévisageait des pieds à la tête.

\- Je vois que tu es bien en forme !

Elle posa sa main sur son ballon avec tendresse, avant de lui tendre la lettre d'admission. Il ne la lut même pas, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

\- Je commençais à trouver le temps long ! Avoua-t-il en la regardant s'asseoir. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis presque dix ans.

Elle était un peu honteuse, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le temps avait filé.

\- Je suis désolée… Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

\- Je me doute. Toujours aussi heureuse ?

Il lui avait posé la question sans la regarder, il lui préparait de quoi manger. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et ce silence parlait pour elle.

\- Avoir un enfant, c'est compliqué pour un militaire !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Il se pinça les lèvres, se maudissant d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir.

\- Je me doute, c'est tout !

Il lui posa un plateau de mets fumants avec une boisson aux plantes. Il se mit assis juste à côté.

\- Nous avons déjà eu un fils, Raditz, il a neuf ans.

Il s'étonna de cette nouvelle. Il était grand-père et ne le savait pas. A la voir, il était sûr que Baddack n'avait pas eu le même coup cœur que lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- J'avais besoin de partir, j'étouffais là-bas. J'ai réussi à négocier ma venue ici, avec l'intendant. Il m'a accordé cette faveur.

Beans haussa les sourcils.

\- Dans ton état, le travail à la ferme n'est pas une faveur !

Elle sourit un peu gênée, il sourit aussi à son tour. L'intendant lui avait accordé des vacances contre son gré.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés à propos de ce bébé. Je ne voulais pas restée là-bas, je voulais me changer les idées.

\- Il le sait ?

\- Il s'en fout. Il ne veut pas de cet enfant, il veut que je l'abandonne à l'orphelinat. Il me reproche d'en faire qu'à ma tête…

\- Je ne comprends pas, la coupa-t-il, ton aîné, il a grandit avec vous ?

\- Les cinq premières années de sa vie, les plus belles de ma vie, lui dit-elle en souriant, et puis, il a fallu qu'il parte à l'école d'élite. J'ai été dévas…

\- Ton fils a rejoint l'école d'élite ? Un enfant de sous-classe qui rentre directement dans l'élite!

Il n'en revenait pas, ce gamin avait eu un parcours exceptionnel, il devait posséder des capacités hors-normes. Il était satisfait, elle lui avait transmit un bon patrimoine. Mais surtout, il se mettait à la place de son petit-fils, du traitement de « faveur » que ses formateurs lui avaient réservé.

Elle s'était pliée à un emploi du temps draconien, avec des horaires de fous. C'était tout le temps comme ça, quand le général rentrait de mission, on lui accordait un peu plus de temps pour elle, mais dès lors qu'il repartait, on lui mettait le double de temps de travail.

\- L'élite de quoi être fier, non ?

\- Tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Tu connais mon point de vue sur l'éducation des sayens, qu'on soit soldats ou élites !

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, il avait envie de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle avait raison, mais non, il partageait le point de vue de son gendre. Un enfant sayen devait le plus rapidement se mettre dans le bain, l'amour n'est jamais bon pour leur race.

\- Reste autant de temps que tu pourras, mais…

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de Beans, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite de « mais ».

Du temps pour elle, du temps pour son bébé, encore un petit garçon. Elle lui parlait beaucoup, le caressait, souriait quand il bougeait. Son cadet bougeait beaucoup plus que son aîné, à croire qu'il commençait ses entrainements « in-utéro ». Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était se promener en fin de journée, pour profiter des belles couleurs du ciel se refléter dans l'eau calme. Elle avait beaucoup de beaux souvenirs dans la région des Lacs, de leur imprégnation, à leurs petites vacances, elle avait de quoi retrouver du réconfort.

Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas rentrée et ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était revenu de missions Il avait su où elle était, et il n'avait pas voulu la rejoindre. Comment en étaient-ils venus à là ? Il était resté sur son lit, les yeux au plafond, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait choisir. Il espérait que Beans lui fasse entendre raison.

Il soupira, sa prochaine mission serait dans deux mois, sur la planète Kanasa. Si ses calculs étaient bons, il partirait à la naissance de son second enfant. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, comment elle allait. Etre seul, ne lui convenait plus.

Elle s'était assise sous un arbre, pour se reposer un peu. Son ventre devenait de plus en plus encombrant et il lui était difficile de rester longtemps debout. Elle aimait regarder le ciel étoilé à la campagne, le ciel était moins pollué par la lumière qu'à la capitale.

\- Tiens ? Dit une voix derrière elle, je peux m'asseoir ?

Gine plissa les yeux, il faisait presque nuit et elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Quand elle se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, son cœur s'arrêta et son sang se figea. La femme à la peau bleue n'attendait pas de réponse, elle s'assit. Elle souriait beaucoup à l'ancienne guerrière.

Gine ne pouvait pas le croire, elle était forcément en train de rêver. La dernière fois, qu'elles s'étaient vues, ce fut à la suite de son choc à la tête. Il y a plus de dix ans. La jeune femme lui avait pardonné.

\- Tu me sembles bien triste pour une femme qui s'apprête à donner la vie ?

\- Je suis juste mélancolique. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle haussa les épaules, en faisant une moue déconcertante.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question !

Bien entendu, la réponse ne pouvait être plus simple. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cette femme victime de la folie sayenne ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était mère aussi.

\- Tu m'avais dit que nos enfants changeraient le monde, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais ?

\- Gine, répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur son bras, tu es comme toutes les mères. Tu fais de beaux projets pour tes enfants, mais tu sais que peu importe ce que tu décides de faire, on a tous une destinée à suivre.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire.

Un enfant très grand, très beau arriva vers elles. Gine eut du mal à reconnaître le bébé qu'il était, c'était presque un homme maintenant.

\- Il a beaucoup changé, n'est ce pas ? Gine, écoutes ton cœur et fais ce que tu crois juste pour lui, pour toi.

\- Rien n'est clair, j'aimerais juste qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !

\- On te l'a déjà dit mais ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre… Donc ce n'est pas ce que voulait ton cœur.

Gine se redressa avec difficulté, s'approchant de jeune homme qui l'a regardait sans bouger. Elle avait pu poser sa main sur sa joue, elle avait senti cette peau si froide, si douce. Kaka était vraiment beau, et fort, il semblait avoir un très bon cœur. Ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, était de les voir tous les deux réunis, même dans l'autre monde.

Son ventre était maintenant très imposant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir déformée mais elle semblait heureuse. Il l'avait observé de la cuisine alors qu'elle se pavanait dans le canapé, les jambes surélevées. Il avait eu cette bonne surprise de la voir à la maison à son retour de l'entraînement.

\- Comment va Beans ?

\- Il va bien, il te salue…

Elle avait répondu froidement sans même se retourner. Elle ne se sentait pas bien de lui avoir faussé compagnie, il ne revenait pas souvent, et il lui avait tellement manqué. Mais elle avait décidé de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Il te trouve bien courageux de me supporter ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Il rit doucement à cette remarque, Beans n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Elle se mit à sursauter en posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Je crois que notre fils sera un bon guerrier, il n'arrête pas de se battre.

Il fut impressionné de voir le ventre se mouvoir de la sorte. Le bébé s'agitait dans tous les sens.

Baddack était clair sur le sujet, il ne voulait pas de l'enfant, à moins que le petit ait une force inférieure à quinze. Ce qu'il pensait être improbable.

C'est en pleine nuit la veille de son départ que tout avait commencé. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus douloureuses.

Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, il devait partir dans deux heures pour la planète Kanasa. Il voulait savoir sa femme était en pleine forme. Les autres l'avaient rejoint.

Le doc sortit enfin et les cris du bébé résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Très bien, tout s'est bien…

Il n'en attendait pas plus, d'un signe de la tête, il intima aux autres de le suivre. Ils allaient être en retard.

\- L'enfant va bien ! Continua-t-il pour lui-même.

Il faisait nuit sur Kanasa, la lune était pleine, l'éradication serait rapide. Les sayens s'étaient transformé en singes géants, détruisant tout sur leur passage, renversant les immeubles. Les habitants se battaient avec rage, et honneur. Ils envoyaient des rayons électriques à l'aide d'une arme, mais c'était bien inefficace contre eux. Les mercenaires ripostaient à coup de déferlantes violentes qui sortaient de leurs gueules. Un soldat de Kanasa réussit tout de même à toucher Pumpkin au visage, lui éraflant la joue. Furieux, la riposte fut immédiate, le gros singe l'écrasa sans aucune difficulté. Ce fut rapide, et au petit jours tout était fini. Les corps jonchaient les tas de gravats, le sang se mêlant à la terre dans une infâme gadoue. Les cinq mercenaires s'étaient retrouvés dans le fond d'un cratère, ils repassaient en détails les attaques de la nuit. Baddack était allongé les bras croisés derrière la tête mâchouillant une brindille. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander sa force, à combien se montait la puissance de son cadet. Allait-il devoir supporter sa présence?

Pumpkin était dégouté d'avoir défiguré, il tritura la plaie.

\- Psst, regarde ça! Soupira-t-il en touchant la plaie.

\- Si tu avais fais plus attention, ça ne serait pas arrivé! Dis dont, Baddack, tu ne trouves pas qu'on a été trop loin pour célébrer la naissance de ton fils.

\- Pff! « Célébrer la naissance de mon fils », ah, c'est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

\- Nous avons fini de coloniser cette planète. Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas sur Végéta pour lui rendre visite? Demanda Sélipa.

\- Mon fils comme tu dis ne sera qu'un soldat de second ordre, sans le moindre avenir…

Il se releva en crachant le brin d'herbe séché.

\- Pourquoi je perdrais mon temps à lui rendre visite? Enchaina-t-il, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

\- Ah, bon? Très bien!

Son fils était bien le dernier de ces soucis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Freezer voulait absolument coloniser cette planète insignifiante, elle ne possédait aucune ressource utile. Totepo les écoutait tranquillement en mâchouillant un morceau de soldat grillé. Baddack exposa son interrogation pour changer de sujet. Toma se pencha sur lui, pour lui raconter les rumeurs qui circulaient sur la planète Kanasa, que soit disant une énergie particulière qui permettrait d'acquérir des pouvoirs spéciaux. En plein milieu de l'explication, un tas de pierre s'effondra derrière eux, pour libérer un survivant. Le kanasien, était fatigué et blessé, il regarda le groupe de mercenaire, le dos rond. Tous se retournaient. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne s'en rende compte, le soldat se jeta sur le général à une vitesse vertigineuse, sautant au-dessus de lui pour le frapper du bout des doigts à la nuque.

La douleur fut vive, et électrisante. Le mercenaire s'écroula au sol, à demi-conscient. Pumpkin sauta pour lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le dos, le corps se fracassa contre le sol après un vol plané. Toma envoya une énergie combustible, enflammant le corps de leur adversaire. Baddack se redressa, un peu surpris d'être encore en vie, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Contre toute attente, le soldat resta debout, sans hurler comme si l'attaque de Toma n'avait aucun effet sur lui, pourtant sa peau commençait à cloquer et à fumer.

\- Tu vas mourir, idiot, tu as eu une chance de me tuer, et tu n'as même pas su la saisir! S'exclama le Général, en se mettant en garde, s'attendant une autre attaque kamikaze.

\- Détrompes-toi, ce n'était pas une attaque, en te frappant je t'ai transmis le don de pré-connaissance,

\- La pré-connaissance? Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Ca veut dire, qu'à partir de maintenant tu as le pouvoir de savoir à l'avance le destin de ton peuple.

\- Tu…Tu me racontes des conneries!

\- Je t'avertis, sayen, ce sera le destin le plus funeste que l'on puisse imaginer. Ton peuple est condamné à s'éteindre, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Et tu seras hanté jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, des visions de cette tragédie.

\- La ferme! Hurla-t-il

Il lui envoya une boule d'énergie si violente, qu'elle pulvérisa le kanasien en moins de deux secondes. La sueur coulait dans son dos, il avait l'impression que son esprit venait de se séparer de son corps. Les vagues de bouffées de chaleur l'empêchaient de respirer correctement.

\- Pff, il est cinglé celui-là, qui croirait des conneries comme ça? Nous appartenons au peuple des guerriers de l'espace, et personne ne nous vaincra. Pas vrai? Dit Pumpkin en s'approchant d'eux.

Il ne l'entendait plus, un flash lumineux, lui fit perdre l'équilibre, puis c'est le trou noir. Le général venait de s'écrouler à même le sol. Ses compagnons se précipitèrent sur lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Freezer n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil des heures durant, à regarder son empire dessiné sur un écran. Zarbon s'approcha de l'empereur, posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, empereur, la colonisation de la planète Kanasa a été mené à terme, avec plus un mois d'un mois d'avance sur nos prévisions.

\- C'est très bien, ça!

\- A qui avait-on confié cette mission? Demanda Dadoria.

\- A Baddack! Répondit Zarbon.

\- Baddack? Répéta Freezer avec surprise.

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Il fait de l'excellent de travail en ce moment. Déclara Zabon. En effet, je dois admettre que les guerriers de l'espace deviennent un atout majeur, ils sont de plus en plus puissants.

\- Regarde le jeune Végéta, il a réussit à attirer l'attention de sa majesté. Son talent et sa force sont extraordinaires. Enchaîna Dadoria.

\- Le nombre de missions qu'on leur a donné, a fait augmenter le potentiel au combat de façon exponentielle. Ca commence à devenir inquiétant, les guerriers de l'espace ne sont rien en temps qu'individu, mais quand ils se réunissent en bandes, ils peuvent vite devenir incontrôlables, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne finissent par commanditer une mutinerie.

\- Je pense que tu as raison! Intervint l'empereur, et je pense leur réserver une petite surprise.

Gine s'était assoupi entre les deux couveuses des deux enfants mâles nés le même jour. Son fils dormait tranquillement à présent après une colère impressionnante qui avait réussit à faire pleurer le bébé d'à côté.

Quand les deux médecins étaient entrés dans l'espace nursery avec deux sentinelles, elle crut qu'ils venaient chercher son fils mais non, ils étaient venus pour le petit Broly. Elle n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça, mais il lui avait semblé entendre qu'ils parlaient d'une puissance de dix mille unités. Elle se rendait compte que c'était bien disproportionné, elle avait du mal comprendre. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'heures, et le petit Broly n'avait pas rejoint sa couveuse.

Kakarot commençait à s'agiter, doucement avant de pleurer de plus belle. Elle ouvrit le sas pour le réconforter, elle ignorait qu'à cet instant, son mari récupérait dans la salle d'à côté.

Ses fonctions vitales n'étaient pas endommagées, il était hors de danger, pourtant il s'agitait tout de même dans le sas de régénération. Les écrans de contrôle se mirent à biper, accentuant l'angoisse de ses compagnons, et du Doc.

\- Il doit encore se reposer! Affirma le Doc

\- Très bien, s'avança Toma en regardant les autres. Nous devrons donc nous passer de lui cette fois. Nous partons pour la planète Meat.

L'image de la planète Végéta en train s'entourer d'un halo lumineux, avant de disparaître dans vacarme. Radiée de la galaxie, réduite à l'état de débris. Il se mit à voir une capsule parcourir l'espace pour se diriger vers une planète bleue. A son bord, un bébé ayant la même tête que lui, il le voyait se faire recueillir par un vieil homme, l'enfant se montra sauvage et agressive mais le grand-père ne baissa pas les bras. Le visage de Toma se leva vers lui, complètement en sang, son ami lui murmurait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il revoyait cet enfant en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Les images se succédèrent, se mélangèrent, l'enfant qui grandissait par étapes, et ses amis qui mourraient, les soldats de l'empire; Il ne comprenait pas, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. La dernière image qu'il eut, ce fut le visage de Gine qui hurlait de peur et de souffrance.

\- Il est réveillé, tu peux purger!

Les yeux du général s'ouvrirent, et avec soulagement, il s'aperçut que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ca semblait pourtant si réel. Il se sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, son instinct était en alerte maximum. Il repensa aux paroles du soldat de Kanasa. S'il avait dit vrai? Il resta un moment sans bouger, il était en train de se convaincre qu'il se montait un scénario improbable.

\- Comment te sens-tu? Demanda le Doc

\- Très bien, répondit-il se levant, mais c'est bizarre je me sens un peu étourdi

Il repensait sans cesse à tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il s'habillait. Et si quelqu'un voulait détruire son peuple? Qui? Il fronça les yeux, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne.

\- j'ai fais un très mauvais rêve…

\- Ah, bon? Tu as rêvé?

\- Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ça veuille dire grand-chose!

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien? Insista le Doc.

\- Bien sûr, depuis le temps, tu sais que je me remets toujours. Où sont les autres?

\- Ils sont partis, général, sa majesté Freezer les a envoyés sur la planète Meat.

\- Comment? Hurla-t-il.

La coïncidence était top forte, à peine de retour et on les renvoyait déjà en missions, sans même avoir rapporté la dernière mission, de plus, c'était sa majesté en personne qui les avait commandés. Freezer préparait un mauvais coup, il en était certain.

\- Ils ont osé prendre la route sans moi. La planète Meat est à peine à quelques heures, j'y vais de suite.

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà parti en courant dans les couloirs.

Les cris d'un bébé l'interpella, il stoppa devant la vitre de la nursery. Son sang se glaça, l'enfant, c'était le même que ses visions. C'était son fils, il n'y avait aucun doute.

La planète qui se disloque, son peuple qui hurlent de douleur, Gine, le nuage de poussière dans l'espace. Le ruban rouge qui flotte dans l'univers.

Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer de sa vue ces images insupportables. Il activa son scooter, pour vérifier la force du nourrisson. A peine 10 unités, c'était ridicule. Pourtant cet enfant avait une destinée à suivre, et elle était loin d'ici. Il baissa les yeux pour lire le prénom, Gine lui avait donné le nom de « Kakarot ».

\- C'est ton portrait craché ?

Gine venait de le rejoindre dans le couloir, elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais heureuse de le voir. Il se tourna vers elle, un regard contrarié. Il lui avait fait une promesse mais, il voyait, il savait, il n'était pas sûr de son nouveau pouvoir mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il attrapa sa femme par les épaules. Il devait faire vite. En voyant son regard, sa mine déconfite, elle prit presque peur.

\- Ecoute-moi, je sais que je t'ai fais une promesse, je sais ce que je t'ai dis mais tu dois laisser les intendants faire leur travail…

\- Quoi ?!

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et de colère.

\- Kakarot a une puissance très faible, ça veut dire qu'il sera envoyé sur une planète seul…

\- Je sais, reprit-il avec hâte, laisses-les faire, je t'en prie, tu dois me faire confiance.

\- Non, je pourrais pas…

\- Gine, combien de fois ais-je trahi ta confiance ? Combien de fois t'ais-je menti ?

Elle semblait un peu déconcertée mais elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

\- Jamais…

Elle posa son regard sur le bébé qui s'était mis à hurler.

\- Je dois repartir, Gine ?

Il n'attendait pas sa réponse, la serrant avec force dans ses bras.

\- Si je me trompe, je te jure que j'irais moi-même le chercher où qu'il soit !

Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de se rendre sur à la base de lancement, pour prendre place dans une navette. Le trajet fut mouvementé, son esprit pollué par toutes ces images.

La planète Meat n'était plus qu'un immense charnier, et un tas de ruines fumantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Le scooter se mit en marche, lui indiquant la direction de forces puissantes. Sans attendre, il s'envola.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça, non rien du tout. Ce qu'il voyait était surnaturel, il n'était même pas sûr que son esprit ait bien réalisé ce qu'il voyait. Pumpkin était à plat ventre sur un amoncellement de gravats, recouvert de son sang, sa tête était presque entièrement séparée du reste de son corps, elle ne devait tenir qu'à un peu de muscles et de tendons. Sélipa n'était pas très loin, elle aussi à plat ventre sur un rocher, son corps complètement tordu, broyé.

La découverte le pétrifia, qui avait pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi? Tout ce qu'il voyait ne faisait que conforter les funestes visions qu'il avait eues.

\- C'est pas possible! Murmura-t-il.

Ces compagnons de toujours. Son cerveau refusait cette information, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, ils s'en étaient toujours, TOUJOURS, sortis. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et la pression de son corps sur ses jambes se faisait plus lourde. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Sélipa semblait sourire. Il ferma les yeux, en souhaitant si fort que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait de nouveau, ils les verraient réunis en train de rire et de manger.

Non, la scène n'avait pas changé, les corps ne s'étaient pas réparés.

\- Ba…Baddack….Baddack, c'est…c'est toi?

Cette voix à peine inaudible, il la reconnut. Il se précipita vers Toma.

\- Toma? Tu es vivant?

Il souleva la tête ensanglantée de son ami.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé? Qui a fait ça?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici, mon ami, c'était un piège!

\- Qui? Toma?

\- C'est Freezer qui a commandité de nous éliminer. J'y comprends rien.

« Freezer » le nom de l'empereur résonnait dans sa tête. Il savait le lézard assez fourbe pour faire ça, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Ces doutes s'avéraient vrais.

\- Il nous a trahit, ce monstre s'est servit de nous pendant des années…

Le souffle lui manquait, il sentait son cœur filer et battre de façon anormal. Toma avait froid, la mort l'entourait délicatement de ses bras, il se mit à tousser violement, recrachant du sang à chaque quinte.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, Baddack, c'est fini…

\- Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras….Ca te ressemble pas, tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Mon ami, sourit-il doucement, écoutes, tu dois faire quelque chose sinon il ne restera plus aucun sayens. Retournes sur Végéta et préviens tout le monde, nous devons nous liguer contre lui. Montrez-lui que notre peuple peut être à la fois solidaire et puissant.

Les yeux de Toma se fermaient lentement, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Le général n'en revenait pas, son ami était mort dans ses bras, son équipe était morte. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il reposa doucement la tête de son ami, avant de lui dénouer son foulard blanc du bras, il prit le temps de lui nettoyer le visage. Il se releva complètement vide, la fureur, la rage, la vengeance s'emparaient de son esprit. Son cœur se voila de toute la noirceur qu'il avait refoulée, il était devenu un pur sayen. Le foulard s'empourpra.

Le détecteur s'affola, des puissances s'étaient rapprochés. Quatre guerriers de l'empire se tenaient de façon arrogante. La rage du général explosa.

\- Tiens, tiens, Baddack, quelle bonne surprise! Prépare toi car ça va être ton tour!

Ils riaient, ils se moquaient de lui. Il plissa les yeux de rage, en serrant le foulard dans sa main. Il le noua sur son front, il allait les venger. Dans un cri de rage, il se jeta sur les soldats. Les quatre s'envolèrent pour l'éviter, le soldat à la tête d'œuf violet envoya sur lui une série de boules d'énergie provoquant une violente explosion. Baddack le surpris en descendant sur lui les poings joints. Il le frappa si fort, que la boite crânienne de l'alien violet explosa sous l'assaut. Le visage du sayen fut éclaboussé de morceaux de matières et de sang, mais il était satisfait un de moins.

Les trois autres avaient assisté à la scène, impuissant,, mais d'un même geste, ils envoyèrent simultanément une boule d'énergie sur le sayen. La fumée qui en découlait lors de l'impact était une aubaine pour le général, alors que les soldats s'évertuaient à le localiser, il apparut derrière le plus costaud, l'attrapant par derrière. Il l'étrangla à l'aide de son bras; serrant aussi fort qu'il put. Le corps de l'alien s'agita encore quelques instants avant de se relâcher complètement. D'un geste plus sec, il lui brisa le cou..

La fumée commença à se dissiper. Le soldat à cornes et à la longue chevelure le localisa.

\- Incroyable, il est plus fort que ce que nous pensions! S'énerva-t-il

\- Allons-y! Cria le deuxième soldat vert.

Les trois adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais au moment où le général allait frapper, il fut saisit par une drôle d'impression. Une vision s'enchaîna, un jeune homme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. « KAMEHAMEHA », un flash rouge.

Il se retrouva juste devant le soldat de l'empire, il ne put esquiver le coup de genou qui l'envoya directement dans les bras du petit soldat vert. Maintenu fermement, il ne pouvait qu'encaisser le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans le ventre.

Un flash, une nouvelle vision. Il avait l'impression de se voir à l'époque où il se battait avec le roi. Ah, il encaissa les coups comme le jeune homme de ses visions. Le soldat s'en donnait à cœur joie, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le mercenaire s'en voulait de s'être fait prendre par surprise, ses épisodes lui faisaient ses moyens, il devait reprendre le dessus, pour ses amis. Dans un dernier recours, il réussit à faire basculer le soldat qui le maintenait devant lui, pour se protéger du coup qui aurait du lui être fatal. Le poing transperça le plastron tuant le soldat sur le coup.

Baddack put se dégager, il fit volte face à ses deux adversaires pour leur envoyer une puissante déferlante qui les désintégra instantanément. La poussière des deux corps retombait doucement vers le sol. Il toucha terre, pour reprendre son souffle, mais son scooter s'affola encore une fois. Il y en avait un autre. Il se tourna vers la force indiquée.

Son regard parcouru les corps de son équipe, pour s'arrêter enfin sur cette grosse limace rose. Son ennemi depuis toujours. Dadoria se mit à ricaner en voyant la détresse sur le visage du sayen.

\- Tu es là, toi aussi! Approche grosse limace!

Dadoria se mit à rigoler, puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour remplir à fond sa cage thoracique. Il ouvrit la bouche, une grosse boule d'énergie se dirigea vers lui. En la voyant arriver vers lui, il savait que c'était fini, elle était trop puissante, elle projeta sur lui tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, les gravats lui fouettaient le corps. Il fut transporté avec force à une centaine de mètres.

\- Quoi? Déjà terminé? Dire que je pensais m'amuser un peu.

Le scooter de Dadoria se mit en marche, Zarbon lui intimait l'ordre de revenir au vaisseau afin qu'ils puissent se diriger vers la planète Végéta.

Il était abasourdi et surpris d'être encore en vie. Il était recouvert du corps de son équipe, même mort, ils l'avaient protégé, quelle belle coïncidence! Il s'extirpa difficilement de ce charnier. Freezer était sur le point de détruire sa planète. Le funeste destin de son peuple, il pouvait peut-être encore interagir, changer l'avenir. Il baissa le regard sur le corps de Sélipa qui reposait sur celui de Toma. Tous deux souriaient dans la mort. Il examina son corps ensanglanté, il s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, il devait faire vite.

Gine avait prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, et maintenant il dormait tendrement contre elle. Il était comme son père, il avait cette peau si douce si délicate, et une odeur si agréable. Le doc et le prof s'étaient approchés d'elle.

\- La terre ! Dit le prof.

Elle serra son bébé contre elle, non, elle ne pouvait pas leur donner, il avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait à peine quelques jours, on n'avait pas le droit.

\- Je ne pense pas que…

Elle avait pleuré en l'embrassant tendrement.

Dans la navette. Toutes ces visions s'étaient réalisées, et maintenant il croisa le vaisseau de freezer qui se dirigeait vers sa planète. Il voyait Gine mourir en hurlant, il voyait sa planète exploser. Il avait envie de crier de son désespoir.

Elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait posé dans la capsule en pleurant et il s'était envolé.

Il venait de croiser son fils dans l'espace, elle avait cru son mari, elle lui avait fait confiance. Il se mit à sourire.

Il sortit de la navette en tremblant, il avait mal mais il devait tenir le coup, il devait prévenir tout le monde. Il fut interpellé par deux soldats qui étaient présent.

Comme elle venait d'assister au décollage de la navette de son fils, elle vit Baddack discuter avec les gardes. Elle remarqua qu'il saignait, que son armure était brisée. Elle prit peur soudainement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle se dirigea prestement vers lui. Elle descendit en courant dans le dédale de couloir, elle se mit à courir très vite. Il tituba, se tenant au mur pour descendre les escaliers, elle se jeta sur lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Elle plia sous le poids de son mari, mais réussit à l'asseoir. Il venait de perdre connaissance. Gine saisit sa tête entre ses mains, pour le stimuler. Elle était inquiète, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle se mit à hurler à l'aide, mais personne ne vint.

\- S'il te plaît, Gine, tais-toi! Murmura-t-il en somnolant.

Elle se pencha sur lui soulager, elle essuya le sang de s visage, elle était soulagée de l'entendre. Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, elle était tellement contente.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé? Où sont les autres?

Baddack leva les yeux humides sur elle.

\- Ils sont tous morts. Freezer veut détruire notre peuple.

\- Tu délires! Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Gine! Je dois prévenir les autres, nous devons nous préparer à riposter.

Elle avait du mal à le croire, il se trompait. Pourquoi Freezer ferait ça? Il semblait tellement sincère, si sûr de lui.

\- Aides-moi!

Elle l'aida à se relever.

\- Nous devrions aller voir le Doc! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me crois pas? Pourquoi je te mentirais?

\- Tu es blessé, je…

\- Oui, je suis blessé dans mon orgueil, car je le sentais depuis trop longtemps et qu'on a rien fait. Je veux que tu me croies!

Elle prit peur, elle ne voulait pas mourir c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Elle le supporta jusqu'au mess de l'élite. Il chercha à les convaincre, mais personne ne le crut, tous lui rigolaient au nez. Gine fut peinée quand elle le vit s'enfuir en les insultant et en pleurant de rage. Il devait prévenir Végéta, mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le temps, c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait suivit. Toujours apeurée. Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon.

\- Si personne ne me croit, je dois essayer de changer de l'avenir.

\- Je viens avec toi…

\- Non, Je ne pourrais pas te protéger, vas aux navettes et sauve-toi.

\- Pas sans toi.

Il la regarde, dans ses yeux les larmes et la douceur, elle était belle, il avait l'impression de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant. Il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant avec fougue, comme un adieu.

\- Je t'aime, Gine, dit-il en ne se séparant pas de ses lèvres, je t'ai toujours aimé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, si tu te trompais ? Ne me dis pas adieu.

\- Vas-y, pars d'ici…VITE…

\- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout…

Il était déjà partit, des centaines de milliers de mercenaires sont là prêts à attaquer. Seul contre tous, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il devait gagner du temps pour permettre à sa femme de s'enfuir. Il avança comme un fou furieux, frappant tous ceux qui lui barraient la route. Il ne devait pas céder, bientôt une cinquantaine de soldats s'évertuait à le retenir sans succès. Il les dégagea d'une violente déferlante.

Elle se dirigea vers la base de lancement, mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa, et se dirigea vers la salle du trône alarmant les sentinelles.

\- Freezer! Sale traître montre-toi! Tu vas payer!

Le sas du vaisseau s'ouvrit lentement pour le laisser apparaître. Le sayen eut vite fait de se faire maîtriser par deux soldats. Il remarqua dans la foule, l'alien vert qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans l'eau. Il avait changé, il avait grandit, et des marques noires lui barraient les jambes.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais confiance, tu n'es qu'un traître. Aucun honneur! Je changerais le destin de la planète Végéta.

Freezer leva le doigt sans rien dire, une mini-boule d'énergie se forma.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire sans me battre, tu entends!

Il prépara une déferlante.

\- Freezer s'en est finit de toi!

Il envoya la boule d'énergie sur l'empereur. Mais la boule d'énergie de freezer se à grossir, elle devint si importante qu'elle finit par absorber par la celle de Baddack.

Végéta sortit en panique avec tous les autres mercenaires. Ils s'envolèrent pour le combat qui se devait final, mais ils ne virent qu'une immense boule d'énergie jaune, aussi grosse que leur deux soleils réunis.

\- Non! Hurla le Roi, je me maudis…

Baddack fut bientôt projeter sous la force de la boule d'énergie. Il vit son fils, son faible fils battre Freezer. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'était trompé sur le bébé. Kakarot avait le physique de son père et la force de sa mère.

\- Mon fils, adieu mon fils…

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son peuple dans leur destin funeste. La lumière était vive, brûlante, il souffrait, bientôt il sentit des bras l'envelopper, et le transporter dans l'autre monde. La région des lacs, le mess, le doc, tout le monde furent bientôt soufflé, pulvérisé.

Le bruit est sourd et la violence est extrême pourtant il se sent loin de tout ça. Il est passé de victime à spectateur. La navette est soufflée, il est bousculé contre les parois. Elle est percutée par d'innombrables morceaux de roches. Il voit le sang inonder la cabine. Le ruban rouge dériva tranquillement dans l'espace, il avait perdu son propriétaire.

\- GINE !

La douleur lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il est vivant. Il n'a plus mal. Où est-elle? Où est-il?


	18. le réveil

La lumière était violente, ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Il ferma les paupières. Une douleur venait de se réveiller, oppressant sa tête comme dans un étau. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Il s'efforça à affronter la lumière de nouveau en gardant les yeux ouverts.

Sans bouger, il laissa sa vue s'acclimater, elle était floutée, puis nette, de nouveau brouillée, et enfin, elle devint claire. Il tourna la tête un peu sur le côté, elle était lourde et elle lui faisait mal, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

Des odeurs agréables de nourriture qui mijote lui parvenaient, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Une autre odeur de savon, une odeur agréable de linge propre provenait des draps. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, alors ? Il était vivant, il avait dû être plongé dans une sorte de coma après son attaque sur la planète Kanasa. Il tendait les bras devant lui, aucunes marques, ses bras étaient intacts. Il avait rêvé de la destruction de son peuple par Freezer, il devait absolument en parler à son Roi.

Pourtant, ça ne collait pas, pourquoi était-il là et pas dans un tank ? Du bruit de gamelles, une voix qui chantonne. Il se risqua de tourner la tête, encore un peu plus ce qui le fit grimacer.

Une femme. Sa femme cuisinait. Elle souriait en chantant. Son cœur grossit de joie de la voir, il avait vraiment cru la perdre dans son rêve. Pourquoi Gine l'avait ramené à la maison ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, elle fut surprise de le voir réveiller. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue toute en voilage, avec les bras et le dos nus.

Ce n'était pas Gine. Elle était plus grande avec de longs cheveux blancs, un regard bleu clair presque limpide. Elle était jolie avec de beaux traits, mais ce n'était pas sa femme.

Le cauchemar devenait réalité. Sa planète avait explosé, son peuple s'était éteint, Gine était morte. Toma, Sélipa, Pumpkin, Toteppo et Végéta étaient morts aussi. Lui était vivant. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ? Il était en première ligne, il était juste en face de la boule d'énergie. Il voulait savoir, se forçant à revoir les derniers instants, il commença à paniquer, comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Il se redressa d'un coup, découvrant la moitié de son corps. L'endroit était une grande pièce ronde et lumineuse. Cette pièce regroupait la chambre, la cuisine, la salle à manger, un petit renfoncement qui renfermait la salle d'eau. Ce n'était pas chez lui. La peur l'envahit.

Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui se situait à côté du lit douillet. Il y avait un épais manteau blanc, et le blizzard soufflait fortement. Il ne neigeait jamais sur Végéta.

\- Où suis-je ? Putain. Qui es-tu ? Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui, en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Elle était heureuse mais aussi angoissée de le voir enfin réveillé.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de questions ! Mais tout va bien, tu as été gravement blessé mais tu t'es rétabli parfaitement bien.

Il plissa les yeux, regardant ses bras guéris, son corps était réparé. Sans liquide de régénération, ça avait dû prendre des années ! Il tira le drap sur lui pour dissimuler sa nudité. Elle sourit discrètement devant sa pudeur soudaine, elle, qui l'avait vu nu des centaines de fois qui l'avait lavé, soigné.

\- Je ne sais pas comment s'écoule le temps sur ta planète mais ici, tu as dormi pendant soixante soleils. Si tu me disais d'où tu venais, je pourrais peut-être te convertir le temps ?

Il lui lança un regard douteux. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle recueilli ?

\- Végéta ! Dans la galaxie Nord, 95309BU4355

\- Je ne connais pas cette planète sous ce nom, mais sous celui de Plants.

Il fit une moue déconcertée.

\- C'est la même planète ! Répondit-il sèchement.

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, elle ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse.

\- Ca doit faire environ, quatre mois !

\- quatre mois ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait de nouveau très mal à la tête. Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Elle s'était installée sur le lit en face de lui, et elle lui posa sa main sur son front. Il la repoussa violement. Elle s'écarta de lui, elle ne pouvait plus se comporter avec lui comme avant.

\- Je suis Allysaya, et nous sommes sur la planète Manille.

Il posa sur elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne faisais que répondre à tes questions !

A croire qu'il avait oublié qu'il lui avait posé ses questions. Elle souriait tout le temps comme Gine.

\- Manille ? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. L'univers est découpé en quatre points cardinaux, le sud, le nord, l'ouest, et l'est, et il y a au centre une centaine de planète qui gravitent sans aucunes coordonnées, on l'appelle le point inconnu, c'est l'endroit le mieux protéger de la galaxie.

\- Avalon ! S'exclama-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit de nouveau, en opinant du chef : Avalon.

Avalon était un mythe pour tous les conquérants, un endroit où les richesses se côtoyaient, où la puissance régnait et l'immortalité s'y gagnait. La terre promise à tous les grands de l'univers. Cette légende, il l'avait entendu au même titre que celui du guerrier légendaire. Le repos éternelle, et la paix de l'âme, il ne voulait pas de ça, lui, il voulait se venger, détruire Freezer et tant qu'il vivrait ce serait son unique but.

\- Je dois partir ! Annonça-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

Sa tête se mit à tourner brusquement, et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, il n'avait plus de forces. Il manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Il s'assit attendant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Avec tout le temps qu'il état resté alité, il s'était affaibli.

\- Tu dois reprendre des forces, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé de consistant et tes muscles se sont atrophiés. Laisses à ton corps un moment pour qu'il s'en remette.

Il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qui était bon ou mauvais pour lui. Elle s'était levée pour se diriger vers un grand placard.

\- Mais avant tout je vais te donner de quoi t'habiller ! Altaï t'a cousu des vêtements, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Dans le cas contraire, ben, tant pis, tu devras t'y faire.

Il leva un regard étonné sur elle. C'est là qu'il remarqua le lit d'appoint, un matelas parterre, avec un oreiller et une couverture. Elle dormait là, alors que lui profitait de son lit douillet.

\- Tiens ! Les voilà ! Fit-elle en les posant à côté de lui. Habilles-toi pendant que je finis de faire à manger.

Il la regardait mettre une grosse buche dans l'immense cheminée ouverte qui trônait au centre de la maison. Il faisait déjà bien trop chaud pour lui, si elle ne voulait pas avoir froid, elle avait qu'à mettre un pull plutôt que cette robe.

Il passa un large pantalon de toile noir, et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il noua une ceinture de couleur de rouge avant de passer ses bottes. Elles ressemblaient aux anciennes. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu sans son plastron.

Il regarda dehors la neige tombait en gros flocons balayée par le vent violent. Il avait déjà vu ça sur d'autres planètes, il détestait ce temps. Sur Végéta, les températures étaient presque toujours les mêmes, douces, agréables, il ne pleuvait que très rarement et généralement ça se produisait après la saison chaude, où la température se maintenait à quarante degrés pendant quarante jours et puis vingt jours de pluie pour la ramener à vingt degrés.

S'il voulait affronter la neige, ses nouveaux vêtements ne l'aideraient pas beaucoup.

\- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas sortir tant que nous serons dans la période des glaces !

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Soit elle avait fait le rapprochement en le regardant méditer à la fois sur sa tenue et dehors, soit elle lisait dans les pensées. Il plissa les yeux et se mit à l'insulter, en pensée, avec véhémence. Elle ne montra aucun signe de colère et d'outrage, elle continuait de finir d'installer la table, avant de l'inviter. Son ventre se mit à gronder avec force.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va m'arrêter ! Rétorqua-t-il en prenant place.

\- Il fait si froid que ton sang gèlera dans tes veines avant même que tu t'en aperçoives.

\- Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, c'est…

\- J'ai bien compris, lui dit-elle en s'installant devant lui, mais ce n'est pas une question de courage, c'est physique, si tu sors, tu meurs. Et je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à te guérir pour te voir mourir aussi bêtement.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, avant de commencer à manger. Ses papilles se délectèrent, c'était délicieux, fondant plein de saveurs, parfaitement assaisonné. Il en écarquilla les yeux tant c'était fameux.

\- Le seigneur Beerus adore ça aussi ! Ajouta-t-elle simplement en le voyant savourer ce plat.

\- Beerus ?

\- Um ! C'est ça ! Tu le connais ?

Il soupira montrant l'évidence de la réponse, mais plus rien ne devrais jamais l'étonner, il se trouvait sur Avalon. Alors que son hôte connaisse le dieu de la destruction ne devrait pas le surprendre.

\- Combien temps dure cette période ?

Elle se mit à calculer en avalant une boulette de viande.

\- Environ vingt mois. Et il ne reste de dix-neuf mois

Il crut qu'il allait s'étrangler. Dix-neuf mois, c'était une éternité, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ici durant tout ce temps ?

\- Pour moi, continua-t-elle en souriant, c'est aubaine, tu vas pouvoir me rendre des petits services !

\- C'est une blague ? Je ne suis pas ton esclave.

Elle se renfrogna quelque peu, puis en le désignant avec son pique, elle ajouta :

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu me dois bien ça !

\- Je ne te dois rien, je t'ai rien demandé !

\- C'n'est pas grave, tu me le dois quand même. Et tu me fais doucement rire, en t'entendant dire que tu veux partir d'ici. Comment tu comptes faire au juste ? Il ne reste plus rien de ton vaisseau, il a explosé.

\- Mon vaisseau ?

Tout se brouilla dans sa tête, comment diable avait-il pu finir dans une navette alors qu'il flottait dans l'atmosphère en faisant face à Freezer ?

Un flash, une bataille, du sang, Gido était là, il riait fortement. Son fils avec un enfant à queue de singe dans les bras, un voile de mariée qui s'envole. Un flash rouge, Raditz et Kakarot.

Il avait devant lui le visage inquiet de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as encore mal à la tête ?

\- On peut dire ça !

Ses fils allaient se retrouver, et il était persuadé qu'ensemble ils se ligueraient contre Freezer pour le détruire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pourquoi Gido ? Et cet enfant ? Son petit-fils ?

\- Vous avez bien une technologie qui vous permette de voyager ?

\- Non !

Rien de plus, elle ne précisa pas sa réponse. Elle commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait s'organiser.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Ben non, nous n'avons pas de moyens de transport pour l'espace. Et pis je ne vais pas tout de dire tout de suite, sinon, on fera quoi les prochains mois si n a plus rien à se dire.

Le sourire de trop, il frappa la table de colère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, alors dis-moi, tout ce que je dois savoir sur cette planète ?

\- je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaise vraiment ?

Elle éloigna son assiette d'elle, croisa lentement ses mains devant elle.

\- Il faut savoir que Manille est une planète avec un seul continent au milieu de toute une nappe d'eau. En ce moment nous ne sommes que quatre à peupler cette planète.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit, quatre personnes.

\- Nous sommes immortelles, mon âge importe peu. Nous avons toutes un rôle bien précis pour garder l'équilibre de la planète, sans nous, manille ne survivrait pas. Nous ne possédons aucunes technologies et aucuns moyens de communication, nous vivons en autarcie, nous cultivons et élevons nous-mêmes. Il y a des dangers sur cette planète, la saison des glaces comme en ce moment, la saison chaude, Penjo, une grosse taupe aux griffes acérées très agressive, Jum un oiseau au bec pointu dévoreur de chaire et nous.

Il parut surpris, mais ne dit rien, il la laissa continuer.

\- Nous sommes seulement quatre femmes, et quand un homme se perd ici, il ne repart jamais vivant. Disons qu'il est utilisé à outrance pour la procréation.

Il arqua un sourcil, elles les tuaient par le sexe, il y avait pire comme mort. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction qui ne venait pas.

\- Où sont les enfants, si vous n'êtes que quatre ?

Elle se mit à tousser.

\- Il n'y en a plus, nous ne donnons vie qu'à des filles, qui elles, sont mortelles, elles finissent par mourir.

Elle toussa de nouveau un peu gênée.

\- Ta venue n'est pas passée inaperçu, mes sœurs sont au courant que tu es là.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Elles m'ont demandé de te laisser mourir, un seul homme ne ferait que créer des problèmes entre nous et en plus nous avons senti la noirceur de ton âme.

Il s'étira lentement avant de s'adosser lourdement sur la chaise. Un petit sourire en coin apparut.

\- Tu me veux pour toi toute seule ?

Les yeux d'Allysaya s'agrandirent, elle se mit à rougir furieuse.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas comme elles et c'est une chance pour toi, je n'ai jamais donné vie à personne. Je ne tue pas, moi.

C'était bien sa veine pensa-t-il, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur l'unique sayenne qui avait des sentiments, il finissait, on ne sait où, et rebelote, il tombait de nouveau sur une exception. Il se mit à sourire, de toute façon elles pouvaient toujours s'accrocher pour avoir ses faveurs, il se fichait de ses choses là, et surtout il avait toujours ce lien qui le rattachait à Elle. Machinalement il posa sa main sur son cou pour pouvoir sentir la petite cicatrice. Il sursauta sa peau était lisse, plus aucune trace, il se leva pour chercher des yeux un miroir, ou n'importe quoi qui puisse refléter son image. Il se précipita vers la salle d'eau, la cicatrice n'était plus. Sa respiration se fit difficile, il avait encore cette balafre sur la joue, mais plus celle de son union, il n'en restait plus aucune d'ailleurs. Il attrapa le bord de la cuve, baissant la tête. Il ne lui restait plus rien de Gine, son cœur venait de se briser douloureusement. Il ressentit un grand vide, un grand désespoir, une réalité qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Les yeux du mercenaire s'embuèrent, jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru ressentir un jour cette souffrance, ce manque.

Il revint fou furieux dans la salle, attrapant Ally par le cou, il l'avait projeté contre le mur. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle était parterre, à moitié surprise, à moitié sonnée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se réagir, qu'il la releva en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans un regard, il allait la tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Aboya-t-il.

\- compre…pas ce que tu dis ?

\- Ma cicatrice dans le cou ? Lui rappela-t-il.

Elle parut surprise de cette question, il avait eu tellement de blessures qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à une en particulier.

\- Lâches-moi ! Tu me fais mal….

\- Ma cicatrice ? Hurla-t-il en la lâchant brusquement.

Elle se mit à frotter avec vigueur son cuir chevelu, la douleur était encore bien vive. Elle leva sur lui un regard froid.

\- J'ai du la soigner.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, cria-t-il.

Elle se redressa enfin prenant soin à bien s'écarter de lui.

\- Tu étais inconscient. Qu'Est-ce que j'en savais que tu tenais plus à une cicatrice qu'à une autre? Excuse-moi de t'avoir sauvé la vie !

Le ton de la jeune femme était plein de sarcasme. Au final, elle le préférait plonger dans son coma. Elle fut étonnée de voir des larmes coulées sur ses joues, fines, discrètes mais bien présentes.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta compassion !

\- Eh, bien ne la prends pas, je m'en fiche. Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes coincés ici, tous les deux durant la période de glaces, donc tu vas devoir prendre sur toi si tu veux que tout se passe bien…Ne me fais pas regretter ce que j'ai fait !

Comment osait-elle lui parler de la sorte ? Mais elle avait raison, il était coincé avec elle, et son honneur l'empêchait de la tuer. Elle défroissa sa robe en passant sa main dessus.

\- Bon, maintenant suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer deux trois choses.

Encore un ordre. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle se dirigea vers une porte où se trouvait un grand escalier qui semblait descendre dans les profondeurs de cette planète. Il la suivait sans rien dire, il s'arrêta au niveau d'une petite niche creusée dans la roche, elle était profonde et remplie de gros coussins. Une petite forme poilue s'y trouvait. Il allait avancer la main pour toucher la petite chose, mais il fut retenu par Ally, qui frappa sa main. Elle avait un regard dur et sévère.

\- Ne touche pas, c'est mon chat. Il hiberne alors laisses-le !

\- qu'Est-ce que j'en savais !

\- tu vois qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir !

Elle venait de le lui reprocher son ignorance comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure à propos de cette marque. Ils se toisèrent du regard quelques instants avant qu'elle lui demande de le suivre, sans ne plus rien toucher.

Après une dizaine de minute de descente, il découvrit un endroit surnaturel. Il n'avait jamais cru ça possible. Devant lui une immense forêt, un point d'eau avec une cascade qui descendait du plafond rocheux, un jardin immense où des légumes poussaient. Il fut tirer de sa torpeur par un oiseau qui lui frôla le visage, ses sens en actions, il remarqua que cet éden vivait, des animaux, des poissons qui frétillaient. Mais c'était immense des centaines hectares voir plus.

\- L'eau provient de la neige, elle ne coule que durant cette période…

Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui parlait-elle de ça ? Parce qu'il avait fixé cette chute d'eau pendant un long moment. Mais tout était hors norme comment une forêt pouvait se développer sous la terre.

\- C'est beau, n'Est-ce pas ?

Elle était fière de lui présenter son petit paradis. C'était incroyable, mais il se demandait d'où venait toute la lumière qui régnait dans la cavité. Il remarqua alors plusieurs puits de lumière qui envoyaient à l'aide de grand miroir toute la lumière du jour qui en sortait. Il s'était avancé, la dépassant un peu pour poser sa main sur le tronc d'un arbre, l'écorce était bien rugueuse sous sa paume.

\- C'est ici que tout se passe !

Il se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Il remarqua la marque rouge qu'il lui avait faite autour du cou.

\- C'est ici, qu'il faut travailler si tu veux manger, te chauffer, et boire. Il y a tout ce qui faut mais il faudra que tu m'aides, sinon tu n'auras rien.

Il plissa les yeux d'une façon menaçante, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention continuant son explication.

\- Tout ce qui est retiré de cet endroit doit être aussitôt remplacé si on veut garder l'équilibre de l'écosystème. Les graines sont là, dès qu'on ramasse des légumes on replante, il faut bouturer les arbres avant des les couper pour se chauffer, et les replanter. En ce qui concerne la viande, on attend que les animaux soient en surpopulation pour les tuer, pareil pour les poissons, il faut attendre qu'ils frayent. La nature nous donne, alors nous le lui rendons, ça marche comme ça. Tu as des questions ?

\- Je vais rester ici !

Elle parut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette requête.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, je vais rester ici, je me ferais un endroit où dormir, je te donnerais un coup de main, mais je ne veux pas remonter, ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je pourrais reprendre mon entraînement.

Elle soupira, vue comment son invité se comportait avec elle depuis qu'il était réveillé, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir tourner en rond sans arrêt en haut.

Elle alla objecter juste pour la forme, mais il la coupa pour ajouter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais bien soin de cet endroit !

Elle lui laissa le droit de rester ici, elle lui avait apporté quelques affaires surtout de quoi se faire un lit. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu déçue de se retrouver de nouvelle seule, mais c'était son choix.

Sa cabane était terminée, il s'était installé près de l'étang, dans un abri bien douillet. Il était assis en tailleur les yeux fermés, il faisait le vide dans son esprit, il s'interdisait de penser à elle, à ce qui c'était passé, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il devait retrouver confiance en lui, pour lui permettre d'avancer, Elle occupait toujours ses pensées, son sourire, ses yeux rieurs, son corps, ses baisers. Il ouvrit les yeux en soupirant, il n'était pas prêt. Il commença son entraînement une séance de musculations, pompes, abdos, endurance.

Il était en train de soulever un gros rocher au dessus de sa tête, il était torse nu, transpirant. Elle l'avait observé en silence, cela faisait trois mois déjà, et ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Il reposa la pierre au sol, épongeant sa figure.

\- J'arrive ! Dit-il en passant son visage sous l'eau froide.

Elle ne dit rien et partit vers le jardin, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir se laver. Comme d'habitude, elle ramassait les légumes et les lavait pendant que lui retournait la terre et replantait. Il partait couper des arbres, arrachait les souches, pendant qu'elle replantait et préparait d'autres boutures. C'était devenu une routine entre eux, après elle remontait pour charger la cheminée, et faire la cuisine. Et toujours elle lui demandait s'il venait manger avec elle, chaque fois il répondait non, il restait en bas, et elle mangeait seule en haut. Elle admettait qu'il lui était d'une grande aide, mais pas de très bonne compagnie, pourtant il la fascinait. Il avait ce côté mystérieux, froid et distant qui l'attirait. Elle savait que son destin lui était destiné.

Il grillait la viande à même un petit feu. Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui, il se tourna. Une sorte de gros animal apparut, la bave aux babines, il ressemblait à un gros ours de couleur jaune, et aux yeux orange. A première vue, il paraissait menaçant, mais Baddack ne le calculait pas plus que ça. Il prit une brochette de légumes avant de lui jeter. L'animal se précipita dessus pour tout engloutir.

\- Faudra que t'apprenne à te faire à manger, Veggie, je ne suis pas ta bonne, et arrêtes de te montrer plus agressif que tu ne l'es tu ne trompes personne.

Il répétait des katas, à la lumière de son feu. Il devait se ressourcer, l'apaisement de l'esprit. Il voyait le visage de Végéta, de Toma, de Sélipa, de Gine. Il avait tout perdu. Un flash, une vision, une planète, un ciel vert, un château de marbre blanc, des sayens qui s'entraînent, Kakarot le visage en sang, l'étreinte avec son fils. Il revenait à lui, l'étreinte avec son fils, comment c'était possible ? Il allait partir d'ici, et retrouver tous les sayens, il devait forcément y rester des sayens sur d'autres planètes. Raditz, le prince Végéta, Kakarot eux étaient vivants. Il devait bien en rester d'autres. Encore dix mois et il pourrait partir à la recherche de sa navette.

« Ton vaisseau a explosé ! »

Il entendait de nouveau cette phrase, « ton vaisseau a explosé. » Il se mit à grimper les marches deux à deux, il entra dans la maison. Tout était calme, la grande pièce n'était éclairée que par le feu au centre. La table était toujours dressée, deux couverts, elle l'attendait pour manger. Il tourna la tête, elle était en train de dormir. Il se dirigea vers elle, en la secouant brutalement.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu as dit que mon vaisseau a explosé !

Elle se redressa en levant les sourcils. Elle n'en revenait pas, il la réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit pour ça.

\- Tu as mis cinq mois, pour que l'info arrive à ton cerveau ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il avait crié, il ne supportait pas ça. Il avait dû se faire à pleins de choses en peu de temps, elle n'avait pas à se moquer de lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Dit-elle en souriant presque. Oui, je t'ai dit que ton vaisseau avait explosé…

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne restait plus rien ?

\- J'en sais rien, je me suis pas attardée, je t'ai ramassé et je t'ai sauvé, je ne me suis pas amusée à faire des fouilles.

\- Mais alors ? Comment je vais pouvoir… Mais mes visions étaient claires….

Il parlait tout seul les mains dans les cheveux, en tournant en rond. La chose qu'elle avait retenue, il avait des visions.

\- Comment ça tu as des visions ? Tu es médium ?

Il n'avait écouté, il était là à râler, à pester contre cette vie, contre elle. Il avait survécu mais à quel prix, il avait tout perdu. Elle lui parlait mais il ne répondait pas, il continuait son monologue. Elle s'approcha de lui, et attrapa sa main. Il s'arrêta surpris, et en l'espace d'un instant. Il revoyait Gine, les baisers, une nuit avec elle, Kanasa, l'attaque du soldat et les conséquences, Freezer, Gine qui hurle. Il la repoussa violement et les flashs disparurent. Elle avait rougit en voyant ses scènes intimes. Il fronça les sourcils furieusement.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'était quoi ça ?

\- J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les souvenirs, dans l'âme… Maintenant je comprends ton pouvoir de pré-connaissance… Et ta douleur pour cette fe…

\- Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu me parles d'elle, et ne refait plus jamais ça…Plus JAMAIS.

Elle l'avait vraiment mis en colère, elle n'avait pas voulu en voir autant, mais apparemment son âme était obsédée par son image. Il était repartit dans sa forêt.

Elle était restée à fixer la porte qu'il avait empruntée.

\- Je ne peux pas guérir toutes les blessures.


	19. contradiction

Les mois ont passé, et les tensions avaient redoublé entre les deux. La colère faisait partie de son quotidien, il s'énervait sur tout ce qui pouvait représenter sa nouvelle vie. Il haïssait ce qu'il entourait, les tâches auxquelles il devait contribuer le rendaient fou. Il voyait le peuple sayens se reconstruire sans lui. Il était devenu amer et solitaire vivant comme un vieil ermite. Elle lui avait dit d'être patient qu'il ne pouvait s'adapter aussi rapidement à sa nouvelle vie, et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Et plus le temps passait et plus il était horrible avec elle, lui reprochant un milliard de choses.

Elle était installée à table, une tasse de thé fumante devant elle, elle regardait dehors, le ciel s'éclaircissait enfin, et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. La neige allait bientôt fondre. Elle soupira longuement.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait ainsi entre eux, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle se revoyait le soigner, absorbant ses blessures pour les faire apparaître sur son corps, elle avait souffert pour lui et il continuait de lui faire du mal. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Oui, c'est vrai, qu'elle s'était inventée un personnage totalement différent de ce quoi il ressemblait réellement. Elle ferma les yeux, déçue par le manque de reconnaissance qu'il lui témoignait.

\- Ah ! Ben il est mort ?

Elle sortit de ses songes pour se reporter sur son compagnon, qui venait de sortir de sa période d'hivernage. Elle lui sourit. L'animal s'approcha d'elle, elle lui servit un bol de lait, en lui grattant les oreilles.

\- Non, il est réveillé !

Le chat s'arrêta de boire, en se léchant les babines il passa au crible la demeure.

\- Il est où ?

\- En bas, il ne veut pas vivre ici, il est bien différent de ce que j'avais bien pu penser. Comment mon destin peut lui être lié ? Il est si arrogant, orgueilleux, violent, fier.

Elle simula un frisson d'effrois en pensant à lui.

\- Je vais finir par le regretter crois-moi !

\- Je ne pense pas, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau en lui grattant la tête, elle était contente de voir son ami enfin réveiller.

L'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade se fit plus forte, plus abondante. Il comprit que la neige était en train de fondre. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller avant de remonter dans la grande salle. Elle était en train de nettoyer l'âtre de la cheminée, toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes pour permettre à l'air frais de rentrer.

\- Emmène-moi à l'endroit du crash ! Lui dit-il.

Elle leva son visage vers lui, elle avait quelques traces de suie sur le front et ses mains.

\- Tu vois bien que je suis occupée !

Il plissa les yeux de colère.

\- Je suis plutôt doué, je ne me suis pas trompé dans les mesures.

Il baissa les yeux sur un petit chat qui semblait l'admirer tout en faisant le tour du sayen.

\- La boule de poil qui dormait dans la niche de pierre ?

\- Bravo, pour la déduction, je suis Altaï.

\- M'en fous de qui tu es ?

Altaï et Allysaya se regardèrent d'une manière entendue. Baddack se planta entre les deux.

\- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, hurla-t-il.

Elle soupira, prête à perdre son sang froid.

\- Je pensais que tu me l'avais ordonné !

\- qu'Est-ce que ça peut faire ? Magne-toi !

\- Pas tout de suite ! Le défia-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, et elle lui disait tout le temps non.

\- Je t'aiderais quand j'aurais fini, tu as attendu tout ce temps, alors un peu plus, ne te tuera pas.

Sans rien dire il se dirigea dehors. L'air était encore frais, mais les rayons du soleil sur sa peau lui faisaient du bien. Respirer à pleins poumons le bon air. Devant lui, des plaines prêtes à cultiver. Il voyait au loin, la silhouette d'une montagne fumante, rougeoyante, crachant de la lave. Il pouvait aussi deviner l'étendue d'eau, aux scintillements qu'elle renvoyait.

\- Et là-bas, dit Altaï en volant à ses côtés, c'est la montagne du vent. C'est beau n'Est-ce pas

Il resta silencieux, regardant encore le paysage.

\- Chaque endroit correspond l'habitat d'une prêtresse !

\- Je m'en fous !

Altaï arqua les sourcils, une mine un peu défaite.

\- Tu te fous de beaucoup de chose, guerrier !

\- Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un lieu de passage !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Il jeta sur l'animal un regard sombre. Bien sûr, c'était évident, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il avait une vengeance à mener, un but à atteindre, il avait le peuple sayens se reconstituer.

\- Allons-y ! Dit-elle, je vais te montrer.

Elle se plaça devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il resta un moment interdit ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait.

\- Portes-moi !

\- Quoi ? Ca va pas la tête !

\- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas voler, je veux bien voyager à ma façon mais cela m'obligerait à t'emmener tout le temps, comme ça je te montre et tu me laisses tranquille.

Il siffla avant de la prendre dans ses bras à la façon d'une jeune mariée. Elle se mit à sourire discrètement. Elle avait l'esprit trop romantique.

Il était un peu gêné de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux mais elle avait une odeur très douce et agréable, ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage. Il se concentra sur le trajet pour éviter de penser à ce corps si chaud qu'il portait.

\- C'est là ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il amorça la descente, et eut vite fait de l'éloigner de lui. Malgré le déluge de l'hiver, le cratère était toujours bien visible, la terre brûlée se mêlait à la terre mouillée. Il y avait des débris de métaux un peu partout, plus rien de la capsule. Il avait vu ses chances s'amenuiser.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose !

Sa voix était douce, pleine de compassion. Il ne s'était pas retourner vers elle, son regard bloqué sur les reliques.

Pourtant il y avait bien un moyen, il le savait, il avait vu l'étreinte avec Kakarot, donc il savait qu'il existait un moyen pour lui de partir d'ici Il chuta dans un morceau de tôle déformée.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de lui dire la vérité tellement il lui faisait de la peine.

\- Je vais rentrer, maintenant !

Baddack n'avait rien entendu apparemment, il continua à fouiller des yeux l'endroit.

\- Baddack ?

Il tourna un peu la tête, entendre son nom lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

\- Fais attention, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Il rumina quelque chose d'inaudible.

\- Je reviendrais ce soir !

\- Ok ! Répondit-elle.

Elle se fonda dans la terre avant de disparaître. Il commença sans plus tarder à fouiller la terre.

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, rien qui puisse le raccorder au monde extérieur. Il avait gratté le sol dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose.

L'horizon était bien calme, elle craignait que ses sœurs n'agissent. Pourquoi elle s'en faisait comme ça pour lui ? Elle sirotait la boisson brûlante en soupirant. Une silhouette approchait en volant lentement c'était lui il rentrait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle décrocha de sa place, attrapant son balai pour faire semblant de s'occuper.

Il n'était pas d'humeur, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il était recouvert de poussière et de gadoue, il n'hésita à rentrer, salissant tout l'intérieur. Allysaya croyait rêver, comment osait-il ? Sans même s'excuser en plus ! Il fonçait droit vers la porte de la cabane, quand elle se planta devant lui, elle, aussi, pouvait avoir un regard noir. Elle lui plaqua le balai sur le torse, et d'un mouvement de la tête, elle lui désigna le chemin qu'il avait emprunté.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux de colère, pour qui il se prenait ?

\- j'ai autre chose à faire que de repasser derrière toi, dit-elle.

\- Et moi, alors ?

\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu veux faire, de ce que tu espères trouver là-bas, mais je ne suis pas ta bonniche, et je ne suis pas non plus…

Il balança le balai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Altaï se réveilla en s'étirant, les éclats de voix n'annonçaient rien de bon, il se mit à assit pour assister au spectacle.

\- Mais ça va pas ? Hurla-t-elle.

\- Non ca va pas ça ne va pas du tout ! J'essaye de trouver une solution pour sortir de cette merde et toi tu me fais chier avec tout ton bordel !

\- Mon bordel ? Cette merde ? Mais t'es pas chier, je t'ai accueillis, je t'ai guéris je t'ai nourris et je t'ai ai….

Elle se tut aussitôt retenant ses paroles, mais la colère bouillonnait en elle. Elle se détourna de lui, elle devait se calmer, elle devait respirer et calmer le feu qui avait envahit ses joues.

\- Tu n'as pas à te comporter comme ça avec moi ! Je n'ai pas voulu que tu atterrisses ici, lui dit elle calmement.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi une « victime de sa présence ». Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour se punir de ce mensonge.

\- T'inquiètes pas je fais tout mon possible pour me barrer d'ici, et de ta vie.

Son ton était acerbe et froid. Elle soupira, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire d'effort, pourquoi se montrait-il si têtu?

\- Pour retrouver quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant sur lui. Ton peuple a été exterminé…

\- Je suis un guerrier de l'espace, tu crois que je peux rester ici à jouer les bûcherons et les jardiniers, je ne suis pas né pour ça. Je vais retrouver les survivants et je vais monter une résistance pour éliminer Freezer.

\- Retrouver tes congénères ?, Elle avait presque crié sa question. Pour Reformer ton peuple de barbares pour prendre la place de l'empereur, semer de nouveau la terreur ? Mais vous n'êtes, tous, que des animaux, sans pitié arrogants et destructeurs. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'empereur.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment osait-elle parler comme ça ? Elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans l'univers, il n'avait rien à voir avec Freezer. Sa colère le submergea, il réagit d'une façon irrationnelle. Il l'attrapa violement par les cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle grimaça de souffrance. Il avait un regard meurtrier, furieux, elle essaya de se défaire de cette poigne mais plus elle se débattait plus la douleur était vive. Elle sentit la main du guerrier se plaquer contre son ventre, la chaleur commença à picoter. Il allait la tuer, elle savait que son destin lui était lié, mais elle n'avait jamais su comment, maintenant elle savait, parce qu'il allait lui ôter la vie. Elle le savait capable de ça. Elle avait sa gorge sèche, la peur fait trembler son corps entier. Elle allait mourir, elle voulait pleurer de frustration.

Il tenait fermement sa chevelure dans sa main, il aurait voulu la tuer. Comment pouvait-il accepter ses paroles ? Elle avait les yeux fermés, une perle de larme roula sur ses tempes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n'arrivait pas lâcher son énergie sur elle. Elle avait un visage si doux, si beau, cette peau si veloutée. Il avait voulu s'approcher pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'Est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle l'avait ensorcelé, il devait la tuer. La respiration du mercenaire se faisait de plus en plus bruyante manifestant le combat qu'il se livrait intérieurement.. Il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Exaspéré, perdu. Il s'emporta contre lui, contre elle. Il émit un violent grognement, en la rejetant à même le sol, loin de lui. Il la regarda en silence, en respirant difficilement. Elle avait es yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire, il s'envola.

Elle se frotta le cuir chevelu avec véhémence, la douleur était encore bien présente.

Elle se mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'énervement, la pression qui retombe, la peur, la tristesse avaient eut raison d'elle. Elle serra ses lèvres si fort pour les éviter de trembler, pourquoi elle s'évertuait à lui taire vérité ? Elle pourrait tout lui avouer, et le voir partir loin de sa planète, loin de tout. Ce serait un soulagement pour elle mais son entêtement l'en empêchait, il avait quelque chose à lui offrir et elle devait savoir ce que cela pouvait être.

Il avait rejoint les montagnes de la planète Manille. Son avenir était là, dans cet immense désert, sans rien à faire. La pire punition qu'on ait jamais pu lui donner, il aurait préféré mourir. Pourtant sa vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, de cette façon, il avait vu l'avenir, la résistance se former. Comment pouvait-il partir d'ici? Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe encore humide et fraiche, il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image de son visage, ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses images.

Il s'était éloigné d'elle, se plongeant corps et âme dans la recherche d'indices. Il avait installé un camps de base dans une grotte, il ne vivait que de la chasse, d'entraînement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester ici bien longtemps, la saison chaude risquait de lui poser quelques soucis mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retourner chez Ally.. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis de longues semaines, il vivait simplement.

\- Tu penses qu'il reviendra? Demanda Altaï en se posant sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Elle se mit à travailler la terre avec plus violence, plus de hargne, plus de colère comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

\- Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Cracha-t-elle.

Le chat haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Parce qu'il ne t'a pas tuée! Poses toi la bonne question, pourquoi ne t'a-t'il pas tué?

Elle se redressa un peu perplexe essuyant ses mains dans son tablier, elle regardait l'horizon les éclats lointains de lumière, des bruits d'explosion. Il avait du avoir pitié, ça ne pouvait être que ça. La colère monta en elle, il attirait trop l'intention en s'entraînant de la sorte, elle lui avait dit de rester tranquille.

Elle trouvait déjà bizarre que ses sœurs ne s'intéressent pas plus à lui que ça. Elle soupira remplie de lassitude. Il lui manquait, même s'il

\- Tu veux qu'il revienne?

\- C'est mal de vouloir ça?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais tu devrais peut être lui dire…

Sans le vouloir, elle se mit à rigoler cela paraissait tellement absurde. Elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de sa tête, il était omniprésent dans ses pensées, c'était à se demander comment elle avait pu vivre toutes ces années sans l'avoir connu. C'était un solitaire, il n'était pas du style à apprécier qu'on vienne le supplier de revenir.

La forêt offrait de la fraîcheur en cet après-midi torride. Il marchait à travers les sentiers abandonnés, sur les souches mortes en décomposition. Le son de la cascade lui parvenait enfin, ce qui accentuait sa soif, il pressa le pas. Il avait hâte de plonger dans l'eau fraîche, de boire après un long entraînement.

Il stoppa net sa progression. Il avait ressentie une présence, il avança avec prudence, à couvert, tel un félin faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur une branche, à chuter dans un caillou. Il avançait sans aucun bruits jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette lui apparaisse, une femme se baignait dans le lagon. Une femme magnifique, à la chevelure rougeoyante, la peau délicatement dorée. Il fut comme intrigué, comme envoûté par cette beauté, mais il resta caché. Il l'observa se frictionner la peau avec une grosse fleur blanche dont l'odeur suave lui parvenait. Quel délice!

Il avala difficilement sa salive, avec la gorge très sèche il avait l'impression d'ingurgiter des lames de rasoirs. Il devait boire, ça devenait plus fort que lui, il décida de sortir.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir, elle l'attendait. Elle le piégeait.

Quel soulagement de pouvoir calmer le feu de sa gorge par cette eau si fraîche. Elle posa sur lui ses yeux d'ambres, l'hypnotisant. Elle disparut dans l'eau pour réapparaitre à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle était entièrement nue, elle était magnifiquement nue, et cette odeur, quelle ivresse, quel bonheur.

\- C'est donc toi le guerrier que ma sœur protège? Elle t'a bien soigné, j'étais à mille lieues de penser que tu pouvais être aussi charmant!

Elle posa une main la joue du sayen, le contact fut électrique. Il provoqua des frissons dans son corps. Ses yeux dorés semblaient contrôlés son âme, elle l'ensorcelait. « Mes sœurs sont le plus grand danger de cette planète, elles tuent pour le plaisir, aucun homme ne peut vivre parmi nous, les hommes apportent de la discorde au sein d'une famille. » Les avertissements d'Allysaya lui revenaient en mémoire, mais ne semblaient pas aiguiser son instincts de survit. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment là. Il voulait toucher sa peau, respirer le parfum de ses cheveux, gouter à ses lèvres.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Baddack!

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à sortir de l'eau?

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la hissa sans difficulté sur la terre ferme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'eau ruisselée sur son corps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher. Elle était parfaite. Elle semblait ravi de le voir comme ça, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrait le capturait encore plus.

« Elle est dangereuse. »

Cette phrase sonnait dans son esprit comme une alarme, il lui lâcha le bras en s'écartant le plus possible d'elle. Il avait envie de serrer ce corps frais et humide contre lui, de lécher les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau pour étancher sa soif. La respiration du sayen se faisait difficilement, l'atmosphère devenait étouffante, électrique. Il approcha son corps du sien, il était perdu. Il posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, la faisant glisser doucement le long de ses reins, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« qu'Est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Recules-toi… »

Il se mit à grimacer, et réussit à s'écarter. Il se sentait comme un morceau de fer attiré par un aimant puissant. Fuir lui était impossible mais rester le condamnait.

Une secousse violente se produisit les faisant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre d'une cinquante de mètre. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils de colère et Baddack se sentit soulager, l'attraction se fit moins forte. Les yeux dorés se noircirent soudainement. Elle se tourna, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Allysaya ! Hurla-t-elle.

La jeune femme sortit de terre à quelques mètres de sa sœur. Elles se lorgnèrent un instant dans un silence de mort. Le visage de son hôte était fermé et dur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il la trouvait subitement différente.

\- Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire!

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Il ne mourra de la main d'aucune d'entre vous. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Son regard se jeta sur le sommet de la cascade où son autre sœur lévitait les cheveux emmêlés dans un tourbillon de vent, puis sur une branche d'un arbre, la silhouette perchée au regard de feu.

\- Il ne t'appartient pas! Hurla Kamésaya.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne…

Il se massait les tempes les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il était en prise avec une affreuse migraine, il était agacé par cette scène.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, guerrier…

\- La ferme! Hurla-t'il.

\- Je ne vous le redirai pas, aucune de vous de ne devra s'approcher de lui.

Le regard menaçant s'adressa à chacune de ses sœurs.

Kamésaya plissa les yeux en regardant sa proie, puis d'un simple geste elle disparut. Chacune à sa façon, en s'envolant, en se liquéfiant, en s'enfumant.

Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre son visage habituel. Elle se tourna vers lui et avança doucement, laissant du temps pour se remettre. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre non loin de lui.

\- C'est un enchantement! Lui précisa-t-elle. Ca va passer!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange gardien pour me venir en aide.

\- Oui, c'Est-ce que j'ai vu! Ironisa-t-elle.

Il leva des yeux meurtriers sur elle, elle baissa de suite la tête. Tout était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas soigné sa marque d'imprégnation jamais il ne se serait fait avoir.

\- C'est pas par le combat qu'elles te vaincront! En passant à l'acte avec elle, elle aurait aspiré ton énergie vitale, et à la fin au moment le plus puissant tu aurais servis à la féconder. Tu serais mort.

Il soupira en l'entendant.

\- Je veux que tu saches que tu peux revenir quand tu veux, pour la saison chaude ou n'importe quoi…

\- Et toi? La coupa-t'il qu'Est-ce que tu attends de moi? Pourquoi tu n'agis pas comme elle?

Elle parut un peu gênée par la question.

\- On est tous maître de notre destin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis faites pour tuer les hommes de cette façon, que je dois le faire.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, puis elle se redressa en défroissant sa robe.

\- Tu ne me fais pas pitié loin de là, mais tu peux compter sur mon hospitalité… Même si tu ne me supportes pas…Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu es venu chercher pour continuer ta quête.

Il resta un moment silencieux en la regardant. Le visage du guerrier se fit plus doux, presque redevable.

\- Je reviendrais…Allysaya? Merci.

La jeune femme en fut presque choqué. Elle se dématérialisa pour se fonder avec la terre. Elles avaient toutes disparut, de nouveau le silence l'entourait. Le bruit de la nature résonnait dans sa tête, elle avait raison, il avait beau être puissant face à la sorcellerie il ne pouvait rien. Il se sentait faible.

Elle réapparut chez elle, effrayant son chat qui se lavait.

\- Comment ça s'est passé?

\- Bien! Lui répondit-elle sans s'épancher sur le sujet.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, il lui avait dit « merci ».

Un mois qu'il était partit dans les montagnes, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'il était peut être temps pour elle de se détacher de lui. C'est lui qui voulait partir pour s'entraîner, il ne voulait pas rester à la maison tant qu'il pouvait rester dehors, alors elle acceptait.

Elle était en train de malaxer avec force la terre quand elle reconnut ses bottes se poser juste devant elle. Elle ne daigna pas lever les yeux sur lui, mais quand les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, elle ne put l'ignorer plus longtemps, elle redressa sa tête. Son bras était blessé, une belle entaille qui partait de son coude jusqu'à son poignet, son visage était égratigné, recouvert de poussière en sueur, et la moitié de ses vêtements avait été déchiré. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, elle dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour le soigner, elle ne voulait pas se montrer inquiète.

.

Elle le dévisagea, un regard indifférent.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi! Je n'arrive pas à arrêter le saignement.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'elle semblait en colère contre lui. Il ajouta:

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Pour repartir après? Je ne suis ni une guérisseuse, ni une couturière.

\- Ni une bonniche et une cuisinière, pourtant tu fais le ménage et la cuisine. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Elle soupira résigné, il savait qu'elle le soignerait que c'était plus fort qu'elle, pourtant il avait ajouté le « s'il te plait ».

Elle se leva enfin retirant ses gants de protection pour épousseter sa robe.

\- Je t'ai dit que Manille n'était pas endroit pour les hommes, c'est dangereux…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes sœurs qui m'ont fait ça!

\- Oui, je sais bien, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elles tuent. Rentre maintenant!

Elle le fit entrer. Il prit place sur la chaise en attendant qu'elle revienne avec une bassine d'eau, des bandages et une mixture aux plantes. Elle lui tendit une éponge pour qu'il se nettoie le visage pendant qu'elle examine la plus grosse blessure. Une belle entaille bien profonde. Elle soupira comme pour prendre du courage et elle se mit à nettoyer la plaie. Il grimaça en la regardant s'activer avec précision, elle garnit la plaie d'une sorte de pommade avant de l'enfermer dans un bandage bien serré. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs magiques, sans ça il ne pourrait pas se servir de son bras avant un bon moment. Elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer le sang qui avait séché dans son cou quand il attrapa son poignet avec force.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me soignes ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas une guérisseuse

\- Tu te moques de moi, tu as fait comment pour me soigner!

Elle se redressa en colère, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses sautes d'humeur, de ses caprices.

\- Je ne guéris pas les blessures, crétin, je les absorbe. Et tu crois que je vais me faire souffrir, juste parce que tu ne sais pas t'entraîner sans te blesser, juste pour te faire plaisir.

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas comprit. Elle s'approche de lui bien décidé à lui faire comprendre comment ça marchait. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du sayen, il ressentit un picotement, une forte chaleur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de nouveaux, quand il remarqua les coupures apparaître sur la joue d'Ally. Il passa sa main sur les blessure, essuyant le sang qui commençait à perler, puis de son autre main il toucha sa propre joue, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

Il avait le sang d'Ally sur le bout des doigts. Il n'en revenait pas, il se souvenait bien de la douleur, des blessures, qu'il avait eu à son arrivée, et elle les avait absorbées alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il se sentait minable d'un coup, il avait été odieux avec elle.

Allysaya avait dû souffrir quand elle l'avait soigner, et lui, avait passer son temps à l'ignorer, à l'insulter, il avait même faillit la tuer. Elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment ça marchait.

Il leva un regard différent sur elle, presque admiratif, qui la perturba.

\- C'était de la folie! S'exclama-t-il doucement en frottant ses doigts entre eux.

Elle se détourna de lui pour se placer derrière lui afin de regarder les blessures qu'il pouvait avoir. Elles n'étaient que superficielles.

\- Je ne cherche aucune reconnaissance ! Dit-elle en remarquant qu'il regardait ses bras qu'elle avait soigné alors qu'ils étaient recouverts de plaies béantes.

Elle se remit en face de lui, pour examiner son torse. Elle lui retira les restes de son maillot sans qu'il ne proteste. Elle passa ses mains sur ses côtes en appuyant un peu. Il avait le corps dur et chaud. Elle avait sentit la respiration du sayen s'accélérer. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, quelque chose de fort s'installa entre eux. Il remarqua que ses joues avaient rosies, elle était belle.

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les siennes, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, il avait juste envie de se laisser aller. Il l'attira doucement vers lui pour approcher son visage du sien. Ils étaient si près l'un de 'autre qu'ils respiraient le même air. Elle frôla à peine ses lèvres, hésitante, craignant de se faire rejeter. Il appuya le baiser tant le contact l'apaisa, il semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Le baiser fut doux, tendre. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse, sur ses épaules. Les langues se rencontrèrent dans un balai bien synchronisé, c'est doux, humide et chaud. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à lui, le baiser s'enflamme encore plus. Il la fit s'asseoir sur lui, la chaleur monta en eux. Il passa ses mains sous sa robe afin de pouvoir caresser ses cuisses fermes et fuselées, elle se cambra en soupirant. Il pouvait se montrer si doux, si attirant. Il fit glisser lentement les bretelles de sa robe libérant sa poitrine. Elle se cambra de nouveau, se raccrochant à sa tête, elle gémit de plus en plus en sentant sa langue passée sur ses seins. Le tissus de la robe glissa sur sa taille. Il prit le temps de la regarder un moment, elle était parfaite. Elle se jeta sur de nouveau sur ses lèvres, elle ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Il la souleva d'un geste, pour l'emporter sur le lit.

Le contact de son corps sous le sien. Il recouvre son corps complètement, lui dévorant le cou, il avait ce besoin de se sentir submerger pas son odeur. Il glissa sa main sur sa poitrine, en l'embrassant encore avec fougue.

Elle se raidit en sentant l'érection du mercenaire contre son intimité. Il sentit sa résistance et se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos du plus grand danger de Manille. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ils haletaient de désir.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'arrêter? Souffla-t-il

Elle se redressa un peu faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son dos pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa ceinture.

Elle le désirait tellement, elle s'approcha de ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser enflammé.

\- Tu ne risques rien! Murmura-t-elle sans rompre le contact.

Il avait senti sa ceinture se desserrer et son pantalon glisser juste ce qu'il fallait pour libérer sa virilité. Elle ne voulait pas de préliminaires, ça tombait bien, lui non plus. Il réalisa à quel point il la désirait, tout ce temps privé de saveur, de plaisir simple. Leurs corps avaient été condamnés à une très longue période abstinence. Il la plaqua contre le lit, glissant sa main doucement vers son entre-jambe pour écarter les tissus de sa robe et sa culotte. Il ne prit pas le temps de lui retirer, il voulait la posséder rapidement. Sans commune mesure, il s'introduit en elle entièrement. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, il resta un moment sans bouger, savourant ce contact. Il commença à aller et venir en elle, lentement, mais profondément, accélérant de plus en plus le rythme. Il était encouragé par ses gémissements, elle tordait de plaisir sous lui. Pour mieux le sentir, elle replia ses jambes enserrant sa taille.

Elle tressaillit, tous ses muscles se raidirent, elle poussa un hurlement de plaisir, elle se cambra encore plus, se séparant de ses lèvres, pour exprimer cette jouissance. Il sourit, il n'avait jamais été aussi facile pour lui de provoquer un orgasme aussi rapidement chez une femme.

Elle reprenait son souffle, le font perlé de sueur, ça faisait tellement longtemps pour elle, elle avait oublié tout du plaisir de la chaire. En appuis sur ses coudes, il avait attendu qu'elle reprenne son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Il admirait ses joues rosées, ses yeux brillants, son regard était un peu confus, elle était un peu gênée. Il commença par embrasser son front, ses joues, le bout de son nez, son menton. Il s'était approché de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec délicatesse avant de reprendre plus doucement ses mouvements. Presque aussitôt, ils furent de nouveau transportés par le plaisir. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, pour accélérer, elle l'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort. Il se libéra enfin en elle, dans un râle de satisfaction.

Il était resté quelques instants, le visage enfouis dans ses cheveux. Il reprenait son souffle et ses esprits. La réalité fut violente, une fois le moment d'euphorie évaporé, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne sera plus jamais elle, elle n'existait plus. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point? Il se sentit soudainement minable et méprisable, il s'était donné à Gine, et uniquement à Gine. Il ferma les yeux fortement, il se dégoutait. Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, ajustant son pantalon. Elle parut surprise de son comportement. Il ne l'avait même pas regarder dans les yeux et sans rien dire il s'envola.

\- Baddack?

Elle avait crié son nom mais il ne se retourna même pas sur elle. Elle remonta ses vêtements gêné de sa nudité, elle était blessée qu'il la traite comme ça. Elle frappa avec rage dans l'oreiller avant de s'écrouler sur ce dernier en pleurant comme une petite fille. Ally avait ce sentiment malsain d'avoir été abusée, salie, il l'avait délaissée. Il avait tellement de facette qu'elle se perdait même face à lui. Il ne l'avait même pas regarder. Elle se sentait si stupide, elle se leva précipitamment écœurée, elle devait se laver, prendre une douche, pour se sentir propre à nouveau. C'était ridicule comme réaction, c'était son âme qui était salie, et ça elle ne pouvait la laver. Pourquoi avait-elle espérer? Elle se frotta avec vitalité et force, à croire qu'elle voulait s'arracher la peau. Si seulement il avait pu se faire avoir par une de ses sœurs.

Il avait survolé la plaine à grande vitesse. Le visage de Gine lui apparut, il était flou, il avait du mal à se souvenir de son odeur. Il était en train de l'oublier et ça lui faisait. Il se mit à voler de plus en plus vite, et avec la nuit qui était tombée, il ne vit pas le rocher devant et le percuta de plein fouet. Il sombra.

Il avait trahi sa femme, il n'avait aucune parole, aucune volonté. Il sentait que quelque chose le rapprochait d'Ally mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre pour lui, il n'y en avait qu'une. Il hurla le prénom de sa femme, en pleurant de rage et de colère. A genou à même le sol, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il voulait la revoir, il était malheureux sans elle. Il se calma avant de se recroqueviller sur le sol. Il était fatigué d'avoir mal, triste de ne plus la voir, il avait essayer de s'enfuir avant qu'il ne cède à cette femme. C'était trop tard pour tout, il était vide et pathétique. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger d'ici.

\- Tu comptes attendre la mort?

Cette voix ! Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, cette voix, il la connaissait. Il se redressa d'un bond pour se tourner vers elle. Gine s'approcha de lui, sortant de la nuit, elle ressemblait à un spectre, dans cet halo lumineux, elle avait toujours ce sourire et ce regard si doux. Il avait gardé la bouche ouverte, il était en train de devenir fou.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

\- Nom de dieu, hurla-t-il, pourquoi tu ne m'as écouté? Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit cette putain de capsule pour te barrer de Végéta? Je t'ai dis de le faire! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais…

Il s'était jeté sur elle, pour la serrer contre lui. Il se s'enivra de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Il se pencha sur elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle! Ajouta-t-il.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, elle se mit à rire. Ils étaient restés un instant sans bouger, sans rien se dire, juste sentir le contact de leur corps.

\- Baddack, je ne peux pas rester longtemps!

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir trahi.

Elle s'écarta de lui en souriant de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, pour cette femme?

Il baissa les yeux honteux.

\- Baddack, tu ne m'as pas trahi, arrête d'être mélodrame comme ça, je ne te reconnais plus. Il va falloir que tu admettes que je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir maintenant.

\- Arrêtes de dire tes conneries!

\- Cesses de penser que tu vas me retrouver, et je suis plutôt contente que tu vives une nouvelle vie.

Il toucha ses bras, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle n'était plus là alors qu'elle semblait si réelle.

\- Je ne suis plus réelle, mon amour, et je souhaite que tu refasses ta vie, que tu arrêtes de vivre dans cette culpabilité, notre lien a été effacé, ne voit pas ça comme une tare, mais comme une bénédiction. Nous avons partagé un passé de très fort, et ça restera à jamais là.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse. Le guerrier posa ses mains sur les siennes, il ne put retenir ses larmes, lui qui n'avait pas pu lui dire adieu. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir à nouveau, pourtant il devait la laisser à son passé.

\- Baddack, ne perds pas ton temps en combattant des démons inutiles. Plus tu resteras coincé dans le passé moins tu avanceras dans ta quête. Fais lui confiance, elle te délivreras.

Elle se serra contre lui, il pouvait de nouveau respirer son odeur, sentir sa chaleur mais déjà l'image de sa femme devint floue. Il voulut attraper sa main mais il passa au travers, il ne pouvait plus la sentir, plus la toucher.

\- Je t'attendrais, mais ne me reviens pas trop vite. Je t'aime.

Gine avait disparut.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, encore à moitié dans le vague. La douleur lui prenait la tête, il soupira en se mettant sur le dos. Il soupira en se frottant le visage, maintenant il devait réparer quelque chose.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Il se tenait derrière elle, alors qu'elle était nue sous la douche, pour se laver pour la dixième fois de la journée. Elle se sentit de nouveau nerveuse, et la honte s'empara d'elle. Ally se recula comme un animal apeuré, essayant d'éviter le regard du sayen et de cacher sa nudité. Il fronça les sourcils, elle se comportait comme une femme violée. Il remarqua les rougeurs sur sa peau à force de frotter.

\- Je ne t'ai forcée! Lui fit-il remarquer froidement.

Elle était choquée, quel toupet il avait? Il n'avait pas honte de revenir et de lui dire ça, de juger son comportement? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir en plus, car cela l'aurait obliger à passer près de lui. Il prit la serviette à côté de lui avant de lui jeter afin qu'elle puisse se couvrir. Elle plissa le front de colère et de honte.

\- Je ne suis pas une guérisseuse, ni une femme de joie. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'utiliser comme bon te semble et de me laisser comme tu l'as fait!

Elle avait crié de rage. Il se mit sourire devant son élan soudain de colère, elle se vexa.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te vois et je ne me suis pas servi de toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, non mais à quoi il jouait? D'un air déterminé, elle le fixa enfin dans les yeux.

\- Alors comment tu me vois? Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir, tu me rends folle, je ne sais jamais comment te prendre…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qui énerva Ally, le silence du sayen lui donnait raison. Il soupira en s'approchant. Elle s'affola un peu quand il lui attrapa les poignets avec force.

\- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Cria-t-elle en se débattant un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ta question, finit-il par dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui sait mettre des mots sur ces choses-là, mais toi tu peux le savoir.

Il plaqua la main de la femme sur son torse. Ally parut surprise, il lui permettait de lire en lui. Ce geste la bouleversa, il savait qu'en lui accordant ce droit, il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, elle ressentirait tout ce qu'il ressent.

Elle libéra son énergie, elle était prête à lire son âme. Elle se mit ressentir, il semblait désorienté, il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de perdre les sentiments qu'il avait pour cette femme sayenne. Il était confus de son comportement. Il portait à Ally beaucoup d'admiration et de respect, elle ressentait presque de l'amour pour elle. Elle n'en revenait pas, les sentiments ne sont pourtant pas nouveau, elle se demandait comment il avait pu cultiver l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Mais ce visage si doux, ses yeux rieurs lui ravivait de la peine et de la tristesse, elle était présente dans son esprit.

Il mit fin au contact pour éviter de revivre ça. Elle semblait bouleversée.

\- Tu es rassurée? Lui demanda-t-il avec froideur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle était vraiment émue. Sans rien dire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et se colla à lui en posant sa tête sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Cette femme?

Il soupira longuement, il serra les poings il allait l'admettre pour la première fois.

\- C'est…C'était ma femme, elle est morte en même temps que ma planète.

Ally resserra son étreinte, caressant son dos nu.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne l'as connaissais pas?

Elle parut étonnée de sa réaction. C'est vrai, en fait, elle n'était pas désolée qu'elle soit morte au contraire si elle ne l'avait pas été, il ne serait pas à elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Allysaya avait senti le bandage humide contre sa peau.

\- Ton pansement? Il faut le changer.

\- Je m'en fous!

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il, mais je veux que tu saches que je fais un point d'honneur à ne jamais abuser d'une femme de cette façon.

\- Je me sens idiote.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais me laver! Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Quand il reparut, elle était couchée dans son lit, elle dormait à première vue. Il hésita un moment entre la cabane et le lit. Il avança jusqu'à la porte pour descendre dans la forêt.

Elle resserra la drap contre elle, étouffant presque un sanglot. Elle avait sentit les draps se soulever, bientôt le corps du sayen s'allongea près d'elle. D'un geste plein de douceur, il l'attira contre lui afin qu'elle puisse reposer sa tête sur son torse.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin là contre elle. Elle l'avait tellement espéré, désiré. Elle respirait profondément son odeur en voulant s'imprégner un maximum de lui comme si ce moment n'allait plus jamais se représenter.


End file.
